Over the Time
by Stellmaria
Summary: Ils sont la génération sacrifiée, celle grâce à qui le monde va s'équilibrer. Le Trio d'or et d'autres élèves sont envoyés accidentellement en 1976, et devront y faire leurs preuves. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire... Complete
1. Introduction

**o§o§O§"Over the time" §O§o§o**

**Disclaimer** : Tout, je dis bien tout, appartient à JKR (qui je le rappelle, a odieusement osé tuer mon 'tit Sirius à moâ ! Snif… Elle comptait vraiment faire des dépressives...

**o§o§O-Introduction§O§o§o**

Hermione Granger, 16 ans et préfète de la maison de Griffondor à Poudlard, va faire sa rentrée en Sixième année, après un été lourd en changements.

En effetà la suite d'une découverte plutôt douloureuse, Harry, son meilleur ami, se fâche avec la jeune fille, et monte leur autre meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley (appelé plus communément Ron ), contre la préfête.

Plus que désappointée, car n'ayant reçu la moindre explication quant à ce revirement de la part de ses anciens amis, elle reste à présent avec Ginny (qui est dans mon histoire aussi en sixième année, car j'ai besoin d'elle plus tard), et se lie d'amitié avec Lavande Brown, et, au plus grand étonnement de tous, y compris d'elle-même, avec Draco Malefoy…

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ce n'est que l'introduction, donc je ne demanderai pas de reviews, c'est surtout pour nous "mettre dans le bain"! Les autres chapitres seront plus longs, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Cordialement

Stellmaria


	2. Profonde discorde

**o§o§O§-Over the time§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'ab tout est à Rowling qui à odieusement assassiné mon 'tit Sirius à moi (je lui en veux un max) et comme d'ab j'me démène mais j'aurai pas un centime!

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 1: Profonde discorde§O§o§o**

Hermione Granger était assise rêveuse, devant la cheminée de la salle commune des élèves de griffondor. Entre ses mains, elle tenait l'album de photo d'Harry et elle fixait, depui dix bonnes minutes exactement, la photo prise lors du mariage des parents de son meilleur ami. Elle contemplait Sirius, qui joyeusement agitait la main dans sa direction.

Il avait l'air si vivant...

Mais il ne l'était plus.

Hermione se souvenait... cela allai bientôt faire cinq mois qu'il avait disparut... Au début elle avait été en état de choc, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était arriver. Alors qu'Harry se lamentait et n'en finissait pas de culpabiliser, elle tentait de continuer à vivre normalement en essayant de se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve horrible certes, mais juste un rêve...

Puis les vacances arrivèrent, elle envoyait quasiment 24h sur 24 des lettres à Harry pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Cela les avait considérablement rapprochés. Vers la fin du mois de juillet, elle était allée chez Ron, car les Weasley avaient prévu de faire une grande fête pour Harry, toujours dans le but de le dérider. Le survivant avait equissé quelques sourires forcés mais il n'avait pas l'air surpris d'outre mesure. Cependant, il avait l'air enchanté de revoir Hermione. tous deux avait passé la soirée ensemble à discuter, même à danser quelques rares fois. Ron avait un peu vu rouge et les avait boudés mais était tout de même allé les voir vers la fin de la fête et avait soufflé à Hermione qu'il était désolé d'avoir été jaloux, qu'il respectait son choix et qu'il était trés heureux pour elle.

Sur le coup, la jeune fille n'avait pas compris mais plus tard dans la chambre de Ginny, cette-dernière lui avait expliqué, en riant aux éclats, que Ron avait un faible pour la jeune fille et qu'il avait été jaloux de la voir durant toute la soirée au bras d'Harry. Mais le rouquin avait, au cours de la soirée aperçu Lavande Brown, et s'était sans doute assez rapproché d'elle "dans tous les sens du terme" avait conclu la rouquine, un sourire malicieux au lèvres...

Puis elle avait, sournoisement demandé à Hermione comment trouvait-elle Harry, faisant remarquer que le jeune homme l'avait longuement contemplé et avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier sa companie. Hermione préféra ne rien répondre et s'ensuivit alors entre les deux amies, une bataille d'oreillers sans précédents.

Hélas le lendemain matin, la joyeuse compagnie dut essuyer une attaque de mangemorts et fut contrainte de se réfugier au Q.G de l'Ordre de Phénix, soit au 12 square Grimmaud, l'ancienne demeure de Sirius. Harry en fut trés perturbé,aini qu'Hermione, au grand étonnement de ses amis. Mais la jeune fille ne voulut pas souffler mot de ce qui la perturbait.

Un jour, pourtant par un après-midi pluvieux, Harry se mit à chercher quelques souvenirs de son défunt parrain, dans le grenier. Il trouva notamment des journaux intimes datant de la scolarité de Sirius à Poudlard, et d'autres qu'il avait dut écrire à sa sortie d'Azkaban.Après quelques hésitations, le survivant décida de lire les plus récents. Il découvrit alors des choses dont il ne se serait jamais douté, notamment la relation qu'entretenaient son parrain et Hermione.

En effet entre la jeune fille et Sirius, lors du précédent été, s'était établie une complicité, secrète certes, mais hos du commun. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement et devançait ce que l'autre allait dire, comme s'ils se connaissaient extrêmement bien! C'en était même déconcertant pour eux-même. Outre leur complicité, il y avait également entre eux une tendresse indéfinie et indéfinissable. Sirius avait confié à son dernier journal que s'il avait 15 ans de moins , il aurait demandé Hermione en mariage, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Bien sûr, les jeunes gens n'avaient qu'une relation purement amicable, car ayant pus de 17 ans de difference, l n'aurait puen etre autrement, mais il existait entre eux ce lien qui les rendait si complémentaires. La lecture de ces cahiers avait mis Harry dans une rage folle, et il en avait voulu à Hermione, sans lui expliquer pourquoi, durant le reste des vacances...

Cette dispute avait creusé un fossé entre les deux amis. Il en était de même entre Hermione et Ron car ce dernier, même en ignorant la cause de la friction, avait pris le parti de son meilleur ami. La jeune préfète s'était fait de nouvelles amies, dont Lavande qui à présent en voulait à Ron , ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la rancoeur de ce dernier à l'égard de son ex-meilleure amie. La jeune griffondor s'était également beaucoup rapprochée de Ginny et elle était devenue pouur ainsi dire assez populaire, plus assurée et feminine et surtout moins "facile", elle avait développé un trés fort caractère, et ne se gênait pas pour remttre les autres à leure place. En fait c'était surtout depuis qu'Hermione avait simpatisé avec le leader des serpentards, soit dit en passant Draco Malefoy. Cela était assez étonnant étant donné la haine qu'ils entretenaient, mais il se trouvait que depuis que Malefoy senior était emprisonné, son rejeton s'était beaucoup remis en question, loin de la pression qu'exerçait son père sur lui. Bien entendu, entre la jeune lionne et le beau blond, ce n'était pas vraiment encore l'amour fou, ils n'en était meme pas au stade de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, mais ils avaient tous deux de nombreux points communs, autant sur le plan caractériel, que sur le plan vécu, qui les faisaient se soutenir mutuellement.

Cependant ce fut cette alliance qui acheva de séparer le trio d'Or de griffondor. Mais, malgré le masque de profond mépris qu'affichait Hermione, elle était profondément bléssée par la haine subite de ses amis à son encontre, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu la moindre explication. Elle aurait tout fait pour retrouver ses amis mais elle refusait de perdre les nouvelles amitiés qu'elle avait développé. Surtout celle de Draco qui était devenu comme un grand frère protecteur, certes assez hautain, il n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien. Mais ce qui était arrivé le jour même en cours de potion, l'avait complètement anéantie.

Suite à une légère altercation, elle avait commencé à se disputer avec "Potter", comme elle l'appelait maintenant, et là, tout à coup il avait semblé craquer . Et il avait commencé à tout lui déballer , tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans les journaux de son parrain, devant tout le monde, en s'énervant de plus en plus. Puis les amis d'Hermione était venus la soutenir, et "Weasley" avait soutenu "Potter". Le professeur Rogue, sans doute lassé du spectacleétait intervenu et tout les participants à la discorde récoltèrent pour le samedi suivant, soit pour le lendemain, d'une retenue collective. C'est à dire que ce furent Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron et Lavande qui furent punis.

Mais de cela Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle était toujours assise au coin du feu, contemplant la photo de Sirius, qui était dans l'album qu'elle avait subtilisé à "Potter" en rentrant toute confuse de son cours de potions. Il avait fallu que cet imbécile de Potter mette le sujet sur le tapis! Une larme coula sur la joue de la préfète. Elle n'avait jamais pu mettre au clair ses sentiments pour Sirius et sans doute ne le pourrait-elle jamais...

" Sirius , pourquoi es-tu partit ... "

REVEWS PLEASE, dites- moi si c'est trop laid et qu'il faut absolument que j'arrête ou si c'est top et qu'il faut absolument que je continues (je sais, je suis un exemple de modestie) THANK YOU!

Cordialement ;

Stellmaria


	3. La retenue

**o§o§O§-Over the time§O§o§o**

MERCI À TOUS LES REVIEWERS! Continuez à me reviewer j'adore ça!

**Disclaimer: **tout est à l'autre, Rowling (oh mais quelle surprise! Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas!)

**Note:** Dans ma fic, Ginny à le même âge qu'Hermione et les autres parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour la retenue et pour la suite. Et comme je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit la jumelle de Ronny, imaginez-vous qu'il est né début Janvier, et que Ginny soit née fin Décembre de la même année!

**Note 2 :** Les pensées d'Hermione sont en _italique._

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 2: La retenue §O§o§o**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par une main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Elle entrouvrit péniblement les yeux et pu voir les visages souriants de Lavande et Ginny; elle sentit alors un poids sur ses genoux et remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours l'album photo. Lavande s'exclama alors:

- Dis donc Mione, ce n'est pas très sérieux pour une préfête, sans doute future préfête-en-chef, de rester aussi tard dans la salle commune! dit-elle, accompagnant sa tirade d'un sourire narquois.

La préfête en question lui jeta un regard noir et allait lui répondre quand Ginny lui demanda en la regardant d'un air malicieux:

-Au fait Mimi (Hermione, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris), qu'as tu fais pour rester si tard dans la salle?

Hermione pensa alors à Sirius. Elle se contenta de répliquer:

- Arrête de m'appeler Mimi, j'ai vraiment pas une tête à passer ma mort à pleurer dans les chiottes des filles (référence à Mimi Geignarde), puis elle ajouta en regardant autour d'elle, quelle heure est-il, il n'y a personne, ils sont tous malades ou quoi?

-Mais non, lui répondit Ginny, c'est juste qu'il est 7 heures!

- Ah oui c'est logique... QUOI! VOUS M'AVEZ RÉVEILLÉE À 7 HEURES UN SAMEDI MATIN! MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÉTEMENT MASO MA PAROLE!

- Chut... Crie moins fort (ça se dit ça?), je te rappelle que justement, il est 7 heures du mat'!

-En fait on arrivait plus à dormir et on a remarqué que tu n'étais pas là, lui expliqua posément Lavande.

-Et puis ça t'aura évité de te faire réveiller par une bande de griffondors attroupés autour de toi! conclut joyeusement Ginny.

-Mouais... Bon les filles, on reste encore un peu ici, je dois me préparer mentalement à la retenue que Rogue va nous infliger!

Les trois griffondores restèrent donc dans la salle des lions mais plutôt que de perdre leur temps à imaginer les tortures que leur professeur favori allait leur faire subir, elles préférèrent parler activement des dernières recrues des diverses équipes de quidditch de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps-là, par petits groupes, les élèves se levaient et les saluaient en descendant pour aller manger leur petit-déjeuner.

Soudain, un vacarme se fit entendre dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année et peu après, Hermione vit descendre Seamus, Neville et Dean, la mine hilare. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour les saluer, Hermione se risqua à demander:

-Salut les garçons! Euh... c'était quoi le bruit de tout à l'heure!...

-Rienà part que Ron a eu l'excellente idée de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de renverser à l'occasion la quasi-totalité du pot d'encre qu'il tenait dans sa main dans sa penderie! S'exclama Dean en commençant une crise de fou rire.

-Encore heureux que ça parte à la baguette, mais vu qu'il faut environ une demi-journée pour que le sort agisse et que tous ses habits sans exception ont été touchés! articula difficilement Seamus, en se tenant les côtes.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive! ajouta Neville.

Le petit groupe recommença à rire de plus belle, et fut vite rejoint par les filles quand tout à coup, Lavande laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise, en pointant du doigt l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

En effet, Ron venait de faire son apparition, vêtu de vêtements trois fois trop petits pour lui. Leur fou rire prit alors une telle ampleur qu'il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour parvenir à se calmer. Ron était toujours debout en plein milieu de l'escalier, l'air vexé. Il grommela:

-C'était les vêtements tachés ou ceux d'Harry... Heureusement que l'on n'a pas cours!

-J'irai te chercher à manger dans la Grande Salle pour que tu n'aies pas besoin d'y aller! dit joyeusement Harry, en sortant du dortoir des garçons.

Il avait le visage un peu rouge, sans doute avait-il eut également une petite crise d'hilarité. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Hermione, mais à la place du mépris qui s'y trouvait habituellement, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait, comme de la tristesse... Cependant Ron, qui avait fini de descendre les escaliers (notez que ça lui à pris plus de cinq minutes), s'exclama:

- Oh merci Harry! Tu es un frère, un père, un ... Harry?

Le Survivant venait de remarquer l'album qui se trouvait sur les genoux d'Hermione et se dirigeait vers elle l'air furieux. Il se posta devant la préfête et s'exclama:

-Granger! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis de fouiller dans mes affaires!

-Oh désolée mon chouça a du m'échapper, viens me faire un gros câlin pour te consoler, minauda la jeune fille

-Et que dirait Dumbledore s'il savait qu'une de ses préfêtes fouille et chaparde en toute impunité dans les dortoirs des garçons!

- Dit ce que tu veux au vieux Dumbly, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon chou, je ne risque pas de perdre mon poste car j'avais dans l'intention de te rendre ton album, donc je n'ai fait qu'un emprunt. Alors si cela ne te dérange pas, je descends manger, ciao mi amor! lança Hermione avant de quitter la salle commune en compagnie de ses deux amies et en se baissant adroitement pour éviter le livre lancé par un Survivant furieux.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur. Dans l'après-midi, les jeunes griffondores rejoignirent Draco à son entraînement de quidditch, puis tous les quatre allèrent se restaurer le soir venu dans la Grande Salle. Enfin, se restaurer était un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'ils prenaient des forces pour la retenue de Rogue.

Harry et Ron, qui avait de nouveau des vêtements propresétaient déjà arrivés, et semblaient attendre devant la porte de leur professeur favori, qui apparemment était encore en train de manger.

_Il est sûrement en train de draguer la prof de DCFM! Il va avoir du mal le pauvre, s'il ne se décide pas une bonne fois pour toute de se laver ses cheveux!_

Hermione alla s'accoter contre le mur en évitant soigneusement de regarder ses ex-meilleurs amis, tandis que Draco, lui, préférait l'option de les fusiller du regard. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'attente, leur maître de potions arriva, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_Combien je te parie qu'il vient de se prendre un méga-vent!_

Le professeur en question sembla soudain s'apercevoir de leur présence et s'exclama:

-Oh mais quelle bonne surprise! Potter, Granger, Brown, Malfoy et deux portions de Weasley!La pêche a été bonne à ce que je vois! Au moins vous pourrez vous vanter que vos minuscules cervelles, pour ceux qui en ont une, vous auront servies à quelque chose dans votre misérable petite existence! Elles vous auront servies à vous rappeler de venir, c'est déjà ça! ajouta Rogue un sourire malsain aux lèvres laissant découvrir des dents jaunâtres.

-Bon, pas de temps à perdre en bavardages, suivez-moi, votre retenue consistera à nettoyer de fond en comble tout mon bureau! Vous y serez enfermés tant que ce ne sera pas assez propre! conclut mister sadique number one (lol) en claquant la porte derrière eux.

-Faut pas t'étonner que t'arrives pas à te faire la prof de DCFM... grogna Hermione en se saisissant d'une brosse et en commençant à frotter.

Le petit groupe passa ainsi plus d'une heure à nettoyer mais le sol, mais les murs, les étagères et le bureau paraissaient toujours aussi sales. Draco, sans doute lassé de nettoyer décida de s'occuper à pratiquer son passe-temps favori; provoquer Harry. Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit sourd. Elle se redressa, horrifiée. En effet, les deux garçons avaient renversé l'armoire contenant la réserve de potions personnelle du professeur Rogue. Hermione la connaissait bien pour être souvent allée la fouiller en deuxième année, lors de la préparation du polynectar. La préfête s'écria alors:

-Mais ça va pas! C'est la réserve de Rogue! Non mais regardez ce que vous avez fait! Qui sait les potions qu'il pouvait y avoir ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe...

Les potions ayant été fracassées dans la chute de l'armoire s'étaient mélangées. De leur mélange commençait à s'élever une fumée noire nauséabonde et étouffante. Hermione eut juste le temps d'entendre le hurlement strident de Ginny avant de tomber à terreévanouie.

TATATATATAAAAAAA!

COMME D'AB REVIEWS!

Stellmaria


	4. Décalage Temporel

**o§o§O§-Over the time§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer :** Tout les persos et les lieux appartiennent à JKR, ce que je trouve particulièrement injuste, vu qu'elle ne sait pas prendre soin de ses personnages car elle a odieusement laissé assassiner mon Sirià-moi, franchement, je trouve que l'on devrait lui en retirer la garde car elle et vraiment incompétente et puis... dsl, je m'égare... Bon, donc tout lui appartient sauf les persos que je ferai intervenir un peu plus tard et dont l'exclusivité m'appartiendra ! (et niark !)

**Le Blabla de Stellmaria :** Donc, je voulais juste prévenir les amoureux d'histoires romantiques que ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre de ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pasça viendra !...

Je remercie également tous les reviewers, mais je n'ai pas le temps de leur adresser de remerciements personnels dans ce chapitre, donc j'écrirai un peu plus tard une page exclusivement réservée aux remerciements et aux réponses pour les reviewers, même si certains, d'ici-là, auront peutêtre déjà trouvé des réponses à leurs questions...

**Note : **Les pensées d'Hermione sont en _italique._

Les références à certains passages sont expliqués à la fin du chapitre. Ces passages sont signalés par ¤.

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 3: Décalage temporel§O§o§o**

Hermione avait la tête lourde. Elle était allongée sur un confortable matelas, ensevelie sous une montagne de couvertures. Elle se sentait bien là, au chaud, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que l'on la dérange... Son cerveau, si brillant d'habitude, semblait s'être mis en mode « pause », il était comme anesthésié. Elle n'avait plus conscience ni d'elle-même, ni du monde l'entourant. Cependant, un léger bruit, surgi des abîmes des dernières parties conscientes de son être, vint troubler cette douce quiétude... On aurait dit qu'on l'appelait...

_Mais bon sang, ne peut-on jamais me laisser tranquille ? Qui a donc l'audace de venir me déranger ? Où suis-je d'abord ? Ah ma tête ! C'est pas permis d'avoir aussi mal !_

- Granger... Granger, hé ! Réponds-moi ! Granger ! Hermione !

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière de la pièce l'aveugla. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'y habituer, puis elle distingua une silhouette floue penchée au-dessus d'elle. La silhouette en question se précisa et la jeune fille put enfin distinguer qu'il s'agissait de Draco, qui la regardait d'un air mi-inquiet, miénervé. Elle voulu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici mais tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

- Tiens ? Tu connais mon prénom ?

-Grmbl...

- Pardon ?

- Rien !

-Au fait, tu pourrais me dire ce que je... on fait ici ?

- Heureux que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas seule !

En effet, Draco portait un bandage autour de la tête, et il aurait été fort étonnant qu'il n'ait pas également séjourné dans la pièce, qui, après un examen rapide du regard, se révéla être l'infirmerie. Le serpentard, de nature guère patiente, sortit rapidement la griffondore de ses constatations.

- Pour répondre à ta question initiale, je suppose que l'on est arrivé ici à cause d'un certain accident survenu au cours de la retenue de Rogue, tu te rappelles ?

- Ah ouiça m'était sorti de la tête ! Mais comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que nous deux ici ? Où sont les autres ? Nous ne sommes quand même pas les seuls ayant subi des dommages, non ? En plus, je me souviens avoir entendu Gin' hurler alors...

- Je me suis posé exactement les mêmes questions quand je me suis réveillé figures-toi ! Heureusement que quelqu'un a eu la _gentillesse_ de nous laisser un mot !

- Et que dit-il ?

- Tu as des yeux, je crois ? Et bien lis-le !

- Toujours aussi aimable... grommela Hermione en saisissant le mot que lui tendait le serpentard. Elle le parcouru du regard.

_À l'attention de Miss Granger et de Monsieur Malefoy ;_

_Chers élèves, vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre présence en ce lieu. Votre accident vous ayant laissé de plus profondes séquelles qu'à vos camarades, Mrs Pomfresh a jugé préférable de vous laisser vous reposer plus longtemps. Puisque vous lisez à présent ce mot, cela veut dire que vous devez à présent vous être remis, sauf pour quelques blessures superficielles, mais sans gravité. Je vous invite donc à venir nous rejoindre, moi et vos quatre amis, dans mon bureau, pour de plus amples explications. Le mot de passe pour y accéder est « moldu »._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Pff, franchement, il en a de ces mots de passe tu ne trouves pas « Moldu »! Et puis quoi encore ! lança Draco qui avait apparemment suivi la lecture de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière lui décrocha un regard noir. Le serpentard, se rendant compte de son erreur, tenta de se rattraper :

- Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les moldus, loin de là ! Je les trouve au contraire très intelligents, car ils arrivent à se débrouiller sans magie sans pour autant être à l'âge de pierre ! Non, je te jure, je suis plein d'admiration devant eux !

- C'est cela, oui...

- Bon, d'accord, je ne les admire pas tant que ça, mais il est vrai que je trouve malgré tout leurs inventions vraiment brillantes ! Tu sais, comme ce sty... stylo, je crois« quatre couleurs » que tu m'as montré la semaine dernière ! Je trouve cela vraiment très pratique ! Et en plus, l'encre ne déborde même pas !

Hermione pouffa de rire.

_Il est adorable à s'extasier ainsi devant un stylo tout bête comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde ! Mais il n'ose pas parler de la fois où je lui ai montré un enregistreur pour aider à apprendre les leçons et qu'il s'est enfui en courant en entendant ma voix sortir de l'appareil !..._

Pendant que la jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées, Draco, lui, poursuivait sur sa lancée :

- Mais avoue tout de même que le vieux Dumbly est un peu farfelu ! Il y a plein de ministres et autres personnalités qui viennent dans son bureau, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est donner ce mot de passe ! Tu sais très bien que la plupart de ces personnes viennent de lignées de sang pur, et qu'elles ont toutes quelques principes un peu tordus !... Et puis, je le retiens aussi, le directeur « _Il ne vous restera que quelques blessures superficielles sans gravité »_. Et ce bandage que j'ai sur la tête, c'est sans gravité ? Combien je te parie que je vais faire une hémorragie interne ! Et...

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Ta tête te fait mal ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Si tu n'as pas malça veut dire que ta blessure est sans gravité ! Ce n'est pas la peine de refaire le même cinéma qu'il y a trois ans, quand Buck t'avais mordu !

- Ah, cet hypogriffe, si je le retrouve, je...

- Tu ne lui fera rien parce que, primo, tu ne le retrouveras pas, et deusio, parce qu'il ne t'avait rien fait de grave, et car à l'époque, tu n'étais encore qu'une sale fouine qui ne peut s'empêcher de porter préjudice à tout ce qui te contrarie ? Tu as changé, je me trompe ?...

- Oui, bon, tu as raison, mais avoue que Dumbledore exagère en disant « _retrouver vos amis... »_

À moins que tu ne considères pas Gin' et Lavande comme tes amies...

- Oui, mais il y a le balafré et l'autre belette !

- C'était un terme général ! Tu aurais voulu qu'il écrive « _vos deux amies et les deux ex-meilleurs amis de Miss Granger et ennemis de toujours de Monsieur Malefoy » ?_

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Malefoy...

- Oui tu as _encore_ raison...

- J'ai toujours raison ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Bon, s'énerva le serpentard, frustré de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on est pas en avance !

- Il n'y avait pas d'horaire fixée !

- Dépêche !

- Hum... ça te dirait de sortir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Et pourquoi je sortirais ?

- Malefoy, tu sais que je connais des sorts extrêmement efficaces contre les pervers, je pourrais même, si je me concentre bien, te priver de certaines de tes capacités...

- Ehça ne va pas la tête ! s'exclama Draco, puis il grogna tout en refermant la porte de l'infirmerie, une malade, cette fille, je vous jure, l'est complètement folle...

Hermione éclata d'un rire frais et se débarrassa rapidement de l'encombrante chemise de nuit que lui avait sans doute mis Mrs Pomfresh. Elle revêtit son uniforme et rejoignit le serpentard dans le couloir.

- Heu... Juste une question, tu sais où se trouve le bureau du directeur ? s'informa le jeune homme.

- Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, _moi_, au moins je lis les informations qui nous sont données grâce à notre poste de préfet !

Draco se renfrogna. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Soudain, Hermione se rappella d'un détail qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'éclaircir avec le beau blond. Elle réitéra sa question :

- Malefoy, je crois me souvenir que tu n'as pas jugé important de répondre à une de mes questions...

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne t'ai jamais appelé par ton prénom !

- Si, pas plus tard que tout à l'heureà l'infirmerie, quand tu voulais me réveiller ! Alors, depuis quand ?

- Bon d'accord, je t'ai appelé par ton prénom, mais c 'était pour que tu réagisses ! Et puis d'abord, je t'appelle comme je veux !

- Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'appelle Draco, _Draco_ ? dit la jeune préfête en souriant.

- Non, absolument aucun, _Hermione._

Et ils arpentèrent ainsi les couloirs du collège en plaisantant et riant de choses futiles, et, bien entendu, en se lançant des piques et en se taquinant. Les deux élèves arrivèrent bientôt devant une grosse gargouille. La griffondore dit le mot de passe, _« moldu »_, et la statue se décala pour laisser la place à un escalier en colimaçon.

- Ah, c'est ici le bureau du vieux, crut bon de faire remarquer Draco, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme était en effet assez surpris et impressionné, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu bête. Se reprenant, il commença à monter l'escalier à la suite de la préfête. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur un palier, devant une lourde porte en bois. Elle était minutieusement ouvragée et ornementée, et imposait du respect aux visiteurs avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce dont elle avait la garde. Hermione s'approcha et frappa timidement trois petit coups à la porte.

- Entrez, dit une voix de l'autre côté du battant, que les jeunes gens reconnurent comme celle de leur éminent directeur.

La griffondore tendit sa main vers la poignée dorée et la tourna. Les deux amis, de fraîche date, pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Face à eux se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Lavande et Ginny qui semblaient prendre le thé avec le directeur. Ce-dernier avait, curieusement, quelques mèches rousses mélangées à sa longue barbe ¤.

_Encore une de ses excentricités !_

La pièce était ronde et chaleureuse. De nombreux portraits de directeurs décédés ornaient les murs de la pièce. Les personnages de ces deniers somnolaient dans leur cadre, ou alors se chuchotaient de l'un à l'autre les derniers commérages, qui devaient sans doute concerner les élèves se trouvant dans la pièce, car les directeurs défunts les pointaient du doigt sans la moindre discrétion. Le bureau était entouré d'étagères, croulant sous de lourds ouvrages qui attiraient Hermione au plus haut point. D'autres de ces étagères étaient encombrées de parchemins et d'objets de toutes sortes, sifflant, bougeant, tournoyant et brillant, qui captaient le regard et l'intérêt. La pièce directoriale était éclairée par un lustre de cristal, scintillant sous la lumière des bougies, et par de hauts vitraux, merveilleusement travaillés. Dans un renfoncement se trouvait une grande cheminée de marbre, où un feu ronflait tout en laissant échapper des senteurs de pin. Non loin de la porte était posé un perchoir doré, sur lequel se reposait un magnifique oiseau au plumage de feu. Un phénix. Enfin, au centre se trouvait le bureau du directeur, immense et impériale, en bois rare et joliment ornementé, sur lequel se trouvait un service à thé, ressemblant à ceux que faisait utiliser aux élèves le professeur Trelawney.

Les couleurs dominantes de la pièce étaient le rouge et l'or.

_Comme Griffondor..._

En voyant les deux élèves pénétrer dans la pièce, le directeur les invita à prendre place sur les dernières chaises libres se trouvant devant son bureau. Il prit alors la parole :

- Vous devez être Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy je présume ? Installez-vous, je vous en prie, et prenez donc une tasse de thé.

_Il présume ? Mais il nous connaît ! Peutêtre que Draco a raison, il commence sans doute à être trop vieux... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Dumbledore est parfaitement compétent, j'ai seulement dû mal entendre..._

Ils s'installèrent et attendirent patiemment que le professeur prenne la parole, redoutant la punition qu'ils risquaient d'avoir pour avoir renversé l'armoire personnelle du professeur Rogue.

- Vous êtes vous bien reposés ? Tant mieux, car je vous avoue avoir été assez inquiet, vous avez après tout passé trois jours dans les cachots sans eau ni nourritureévanouis et bléssés qui plus est !

- Nous sommes restés trois jours dans les cachots ? s'étonna Hermione, le professeur Rogue n'est pas venu dans son bureau pour vérifier que nous avions accompli convenablement notre retenue ?

- Le professeur Rogue ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air amusé, non, non, il n'est pas venu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de professeur Rogue ici !

- De quoi ? Mais... Son bureau... tenta Ginny.

- Le cachot dans lequel nous vous avons trouvé n'est pas un bureau, il s'agit d'une salle désaffectée.

-C'est impossible ! s'écrièrent Lavande et Ron, en choeur.

- Cela a quelque chose à voir avec le mélange des potions qui se sont fracassées, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra Harry.

- En effet, vous remarquerez que rien a changé, si ce n'est certains détails qui font que pour vous, jeunes gens, _tout_ a changé, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Je sais ! s'écria Hermione, le mélange nous a transporté dans un monde qui est comme le nôtre, mais parallèle ! La théorie des mondes parallèles serait-elle vraie ? Serions-nous dans un de ces mondes ?

- Oui et non Miss Granger.

- Nous avons remonté de vingt ans dans le passé, dit Draco qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent, d'une voix extrêmement calme.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Monsieur Malefoy, je vous trouve vraiment perspicace ! Simple curiosité, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?

- En regardant votre calendrier, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix neutre, nous sommes en l'an 1976.

- Vous avez un excellent sens de l'observation ! C'est une qualité vraiment utile ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Délaissant la_ passionnante_ conversation, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Ron semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de stupeur, et était d'une blancheur maladive, faisant encore plus ressortir ses cheveux très pigmentés. Lavande, elle, ne savait pas tellement comment prendre la nouvelle, et avait l'air un peu perdue. Ginny semblait, au contraire, extrêmement excitée, et très emballée par l'aventure qui s'offrait à elle. Draco, luiétait totalement neutre, il discutait avec le directeur comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, ce qui n'était naturellement pas le cas, si l'on considérait le fait que le jeune homme parlait le plus souvent de Dumbledore dans les termes de _« vieux fou déglingué »_.

_Le fameux masque Malefoy !_

Quant à Harry et bien... il semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Soudain, son visage se décrispa pour laisser la place à un énorme sourire. Hermione aussi avait compris.

- Cette année, les Maraudeurs sont à Poudlard, en sixième année ! lança-t-il brusquement.

- En effet, répondit le directeur, ils seront en sixième année, mais seulement demain, car nous ne sommes aujourd'hui que le 31 août. Vous pourrez ainsi rencontrer vos parents dans leur jeunesse, pour ceux d'entre vous qui viennent du milieu sorcier.

Harry paraissait métamorphosé. Son visage avait retrouvé sa gaieté d'antan. Il sourit à Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Un instant, il lui semblait retrouver la complicité qui les unissait auparavant. Elle se rappela alors leur friction, mais ne détourna pas le regard, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

_Peutêtre y a-t-il encore de l'espoir... Peutêtre que cinq années d'amitié parviendront à surmonter le mur qui nous sépare désormais..._

La jeune fille était heureuse. Harry, de son côté, l'était également, il espérait pouvoir un jour retrouver le lien qui le reliait avant à sa douce amie. Il savait qu'ils reverraient Sirius, et alors le malentendu se dissiperait. Il accepterait même les nouveaux amis d'Hermione, s'il pouvait de nouveau la voir rire avec lui, le gronder à cause de son inattention, et s'ils pouvaient de nouveau se consoler mutuellement comme ils le faisaient si bien auparavant. Le directeur leur expliqua la marche à suivre pour le lendemain.

- Bien ! Donc, comme vous le savez désormais, demain est le jour de la rentrée. Je vous ferai répartir dans une des quatre maisons, vous connaissez le système. Officiellement, vous êtes des élèves venus de Salem aux USA. Vos parents sont tous des aurors qui viennent rejoindre l'Angleterre pour prêter main-forte contre Voldemort, je pense que vous vous doutez également de qui il s'agit. Ces aurors existent, bien entendu, et ont tous perdus leurs enfants au cours de l'été. Ils seront au courant de votre histoire et diront cette version des faits aux autres sorciers, certains ayant des enfants à Poudlard. Certains d'entre vous devront changer d'apparence, et vous changerez tous de nom. Hermione et Draco seront frère et sœur, et auront pour nom de famille Westinger. Ginny et Ron garderont leur lien de parenté, et se nommeront Finchter. Quand à Harry et à Lavande, ils seront également de la même famille et auront pour nom Knight.

Puis, le professeur opéra les changements physiques des élèves. Ainsi Draco perdit ses beaux cheveux blonds pour en trouver des châtains non-plaqués sur le crâne, semblables à ceux d'Hermione, qui elle, perdit ses yeux noisettes pour avoir les yeux bleus/gris de Draco. Ginny et Ron gardèrent le même physiqueà part leurs cheveux qui devinrent blond foncés, le roux étant trop remarquable et la famille Weasley très répandue. Lavande perdit ses cheveux blonds pour des cheveux bruns foncés, et Harry perdit ses lunettes, eu les cheveux disciplinés et des yeux noisettes.

Une fois ces changements fait, le directeur leur souhaita bonne nuit, car celle-ci était déjà fort avancée, et leur indiqua des chambres où ils pourraient passer la nuit. Hermione se coucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ayant pour dernière pensée l'espoir d'une future réconciliation avec le survivant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous voulez la suite, vous connaissez le procédé REVIEWEZ !

¤ Dans le tome deux, on remarque que dans sa jeunesse (temps de Tom Jedusor) Dumbledore était roux

À la prochaine !

Cordialement ;

Stellmaria


	5. Rencontre avec les Maraudeurs

**o§o§O§"Over The time"§O§o§o**

**§-Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à JKR, et, comme on ne me refera pas, je pousserai volontier mon cri de guerre et de protestation face à l'honteux assassinat dont a été victime mon Siriusà-moi (fan de Padfoot en grnade dépression...lol!), mais je n'ai pas envie de donner l'impression de radoter (quoi que ce soit raté, non?)

**§Rappel de persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la soeur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande, il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

Je suis encore profondément désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, mais si vous me laissez votre adresse en reviewant, je vous enverrais un petit mot de remerciement.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont en _italique._

Certains éléments faisant référence à des détails des livres d'Harry Potter, ils seront accolés d'une pour ensuite pouvoir en trouver la signification en fin de chapitre.

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 4"Rencontre avec les Maraudeurs". §O§o§o**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par un horrible beuglementà mi-chemin entre le cri de guerre d'un samouraï et le hurlement d'une harpie. Un instant paniquée, la jeune fille se rassura bien vite en reconnaissant la voix de Draco, qui le précéda avant même qu'il n'ouvre la porte de la chambre où les trois filles - Lavande, Ginny et Hermione - avaient passé la nuit.

- ... Non mais c'est pas vrai! Le vieux fou veut ma mort, j'en suis sûr à présent! Comment a-t-il OSÉ me faire ça à moi, comment a-t-il osé me faire cet affront! grimaça le jeune Malefoy en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco, tu peux pas nous laisser dormir un peu en paix? D'ailleursça te ferait du bien à toi aussi, vu comme tu es énervéça te calmerait...

- Peux pas! Y'a la belette qui ronfle!... Et puis tu as vu ce que le vieux m'a fait? grogna Draco en désignant explicitement sa tête.

- De quoi? s'enquit Ginny, qui s'était également réveillée.

- Mais... Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il a changé ma sublime chevelure blonde en une ignoble tignasse brune!

- Hum...hum... Toussota Hermione.

- Enfin, non bien sûr elle est tout sauf ignoble, tenta de se rattraper l'ex-blond, mais bon, mon charme a totalement disparu, là! C'est affreux!

- Non, moi je trouve plutôt que ça te change, c'est tout! Et puis ton "charme légendaire" ne sera pas trop ridiculisé vu qu'ici tu es Draco Westinger, frère d'Hermione Westinger, fraîchement débarqué des États-Unis!

- Justement, personne ne me connaît, il n'avait aucune raison de me foutre ça sur le crâne!

- Oui mais ici, tout le monde connaît le tristement célèbre Lucius Malefoy!

- Bon, cette histoire aura au moins l'avantage d'effacer tout lien pouvant m'apparenter à ce salop! Au fait _soeurette_, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermioneça te vas bien les yeux bleus!

- Si tu le dis... On a encore une journée avant de rencontrer les autres élèves, qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait faire?

- Visiter! Non je plaisante, dis Ginny. On pourrait déjà commencer par réveiller tout le monde!

- Bonne idée la rouquine, euh non, pardon, la blondasse! s'exclama Draco en pouffant de rire face à la mine que tirait l'ancienne Weasley.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois amis se mirent à réveiler leurs condisciples par force de cris et de chatouilles - ainsi que de quelques coups de polochons en ce qui concernait Dracoà l'encontre d'Harry et Ron.

Une fois cela fait, les six voyageurs temporels se retrouvèrent dans la petite salle jouxtant la chambre des filles à celle des garçons. Le silence plana quelques instants, puis Hermione, décidant qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose car l'atmosphère l'entourant devenait vraiment étouffante, prit la parole:

- Bon... vu que nous sommes un peu dans une impasse jusqu'à une durée indéterminée, je suggère que l'on enterre un peu nos rancunes, ou au moins que l'on essaye de se comporter de manière plus ou moins civile, car on ne pourra que compter sur nous six cette année...

_Voilà, je l'ai dit... Mais mince, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour réagir! C'est quand même moi qui ai fait le plus pénible! Bougez-vous un peu! On ne va quand même pas passer la journée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux!... Quelle perspectve déprimante..._

Ce fut finalement Harry qui prit la peine de répondre aux supplications silencieuses de la jeune fille:

- Je pense qu'Hermione a raison, si nous devons passer beaucoup de temps à cette époque, autant que nous n'ayons pas de discorde entre nous... Mais j'imagine que cela ne se fera pas sans mise au point... Hermione, je peux te parler? En privé?

Semblant soudain réaliser les paroles du Survivant, Draco fronça les sourcils et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, et, d'un pas qui se voulait sûr de lui, elle se dirigea vers le tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle qui leur avait été assignée pour la nuit. Harry la suivt au bout de quelques secondes et franchit à sa suite le tableau. Se retrouvant tous les deux seuls dans le couloir, après tant de mois de désaccord, les deux sorciers ne surent pas quoi dire et se contentèrent de regarder le sol comme si celui-ci avait été travaillé de manière si somptueuse qu'ils ne pouvaient en détacher le regard. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas.

- Tu voulais me parler? demanda finalement Hermione.

- Euh, oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer...

- Commence par le début, tu sais, c'est trés simple, tu dis d'abord... commença Hermione, légèrement moqueuse devant le malaise du garçon.

- Oh ça va! la coupa-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on marche un peuça nous, nonça me détendrait.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le parc. En arrivant dans l'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour contempler le soleil se levant doucement sur le lac - car Draco, avec sa crise "capillaire" les avait fait se lever de bonne heure.

- Je suis désolé... souffla Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement vers lui. Il avait dit ça d'une voix si teintée d'émotion, si sincère et dans un moment si... beau... que toutes les résolutions qu'Hermione avait pris pour le faire ramper à terre en lui demandant de le pardonner s'envollèrent. Elle ne vit que les deux yeux à présent miel de son meilleur ami, des yeux qu'elle avait vus tant de fois joyeux et qui, en cet instant était tellement tristes qu'elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry en éclatant en sanglots étouffés.

Celui-ci garda fermemant Hermione serrée contre lui, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle releva enfin la tête, et ils se sourirent d'un sourire trahissant leur joie de montrer enfin à l'autre toute la peine qu'ils avaient eue.

D'un commun accord, ils s'assirent sur les rives du lac, et Harry prit se coup-ci l'initiative de parler:

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers mois. J'ai vraiment été un salop fini. Mais, je pense que j'étais rongé par la jalousie, la jalousie de savoir que Sirius te connaissait plus qu'il ne me connaissait moi, que tu le connais plus que je ne pourrais jamais le connaître. C'était pour moi, surtout en cette période, trés difficile à supporter. Déjà que j'étais à fleur de peau dès que l'on me parlait de lui, alors le fait de savoir qu'il parlait de toi dans ses carnets, beaucoup plus que de moi d'ailleurs, me rendait absolument furieux. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait trompé, que l'on m'avait volé ce qui aurai du m'appartenir... Pour moi, il me semblait anormal que ma meilleure amie connaisse mieux mon parrain que moi...

- Tu sais Harry, s'il ne parlait pas spécialement de toi dans ses écrits, c'est qu'il préférait le garder pour lui, et non dans un journal que n'importe qui pourrait découvrir... Déjà, tu en es la preuve vivante, tu as bien trouvé ses carnets... Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi étaient si forts qu'il aurait été impossible de les mettre par écrit... D'abord, il avait un amour pour toi que n'importe quel père aurait donné à un fils... Il me questionnait beaucoup sur toi, sur tes goûts, sur tes sentiments...

- Non! Ne me dit surtout pas que tu lui as raconté mon désatre avec Cho!

- Si!

- Tu as osé! Attends que je t'attrappe! lança -t-il avant de l'assaillir de chatouilles.

Après s'êtres calmés, ce qui leur prit une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hermione continua:

- Ensuite, comme je parlais des sentiments de Sirius, il y avait la liaison "James", enfin, tu lui faisais penser à son meilleur amià ton père, il avait l'impression de retomber en adolescence, de recouvrer sa jeunesse perdue... Enfin, il y avait la relation de parrain, qui veut être complice de son filleul, qui veut le gâter et l'aider à défier l'autorité... Enfin, je me comprends quoi!

- Oui, je vois... Je suis sincérement désolé d'avoir agit comme un imbécile fini... Et aussi pour avoir monté Ron contre toi... Remarqueça s'est finalement retourné contre moi vu que tout le monde prenait ton parti! Je l'avais bien mérité...

- Alors là, tu l'as dit! En plus je m'étais fait la promesse de ne pas craquer aussi vite, mais il a fallu que tu me sortes tes yeux de chien battu! Ah! S'il y a bien une chose que je reprocherai toujours à Sirius, c'est bien de t'avoir appris à les faire! Je n'arrive jamais à y résister, et tu le sais bien en plus!

- Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai préféré mettre tous les avantages de mon côté! Je voulais aussi te demander, si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment as-tu ainsi sympathisé avec Sirius? On m'avait pourtant fait part qu'ilétait assez renfermé depuis que l'on l'avait obligé à revenir à Grimmaurd Place...

- C'est vrai, il était alors on ne peut plus antipathique... Mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, alors je lui ai proposé mon aide. Il n'y a pas vraiment cru au début, puis il a commencé à venir discuter avec moi, puis, de fil en aiguilleà se confier à moi... On était le plus souvent dans la pièce où se trouvait Buck, c'était là que Sirius se sentait le mieux, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de la pièce la moins "Black" de la maison... En fait, Sirius avait surtout besoin de réapprendre à vivreà vivre parmi les gens... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté aux plaisirs simples de la vie, qu'il n'avait pas ri même... Alors, je m'efforçais de lui réapprendre, et plus le temps passait, plus notre amitié grandissait... Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses carnets, mais, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, il m'a beacoup questionné à ton sujet... Je pense que l'on aurait pu avoir une belle et durable amitié, si les circonstances avaient été... différentes...

- Oui... Si elles avaient été différentes... répéta Harry, comme dans un écho.

Les deux amisà présent réconcilliés, restèrent une bonne partie de la matinée ainsi, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à se souvenirà parler du passé, ou à discuter de choses futiles, sans importance... Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs estomac les rappelèrent à l'ordre, qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer au château. En cours de chemin, Harry posa enfin la question qui taraudait Hermione, sans qu'elle n'ose l'aborder:

- Au fait 'Mione... Je voulais te demander... Comment es-tu devenue amie avec Malefoy... J'avoue avoir été assez surpris, il était bien la dernière personne que je voyais sympathiser avec toi...

- Et bien... C'est assez compliqué en fait. Peu après la rentrée, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne m'insultait pas spécialement. J'ai trouvé ça louche, donc je me suis mise à l'observer assez attentivement. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait le ménage dans sa vie, il avait viré ses gorilles, et trainait à présent avec Blaise Zabini, qui a quand même une intelligence supérieure à ses anciens "amis", et qui ne faisait pas partie de ceux que le nom Malefoy impressionnait. Il avait également arrêté d'insulter tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, et même s'il m'insultait toujours, c'était surtout pour la forme, et aucun "sang-de-bourbe" ne venait jamais se glisser dans ses répliques... Tu dois être au courant que Dumbledore avait décidé de mettre par deux les préfets, et je suis tombée sur lui. Au début, il y avait entre nous une sainte indifférence, mais le temps passant, il a commencé à me questionner sur ma dispute avec Ron et toi, tout comme je l'interrogeais sur son comportement. Au bout de quelques semaines, nous avons vraiment fini par nous faire confiance, et nous nous confions souvent l'un à l'autre, il me donnait des conseils et vice-versa. Je pense que notre amitié est surtout fondée sur de la confiance, car on sait l'un comme l'autre qu'aucun de nous deux ne pourrait se mentir. On s'en sentait incapable et il nous était tout simplement impossible de mentir en présence de l'autre. Et puis nous avions besoin de quelqu'un à qui nous confier, qui nous écoute sans nous juger... Finalement je suis assez contente que Dumbledore ait choisi de dire que j'étais la soeur de Draco, car on a vraiment ce genre de connexion tous les deux...

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai des efforts, je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer de nouveau avec toi! ajouta Harry en souriant.

Puis, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle où il n'y avait qu'une seule table de dréssée et où il ne restait que les quatre autres voyageurs temporels.

En les voyant entrer ainsi, souriants, et apparemment raccommodés, les réactions furent diverses. Ron se leva en souriant et alla vers Hermione lui présenter ses plus plates excuses, et elle pu ainsi rattrapper le bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir avec le survivant, c'està-dire le faire se traîner par terre tout en se répendant en supplications. Lavande et Ginny allèrent voir Harry et Ron et les réprimandèrent une dernière fois sur leur conduite, mais le sourire qu'elles affichaient trahissait leurs pensées.

Quant à Draco, et bien, il ne bougea pas, ne réagit même pas. Il ne fit que se renfrogner et détourner son regard.

_Oh non, par pitié Dray ne me fait pas de crise de jalousie... Oh non, tu n'as pas le droitÀ peine je me réconcilie avec Harry et Ron, et toi, tu m'en veux déjà? Non, non et nonça ne se passera pas comme ça! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe Môssieur je-suis-bourré-d'orgueil-et-je-le-ressort-toujours-au-mauvais-moment!_

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'ancien blond et le saisi par le bras. Tout en le trainant vers la sortie de la salle - et ce malgré son estomac qui protestait de plus en plus fort car elle n'avait, rappelons-le, rien mangé depuis le matin- elle jeta un regard explicite à Ginny, la priant silencieusement de retenir tout ce petit monde dans la salle. Une fois arrivée dans l'Hall d'entrée, elle le lâcha et lui lança, d'une voix furieuse:

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend?

- Ce qui me prend! Et c'est toi qui me demandes ça! Et c'est qui qui a eu la brillante idée de se réconcilier avec les deux abrutis?

- CE NE SONT PAS DES ABRUTIS!

- Pourtantça ne te dérangeait pas autant, avant quand on les traitait de tous les noms!

- Avant c'est avant Draco! Bon sang, réagis! On est coincé dans le passé, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est semer la discorde et bouder dans ton coin alors que nous allons avoir plus que jamais besoin du soutien des autres! Arrête ton char, la jalousie ne te va pas au teint!

- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX! Non, c'est juste que je m'aperçois que je t'ai bien servi, je t'ai consolée, je t'ai aidée quand tu étais seule, et maintenant ça y est, tu t'es réconcilée avec Potter le magnifique et Weasley le gentil chien-chien, et moi, un Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je fous là? Non, j'ai bien servi, c'était bien sympa mais maintenant à la poubelle Malefoy! On ne veut pas de toi dans notre clan de gentils petits griffondors!

Alors qu'il libérait sa colère, le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hermione s'était approchée et ce ne fut que losqu'il releva la tête qu'il la remarqua. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, pour la seconde fois de la journée, et elle lui chuchota tout en l'enlaçant:

- Alors c'était ça? Tu avais peur que je ne me détourne de toi, que je te laisse tomber? Mais je ne ferai jamais ça! Toi et ton amitié êtes beaucoup trop importants à mes yeus pour que je vous laisse... Harry m'a même promis qu'il ferait des efforts et...

- Je m'en fous de Potter! L'important pour moi c'est que tu ne me rejettes pas... C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression que l'on tient à moi, que je sers à quelque chose, et cela, c'est grâce à toi! Et maintenant que nous serons aux yeux des autres, ceux de 1975, frère et soeur, je veux que tu restes avec moi, d'accord?

- Oui grand frère! promis Hermione, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois l'un l'autre, conscients du lien inébranlable qui les unissait à présent. Puis ils s'en retournèrent rejoindre leurs amis - enfin... amis pour certains- et Hermione put enfin appaiser son estomac qui commençait vraiment à crier famine. Ils mangèrent ainsi un déjeuner dans une ambiance trés joyeuse, coupée de temps à autre par quelques piques que les garçons se lançaient de temps à autre, mais jamais avec de mauvaises intentions. Alors que la fin du repas approchait et que les garçons, ainsi que Ginny émettaient des souhaits de match de quidditch et suppliaient presque Lavande et Hermione de se joindre à eux, le professeur McGonagall entra. Aussitôt le silence se fit. Après avoir observé tour à tour chaque élève de derrière ses lunettes, leur sous-directrice pris la parole:

- Bonjour à tous, jeunes gens. Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas mon identité, donc il n'est pas la peine que je me présente. Par contre, le professeur Dumbledore m'a mise au courant de votre... situation, et je vous prierai instamment de ne rien me révéler en ce qui concerne le... futur. Vous pourrez en parler entre vousà condition d'êtres absolument sûrs d'être seuls. Je vous prierai aussi, de la part du directeur de ne rien lui révéler, car il ne souhaite en aucun cas influencer l'avenir. Ce soir, vous serez répartis par le Choixpeau, je suppose que vous connaissez le procédé? Il se pourra également que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison que dans le futur selon l'évolution de votre caractère depuis votre première année. Je vous attendrai à 7 heures dans l'Hall d'entrée pour votre répartition. Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne fin de journée!

Le professeur tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas ferme. Elle avait débité tout son discours d'une traite, comme pour s'empêcher de demander elle-même des précisions sur l'avenir.

Nos six voyageurs se regardèrent avec des mines étonnées puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent finalement l'après-midi à faire de petits match de quidditch sur les vieux balais de l'école, les deux réticentes ayant finalement accepté pour ne plus avoir à entendre les supplications de leurs amis.

**o§o§O§o§o**

La Grande Salle commença à se remplir. Un groupe de quatre adolescents, plus communément appelés "Maraudeurs", s'assirent à la table des rouges et or et s'acharnèrent à taquiner trois jeunes filles.

La première, une jolie blonde aux yeux noirs, de taille plutôt menue se nommait May Parker. À sa droite était assise une jeune fille d'une grande beauté, fineélancée, aux longs et fins cheveux noirs et aux yeux turquoise répondant au nom de Sandra Griffin. En face de cette-dernière était assise une adorable rouquine aux yeux émeraude, se nommant Lily Evans, et qui tentait, en vain, d'éloigner le jeune homme qui la collait, un certain James Potter, et ce, sous les rires des trois amis du jeune homme en question. Ces amis, eux, répondaient aux noms de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

Le petit goupe, en fait, sutout le quatuor, se moquait pas mal du fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la cérémonie de répartition, et ne se tut que quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce:

- Mes trés chers enfants, je voudrais vous présenter six nouveaux élèves qui nous arrivent deSalem, aux États-Unis, et qui vont être répartis directement en sixième année.

Le silence régna un instant sur la salle, puis les élèves se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Ils purent alors observer à loisir les nouveaux arrivants, qui semblaient tous avoir quelques liens de parenté avec au moins l'un de leur compagnons. Le professeur McGonagall commença à les appeler un par un, réussissant même à s'accorder l'attention des Maraudeurs, ce qui était un fait trés rare. Ceux-ci semblaient en effet à présent fort intéressés par la cérémonie.

- Ginny Finchter.

La blondinette s'avança vers le Choixpeau, qui s'écria quelques instants plus tard:

- Griffondor!

- Ronald Finchter!

Ron grimaça légèrement à l'entente de son prénom en entier. Il s'avança, lui aussi vers le Choixpeau et entendit l'habituelle petite voix:

-_ Et bien, on dirait que vous êtes plusieurs à défier les lois du temps!... Et bien que pour ta soeur je n'ai pas eu la moindre hésitation, il semblrait que le temps ait agit sur toi depuis ta première année à Poudlard. C'est ton côté loyal qui a le plus grandit et il me semblerait sage de te placer à..._

- Poufsouffle!

Ron jeta un regard étonné à ses amis, et leur fit signe qu'il leur parlerait plus tard.

- Harry Knight!

- Griffondor!

Alors que le Survivant rejoignait d'un pas presque soulagé la table des lions, Lavande fut appelée et fut également envoyée à Poufsouffleà la plus grnade joie de Ron qui désepérait de se retrouver seul.

- Draco Westinger!

- Serpentard!

- Hermione Westinger!

Pendant qu'Hermione montait sur l'estrade pour mettre le Choixpeau, elle croisa Draco qui s'arrêta le temps de faire une rapide pression de main à la jeune fille et de lui murmurer rapidement:

- Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours! en désignant d'unair presque attristé la table des Serpentards. Sans doute avait-il espérer ne pas s'y retrouver seul...

Hermione equissa un demi-sourire, puis elle mit le Choixpeau. Elle fut donc sans surpprise envoyée à...

- Griffondor!

La jeune fille s'assit rapidement aux côtés de ses deux amis ayant été répartis dans sa maison. Elle était un peu triste que Ron ne soit pas avec eux, mais le Choixpeau avait raison, Ron avait désormais une trés bonne place chez les Poufsouffle.

- Que le banquet commence! Déclara Dumbledore tandis que les tables se couvraient de mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Aprés avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil sur l'ancien rouquin, qui s'était comme à son habitude jeté voracement sur la nouriture, sous le regard désespéré de Lavande, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis:

- C'est étrange non?

- Pour Ron? Oui, mais j'avoue que je m'y attendais un peu depuis que McGonagall a dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que l'on aille dans d'autres maisons, répondit posément Ginny.

- Ah bon? Honte à moi, je suis son meilleur ami et je ne m'en suis jamais aperçuénonça Harry d'un air de dramaturge.

- Je me demande où ils sont?... observa la brunette.

- Qui? Les Maraudeurs? Tu n'as qu'à me chercher et ça y est, tu sais où ils sont!

En effet, quelques places plus loin se trouvait une réplique assez ressemblante à Harry, mis à part les yeux qui étaient noirs. À ses côtés se trouvaient trois joyeux lurons, qui s'amusaient apparemment à ennuyer les trois jeunes filles se trouvant à leurs côtés.

S'apercevant qu'on les observait, les Maraudeurs remarquèrent les trois nouveaux arrivants, et se dirigèrent vers eux pour se présenter:

- Salut tout le monde! Vous êtes les nouveaux? s'enquit Sirius. Permettez-moi de me présenter ainsi que mes trés chers amis et complices! Voici tout d'abord Remus Lupin, notre éminent préfet!

Un jeune homme aux traits fatigués mais aux yeux miel absolument adorables -selon Ginny - leur fit un petit sourire.

- Peter Pettigrew, dit le rat de bilbothèque!

Un jeune garçon rondouillard leur fit un large sourire, mais c'est à peine si les trois amis le regardèrent.

- Le grand et célébrissime James Potter!

"La répique d'Harry" leva les bras en V et termina lui-même la présentation:

- Et le plus grand séducteur de tous les temps, j'ai nommé Sirius Black!

Harry, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent des regards étonnés avant de sourire promptement à Sirius. Sirius? Un grand séducteur? Cela avait de quoi les faire rire car le peu de souvenirs qu'ils avaient de lui étaient ceux d'un homme mal habillé et mal rasé, ayant du charme certes, mais n'étant certainement pas un "grand séducteur".

- Tu es Hermione Westinger? s'enquit Sirius. Comment se fait-il que ton frère ait été envoyé à Serpentard, c'est trés rare de pareilles séparations...

- Draco a son caractère et je pense qu'il sera un parfait Serpentard, répondit Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

- Peutêtre, mais il sera un serpentard avant out donc ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois sympa avec lui!

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Sirius soit aussi impartial et borné...

_Vraiment mais quel c! Combien je te pari qu'il serait lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard s'il devait de nouveau se faire répartir! Il ferait un bon serpentard lui aussi, intolérant et ayant des préjugés! Il faudra que je lui sorte ça un jour, car je sens que je ne vais pas bien m'entendre avec lui!_

Malgré cette légère dispute, les trois nouveaux arrivants entamèrent vite la conversation avec les maraudeurs, qui manqua plusieurs fois de tourner au vinaigre à cause des remarques désobligeantes que faisait de temps à autre Sirius à propos de Draco.

En rentrant dans la tour des Griffondor, Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, entraîna Ginny à sa suite dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sirius fut aussi arroguant et partial. Autant elle s'entendait trés bien avec les trois autres - même Peter, autant elle ne pouvait supporter le jeune Black, qui le lui rendait bien. Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à questionner son amie sur le pourquoi de cette fuite, car elle n'avait de son côté aucun problème avec Sirius, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

Dans l'encadrement se trouvaient trois jeunes femmes. La plus proche, une jolie rousse s'approca d'elles en souriant et leur dit:

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Griffondor! Nous allons partager le dortoir cette année! Nous connaissons déjà vos noms, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentées!

_Pas étonnant vu comme les maraudeurs nous collaient!_

- Donc la jolie blonde que vous voyez là, c'est May Parker, et la sublime brune c'est Sandra Griffin. Et moi, je suis Lily Evans, je suis préfête , donc si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas! Surtout si c'est à rpopos des Maraudeurs, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard expmicite à Hermione, alors là, je me ferai un vrai plaisir de les corriger...

_Voici donc la mère d'Harry! C'est vrai qu'elle est trés jolie! Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle, si elle a aussi quelques différents avec un certain quatuor... Et bien, c'est parti pour une nouvelle année, et je pense bien qu'elle ne va pas être de tout repos!..._

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà, et un new chapter de fait!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu car il fait 12 pages Word!

Pour les descriptions détaillées de Sandra et May, vous pourrez les trouver dans mon autre fic"I hate you, because I think... I love you..." , bien que certains fait ne concordent absolument pas avec cette fic!

Donc, en espérant des REVIEWS (on ne change pas les bonnes vielles habitudes!)à la semaine prochaine!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	6. Premier jour de cours en 1975

**o§o§O§-Over the time§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient encore et toujours à l'horrible femmme qui a OSÉ assassiner cruellement et froidement mon 'tit Sirius à moi... snif! (il serait peutêtre temps que je m'en remette... Laissez-moi réfléchir... NON! Y'a pas moyen!)

**Note:** Et oui, je sais, je suis une flemmarde professionnelle (que voulez-vous!), et je ne pense toujours pas mettre ENFIN ma page de réponse aux reviews... Honte à moi!

**Rappel des noms des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la soeur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande, il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§-Chapitre 5: Premier jour de cours en 1975§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione s'étira lentement. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve? Elle reconnaissait bien le dortoir des sixièmes années, dans la tour de Griffondor... La jeune fille se releva légèrement, et aperçut à sa droite une tignasse rousse...

Oui, tout ceci n'avait pu être qu'un rêve, c'est obligé, car sinon, Ginny aurait eu les cheveux blonds... Ginny? Hermione se retourna vivement et regarda plus attentivement, malgré la pénombre matinale, le visage de la rouquine lui faisant face... Il ne s'agissait pas de Ginny! Et elle n'avait fait aucun rêve.

La jeune fille dormant dans le lit à sa droite n'était nulle autre que Lily Evans, future Mme Potter.

_Et bien, on dirait que je vais devoir me farcir une année avec les Maraudeurs... Quand je pense que hier encore, cette perspective me réjouissait, alors qu'à présentça m'ennuie plutôt... En fait, je pense que le mieux ce serait que môssieur Sirius Black cesse de m'importuner! Il est vraiment insipide comme type! Il est tellement sûr de lui que ça me donne envie de vomir... Il va vraiment falloir que je discute un peu avec Gin', d'habitude ça m'aide à me remettre d'aplomb, mais hier on n'a pas eu le temps... La "mère" d'Harry a l'air sympa, et puis, si j'en crois ce que je sais, elle n'a pas l'air de tellement apprécier la présence de certains griffondors... Tant mieux, je pourrais m'en faire une alliée!_

Finissant sa petite introspection, la brunette se leva et profita du fait qu'elle était la seule debout pour occuper la salle de bains. Une fois habillée, elle laissa un mot à l'ancienne Weasley, et descendit dans la salle commune, pratiquement déserte à cette heure-ci. Conservant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, la jeune fille se hâta de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle.

Elle aimait y arriver en avance, profitant du calme qui y régnait avant "l'invasion". Une fois installée à la table des lions, elle remarqua que Draco, lui aussi étant un lève-tôt, déjeunait seul à la table des serpents. Hermione l'invita à la rejoindre, et la majeure partie du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

La majeure partie seulement, car, alors que l'heure d'affluence était bien entamée, la jeune fille vit pénétrer dans la grande salle un certain groupe de griffondors qu'elle se serait bien gardée de voir.

Alors que les autres élèves de la table s'étaient abstenus de tout commentaire à propos de la présence du jeune "Westinger" à leurs côtés, comprenant que les liens "familiaux" soient plus importants que ceux séparant les maisons, Sirius s'avança vers eux:

- Qu'est-ce que ce sale serpent fout-là? cracha-t-il, la mine dégoûtée.

- On n'est pas obligé de manger à la table de sa maison, aux dernières nouvelles! répondit Hermione, sur la défensive.

- C'est un serpentard, sa place n'est pas ici! Qu'il retourne au fond de ses sordides cachots et qu'il cesse de nous empoisonner l'air!

- Black, mon très cher Black, vraiment, tes propos me fendent le coeur, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point! Et je te comprends tout à fait, même, je partage ton avis! dit Draco, d'un air éloquent.

- De quoi...

- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison! L'air de cette table est fortement pollué, mais il y a un point où tu te trompe... Ce n'est pas par moi, mais par les respirations de crétins de ton genre! Mais vois-tu, je possède une qualité de griffondor qui me donne ainsi le droit de m'assoir à cette table!

-Mais...

- Je possède du courage! C'est bien quelque chose dont se vantent les griffondors, n'est-ce pas? Et oui, je brave courageuseument cette horrible pollution pour venir tenir compagnie à ma chère soeur... Si ce n'est pas du courage ça!

- Dray a tout à fait raison, il est parfaitement en droit de s'assoir à cette table! Et maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser Black, mais je crois que nous allons devoir partir, car rien que ta présence nous coupe l'appétit!

- Vous direz à Gin' et à Knight que nous sommes désolés de n'avoir pas pu les attendre, mais que franchement, nous détestons déjeuner dans un espace pollué...

- Ce n'est pas contre vous trois! ajouta Hermione en regardant James, Peter et Remus qui observaient l'échange d'un air plus qu'amusé. Nous serions volontiers restés en votre compagnie, mais vous comprenez...

La jeune fille se leva, suivie de Draco, et ils quittèrent la grande salle devant les yeux éberlués des élèves ayant suivi l'échange. En effet, ce n'était tout de même pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient le droit de voir le grand Sirius Black se faire clouer le bec. En parlant de celui-ci, il ne semblait toujours pas s'être remis de sa "douche froide" et fixait d'un air hébété les portes que les deux Westinger venaient de franchir. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que quand James s'écria:

- Elle est vraiment à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard celle-là! Je pense qu'il va pas s'en remettre de sitôt le vieux Patmol!

- Cornedrue, la ferme!

- Avoue qu'ils t'en ont bouché un coin!

- Je déteste cette fille! Non mais, pour qui elle se prend avec ses grands airs et son serpentard de frère!...

- Voyons Sirius, tu as quand même ta part de tort dans l'histoire! Tu n'as pas arrêté de la provoquer depuis hier avec son frère, tu l'insultais presque ouvertement, ce n'est que justice! En plus je ne crois pas me rappeler que Westinger, le frère, je précise, t'aie causé le moindre tort! Tu le juges uniquement sur sa maison... dit posément Remus.

- C'est ça, prends son parti! De toute façon, je me vengerai de cette sale garce...

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il semblait que Sirius se soit fait une ennemie, et de taille. Rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Draco et Hermione sortirent aussi dignement qu'ils le purent de la grande salle, avant d'exploser de rire dans le hall. Le serpentard finit par articuler, entre deux éclats:

- Ah ça, c'était un coup de maître! Le pauvre, il n'a rien vu venir! Je commence vraiment à penser que je déteins sur toi!

- Sans doute, il y a de fortes chances! Ah, vraiment, je te remercieça m'a fait un bien fou! Je ne peux vraiment pas me sentir ce type!

- Pourtant, avant tu me disais que c'était un mec bien, je me trompe?

- Non, pas du tout, moi-même, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien Sirius Black, ce crétin orgueilleux et si plein de préjugés, toujours entouré de son petit goupe de fans!

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est encore plus odieux que je l'étais auparant! Tu te rends compte? Plus odieux que moi!

- Tu n'as pas tort... Par contre, j'espère que mes différents avec lui ne vont pas gâcher mes relations avec James et Remus... Peter c'est moins grave, mais je m'en voudrais vraiment d'être en froid avec ces deux-là...

- Tu sais, si ce ne sont pas des crétins, ils ne vont pas te rejeter! En plus, j'avais bien l'impression que ça les soulageait plutôt que quelqu'un remette à Black les pieds sur terre...

- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison...

- Hey, Hermione!

La jeune fille se retourna, de même que Draco. Devant eux se trouvait Lily Evans, qui les fixait d'un air ravi.

- Hermione, je voulais vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as dit à Black! Il fallait bien un jour lui dégonfler la tête!

- Oh, c'est assez normal, je ne supporte pas les vantards... dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco.

- Hé! ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai arrêté de me vanter!

- Je sais, je sais...

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser! Je mange avec toi à midi 'Mione? Ok? Au fait, ravi de t'avoir rencontré Evans!

- Moi de même Westinger!

Alors que Draco s'en allait, Lily se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire barrant sa figure.

- Ma chère Hermione, je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre...

- Tu ne saurais pas si bien dire...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Après avoir durant une longue heure discuté avec Lily, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs, dont le goût pour les études, et un certain ressentimment envers les membres d'un quatuor plus que connu. Elles avaient vite sympathisé, et c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée, c'està-dire potions, avec l'infâme professeur Walsh. Le cours était à cette époque, et au plus grand étonnement de nos voyageurs temporels, non pas avec les serpentards, mais en compagnie des Poufsouffles.

Bien qu'un peu chagrinée au départ de ne pouvoir voir son "frère", Hermione se réjouit vite en se rappellant qu'ainsi, elle pourrait revoir Ron et Lavandeà qui elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu parler la veille. Vers la fin de l'heure de cours, elle reçu un bout de parchemin de la part d'Harry.

_RDV pour les six de 97 dans la Salle sur Demande à 18h. Fais passer le message et préviens la fouine!_

Le message était clair, et en même temps assez flou pour que quiquonque étant dans l'ignorance de l'histoire des six élèves ne puisse rien y comprendre. En effet la Salle sur Demande était inconnue de tous, sauf peutêtreéventuellement, de Dumbledore, et l'appelation "six de 97" ne voulait absolument rien dire pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Cependant, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de marquer "la fouine", ce qui lui vallut un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, avec quelques rencontres qui firent sourire Hermione, comme une petite altercation avec un certain Severus Rogue. Malheureusement, Sirius continua de la harceler, tant et si bien que Harry, malgré l'amitié qu'il avait quand même lié avec le jeune Black, lui fit clairement savoir qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

Enfin, 18 heures arriva et Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny et d'Harry, prit le chemin de la Salle sur Demande...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ils pénétrèrent les premiers dans la Salle, qui prit, par habitude sans doute, la forme de la pièce d'entrainement de l'AD. Les trois amis s'assirent confortablement sur les quelques coussins trainant sur le sol, et discutèrent de tout et de rien en attendant les autres...

Draco arriva bien sûr bon dernier, maugréant contre le peu d'explications qu'il avait reçues et sur la peine qu'il avait eu à trouver la salle.

- Puisque tout le monde est là, je suppose que le mieux serait que l'on donne chacun nos impressions, commença Ginny.

- Je commence, dit Ron. Donc, comme vous le voyez, j'ai été envoyé à Poufsouffle... J'avoue avoir été assez surpris, mais je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais assez bien dans l'esprit de cette maison... Bien sûr, vous me manquez, mais ça aura au moins le mérite de réviser mon jugement sur les Poufsouffle... Heureusement que Lavande est avec moi, sinon, je pense que je déprimerais pas mal, malgré tout! finit-il, en souriant à la jeune fille.

- Merci Ron, répondit celle-ci en rougissant légèrement. J'ai d'ailleurs les mêmes impressions que toi. Là-bas, on n'est pas sans cesse obligés de faire ses preuves et tout, l'ambiance y est plus cool, même si je trouve certaines filles d'une naïveté déconcertante... Mais que voulez-vous, en ayant été à Griffondor, je connais mieux les réalités de la vie! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Moi, repris Ginny, je trouve que la maison de griffondor n'a pas changé, et j'y suis toujours aussi bien! Les filles de notre dortoir sont adorables, et je vais me renseigner auprès de May pour savoir s'il y a un poste de libre dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle y est poursuiveuse! Les Maraudeurs sont assez sympa, hormis mister "prise-de-tête"!

- Tu veux parler de Black, dit Hermione.

- Tout juste! Par contre, j'adore Remus, il est adorable, et puis il a de ces yeux...

- Et bien on dirait que le coeur de Miss Finchter ne soit plus à prendre! la taquina Lavande.

- Et bien...

- GINNY! hurla Ron. Non, je suis désolé,tu ne vas pas encore t'enticher d'un nouveau petit copain! S'il t'approche, je te jure que...

- RON! Ginny est assez grande pour gérer ses affaires de coeur toute seule! Elle a seize ans, entre-toi ça dans le crâne! Et puis, au moins tu es sûr qu'elle ne risque rien, Remus Lupin n'est vraiment pas le genre de type qui lui ferait du mal! s'énerva Hermione.

- 'Mione a raison! intervint Harry. Tu penses vraiment que Lupin lui ferait du tort?

- Non, bien sûr, mais bon, Gin' c'est quand même ma petite soeur!

- Et toi tu es mon grand frère favori, ne l'oublie pas!

- Merci! Et toi Harry, tes impressions?...

- De mon côté, tout baigne! Je suis avec mes parents, que je rencontre pour la première fois! Tout serait génial s'ils ne se détestaient pas!...

- Mais non, Harry, tu n'as rien compris! C'est justement le fait qu'ils se détestent au départ qui fait tout le charme! le consola Hermione.

- Comme Roméo et Juliette! ajouta Lavande.

- Roméo et qui ? demandèrent Draco et Ron, en choeur.

- Roméo et Juliette, c'est une pièce de Wiliam Shakespeare! soupira Ginny.

- Bande d'incultes! s'indigna Hermione.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est censé m'aider! Si je me souviens bien, ils se suicident à la fin! continua Harry.

- Les moldus ont définitivement l'esprit tordu! grogna Draco.

- Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ce principe! Je me basais sur le fait que rien ne les déstinait l'un à l'autre, qu'ils étaient même censés se détester, mais qu'au contraire ils se sont follement aimés! expliqua Hermione.

- Mouais... grommela Harry, guère convaincu. Sinon, Lupin est vraiment tel que je me l'imaginais, et Sirius est un chic type, bien que parfois...

- Chic type! Sirius, un chic type! Non mais, c'est vraiment se foutre de la face des gens! Ce type est un profond cretin complétement salopé par des opinions stupides et des préjugés!

Le silence régna quelques instants dans le petit groupe avant que Ron ne prenne la parole:

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien Hermione en face de nous? Non mais franchement, on ne t'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un avec autant de haine, pas même de Malefoy, ajouta-t-il, sans faire attention aux grognements de Draco.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, seulement, je n'y peux rien, je ne supporte pas cet abruti! Je l'abhorre même! Il est tellement sûr de lui, tellement stupide avec sa bande de minettes qui lui tournent autour et dont il se fera un plaisir de briser le coeur!

- Tu exagères Hermione, il n'est pas comme ça! D'accord, on a parfois des avis divergeants, mais on parle quand même de Sirius Black! Et s'il y a bien un truc que je sais sur lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas un salaud! s'énerva Harry.

- Sirius Black, celui qui est ton parrain est peutêtre quelqu'un de bien, mais celui que je vais devoir côtoyer tous les jours est tout sauf un ange! Au cas où, aveuglé par ton admiration devant lui, tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'a fait que m'insulter et me rabaisser, ainsi qu'être profondément malpoli envers Draco, alors qu'il ne lui a rien fait! Il le fait seulement à cause de la différence de maison! Je trouve cette attitude pitoyable!...

- Bon, soit, c'est vrai tu as raison, mais vous n'allez pas passer tout le temps où l'on restera coincés ici à être comme chien et chat!

- S'il vient s'excuser de lui-même, peutêtre me montrerais-je clémente...

- Et biença promet!... soupira Lavande.

- Pour en finir avec mes impressions, repris Harry, j'arrive à peu près à rester calme envers Pettigrew, car il faut avouer qu'ici il n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter plus que nécéssaire... Et toi 'Mione, en dehors de tes disputes, d'ailleurs trés remarquées, quoi de neuf?

- J'ai vite sympathisé avec Lily! Oh Harry, je te jure que ta mère est vraiment une fille formidable! Elle est extrêmement gentille et adorable! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais je m'en doute!

- Lily Evans, c'est bien la meilleure amie de Sandra Griffin?

- Oui, entre-autre...

- J'ai rencontré Sandra au cours de Divination aujourd'hui! s'exclama Lavande. Elle est vraiment gentille elle aussi, et elle est trés douée au tarot!

- Chacun ses goûts, répondit évasivement Hermione. Et toi Dray, tes impressions?

- Serpentard restera toujours Serpentard! Rien n'a changéà part les élèves! Je me retrouve maintenant coincé avec un Rogue miniature, un Macnair miniature, et un futur couple Lestrange miniature! Heureusement que mon père était dans la promotion de septième année de l'an dernier, sinon, j'en aurai été réduit à supplier le Choixpeau de me laisser aller à Griffondor... finit Draco d'une voix dégoutée.

Le petit groupe continua à bavarder plus ou moins joyeusement durant une petite heure, puis, jugeant qu'il valait mieux rentrer dans leur salle commune respectives avant que le concierge de l'époque ne les attrappe, ils se séparèrent.

En rentrant dans le dortoir de septième année, Ginny et Hermione dicutèrent enfin librement"entre filles", après quoi chacune alla se coucher. Avant de fermer les yeux, Hermione vit un petit bout de parchemin sur sa table de nuit que Lily avait laissé à son attention. Il y était marqué:

_Sus aux vils Maraudeurs! Ma trés chère associée, je vous propose dès la semaine prochaine des réunions hebdomadaires au sommet ( c'est à dire entre nous deux) pour déjouer les odieux stratagèmes mis en place par ces scélérats! (avec beaucoup d'attention concernant les principaux chefs de cette hideuse assemblée!)_

_Bien à vous_

_Lily Evans, fière d'avoir trouvé une partenaire pour son combat!_

Décidemment Lily était vraiment une fille géniale. Hermione sentait qu'elle allait l'apprécier! Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit, imaginant sans doute de nombreuses façons de découper en rondelles un cetain Sisirus Black...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et encore un nouveau chapitre de fait!

J'aimais bien l'idée que pour une fois Sirius ne soit pas l'homme parfait que l'on imagine si souvent (mais ne t'inquiète pas mon Siri, tu as toujours la place numéro 1 dans mon coeur!).

En fait, j'aimerais bien faire un love/hate Hermione/Sirius (ai-je déjà dit que j'adore ce couple?) en parallèle avec un Lily/James (que j'adore aussi!).

C'est vrai quoi, quand il y a une romance entre mon Siri et 'Mione, il faut toujours que ce soit le coup de foudre dès la première seconde! Ah non, là, moi je dis stop! Il faut INNOVER!

Sinon, il y aura aussi une romance, plus tendre (ou plutôt moins explosive) entre Remus et Ginny. Je les trouve trop choux tous les deux...

Et peutêtre un Ron/Lavande...

Bon, je sais que je me répête mais: LES REVIEWS SONT TOUJOURS APPRÉCIÉES ET ÇA AIDE BEAUCOUP LES AUTEURS, EN PLUS ÇA NE COÛTE RIEN, ET C'EST TRÉS SIMPLE! ET POUR LES QUELQUES PERSONNES QUI N'AURAIENT PAS COMPRIS COMMENT ON FAIT, VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À APPUYER SUR LE PETIT BOUTON "GO" EN BAS DE LA PAGE! En plus, j'accepte même les reviews anonymes! Elle est pas belle la vie!

En espérant être entendue (et en espérant au passage que vous avez apprécié le chapitre)

À la semaine prochaine!

Cordialement

Stellmaria


	7. Sus aux Maraudeurs!

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persos et les décors appartiennent à JKR (non, sans blague? Si ça m'appartenait, je serai déjà multi-milliardaire et je me ferai dorer à Hawaï au lieu de me les geler chez moi!)

**Note:** Je suis impardonnable, je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews... Promis, dès que j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapter, je m'y mets!

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la soeur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande, il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 6: "Sus aux maraudeurs!"-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Cela allait faire une semaine que le petit groupe avait intégré le Poudlard de 1975. Le week-end arrivait enfin, et déjà les élèves, tous niveaux confondus, croulaient sous les devoirs. Ils comptaient cependant un peu profiter du temps libre qu'ils avaient devant eux pour se reposer, ou pour au moins essayer de ne pas avoir de crise de nerfs.

La semaine avait été harassante pour Hermione, qui devait d'un côté maintenir son statut de meilleure élève, bien qu'à cette époque, cela était plutôt l'attribution que l'on faisait à Lily, et devait d'autre part subir toutes les injures que lui lançait Sirius, et éviter adroitement ses coups-bas.

Tout au long de cette première semaine, la jeune fille s'était grandement rapprochée de la préfête, et elles passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. En plus d'être d'une compagnie agréable à Hermione, Lily lui permettait également de gagner la sympathie de James, qui ne voulait pas être en froid avec une amie de sa "dulcinée".

Ginny avait de son côté, réussi à intégrer l'équipe de quidditch au poste de poursuiveuse d'avant-centre, et passait dorénavant beaucoup de temps avec May, ne délaissant cependant pas Hermione, qui, elle, se plaisait à monter des plans dans le but de piéger les maraudeurs en compagnie de Lily. Harry avait également proposé sa candidature au poste d'attrapeur, mais celui-ci étant déjà pris, il fut néanmoins engagé au poste de suppléant, ce qui tout compte fait ne le dérangeait pas trop car il pouvait ainsi passer plus de temps à essayer de connaître ses parents.

Ron et Lavande s'étaient parfaitement intégrés à la maison de Poufsouffle, mais il n'était pas rare de les voir manger à la table des lions. Curieusement, le fait que deux élèves de Poufsouffle viennent manger à sa table ne semblait pas tellement déranger Sirius, ce que ne manqua pas de faire souligner Hermione.

Ses relations avec le jeune Black étaient tout bonnement catastrophiques, et semblaient se dégrader de jour en jour, si cela était encore possible. Harry préférait ne plus intervenir dans leurs petites joutes qui étaient principalement verbales, et prenait l'initiative d'entraîner l'un ou l'autre des deux parti à l'écart quand la situation commençait à s'envenimer. Ron et Lavande eux ne voulaient pas êtres mêlés à cette histoire et évitaient de se joindre à leurs amis quand les deux ennemis étaient réunis. Draco, lui, soutenait bien entendu farouchement Hermione, mais passait un peu moins de temps avec les griffondor après qu'Harry l'ait pris à part pour lui demander de ne pas encore aggraver le problème.

Ainsi le jeune homme trainait la plupart du temps en compagnie de Severus Rogue et de Bellatrix Black, et était parfois rejoint par Walden Macnair et Rodolphus Lestrange. Même si Draco s'opposait à leurs idées pro-mangemorts, il était assez à l'aise avec eux, car ayant été élevé dans le même état d'esprit et selon les mêmes principes. Le fait qu'Hermione soit officiellement apparentée à Draco lui permettait d'avoir un certain respect de la part des Serpentards, chose qui l'amusait, et même si elle savait qu'en temps normal elle aurait été honnie par eux, autant qu'elle en profite un peu...

Quant à Ginny, elle s'était définitivement rangée du côté d'Hermione dans sa lutte contre Black, mais cela ne l'affectait guère car elle avait soudainement décidé de fréquenter plus régulièrement la bibliothèque, où un certain Remus Lupin passait beaucoup de temps, et ce au plus grand désespoir de son cher frère.

Donc, pour en revenir à ce fameux début de week-end, bien que la journée ait été déjà bien entamée, trés peu de personnes déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Lily et Hermione avaient pourtant, elles, décidé de se lever tôt, mais avaient pris soin de prendre des tartines avec elles pour pouvoir discuter sur les bords du lac, loin des oreilles indiscrètes...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Les deux amies s'étaient installées dans un creux rocheux sur les rives du lac, qui était extrêment agréable. En effet il offrait une solitude trés appréciable car il formait une sorte de cocon, coupant les personnes y étant du bruit extérieur. Il était abrité par des saules pleureurs qui laissaient tremper leurs fines branches dans l'onde, et étaient entourés de petits arbustres encores ornés de jolies fleurs aux couleurs pastel. Le sol était recouvert d'un moelleux gazon, et descendait en pente douce vers une petite plage de sable fin et de galets, sur laquelle s'échouaient en murmurant de petites vaguelettes.

Il y avait là quelques rochers où il était bon de prendre appui et les jeunes filles avaient été immédiatemment charmées par la grâce de ce petit coin de paradis... Elles s'y étaient donc rendues et avaient déposé à terre quelques couvertures pour pouvoir ainsi s'allonger. Et c'est en grignotant leurs tartines que les deux amies discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et en particulier de...

-... Je n'en peux vraiment plus de Black! Même pas une semaine que je suis arrivée et déjà je craque complétement! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour réussir à survivre durant une année entière...

- Je te comprends... Il est vraiment un beau salaud sur ce coup-là! T'as qu'à faire comme moi, après tout je le supporte depuis ma première année ici!

- Oui mais il n'est pas aussi insupportable envers toi!

- C'est vrai, mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que je suis préfête...

- Peut-être... Dans mon ancien collège moi aussi j'étais préfête, mais ça me fait du bien de relâcher un peu, je me rends mieux compte de ce que je manquais...

- Hey!

- Oh, ça va! C'est vrai, on est sans arrêt avec des obligations, tandis que maintenant, j'ai plus de temps pour moi... Avant, à chaque instant de libre j'étais obligée de me plonger dans mes bouquins pour pouvoir finir tous mes devoirs correctemment!

- Tu veux dire correctemment pour toi! C'est-à-dire avec trente centimètres de parchemin de plus que nécessaire!

- C'est pas drôle! Et puis, je pense que je prenais ma tâche de préfête un peu trop à coeur... Tu vois, jamais je n'aurai pu, comme toi maintenant, prendre ainsi du bon temps au bord du lac, c'était pour moi inconcevable! Mais bon, aussi, l'an dernier j'avais pas mal de fil à retordre avec les frères ainés de Ron et Gin', les jumeaux! C'étaient de vrais gamins! Toujours à faire des farces!

- En bref, un peu comme les Maraudeurs!

- Exactement! Sauf qu'eux au moins ils étaient sympas! Mais je ne pense pas que Sirius te respecte seulement à cause de ton rôle de préfête... Non, il n'a pas spécialement de problèmes avec toi!

- Oui, c'est plutôt avec Potter que j'ai des problèmes! Il est pire que la peste! Arrgh! Je me demande parfois comment j'arrive à ne pas commettre de meurtre!

- Tu l'as dit! Mais maintenant, va savoir comment, il a le béguin pour toi!

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas! Combien je te parie que c'est encore un de ses bons plans pour je ne sais quelle idée foireuse! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je ne suis pas comme ses fans écervelées qui ne demandent qu'à êtres pendus au bras de môssieur le Maraudeur!... Pfff...

- Qui sait, peut-être qu'un beau jour tu vas craquer! Et puis si après toutes ces années de haine, il est parvenu à t'aimer, peut-être que toi aussi tu... tenta Hermione.

- Hey! Ne me poignarde pas dans le dos! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne sortirai avec ce minable crétin écervelé qui ne pense qu'à son balai, au quidditch et aux bétises! Alors là non, je t'interdis de m'insulter! J'ai meilleur goût quand même!

- Du calme, je voulais juste voir si c'était vraiment sans espoir!

- Tu voulais me tester hein? C'est méchant ça! C'est comme si je te disais qu'après "toutes ces injures et ces coups bas" tu finirais peut-être par sortir avec Black!

- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris, je ne dirai plus rien de ce genre sur James, mais par pitié, ne répête plus jamais ce que tu viens de dire, je sens que je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit!...

Les deux filles discutèrent encore un long moment des divers moyens à leur disposition pour se venger des maraudeurs, et surtout du jeune Black. Il avait été particulièrement odieux la veille avec Hermione, allant jusqu'à dérober le sac de cours d'Hermione et le cacher dans le stade de Quidditch. Il avait bien entendu fallu que ce soit tout juste avant l'heure du redoutable et redouté cours de potions avec le professeur Walsh. Ainsi Hermione s'était pris une retenue pour la semaine suivante. Elle et Lily, ainsi que toutes leurs amies à l'occasion, n'en revenaient pas de tant de bassesse.

Les amies en question arrivaient d'ailleurs du fameux terrain où May et Ginny venaient d'avoir un entraînement. Il était déjà plus de midi. Elles étaient accompagnées de Sandra et Lavande et avaient convenu de se retrouver ici avec de quoi manger. Lily et Hermione ayant terminé leurs devoirs en avance, avaient prévu de passer du bon temps ici.

Bientôt la voix claironnante de Ginny s'éleva:

- Salut les filles! Alors, ça va comme vous voulez?

- Hey! Et vous, l'entraînement, c'était comment?

- Pas mal... On n'a pas arrêté de harceler Black, c'était tordant! On faisait style de se rater ou quelque chose du genre et il se prenait tout! annonça fiérement May.

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure, continua Sandra, pendant qu'ils étaient en entraînement, Lavande et moi sommes entrées dans les vestiaires et nous avons mis tous les habits de Black sous la douche, qui coulait bien sûr!

- Oh les filles, vous êtes des anges! s'écria Hermione.

- Vous êtes extra! renchérit Lily.

Le petit groupe d'amies déjeuna ainsi joyeusement dans la chaude journée de septembre. Après avoir vidé leur sac concernant leur nouveau principal ennemi, les conversations se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers les "histoires de coeur"...

-... Alors Gin', de ton côté, ça avance comment avec Remus?...

- Disons que ça pourrait aller plus vite si Ron cessait de me pister! Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas à Griffondor, sinon, je ne sais absolument pas comment j'aurai la moindre chance avec Remus...

- Je pourrais m'arranger pour le retenir de temps en temps vu que l'on est dans la même maison... proposa Lavande.

- C'est gentil!

- Ouais, surtout que ça ne te dérange pas tellement de faire des heures sup' auprès de Ronny! ajouta malicieusement Hermione.

- Et alors, j'ai bien le droit! protesta Lavande en rougissant.

- Bien sûr que tu as le droit, répondit calmement May, au contraire je trouverais ça super que vous vous mettiez ensemble, en plus je crois qu'il t'aime bien...

- Tu penses?

- Je l'espère! se chargea de répondre Ginny, ainsi il saura ce que c'est d'être en couple et mon idiot de frère cessera peut-être de m'embêter!

- T'as de l'espoir Gin'! remarqua Lily. Mais tu n'as vraiment eu aucune avancée avec Remus?

- Il y aura peut-être moyen, je lui ait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque cet aprés-midi pour qu'il m'explique les cours... Bon, ce n'est pas trés romantique mais c'est mieux que rien non?

- En effet, tu pourras ainsi essayer de te rapprocher de lui... dit Sandra.

- Et toi Lily, comment ça avance avec Jamesiiiiiiiie? se moqua May.

- Arrête! Combien de fois devrai-je encore te dire de ne pas prononcer ce nom en ma présence, il me fait cauchemarder!

- Pourtant, il a quand même l'air de t'aimer sincérement, remarqua Hermione.

- Il a l'air sérieux, mais il ne l'est pas! Tu devrais quand même savoir que les mots "sérieux" et "James Potter" sont tout bonnement incompatibles dans la même phrase, sauf s'il s'agit de "manque de sérieux"!

- Il faudrait y aller, fit remarquer Ginny, sinon je vais être en retard à mon "rendez-vous" avec Remus...

- Ce serait vraiment dommage de faire attendre les adorables yeux couleur miel de ton Remichoooouuuuu... fit Lavande, la taquinant. Je me débrouillerais pour retenir ton frère chéri!

- Merci Lavande, tu es adorable, répondit Ginny, n'ayant sans doute pas saisi l'ironie de la phrase de son amie.

Les six filles se dirigèrent lentement vers le château. En arrivant dans l'Hall d'entrée, elles virent un petit attroupement et s'en approchèrent.

En jouant des coudes, Hermione apperçut Sirius, James et Harry, qui se faisaient fortement réprimander par le professeur Walsh.

Les filles n'avaient pas menti; Sirius était absolument trempé. Ses vêtements dégouttaient de toutes parts, et la jeune fille remarqua un détail que Lavande et Sandra semblaient avoir hommi de préciser. En effet, elles avaient dû mettre également du gel douche dans les habits du jeune homme, car ceux-ci étaient à divers endroits recouverts d'une couche de mousse blanche.

Le tout ne donnait pas un résultat des plus réjouissants. Autant dans des habits moldus mouillés, le jeune homme aurait pu paraître à son avantage, autant dans une robe de sorcier trempée, le résultat était presque grotesque.

Sandra, s'étant faufilée à ses côtés, répondit rapidement à la question silencieuse qui commençait germer dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- On a lancé un sort pour que cela ne puisse partir que de manière moldue...

Ainsi, Sirius était obligé de déambuler dans toute l'école, jusqu'à la tour des Griffondor, complétement trempé. Et sa situation ne semblait pas en voie d'amélioration, vu qu'il avait laissé derrière lui de larges flaques d'eau. Et par-dessus le marché, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Walsh...

Hermione se rapprocha encore un peu, de manière à pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait...

-... Monsieur Black, c'est une honte de se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, vous pensiez pouvoir encore faire votre intéressant?

-Mais...

- Et bien vous venez de vous rater! Et ce royalement! Vous êtes grotesque!

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, on...

- Ce n'est jamais de votre faute! La plupart du temps, ce sont les autres élèves qui se prennent des punitions qui seraient d'après beaucoup, plus attribuées à vous et à votre bande d'amis! Et bien ce coup-ci, ce sera votre tour! C'est une expérience vraiment désagréable n'est-ce pas?

- Professeur je...

- Comme qui dirait, vous êtes "l'arroseur arrosé"! D'ailleurs cette expression se prête admirablement à cette situation ne trouvez-vous pas?

- Je...

- Non seulement vous êtes un parfait irresponsable, mais il faut en plus que vous soyez idiot! Vous auriez pu sécher par un sort vos habits et ainsi nous épargner cette mascarade!

- Je n'y suis pas...

- Bien entendu que vous n'y êtes pas arrivé vu que comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes un parfait idiot Monsieur Black! Tout comme vos deux amis du reste, étant donné qu'ils vous ont laissé vous promener ainsi... Ou peut-être était-ce de l'intelligence de leur part, vu qu'il m'ont donné l'immense plaisir de nous montrer encore une fois que vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile que la sottise abrutit plus encore, si cela est possible! Pour votre conduite inqualifiable, et la dégradation des couloirs, je vous donnerai une retenue voyons voir...

_Ohlala, c'est merveilleux, Black va se prendre une retenue! Et ce, grâce à moi d'une certaine manière! Il a fait en sorte que je sois collée, il avait sous-estimé "l'effet boomerang"! Lui aussi va se faire punir! Quelle journée magnifique! Je crois que malgré son sadisme, j'adore ce prof!..._

- Donc, je vous donnerai votre retenue le week-end prochain... en même temps que celle d'Hermione Westinger, votre trés chère camarade...

_Je hais ce prof!_

**o§o§O§o§o**

ET un new chapter!

Il n'est pas trés long, mais je trouve assez intéressant les "mises au point" en bavardages!

Le pauvre Sirius, il a vraiment pas de chance! Mais avouez qu'il l'a bien cherché!

Il n'y a pas tellement d'action, mais bon, ce sera pour la suite!

Côté couple, ça se précise un peu pour Gin' et Lavande, mais je ne vais pas les faire sortir direct avec quelqu'un seulement après un semaine!

Pour Lily, c'est vrai que ça a l'air désepéré! Mais je trouverai bien un moyen! Elle craquera avant 'Mione!

Quant à la retenue, la fameuse retenue (entre autres, vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement les retenues! Il doit s'agir de mon côté sadique qui ressort!). Je me demande si je vais en faire une hécatombe... Ou un rapprochement entre Hermione et Sirius (y'a de l'espoir vu comme ils sont têtus tous les deux!)

J'essaierai peut-être de trouver quelqu'un pour May et Sandra, mais elles ne sont que des persos secondaires (contrairement à mon autre fic!).

Les évènements ne sont d'ailleurs pas les mêmes que dans "I hate you...". Par exemple, Rodrigue n'existe pas ici!

Pour Harry et Dray, je n'ai pas encore décidé... je suppose que Dray va accumuler les filles. Pour Harry, je ne pense pas lui trouver de copine, d'ailleurs, il préférera sans doute se concentrer sur ses parents et son parrain plutôt que de se préoccuper de sortir avec quelqu'un...

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit (et ainsi, je m'excuse en quelques sortes de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, vu que je donne pas mal d'indices...)

CE QUI NE VOUS DISPENSE PAS DE M'ENVOYER DES REVIEWS!

CE N'EST QUE LE FAIBLE SMIC DES AUTEURS DE FANFICS, ET EN PLUS CELA ENCOURAGE VACHEMENT!

En espérant avoir été entendue (et que le chapitre vous a plu accessoirement! Je plaisante, non, non, ne partez paaaaaas!)

Cordialement;

Stellmaria


	8. Je te hais amicalement

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persos et lieux appartiennent à JKR, sauf ceux qui sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit complètement déglingué! (et ce n'est pas censé être rassurant, vous pouvez me croire!)

**Note: **Étant donné que je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews (honte à moi!) je voudrais adresser de grands remerciements à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu depuis le début et à "**stephanie", "kali", "Bridgess-the-fantastic", "Mathy", "nfertari", "Raphou", "la conspiratrice", "mag", "etincellet", "Elaur", "Melaina" et "Miss Lup' "**(dont je suis une fan incontestable !)qui ont pris la peine me laisser des reviews! Je commencerais dès le prochain chapitre à répondre régulièrement à vos messages!

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la soeur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande, il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 7: Je te déteste amicalement-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

- Arrgh! Pourquoi faut-il que quelle que soit l'époque les profs de potions soient toujours d'un sadisme suprême!... se lamenta Hermione.

- Chut 'Mione, n'oublie pas que nous ne devons pas en parler! la gronda Harry.

- Oups! Désolé! Mais avoue que ce n'est quand même pas croyable une mesquinerie pareille!

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que les deux amis se trouvaient assis dans la salle commune, et également une heure que la jeune fille se lamentait sur le triste sort qui l'attendait le soir même, sous le regard amusé puis, au bout d'un moment, exaspéré de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, commençant vraiment à perdre patience, s'exclama:

- Écoute Hermione, je veux bien te croire quand tu te plains de la retenue, et je veux bien me montrer compatissant, mais là, tu commences vraiment à être lassante, ridicule même!

La griffondore lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer?

- C'est vrai quoi! Cela fait une heure entière que je t'entends te plaindre et maudire Sirius et Walsh de toutes les matières imaginables! Ce n'est qu'une retenue!

- Oui, mais cette retenue, je l'ai eue à cause de ce crétin de Black!

- Et il a eu la sienne grâce à toi... Vous êtes quittes maintenant! déclara posément le Survivant.

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que je vais passer plus de trois heures à récurer des chaudrons avec pour seule compagnie un pauvre clébard écervelé et complètement...

- Ah! Je vois que l'on parle de moi! la coupa Sirius en descendant les escaliers du dortoir des garçons.

- Mais vas-y, fais comme chez toi, interromps-moi! s'énerva Hermione.

- Je serais ravi de poursuivre cette "passionnante" discussion, mais si tu veux ne pas te faire sacquer encore plus par Walsh, tu devrais te dépêcher! dit Sirius avant d'ouvrir le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

La jeune fille regarda Harry d'un air affligé, qui l'encouragea d'un sourire, puis se leva et mit sa cape qui état posée sur le dossier du canapé. Elle se tourna vers la sortie et remarqua avec étonnement que Sirius l'avait attendue, et qu'il avait même pensé à lui tenir la porte cachée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Hermione passa la tête haute devant le jeune homme et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide dans le corridor. Sirius la rattrapa rapidement. Elle lui dit, sans daigner tourner la tête vers lui:

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la galanterie, Black!

- Et oui, que veux-tu Westinger, j'ai beau être un salaud, je sais au moins me montrer galant avec les femmes!

- Ah, parce que tu trouves que c'est galant de larguer les filles comme des ordures une fois qu'elles ont fini de t'intéresser? J'ai dû consoler, pas plus tard qu'hier la pauvre Marianne Stramford de Serdaigle que tu avais lâché avec juste un bref "_Écoute, Marianne, nous deux c'était très bien mais franchement, tu n'es pas mon idéal, tu trouveras ton bonheur ailleurs..._", et ce alors que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais plus que tout au monde!... S'exclama Hermione en s'arrêtant pour faire face au griffondor.

Sirius la regarda d'un air blasé et répondit:

- Oh, la brave petite griffondore, grande défenseuse des causes humaines! Il s'agit là de ma vie, et elle ne te regarde en rien! Si Marianne avait eu l'intelligence que l'on revendique si orgueilleusement dans sa maison, elle aurait su à quoi s'attendre...

_Non mais quel sale cd! Arrgh, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de..._

- Pff... Tu me rappelles Dray l'an dernier... Il n'était qu'un imbécile nombriliste et orgueilleux, exerçant une sorte de racisme envers ceux n'appartenant pas à sa maison... murmura Hermione. Peut-être réussirai-je à te changer toi aussi? Mais vois-tu, je n'en ai aucune envie, car les gars comme toi, qui laissent pleurer les autres indifféremment, ils me dégoûtent! siffla la jeune fille.

- Et bien tant mieux, car je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une peste dans ton genre! répondit Sirius en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Tu as raison, il n'y a rien à redire, tu es un Black, et même si tu ne partage pas les opinions de ta famille concernant les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, tu as autant de préjugés qu'eux. Mais nous allons malheureusement devoir passer trois longues heures ensemble alors tu me feras le plaisir de m'épargner tes sarcasmes!...

Sirius la regarda quelques instants et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait une réponse positive. Ils finirent le trajet menant à la salle de cours de potions en silence, où le professeur Walsh les accueillit avec un chaleureux sermon. Ceci fait, il les enferma dans la salle où les deux ennemis commencèrent la lourde tâche de récurer tous les nombreux chaudrons se trouvant sur place.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ginny se trouvait assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, un livre entre les mains. À ses côtés, Harry et James disputaient une partie d'échecs, dont on ne pouvait déterminer le gagnant étant donné qu'ils avaient tous deux un médiocre niveau.

Soudain, Remus entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'ouvrages. Apercevant ses amis, il alla les rejoindre.

- Salut les gars, salut Gin'! s'exclama-t-il à l'encontre d'une griffondore rougissante. Alors, quoi de neuf?

- Je suis désespérément nul aux échecs... grommela Harry.

- Parle pour toi! Si tu es tellement nul, pourquoi n'ais-je toujours pas réussi à te battre? Nous sommes sans doute des cas irrécupérables! plaisanta James.

- À part ça, intervint Ginny, je suis en train de me demande comment on allait organiser l'enterrement...

- Un enterrement? paniqua le loup-garou. Quelqu'un est mort?

- Non mais ça ne devrait pas tarder... grinça James.

Remus haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe, avant de comprendre et de dire d'un air réjoui:

- Ah oui! Hermione et Sirius! C'est vrai, je suis curieux de savoir comment, ou plutôt dans quel état vont-ils revenir...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Cela allait faire près de deux heures qu'Hermione récurait chaudron après chaudron. Sirius et elle n'avaient échangé aucun mot, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se redressa lentement, massant son dos douloureux à force d'avoir été penché. Elle jeta un regard à son compagnon. Il n'était guère en meilleur état qu'elle. De nombreuses mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son catogan et pendaient sur son visage, crispé par l'effort.Malgré la fatigue, il continuait à frotter consciencieusement chaque chaudron, l'un après l'autre, méticuleusement, et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa persévérance dans le travail.

Sentant un regard peser sur lui, ledit griffondor releva la tête, et croisa les yeux désormais gris d'Hermione. Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire et répondit à sa question muette:

- Oh, j'admirais juste ta persévérance... C'est étonnant de voir comme tu peux être patient dans un travail...

- Oh... Merci, c'est sympa... Disons que quand j'ai un objectif ou quelque chose à faire, je me consacre à le faire du mieux possible, et surtout à réussir à le faire... Mon côté maniaque sans doute! plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit franchement cette fois, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, lui proposant une pause.

- Oui, lui répondit Sirius tu as raison, ça fait du bien de souffler un peu malgré tout.

- Tu te rends compte que l'on est en train d'avoir notre première discussion civilisée? remarqua Hermione.

- Oui, et quel subtil et romantique décor que ce cachot complètement graisseux et sombre, ajouta le jeune homme, en joignant les mains et en papillonnant des yeux de manière grotesque.

Hermione étouffa un rire qui, alors que son compagnon continuait les pitreries, se transforma rapidement en fou rire, auquel il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Reprenant on souffle, Sirius déclara:

- Tu sais Westinger, tu es peut-être peste, chieuse, énervante, agaçante, et doublement horripilante, mais dans le fond tu es assez sympa!

- Tu sais Black, rétorqua la concernée, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tu es peut-être orgueilleux, prétentieux, intolérant, sans scrupules, et un brin raciste côté discrimination, mais je pense que, dans une autre vie, on aurait pu bien s'entendre!

- Moi raciste? Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte! s'offusqua le jeune homme, d'un air qui démentait ses paroles.

- Oui, tu es raciste! Tu juges les gens, non pas à leur couleur de peau comme certains, ni à leur sang comme d'autre, mais à leur maison! Tu décides de les détester sans même avoir pris la peine de les connaître!...

Sirius regardait Hermione d'un air étonné. On pouvait apercevoir, malgré la pénombre, les joues rougies de la jeune fille. Il répondit, lentement, choisissant ses mots:

- Je... J'ignorais que je me montrais aussi... raciste... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, les Serpentards représentent tout ce que j'ai toujours haïs, les mangemorts, les sang-purs, la magie noire, ma famille...

- Serpentard ne rime pas avec mangemort, dit durement Hermione. Ils sont avant tout des adolescents rusés, ambitieux, avides de pouvoirs... Il ne faut pas forcément être serpentard pour être mangemort! Tu m'as détesté simplement parce que Draco est un Serpentard, tu as été odieux avec moi, comme avec lui d'ailleurs, alors que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de nous connaître! Tu nous a tous mis dans le même panier, sans même avoir l'idée que nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts ou autre!

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione puis, détourna le regard et grommela rapidement, comme si ça lui coûtait beaucoup de le dire:

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû vous juger ainsi...

_Il n'est peut-être pas un cas aussi désespéré que je le pensais!_

- Tu me vois ravie de l'entendre!

- Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis! ajouta Sirius. Je n'ai pas oublié que c'est grâce à toi que je suis obligé de récurer ces chaudrons!

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part! Et puis, c'est par ta faute que je suis également ici!

Les deux griffondors se sourirent. Ils étaient enfin d'accord sur un point. Soudain, Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda:

- Au fait quelle heure est-il?

- Il est... répondit Sirius en regardant sa montre, mince, je crois que Walsh nous a oubliés! Il est deux heures du matin!

- Quoi! Oh non! se plaignit la jeune fille, pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai une retenue dans les cachots, il faut que l'on m'oublie!

- Ce n'est pas la première fois?

_Non, la dernière fois je suis restée bloquée trois jours dans la salle de potion!_

- Non. Bon, puisque nous allons devoirs passer la nuit ici, autant mettre nos différends de côtés, il faudra partager ma cape si tu ne tiens pas à mourir de froid!

Sirius avait en effet oublié sa cape. Légèrement réticents et ne manquant pas de se lancer quelques remarques, ils s'installèrent contre le mur le moins humide, si c'était possible, des cachots et se recouvrirent de la cape. Hermione appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ennemi, et commençait à s'endormir, bercée par le souffle régulier de Sirius quand il lui demanda:

- Dis, tu me hais toujours?

Hermione pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, comment le jeune Black pourrait-il se soucier d'une telle chose. Mais en relevant la tête, elle remarqua dans la pénombre deux yeux noirs la fixant avec anxiété. Elle répondit alors:

- Disons que je te hais amicalement...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de fait! je sais, je sais, j'ai du retard (honte à moi) mais bon, j'ai deux autres fics en cours, et je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps! (en plus j'ai les cours! arrgh! horreur!)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu!Un petit rapprochement entre Sirius et Hermione en perspective! (c'est pas trop tôt me direz-vous!)

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS ET CELA NOUS ENCOURAGE BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER!

Allez, à !

Kiss à tous les lecteurs (trices)!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	9. Lendemain

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais vous savez, si vous voulez m'en donner un petit bout, je ne suis pas contre! Je ne pourrais pas prendre Sirius? Vu que JKR l'a odieusement laissé être assassiné...

**R.A.R:**

Bridgess-the-fantastic:

LOl oublie dans un cachot faut le faire br en tout cas c'est super continue!

_Stellmaria: Et oui, c'est vrai que pour l'histoire du cachot c'était assez tordu mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a! Et puis, je trouvais l'idée marrante! Allez, kiss xxx!_

Sinwen Periedhel

pas mal.j'attend la suite

_Stellmaria: Merci! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise! Voici la suite! (qui a un peu de retard, je l'avoue!)_

Lady Lyanna

Pas mal le coup du salaire pr les reviews ;)

Super continues!

Biz

L.L

_Stellmaria: Pour le coup des salaires, je trouve que c'est assez véridique, les seuls salaires des auteurs sont les reviews! Donc il ne faut pas hésiter à continuer! Bizz!_

diabella :

ils vont se rapprocher ! vivement le chapitre suivant !

_Stellmaria: Et oui, c'est bien un couple Hermione/Sirius! Mais vu comme ils sont butés, ça va prendre pas mal de temps!_

La conspiratrice

C'est toujour ausi bien!J'adore Sirius!

_Stellmaria: Tu adores Sirius? Et bien on est deux (ou plutôt trois car j'entend déjà Miss Lup' en train de Hurler "Et moi!")! J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

Ange de la mort :

il est super ce nouveau chapitre

_Stellmaria: Merci! °Smile°! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant!_

Thealie

La suite

_Stellmaria: Et bien la voici ta suite! En espèrant qu'elle tu aimeras!_

Miss Lup

Hello!

Waw! Ils se sont enfin rapprochés:o) joint les mains c'est trop chou

Par contre, y'a eu un problème de mise en page…tout d'un bloc, ça fait bizarre :s

Enfin, j'adore ta fic! J'ai trouvé ça trop chou le "Tu me hais encore?" Ro j'adoore! Vive Sirius et Hermione! Oué!

Lol, faut que je me calme…

Allez, vite, vite, une suite :o)

Biz,

Miss Lup'

_Stellmaria: Oh lala, la longue review! Et oui, ils se sont enfin rapprochés! (J'ai toujours trouvé que les retenues étaient très pratiques!) Je sais, le chapitre a eu un problème de mise en page... Arrgh! Je déteste quand ça me fait ça! Mais maintenant, c'est réparé! Pour le "Tu me hais encore?" j'avais trop envie de le mettre! Je crois que j'ai tapé tout ce chapitre rien que pour pouvoir le caser! Pour la suite, la voici! Et comme tu le dis si bien, vive Sirius et Hermione!_

Elaur

Peux tu refAIRE SE CHAPITRE, parce que lire un gros texte sans espace ou paragraphe, se n'est pas se qu'il y a de mieux.

_Stellmaria: Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Miss Lup', l'ordi a un peu bogué! Mais bon, maintenant c'est réparé!_

mag :

a, gadore tjrs autant!c'est vraiment touchant de les voir se hair amicalement!lol! vivement la suite!bisous

_Stellmaria: T'as raison, vive la haine amicale, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux! lol! Allez, kiss xxx!_

Lyane :

J'aime beaucoup cette histoire. Dis moi, les autres ne vont-ils pas penser qu'ils se sont entretués en ne les voyant pas revenir? J'adore le couple HG/SB, je le trouve génial. Je suis ravie qu'ils se rapprochent enfin.

A+

_Stellmaria: Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes ma fic! Quant à savoir s'ils ne vont pas appeler directement les pompes funèbres en ne voyant pas Sirius et Hermione revenir, ça reste à voir! Comme toi j'adore ce couple, je crois bien avoir lu toutes les fics ayant ce couple dans ce site! Je suis incurable! Un conseil, va sur "The Wizard World online" et lis la fic de DDNT, "C'est si fort, trop fort", tu vas adorer! Allez, bisouss!_

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la soeur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande, il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 8: Lendemain...-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lorsque Ginny Finchter se réveilla ce matin-là, son premier réflexe fut d'aller vérifier que sa meilleure amie était rentrée saine et sauve. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, repoussant les rideaux du lit à baldaquins, elle ne trouva aucune trace d'Hermione, et quand, pire encore, elle constata que le lit en question n'était même pas défait...

"- Lily! Lily!" cria l'ancienne rouquine en se précipitant vers le lit de la future Mme Potter.

Cette dernière, émergeant tout juste des méandres du sommeil grommela un trés élégant:

"- Grmbl... Keskya?"

"- Lily, C'est... Hermione... Elle n'est pas là!"

"- Qu...Quoi? Comment... "s'écria la préfête, à présent parfaitement réveillée.

"- Regarde par toi-même! Son lit n'a même pas été défait!"

Se dépétrant hâtivement de ses draps, Lily se leva précipitamment et alla vers le lit qu'occupait habituellement la jeune Westinger. Elle ne put que constater la vérité: Hermione ne s'y trouvait pas. Soudain, un cri s'éleva des dortoirs des garçons. Les cinq amies, May et Sandra n'ayant pas pu rester endormies à cause du raffut ambiant, se précipitèrent dans le couloir, comme d'ailleurs toutes leurs condisciples féminines.

Laissant derrière elles leures deux amies, Ginny et Lily se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule, jouant des coudes, et ce jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de sixième année, d'où s'échappait un certain vacarme.

Entrant dans le dortoir, elles ne purent que contempler le spectacle s'offrant devant elles. James était en train de s'évertuer à défaire les draps du lit de Sirius, ne semblant pas avoir encore réalisé que celui-ci ne se trouvait peut-être pas dans la chambre, et réveillant du même coup Remus, Harry et Peter. Apercevant les deux filles, il s'écria:

"- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup commandité par Vous-Savez-Qui, Sirius n'était pas rentré ce matin, je..."

"- Écoute Potter", le coupa Lily, "il est beaucoup plus probable qu'il ait eu quelques ennuis avec Hermione vu qu'elle n'était pas là ce matin... Et crois-moi, il est plus dangereux pour lui de se retrouver seul avec elle qu'avec une horde de mangemorts, aussi cruelle soit-elle!..."

"- J'approuve!" intervint Harry. "Elle peut se montrer parfois vraiment effrayante!" ajouta-t-il, s'amusant de la mine effrayée que commençait à prendre son père.

En effet, James, ayant déjà entendu de nombreux récits à propos des capacités magiques de la jeune Westinger, savait qu'il fallait prendre ces menaces au sérieux. Mais il se dérida en constatant que le visage de ses amis arborrait un sourire malicieux. Un peu vexé de s'être laissé avoir, il déclara, pour changer de sujet:

"- Oui, bon, faut aller manger, comme ça, on sera sans doute aux premières loges pour avoir des nouvelles."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les griffondors descendirent rapidement, après s'être préparés, dans la Grande Salle. Ils commencèrent à y prendre le petit-déjeuner, oubliant peu à peu ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leurs amis quand tout à coup les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione somnolait dans un demi-sommeil. Elle avait incroyablement mal au dos, et sa position pourrait être des plus désagréables si elle n'avait pas le bonheur de sentir un bras lui tenant fermement la taille, la réchauffant du même coup...

_Un bras me tient la taille! Mais... Attendez deux secondes..._

La jeune fille entrouvrit un oeil, et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise en constatant que Sirius dormait à ses côtés, l'enlaçant fermement. Elle jeta un rapide regard tout autour d'elle, analysant la situation et constata que non seulement un des gars qui l'insupportait le plus dormait à ses côtés, mais qu'en plus ils se trouvaient tous deux dans les cachots... Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire...

Tournant légèrement la tête, Hermione se retrouva face au visage du jeune homme, toujours assoupit. Il avait les sourils légèrement froncés, mais un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres... Son nez s'était enfoui dans le coup de la jeune fille, et son catogan s'était à présent presque totalement défait, laissant des mèches noires balayer son visage...

_Il est vraiment mignon... mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi? Oh et puis zut! J'ai quand même le droit d'apprécier ce qui est beau! Balck a beau être un salop et tout ce que je veux, je ne peux pas nier que physiquement, il est adorable... Et puis, il m'a bien montré hier qu'il pouvait être agréable..._

Soudain, un déclic sortit Hermione de sa "contemplation" silencieuse. La porte du cachot s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer un flot de lumière, obligeant la griffondore à plisser les yeux. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une haute silhouette se dessina, et alluma d'un geste de la main les bougies se trouvant dans la pièce. C'était le professeur Walsh.

Ce-dernier ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, apercevant deux de ses élèves blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de son cachot.

"- Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici!" s'écria-t-il, réveillant le pauvre Sirius qui se mit à regarder son maître de Potions d'un air hébété.

"- Mais, professeur..." expliqua Hermione, "c'est de votre faute! Nous avions une retenue ici hier soir et vous avez oublié de venir nous chercher! À cause de vous, nous avons dû dormir ici!" s'énerva-t-elle, retrouvant tout son aplomb.

Sirius la regarda d'un air interloqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione puisse parler ainsi à un professeur. Mais dans le cas présent, elle en avait bien le droit, et lui non plus ne se gênerait pas pour faire savoir son mécontentement.

"- C'est vrai! C'est complètement irresponsable d'oublier des élèves dans des cachots! Imaginez un peu ce qui aurait pû arriver..." continua Sirius, d'un air plein de sous-entendu, avant d'être coupé par un coup de coude d'Hermione.

La jeune fille le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle se mit debout, bientôt imitée par le griffondor. Elle s'avança vers son professeur et lui dit:

"- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous aimerions aller manger et nous changer, afin de peut-être pouvoir ensuite aller en cours! J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas compte que nous n'ayons pu faire les devoirs que vous nous aviez demandé, mais, voyez-vous, nous n'en avons pas eu le temps à cause de ce léger désagrément!..."

"- Je..."

"- Trés bien ! À tout à l'heure professeur!" conclut Hermione tout en sortant dans le couloir.

Sirius la suivait d'un pas rapide, jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiets derrière lui, des fois que Walsh aurait eu l'idée tordue de les suivre. Finalement rassuré en constatant que le directeur de Serpentard était resté sur le pas la porte avec une mine ahurie, il pressa le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il demanda:

"- Euh... Dis-moi, ça t'arrive souvent de réagir comme ça? Histoire d'être au courant..."

"- Oh, disons que..." répondit Hermione en rougissant.

La question que venait de lui poser le maraudeur venait de lui faire réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui, se tordant les mains de manière nerveuse.

"- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris... Oh mon dieu, il risque d'enlever des points à notre maison par ma faute... En plus je lui ai parlé sans aucun respect... je..."

Sirius la regardait balbutier avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille prise en faute, tentant de s'expliquer. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir parlé ainsi à Walsh la traumatisait et elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, il la prit, à son propre étonnement, dans ses bras. Bien que légèrement surprise, elle s'y blottit tandis qu'il la réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, la berçant quelque peu.

Finalement elle s'écarta et lui sourit timidement.

"-Excuses-moi, je devais vraiment être ridicule deme donner ainsi en spectacle pour pas grand-chose finalement, mais j'étais un peu sur les nerfs et je suis aussi complètement crevée..."

"- Ce n'est pas grave", lui répondit Sirius, ça peut arriver à tout le monde...

"- Oui... Oh, je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai mouillé ta chemise..." remarqua Hermione en rougissant.

"- Celle-là? Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important, je ne l'aimais pas tellement, et puis, on aura le temps de se changer! À condition bien sûr que l'on se dépêche! Tu viens?" lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle accepta en souriant et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Tous les élèves se trouvant dans la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers les portes. Il était rare qu'un élève arrive en retard, et cela était d'autant plus gênant qu'il se faisait remarquer par tout le monde.

Ainsi toutes les têtes, toutes maisons confondues, se détournèrent de leur repas et observèrent avec attention l'oscillement des portes, pour voir qui était le malheureux élève qui ne s'était pas réveillé, et dont ses amis n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'attendre.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils constatèrent que l'élève en question, de l'une n'était pas seul, et de deux, quand ils surent de qui il s'agissait.

Hermione Westinger et Sirius Black venaient d'entrer dans la grande Salle la mine endormie, les vêtements chiffonés et les cheveux désordonnés. Ils s'avançaient vers la table des Griffondors d'un pas quelque peu traînant, et s'assirent, à la plus grande surprise de tous les autres élèves, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses bras tandis que son compagnon d'infortune s'affalait littéralement sur la table.

Ginny se leva avec précipitation et se dirigea rapidement vers son amie.

"- Hermione? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée?"

"- Walshnousaoubliédanslecachotetonadûyresterpourlanuit..." grommela la jeune fille.

"- De quoi?"

"- Je crois que ce qu'elle essaie de dire", intervint Sirius d'une voix également fatiguée, "c'est qu'après que nous ayons passé des heures récuré comme de malades des centaines de chaudrons, Walsh nous a tout simplement oubliés dans le cachot, et on a dû y passer la nuit..."

"- Et bien, moi qui pensais que c'était un évènement de se faire enfermer dans un cachot... C'est déjà la seconde fois que ça t'arrive Hermione! T'es sûre que tu n'as pas demandé de cure?" se moqua Ginny.

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir pour toute réponse, avant de se ré-affaler de nouveau, la tête entre ses bras. Sirius la regarda d'un air intrigué.

"- Oh, elle est toujours comme ça le matin si elle n'a pas pû dormir une moyenne de huit heures de sommeil..." expliqua Giny." Enfin, regardez quand même le bon côté des choses, Lily, Harry et moi commencions déjà à choisir les fleurs pour votre enterrement tandis que James semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs..."

"- Mais... Pourquoi?"

"- Ben, la probabilité que vous vous soyez mutuellement entre-tués nous semblait assez envisageable... Pff... Franchement, se faire enfermer dans un cachot, quel manque d'imagination!..." ironisa l'ex-rouquine.

"- Gin'?" dit une voix semblant sortir d'entre les bras de la jeune Westinger.

"- Oui?"

"- Tu tiens vraiment à la vie?"

"- Affirmatif!"

"- Alors ferme-la... grogna Hermione."

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Je sais, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard...

Mais bon, j'y peux rien, je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire! Donc j'espère que vous serez satisfait(e)s de ce nouveau chapitre!

ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEUR(E)S!

Kiss à tout(e)s les lecteurs (trices)!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	10. La Belle et la Bête

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais vous savez, si vous voulez m'en donner un petit bout, je ne suis pas contre! Je ne pourrais pas prendre Sirius? Vu que JKR l'a odieusement laissé être assassiné...

**R.A.R:**

Namyothis:

Mdr, je crois que j'avais rarement aussi rie un un histoire au temps des marraudeurs en aussi peu de chapitre.

Vraiment trés drôle.

Abientôt pour la suite.

_Stellmaria: Mon premier but n'était pas vraiment de faire une fic humoristique, mais je pense que mon goût pour la plaisanterie et l'humour a repris le dessus! Je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu!_

Zillah666

Trop fort vivement la suite !

_Stellmaria: Et bien la voici!_

mag:

alala!un nouveau chapitre juste après une dure et laborieuse journée à la fac, n'est-ce pas merveilleux:-D

bon, soupir!ils s'en sont non seulement sortis vivants mais en plus ils commencent à s'apprécier! un miracle aurait-il eu lieu?

mais là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser une question crucial pour la compréhension de l'histoire: c'était quoi finalement le choix des fleurs pour l'enterrement?lol!

et la petite hermione qui se fait du soucis pour avoir répondu à un prof qui l'a oublié dans un cachot avec son (ex)pire ennemi...mouais je dirais plutôt qu'elle en profite la maligne "oh sirius!réconforte moi stp.prends moi encore dans tes bras!"oué bonne idée,à tenter...lol

vivement le prochain chapitre

bisous d'une revieweuse qui a grand besoin de repos pour ne pas voir le restant de son cerveau complétement anéanti...:-D

_Stellmaria: Oulala, la longue review! Je dois t'avouer que rien ne peut faire plus plaisir, en rentrant du bahut que de trouver ces messages! Alors à longue review, longue réponse! Pour l'histoire du choix des fleurs, ils faut se rappeler du chapitre précédents, où Ginny se demandait s'il ne fallait pas déjà penser à acheter des cercueils, des fois que Mione et Sirius s'entretueraient! Sinon, tu as raison, la petite crise de larme est bien pratique! lol! Mmmm... Si seulement Sirius pouvait me prendre dans ses bras (musclés) moi aussi!... regard rêveur... Allez, gros bisousss, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

Thealie

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre. Le titre signifie quelque chose ? Est il important pour l'histoire ? En tout cas s'est mon impression.

_Stellmaria: Le titre? (Cherche frénétiquement dans mes précédents chapitre) Ben, je ne crois pas qu'il ait de sens caché... Tu en vois un? Tu pourrais me dire lequel? (C'est vrai quoi, ça fait pas un peu pitié, l'auteur qu'a rien capté à ses titres...) Je l'avais mis juste parce que je trouvais rien d'autre et car c'est le titre tout bête qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (je vais faire attention avec mes titres moi!)!_

Melaina:

Encore un chapitre tres bien :). c'est cool qu'ils se soient rapprochés ! A quand le bizoux :p En tout cas, vivement la suite !

_Stellmaria: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! je savais plus trop comment les rapprocher moi! Pour le bisoux, je pense qu'il va encore falloir attendre, parce que, on est tête de mule ou on ne l'est pas (et dans le cas présent ils le sont! ) Surtout que je voulais faire l'originalité de ma fic en ne les faisant pas s'aimer dès le début, comme dans toutes les autres! (Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les autres fics, au contraire!)_

diabella:

mouai trop bien ! ils s'apprecient un peu plus ! pourvu que ca dure ! lol

_Stellmaria: Ne t'inquiète pas, avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour les caser ensemble, je ne vais quand même pas tout gâcher! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils se disputeront peut-être de temps à autre! (c'est ce qui fait le charme de leur relation n'est-ce pas?)_

L'Anonyme:

Continue !

C'est super ! !

Amicalement,

L'Anonyme

_Stellmaria: Et bien, voici la suite..._

Ankh An-Ki:

C'est toujours aussi bien!Walsh n'as vraiment aucune mémoire!C'est ce qui doit faire son charme, non ?Au fait, il as quel âge ?Parce qu'il est gateux !

_Stellmaria: Pfff... T'as raison, il est gâteux! Je lui donnerait facilement plus de la cinquantaine (du moins dans mon imagination!)! Mais au moins, c'est grâce à ça que Mione et Sirius sont restés ensemble!_

Amy Keira:

super histoire! Je viens de lire les 9 chapitres de ton histoire et j'ai hâte de lire la suite!

_Stellmaria: Cool, une nouvelle revieweuse! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la fic (et à laisser des reviews!)_

Lyane :

Je l'imaginais pas grognon comme ça le matin Hermione, mais c'est marrant. J'aime vraiment cette fic, elle est génial.

_Stellmaria: En fait, c'est vrai que je ne l'imaginais pas trop comme cela moi non plus, c'était plutôt une petite touche personelle (je suis trés grognon le matin!)! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic!_

Sinwen :

Alors si c'est ton seul salaire, voilà ton dû , désolée pour la review toute courte, mais bon, j'ai pas bcp de temps en ce moment...

J'ai bien aimé ce chap, et j'attend de voir les prochaines bourdes des Maraudeurs! Pis surtout, merci d'avoir fait revenir Hermione dans le passé avant de l'avoir casée avec Sirius. Quand c'est avec le normal ça me déprime tellement c'est peu crédible... Ok, ton scénar non plus, mais au moins c'est drôle et ça rajoute une certaine angoisse chez les persos

_Stellamria: Merci pour le salaire! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas tellement quand Hermione est casée avec le Sirius du futur, bien que j'adore ce couple! (mais il faut avouer que certaines de ces fics sont pas trop mal!) Je sais depuis le début que mon scénar n'est pas trés crédible, mais c'est justement parce que je sais que JKR n'écrira rien de ce genre (à mon plus grand regret) que j'écris cela! Par contre, je t'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de quand et comment ça finira! On verra bien, mais je ne pense pas que la fic fasse plus de trente chapitres, car à plus, on se lasse. Allez, à+ ma belle et kiss of Stellmaria..._

Elaur:

Bon chapitre même s'il manque d'acti

_Stellmaria: Ben... D'accord, j'avoue... J'avais un peu la flemme de faire un chapitre, c'est surtout par "manque" de reviews que je l'ai écrit... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite sera plus "active" (je me sens d'attaque!)_

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la soeur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande, il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 9: La belle et la bête-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione reposa le livre dont elle venait de finir, pour la troisième fois consécutive la lecture. "Le Seigneur des Anneaux", vraiment, c'était sans aucun doute un de ses ouvrages favoris. La bibliothèque de Poudlard possédait, à cette époque, moins d'ouvrages qu'en son temps, et Hermione avait, par ennui, essayé de faire apparaître sa trilogie préférée dans la Salle sur Demande. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand elle s'était apperçue que sa technique avait marché. Elle se promit intérieurement de rééssayer avec la fabuleurse trilogie "À la croisée des mondes".

_Oh, et puis, tant que j'y suis, je pourrais essayer de faire apparaître quelques Cd's... Non pas que ceux d'ici soient nuls, mais au bout d'un moment, les Beatles, ça saoule..._

La jeune fille étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête tout en réprimant un baillement. Elle avait une fois encore veillé trop tard et la salle commune était déserte.

_C'est pas étonnant quand on sait qu'il est minuit passé... Heureusement que demain c'est Samedi! Tant pis si j'arrive un peu en retard au match de quidditch!_

Hermione rassembla quelque peu ses affaires éparpillées autour d'elle quand le passage menant à la salle des griffondors s'ouvrit. Elle vit à sa plus grande surprise Remus Lupin entrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Celui-ci, surpris par la présence de la jeune fille s'immobilisa.

"- Mais..." balbutia-t-il, " que fais-tu encore ici?..."

"- Je pourrais te retourner la question!" rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air moqueur.

"- Euh... Je..."

"- Si c'est encore un de vos sales coups, appelle de suite tes amis s'ils se cachent dans le couloir, que je puisse me défouler sur Black, je me sens d'une forme étonnante au vu de l'heure" dit en souriant Hermione.

"- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, Sirius pourra dormir sur ses deux oreilles", répondit sur le même ton le loup-garou.

"- Tu as de la chance que Lily se soit sentie fatiguée ce soir, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas raté!"

"- Et toi, tu me laisses tranquille?"

"- Mmm... Voyons voir... Non, ça ira, je me sens d'humeur clémente ce soir! ce livre a sans doute un effet bénéfique sur moi!"

"- C'est quoi?..."

"- Tu ne dois pas connaître, mais je te le prête volontiers!" dit gentiment Hermione en lui tendant le premier tome.

Remus regarda le titre d'un air intrigué puis esquissa un sourire à l'égard de son amie.

"- Merci, c'est gentil! Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevé!"

"- Allez, dors bien!"

"- Bonne nuit à toi aussi!" conclut le jeune homme avant de monter l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Hermione regarda le lycanthrope disparaître derrière un pan de mur. Puis, elle se détourna et laissa son regard errer sur les flammes du feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les six amis avaient remontés dans le temps, et le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas encore trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une once de solution. Cependant, la situation ne déplaisait pas à la jeune fille qui s'était parfaitement adaptée à cette époque. En effet, elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Lily, en qui elle s'était trouvé une soeur adoptive.

_Déjà que Draco est censé être mon frère, il faut que je trouve moyen à me trouver de la famille en tout le monde!_

Depuis l'incident de la retenue, un accord tacite s'était passé entre Hermione et Sirius, et, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas s'empêcher de s'enquiquiner, la situation était désormais bien plus vivable entre eux, au plus grand plaisir de leurs amis, qui désespéraient de les voir arrêter de s'étriper un jour.

Harry était, lui, de jour en jour, plus heureux, chose qui ne pouvait que réjouir la griffondore. Son ami ressemblait enfin à un adolescent de seize ans, et avait retrouvé toute l'espièglerie et la joie de vivre qu'il semblait avoir auparavent perdue.

Draco s'était trés bien entendu avec les Serpentards, et grâce à la présence de son "frère" dans la maison des verts et argents, Hermione pouvait jouir d'un certain respect de la part de ses occupants. Ron et Lavande eux, se trouvaient fort bien à Poufsouffle, et avaient l'air, même s'ils tentaient de le démentir, de se rapporcher. Quant à Ginny...

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par le bruit du tableau qui s'ouvrait, une fois encore.

_Encore!... Mais c'est pas possible! Fallait me prévenir qu'il y avait une soirée organisée!_

La griffondore se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec... Ginny!

"- Hey!... Salut Mione! Fait beau, tu trouves pas...?" dit l'ancienne Weasley, gênée.

"- Non, Ginny n'essaie pas de me faire croire des bobards! Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, j'ai vu Remus rentrer! Avoue qu'il y a anguille sous roche! Lui... Toi... Allez, avoue, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait par une si belle soirée, étincellante d'étoiles qui ferait réver tous les amoureux de ballades romantiques?..."

Ginny se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de son amie.

"- C'était... Merveilleux..."

"- Allez, raconte!" s'exclama gaiement Hermione.

_J'ai bien fait de ne pas me coucher trop tôt! La soirée promet d'être intéressante!_

"- D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne rien dire à Ron, je préfère le faire moi-même, tu le connais, lui et son surprotectionnisme!..."

"- Promis, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais ça!..."

"- Bon, alors ..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Même jour, 22h19.**

Ginny était surexitée. Durant le repas, le soir-même, Remus lui avait fait parvenir un bout de parchemin, lui donnant rendez-vous en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, le soir même, à dix heures et demie.

La jeune fille s'était habilement esquivée de la salle commune, sans que ses amis ne se rendent compte de rien, où s'ils s'étaient aperçu quelque chose, bien trop tard.

Elle monta lentement la longue colonne de marches menant au sommet de la tour, faisant durer son appréhension, mais aussi son bonheur, profitant de chaque instant de cette belle soirée.

Elle atteignit enfin la dernière marche, et vit, dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis près de deux mois, accoudé à la rembarde.

Ginny le rejoignit rapidement. Remus tourna son beau regard miel vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

"- Bonsoir, jolie Ginny, je suis ravi que tu aies accepté de venir... Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir..."

"- De rien Remus... "dit doucement la griffondore, " de... De quoi voulais-tu me parler?..."

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix tellement pleine d'espoir que le loup-garou sentit son coeur chavirer. S'armant de son courage de griffondor, il déclara posément:

"- J'aimerais te parler de deux choses en fait... la seconde ne sera importante que selon ta réaction à la première..."

Les yeux du jeune homme reflétaient une telle inquiétude que Ginny s'exclama

"- Je t'en prie Remus, dis-moi ce qui se passe?..."

"- S'il te plaît, je voudrais d'abord m'assurer que tu ne m'interromperas pas, car ce que j'ai à dire est très dur..."

La jeune fille acquiesca de la tête.

"- Voilà, si je te dis celà, c'est parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi et car tu es une personne très chère à mon coeur, et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi... Il se trouve que quand j'avais à peu près huit ans, je suis sorti une nuit avec mon frère jumeau me ballader dans la forêt, malgré l'interdiction de mes parents... C'était la pleine lune. Nous... Nous nous amusions à courir à travers bois, nous imaginant hors-la-loi, comme Robin Hood. Tout à coup... Nous avons entendu un grognement. Mon frère pensa qu'il s'agissait de notre chienne, Moona, qui nous avait suivis jusque-là. Il s'approcha du buisson d'où sortaient les grondements... Une forme noire en surgit et bondit sur lui... C'était un... Un loup-garou... Je ne pus rien faire, je criais, je hurlais, je pleurais mais personne ne m'entendait. J'étais figé sur place et je contemplais le macabre spectacle de la mort de mon frère, mon jumeau... C'est ainsi que Romulus est mort..."

La voix de Remus tremblait, comme prise de sanglots. Ginny hésita, puis prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, elle aussi trés émue par le récit, et par ce qu'elle savait que le jeune homme allait lui avouer.

"- Une... Une fois Romulus mort, le loup-garou s'en désintéressa et se tourna vers moi. Je retrouvais alors l'usage de mes sens et je pris la fuite. Trop tard. Il me saisit par la cheville et commença à me mordre, me lacérant le corps... Mes cris avaient dû alerter quelqu'un, car un voisin arriva armé de sa baguette et fit fuir l'animal. J'étais à moitié mort, et les médicomages eurent beaucoup de mal à me sauver. Mais mes parents auraient préféré que je décède... C'était tellement déshonnorant... Je suis depuis ce jour-là, une fois par mois, un loup-garou."

Une larme coula sur la joue de Remus. Ginny l'essuya de son pouce.

"- Tu... Tu ne me rejettes pas?..."

"- Pourquoi le ferais-je?... Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou une fois par mois ne vaut pas le fait que tu es un garçon adorable, attentionné que j'apprécie beaucoup le reste du temps!... Cela ne change rien pour moi Remus..."

"- Vraiment?" demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

"- Mais oui te dis-je! Au fait, quelle était la seconde chose dont tu voulais me faire part?..."

"- C'est..." balbutia Remus en rougissant " Je... En fait..."

"- Mais encore?" plaisanta la jeune fille.

"- Disons que... Je ne pourrais pas te le montrer?...

Ginny piqua un fard monumental, qui fut heureusement dissimulé par l'obscurité.

"- Oui..." murmura-t-elle.

Alors le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui déposa sur les lèvres un doux baiser, tendre et sucré. Il releva la tête et lui demanda:

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?..."

"- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord!"

"- Tu voudrais bien d'une bête comme moi?..."

"- Pourquoi pas?... Tu sais, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le conte moldu, "La Belle et la Bête", tu devrais le lire, tu sais! Que dirais-tu d'adapter ce conte dans la réalité?...

"- Je crois que je suis plus que comblé avec une "Belle" telle que toi! Tu rempliras le rôle à merveille!..."

"- Alors empressons-nous de commencer les répétitions!" conclut Ginny en se penchant pour embrasser son "partenaire"...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà, et un new chapter de fait!

Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de celui-là!

(Veuillez excuser mon petit délire sur le seigneur des Anneaux, mais j'ai revu le film dimanche et vous comprenez... l'après-coup quoi! Et je venais juste de lire un UA entre HP et Agatha Christie... J'étais à fond dans l'ambiance "romans"!...)

J'espère que vous aussi vous l'aimerez!

Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews! (si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez aussi le faire!lol!)

N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE LES REVIEWS SONT LES SEULS SALAIRES DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET QU'ELLES LES ENCOURAGENT À CONTINUER!

Merci de votre fidélité!

Kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices)!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria...


	11. Par une nuit d'automne

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais vous savez, si vous voulez m'en donner un petit bout, je ne suis pas contre! Je ne pourrais pas prendre Sirius? Vu que JKR l'a odieusement laissé être assassiné...

**R.A.R:**

Namyothis:

_Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Moi aussi, après relecture, j'ai trouvé que mon chapitre était un peu court... Mais bon, je venais de rentrer crevée du bahut, et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal que je poste quand même nu petit chapitre (j'étais en manque de reviews!lol!) Pour le système d'alerte, je ne peux pas t'aider, ça me le fait à moi aussi arfois, et j'ai beau taper comme une folle sur mon vieu ordi, ça ne marche pas mieux! Allez, Gros kiss xxx!_

mag :

_Tu sais quoi? C'est définitif, j'adore tes reviews, car à chaque fois elles sont assez longues, et y a rien de meiux pour me mettre de bonne humeur! Pour Remus et Romulus, c'est vrai que je me suis trés largement inspirée de la mythologie grecque! Ben quoi, j'avais eu cours de latin, et la prof m'a refilé un texte à traduire sur eux, alors j'avais bien l'histoire en tête! Sinon, je vois que je rencontre une adepte de "À la croisée des mondes"! J'adooore ces bouquins! Je suis une vrai fan (mais j'ai fallit déchiré le troisième livre à la fin tellement j'étais triste! Mais parents ont dû me prendre pour une folle à pleurer comme ça, toute seule dans mon coin!) Sinon pour hermione et Sirius, je m'y remets dès ce chapitre! Allez, à+ et n'hésite pas à continuer de me reviewer! Bizzz!_

Amy Keira:

_Merciiii!_

Thealie:

_Pour quand ils vont revenir?... À vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée pour la fin, et je ne compte pas finir ma fic de si tôt! Je verrai bien... Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu! _

ytac: 

_Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et oui, je suis une lectrice des portes! Cette fic est vraiment géniale, et je voulais rendre un petit hommage à Alohomora pour le nom de Walsh (ce prof m'a toujours fait délirer, va savoir pourquoi!) Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus lu cette fic... Faudrait que j'aille voir! Sinon, pour Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'oublie pas, mais il y a pas mal de persos dans ma fic, et c'est un peu dur de tous les caser! Draco sera plus présent dans ce chapitre! Sinon, je poste habituellement un chapitre tous les mercredis, mais j'ai eu ces-derniers temps un peu de mal à tenir le rythme, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire!... Allez, kiss kiss!_

Ankh An-Ki:

_Le mot "surprotectionnisme"! Disons que j'ai une sacré tendance à inventer des mots, alors il ne faut pas chercher (si tu vois apparaitre le verbe "tronçonnifier" et le mot "recopitage", ne t'étonne pas!lol) Sinon, pour Ginny, c'est un peu ce que j'aurais dit, dans son cas! Pas trés dicret! Quant à Hermione, il fallait bien qu'elle devine, sinon je n'aurais pas pu écrire la partie entre Ginny et Mumus!xx_

marie :

_Pour mes fic, c'est trés simple, tu dois juste aller dans ma page d'auteur, en cliquant sur le lien "Stellmaria" en haut de la page! Toutes mes fics s'y trouvent, ainsi qu'une petite biographie sur moi, que je ferais mieux de changer car elle est un peu vielle! Sinon, va dans ma page perso, dans les favoris, et tu trouveras pas mal de fic que j'aime bien! Je te conseille vivement "les liens du passé" de Rowy et Éléa! Elle est top! Allez, à + et kiss xxx!_

Lyane :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais personellement à ce que Ginny ne rende pas Mumus malheureux! En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Allez, à + ma belle!_

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la soeur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande, il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 10: Par une nuit d'automne... -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione se leva péniblement de son lit... Encore le même cauchemard, encore les mêmes hurlements... Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus... Comme à son habitude, elle se leva et partit errer dans les longs corridors du collège, sans se douter qu'une fois encore, une silhouette, cachée dans l'ombre de sa salle commune, l'avait surprise...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Le lendemain, la griffondore, épuisée, se promenait autour du lac avec Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus retrouvée seule avec son meilleur ami. À peu de choses près, ils auraient pu se croire de retour à leur époque, tellement le parc paisible rappellait celui de 1996... Harry tira Hermione de ses pensées:

"- Dis Mione, tu crois que l'on va rentrer chez nous, un jour?..."

"- Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas... D'un côté, je suis tellement bien ici que j'aimerais ne jamais partir, mais, mes parents, ma famille, mes amies, tout ce que je connais depuis toujours me manque cruellement..."

"- C'est pareil pour moi... Non pas que les Dursleys me manquent un tant soit peu, je ne suis pas fou, mais il y a Tonks, Seamus, Dean, Neville et tous les autres... Mais c'est vrai que je ne peux pas vraiment te comprendre, après tout, les êtres qui me sont les plus chers sont ici..."

Son amie lui sourit tristement. Elle s'apprêta à répondre quand...

"- Hey! Hermione, le balafré, attendez-moi!"

Draco courrait derrière eux. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'arrête, essoufflé.

"- C'est décidé, je préfère le quidditch à la course! Tous des fous ces moldus!..."

"- Je t'ai entendu Draco!"

"- Oh ça va..." grommela le serpentard, " je ne vais quand même pas composer une ode aux moldus!"

Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé.

"- Et que nous voulais-tu Mal... Draco?" demanda Harry.

"- Quoi, je n'ai quand même pas le droit de passer un peu de temps avec ma _chère soeur_ et mon meilleur ennemi?"

"- Oh, ça va! s'exclama Hermione. " Accouche Dray, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

Draco fit une mine mi-ironique, mi-suppliante.

"- C'est vrai que Gin' sort avec notre cher loulou?"

"- Oui, et depuis vendredi soir!"

"- Quoi! Ça fait déjà deux jours, et personne n'a songé à me mettre au courant! Bonjour les amis! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que vous devez me zapper!"

La griffondore rit et le prit dans ses bras.

"- Allez, boude pas mon dragon, je te promets que je passerai plus de temps avec toi, d'accord?"

"- Moui... Au fait, ça va mieux avec Black, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir..."

"- On peut voir ça comme ça... C'est moins dramatique, je dirais!"

"- En parlant de dramatique, dis-moi Potty... hum, je veux dire, Harry, pour tes parents, c'est pas la joie!"

Harry le regarda d'un air blasé, avant de poursuivre, la mine excédée.

"- J'en peux plus! J'en ai marre d'essayer de glisser des allusions dans les conversations dans le but de les rapprocher!... J'en viens même à me demander comment j'ai pu être conçu!"

"- Oh tu sais, glissa insidieusement le jeune Westinger, j'ai peut-être quelques idées..."

"- Je ne te demande pas ton avis! Mais c'est vrai que si ça continue comme cela, je vais être obligé de les enfermer ensemble, après tout, Mione et Sirius ont bien réussi à se rapprocher comme ça!"

"- Hum... Je suis là, je te le rappelle!..." grommela Hermione.

"- Désolé Mione..."

"- Sans rancune! Sérieux, vous avez des idées?..."

"- Et bien on pourrait..."

Les trois amis finirent le tour du lac en continuant de deviser joyeusement des différents procédés qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour rappocher Lily et James.

Arrivés devant le Hall d'Entrée, ils apperçurent Lily, qui se dirigea rapidement vers Hermione.

"- Salut Harry!" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement", Draco." continua -t-elle poliment," Au fait Mione, tu n'avais pas oublié qu'on devait aller à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de Métamorphose?"

"- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive, à plus les garçons, soyez sages et ne vous entretuez pas!"

Alors que les deux amies s'éloignaient, Draco sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et s'exclama:

"- Hey, Evans, je peux te demander un truc?"

"- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco?"

"- Comment trouves-tu James Potter?"

"- Je pense que tout le monde le sait! Il n'est pas sérieux, il ne pense qu'à s'amuser et au quidditch et il m'harcèle sans arrêt."

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches chez un homme?..."

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Mais ce que toute femme cherche bien sûr, quelle question! Quelqu'un de passionné, qui m'aime sans compter, qui aime plaisanter, me faire rire, et qui puisse ainsi me rendre heureuse!..."

"- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème!" dit Draco, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

"- De quoi?..."

"- Et bien, Potter est passioné par le quidditch, il t'aime sans compter le nombre de tes refus, il aime plaisanter, il tente toujours de te faire rire! Quant à te rendre heureuse, il n'en tient qu'à toi! Il te suffit juste de laisser un peu de côté ta stupide fierté de griffondor, et d'admettre que James Potter est sans le moindre doute ton homme idéal, l'homme de ta vie!..."

Draco regarda d'un air satisfait le visage ébahi de la jeune rousse. Il échangea un regard complice avec Hermione, et tourna les talons, les plantant là. Harry le rejoignit rapidement, l'air essoufflé.

"- Tu sais quoi la fouine, j'aurai jamais pensé devoir te dire cela, mais je te dois une fière chandelle!"

"- Je sais, je sais, je suis un héro de la nation!"

"- Tu te rends compte que sans toi, je n'existerais peut-être pas!"

Draco s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

"- Non! Je n'ai quand même pas fait _ça_! s'étrangla-t-il l'air dépité, pendant que le survivant l'observait d'un air moqueur...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Drtaco avait fait ces _révélations _à Lily. Depuis, la jeune Evans avait tenté de se mettre au clair dans ses sentiments, et se sentait de plus en plus gênée en présence de James, et ce, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry et d'Hermione.

D'ailleurs, cette-dernière, par cette fraiche nuit de novembre, se promenait seule dans les couloirs, allant à l'encontre de son très cher réglement intérieur. La jeune fille semblait plongée dans ses pensées, et l'on pouvait voir, le long de ses joues, les sillons de larmes séchées. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemard... Le onzième depuis moins d'un mois... C'était tellement horrible...

Cela commençait comme un rêve normal, elle était chez ses parents, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans... Puis elle grandissait et se retrouvait à Poudlard... Elle revoyait ses diverses aventures défiler sous ses yeux, particulièrement celles qui l'avaient le plus marquée émotionellement... Puis elle se voyait en train de rire avec Sirius, elle ne voyait plus que lui... Elle se sentait tellement bien... Puis, elle revoyait la bataille au Département des Mystères... De là, elle se retrouvait sur un immense champ de bataille, Hermione apercevait tous ses amis tomber les uns après les autres, Ron, Lavande, Ginny, Remus... Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Harry, Draco, Lily, James et Sirius, jeune... Lily et James s'en allaient, ils disaient qu'ils partaient se cacher à Godric's Hollow, que tout recommencerait tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas vaincu...

C'était toujours à ce moment qu'Hermione se réveillait... Elle ne comprenait pas... Elle savait que ces rêves avaient une signification, une signification cruciale dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens...

Alors elle errait dans les couloirs, souvent jusqu'au petit matin, en quête d'une réponse...

Soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un. La griffondore releva les yeux avec effroi, redoutant de se retrouver face à Appolon Picott, le concièrge en 1976. Mais ce n'est pas le visage déformé de sadisme du vieil homme qu'elle vit, mais celui assez préoccuppé de Sirius...

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, pourquoi tu te lèves presque toutes les nuits, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à personne?..." lui répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione le regarda, embarrassée.

"- Ça ne regarde que moi..."

"- Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione, se réveiller une fois la nuit passe encore, deux fois également, mais aussi souvent, c'est qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas..."

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, j'angoisse juste à propos des examens..."

Sirius la regarda, sceptique.

"- Hermione, je t'en prie, n'essaie même pas de me le faire gober! On ne s'entend peut-être pas trés bien, mais je te connais quand même un peu!... Les examens sont à la fin de l'année, et si tu angoissais vraiment, tu ne rentrerais pas à l'aube, et tu ne dormirais pas ainsi en cours!"

"- Non mais je rêve, tu m'espionnes ou quoi!" s'énerva la jeune fille.

"- Chut, ne crie pas comme ça! Tu veux vraiment que Picott nous trouve! Viens on rentre à la tour!"

Sirius empoigna fermement la jeune fille par le poignet et l'entraina derrière lui.

"- Merci de me demander mon avis" grommela Hermione.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et poursuivi son chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, qui protesta vivement quand ils la réveillèrent.

"- Ganymède"

Après les avoir fait encore maintes et maintes s'excuser, la gardienne de la tour des lions les laissa entrer. Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de Sirius.

"- Bon, ça y est, t'as fini, tu me laisses tranquille! Je suis rentrée à la tour, alors tu me lâches!"

"- Non, je n'ai pas fini! Tu ne m'as pas donné d'explications!"

"- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire! Tu te fous de moi, t'en as rien à faire de ma vie, tu ne me supportes pas en peinture! Alors pourquoi je te parlerai à toi plutôt qu'à mes amis? Hein? Pourquoi le ferais-je? Pour que tu te moques de moi? Pour..."

Alors qu'elle s'énervait contre le jeune homme, Hermione ne s'était pas apperçue que celui-ci avait commencé à se rapprocher dangereusement. Il lui saisit les poignets et commença à crier:

"- Il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que je m'inquiétais pour toi, que je me faisais du souci? Que je me ronge les sangs en te voyant si mal-en-point, alors que tes amis, comme tu le dis, ne remarquent rien ou presque? Il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que je voudrais te réconforter, car je tiens à toi, que... que..."

Sirius venait de se rendre compte de leur brusque proximité. La griffondore également, car elle commença à rougir furieusement et à se mordiller le bas de sa lèvre.

"- Arrête... de... faire... ça..." murmura le jeune homme, la voix rauque.

"- De... De quoi?.."

"- Arrête de te mordiller les lèvres comme ça!"

À ces mots, Hermione recommença, comme par réflexe à le faire. Sirius la contemplait du regard. Il l'enlaça et commença doucement à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne...

_Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?... Je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'attire, mais c'est quand même le parrain d'Harry... Et puis n'oublions pas que c'est lui qui n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter depuis le début de l'année... Je ne crois même pas être amoureuse de lui! Quoi que... Pourquoi pas..._

Hermione commença à fermer les yeux.

Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Hermione et Sirius se décollèrent à la hâte, extrêment gênés. Le cri venait du dortoir des garçons. Après s'être échangé un regard, les deux griffondors montèrent l'escalier au pas de course, tandis que les portes des divers dortoirs claquaient en s'ouvrant.

En remontant à l'origine du tumulte, ils découvrirent que celui-ci venait du dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Sirius ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi d'Hermione.

Allongé dans son lit, Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, hurlant et agrippant son front de ses mains.

Hermione se précipita vers lui, tentant de le réveiller, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ordonna alors aux quatre autres garçons qui regardaient la scène, impuissants.

"- Sortez d'ici et appelez Ginny, quelle aille chercher Ron! Et ne revenez pas, empêchez plutôt les autres élèves d'entrer!"

"- Mais..." tenta le jeune Black.

"- Je vous ai dit de partir, je dois être seule avec lui!"

Les Maraudeurs finirent par sortir, non sans un regard jaloux de la part de Sirius.

Hermione se tourna vers on ami et posa une main apaisante sur son front.

"- Harry... Harry... c'est moi, c'est Hermione, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, calme toi... Chut... Réveille-toi Harry... Je suis là..."

Son ami était pris de convulsions et son front trempé de sueur et brûlant l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Puis, peu à peu, comme bercé et apaisé par les paroles de la jeune Westinger, Harry parvint à émerger du sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui, et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione, frissonnant et tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. La griffondore lui massa tendrement le dos, le serrant contre elle.

"- Chut... Là, Harry, tout va bien... C'est fini maintenant..."

Le survivant releva son regard émeraude imprégné de douleur et de souffrance...

"- IL est là... IL m'a trouvé... IL m'a contacté... IL sait..." murmura-t-il, sa voix entrecoupée par son souffle saccadé...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Je sais, je suis un sadique, mais que voulez-vous, qui aime bien châtie bien!

Allors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Je trouve que j'ai fait plus long que la dernière fois, non?

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER DES REVIEWS, CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DE L'AUTEUR ET CAR C'EST AINSI, ET SEULEMENT AINSI QU'IL A LE COURAGE DE CONTINUER!

Et n'hésitez surtout pas à être critique dans vos reviews, car elles seules pourront me permettre de m'améliorer!

Allez, kiss à tous (tes) les lecteurs (trices)!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	12. Annonce

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

Je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir vous le dire, mais je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre jusqu'au 22 ou 23 avril, pour cause de vacances de Pâques!...

Vraiment, j'aurais aimé, mais bon, vu que je vais dans un trou perdu, ou internet ne semble pas décidé à exister... Je pourrais prendre de l'avance dans mes fics sans être sans arrêt tentée de lire des fictions!

je tiens juste à faire une GROS REMERCIEMENT à **mag **qui m'a laissé une review trés longue, qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien, alors que j'étais un peu déprimée!... Merci!

Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais bientôt de retour en force! Enjoy!

**o§o§O§o§o**

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	13. Bad night

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais vous savez, si vous voulez m'en donner un petit bout, je ne suis pas contre! Je ne pourrais pas prendre Sirius? Vu que JKR l'a odieusement laissé se faire assassiner...

**R.A.R:**

Furonculus: _Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre aura satisfait ta curiosité!lol!_

luna-la-lunatique_ Je suis content que tu aimes l'intrigue de ma fic! Et puis, si tu n'es pas fan des HG/SB, j'espère que je réussirai à te convaincre!_

Angel of shadow_ Les 11 chapitres d'un coup! Oulala! Et bien, on peut dire que j'en suis falttée! Et merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, bien que je sois sûre de ne même pas en mériter la moitié! Je suis contente de t'avoir redonné goût aux voyages temporels! Je voulais au début faire un fic classique, mais bon, pourquoi ne pas innover après tout?... Pour l'action, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira, car il "bouge" un peu plus, mais il faut également parfois que je fasse des chapitres de "transition"! Allez, gros gros kiss xxx!_

Miss Lup_ Hello! Tu as bien raison, vive les SB/HG! Tu as aimé mon chapitre sur la belle et la bête? J'étais un peu dans un délire disney quand je l'ai écrit, mais ça aura au moins le mérite de donner quelque chose de potable! En tout cas, pour ma fin sadique, il faudra t'y faire, car je suis une sadique née! (Hin hin hin...) Allez à+ et Kissssss!_

lolo Evans_ Et bien la voici! Pour Lily et James, tu les connais, plus tétu, tu meures!... (ah, non, c'est vrai, y a encore Mione et Sirius!)_

mag :_ Merki merki merki merki merki! Que ferai-je sans tes précieuses reviews?... (je continuerai d'écrire, mais boon, ça le fait pas si je le mets! lol) Sinon, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacs! Kiss xxx!_

the lord of the shadows_ Tu as tout lu d'un coup! (Admirative) J'aurai bien posté plus tôt, mais bon, comme je n'avais pas d'ordi... Pour Voldy, tu as raison, il est partout! ( que ferait-on sans lui?lol) Pour Sirius et Hermione, désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas encore gagné!... Au fait, il est sympa ton dicton à la fin de ta review! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic! Kiss xxx! _

Nami:_Merkiiii!_

mag: _Re! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas faite tuée par la personne qui devait t'appeler! Pour Dray, ne cherche pas, je l'imaginais bien comme ça! Et puis, c'est tout de même notre petit Dragon! (songer à écrire une HG/DM) J'imagine un peu Draco comme ça (du moins quand il est gentil!) Il doit être traumatisé d'avoir "sauvé la vie d'Harry"! Pour les rêves d'Hermione, les explications sont dans ce chapitre!... Tu as raison de maudire Rowling pour avoir OSÉ tuer Siri... Pour la romance entre Sirius et Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne vas pas arriver si vite, ils vont encore bien s'engueuler tous les deux (ah!... C'est bô l'amour!...) Sinon, pour les livres que tu me conseilles, j'en ai entendu parler, mais vu la tonne de bouquins que je n'ai pas encore lu, la trilogie de la Moïra attendra!lol!Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'as pas refilé de migraine et si l'envie t'en prend de recommencer une aussi longue review, je t'en prie, lâche-toi! (t'es dans le Mouv'!... Euh... Non, désolée, j'écoute trop la radio!) Juste un truc, essaie de sauter des lignes plizz! Allez, à+ ma belle et gros gros kiss xxx!_

Rebecca-Black _Miciii!_

ytac: _Tu as raison, la fic "Les portes" est vraiment longue à venir, mais le résultat en veut la chandelle! Sinon, pour Dray, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais l'oublier? Mais comme c'est une fic où il y a énormément de persos, je ne peut pas tous les mettre à chaque chapitre! Pour la crise d'Harry, je t'avoue que cette idée me titillait depuis quelques temps! Pour les rêves, ce chapitre est plus explicatif! Je sais que l'on ne peut changer le futur, mais disons que j'ai inventé un "compromis"!... Let's read and see!_

IthilIsilwen_ Tu as raison en ce qui concerne le salaire, mais il n'empêche que les reviews sont plus que bienvenues! Kiss xxx!_

Lyane_ Sadik suprême! lol! Allez, range moi tes "yeux humides de chiot", la suite est là!_

Thealie_Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est une fic avec beaucoup de persos, et je ne peux pas les faire tous intervenir... Elle est centrée sur Hermione, ne l'oublie pas, mais de mon côté, je n'oublie pas non plus les autres!_

Amy Keira_ On est auteur ou on ne l'est pas! (Pour ma part, je suis une spécialiste du sadisme!)lol!_

Namyothis: _Au secours! Help! Pas les bourreaux! Promis, je poste un chapitre, laissez moi juste l'écrire!..._

Ankh An-Ki_ Pour Hermione et Sirius, je trouvais que c'était un peu tôt! Et pis je suis sadique! Pour Dray, je trouve mignon leur relation fraternelle, quand à Harry, c'est notre Ryry international, y a rien à dire! Quant au mot "reopitage", tu ne t'es pas trompée, il vient effectivement de "recopiage" et a éé arrangé par mes soins! Bizzz!_

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 11: Bad night -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ginny courait dans les longs corridors du collège. Pourquoi diable les Poufsouffles avaient une salle commune aussi lointaine !...

Arrivée devant la colonne qui en masquait l'entrée, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour souffler.

« - Et zut !... Je ne connais pas le mot de passe !... » grommela-t-elle. « Ron, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me compliques la tâche... Tu n'aurais pas pu rester à Griffondor ?... »

Soudain, elle se souvint d'une lointaine conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione... Elle se rappela que la jeune fille l'avait longtemps ennuyée avec les diverses mais, selon elle, ô combien passionnants procédés utilisés à Poudlard pour entrer dans les salles, en dehors des mots de passes... Ginny se souvenait que cette histoire l'avait effroyablement ennuyée, mais cependant, quelques fragments de cette longue heure de supplice lui revinrent en mémoire...

« - Merci Mione !... » souffla-t-elle.

Faute d'utiliser un mot de passe, les membres de cette maison en exploitaient les caractéristiques... La principale qualité des Poufsouffles étant celle d'être loyal, elle murmura :

« - Je viens pour aider mon ami, qui est en ce moment en danger... Pour cela, je dois prévenir mon frère, qui est dans votre maison... »

La colonne s'ouvrit. La jeune fille entra prestement à l'intérieur, avant que les pans de murs ne se referment sur elle. Plongée dans le noir, elle sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds, puis la colonne se rouvrit, lui faisant découvrir la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Elle était spacieuse et claire, et de longues baies vitrées ornaient les murs...

S'arrachant de sa contemplation, Ginny se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lequel devait-elle prendre ?... Si l'architecte ayant fait les plans de Poudlard avait respecté une certaine logique, l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons devait être le droit... Elle l'emprunta. Au pire, elle réveillerait Lavande...

Par chance, elle ne s'était pas trompée. La jeune fille longea le couloir où se trouvaient les portes menant aux dortoirs. Elle en compta sept. La sixième porte devait sans doute être celle où dormait son frère, et elle l'ouvrit doucement. Ginny pénétra dans la chambre et grimaça en constatant que tous les baldaquins étaient fermés.

« - Mince... » murmura-t-elle.

Marchant le plus silencieusement possible et s'avança vers le premier lit. La pièce en comptait six. Elle poussa légèrement le rideau et jeta un coup d'œil. Un jeune homme à la peau mâte et aux cheveux noirs y dormait. Ce n'était assurément pas Ron. La jeune fille contourna le lit et se dirigea vers le second. Là non plus, elle ne trouva pas son frère. Dans le troisième lit, Ginny reconnut une figure qu'elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir dans le futur, mais qui était à l'époque plus âgée et surtout plus soucieuse. Amos Diggory.

La griffondore esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'air paisible, ne se souciant pas de l'avenir... Elle aurait souhaité qu'il reste toujours ainsi.

Allant vers le quatrième lit, la jeune fille afficha un air triomphant. Qui d'autre que son frère pouvait avoir autant d'emballages de chocogrenouilles posées sur sa table de nuit ? Elle tira d'un coup sec, mais néanmoins silencieux le rideau. Ron dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux désormais blonds lui barrant le front. Ginny lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

Le poufsouffle cligna des yeux, l'air hébété. Reconnaissant sa sœur, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gin' ?... » chuchota-t-il.

« - C'est urgent, il faut que tu viennes à la tour des griffondors !... »

Ron s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

« - Pff... Il est trois heures du mat'... Tu ne pourrais pas attendre demain ?... Moi qui faisait un si beau rêve, où je sortais avec Fleur Delacour... »

« - Tu n'es pas censé sortir avec Lavande ?... »

Ron releva la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est juste bons amis !... »

« - Mais encore ?... »

« - Rien ! Oh et puis tais-toi, occupes-toi plutôt de Remus... T'as de la chance que Maman et tes autres frères ne soient pas là !... »

Ginny se renfrogna.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ?... » s'enquit Ron, en se levant pour rassembler quelques affaires à se mettre sur le dos.

« - Harry... »

« - Quoi ?... Oh non... Ne me dis pas que... »

« - Si. Il a fait une crise. Et elle n'était pas encore finie quand je suis partie te chercher. Hermione doit encore être en train d'essayer de le réveiller... »

Ron enfila rapidement un pantalon et mit sa cape sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Viens... » murmura-t-il, « on a pas de temps à perdre... Il faut encore réveiller Lavande et... »

Sa sœur le rejoignit sur le seuil de la porte. Elle posa la main sur son bras.

« - Non Ron, ça ne la regarde pas... On n'a pas besoin d'elle, aussi bonne amie soit-elle, elle ne ferait que nous gêner... »

Le jeune homme eut l'air déçu.

« - Allez, ne boude pas !... Et dépêche-toi ! » lança Ginny en redescendant les escaliers.

Il la suivit quelques instants plus tard. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle commune des Poufsouffles et coururent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs amis...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione se tenait assise sur le lit d'Harry. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas encore remis de son rêve, et tremblait de tous ses membres.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son front.

« - Oh mon Dieu, tu es brûlant ! Tu as de la fièvre, il faut que tu te recouches... »

« - Non !... » protesta faiblement Harry, « Je ne veux pas... Ce n'est pas important... Il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore !... »

Hermione le saisit par les épaules et le rallongea dans son lit.

« - Harry, je sais que tu as beaucoup d'estime pour Dumbledore, mais celui-là n'est pas exactement le même qu'en 1996... Il ne connaît pas notre histoire, il ne sait pas qui tu es... Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de lui dévoiler le futur, car, aussi sage soit-il, la tentation de changer le cours des choses pourrait être trop forte... »

« - Mais... »

« - Non Harry, reste couché !... Ces rêves t'épuisent, il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus, tu tombes malade !... »

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber mollement sur son oreiller.

« - Tu sais à quel point je déteste rester inactif... »

« - Ginny et Ron ne devraient pas tarder à arriver... »

« - Tu ne veux pas que je te dise ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves ?... »

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, tu raconteras quand tout le monde sera là, cela t'évitera de devoir répéter !... »

Harry acquiesça.

« - Profites-en pour tenter de rassembler tes souvenirs... »

« - D'accord, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, des rêves de ce genre, je ne risque pas de les oublier... » répondit le jeune homme en tentant de paraître désinvolte.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle ne savait que trop bien tous les efforts qu'il endurait dans ses rêves, et ses tentatives de ne rien laisser paraître ne le rendaient que plus courageux.

N'aie plus d'inquiétudes Harry, tu as définitivement ta place à Griffondor, quoi qu'ait souhaité le Choixpeau en première année...

La jeune fille ramena distraitement ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle se demandait si elle se devait de parler des sombres songes qu'elle endurait elle aussi depuis quelques nuits...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ron et Ginny déboulèrent en courant dans la salle commune des lions. Le jeune homme fut ravi de revoir cette pièce, qui lui avait malgré tout beaucoup manqué. Cependant, il fut étonné de voir autant de monde éveillé, puis il se rappela que les cris de son meilleur ami n'avaient pas du passer inaperçus...

Ils montèrent tous deux, quatre à quatre, les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons de griffondor. Le couloir où ils débouchèrent était très encombré, et ils durent jouer des coudes avant de parvenir devant la porte des sixième année.

Devant elle se tenaient Sirius, Remus, James et Lily, qui les regardaient s'avancer d'un air plus ou moins inquiet.

« - Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes dans les couloirs ?... » s'enquit Remus, en enlaçant Ginny, sous le regard plus ou moins désapprobateur de Ron.

« - Non, ça va !... » répondit la jeune fille. « Est-ce que Harry s'est calmé ?... »

« - Oui, depuis quelques minutes... Pourquoi Hermione nous a-t-elle chassés de notre dortoir ! » s'exclama Sirius, la mine un peu furieuse.

Ginny croisa les bras.

« - Peut-être parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires !... »

« - Et alors ? Non mais, pour qui elle se prend, cette fille ?... »

Ron, énervé, s'exclama :

« - Bon, écoute Black, je vais t'apprendre une vérité qui sera sans aucun doute assez dure à encaisser pour toi, mais il faut bien que tu sois au courant ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, et même si cela te blesse dans ton ego, il faudra bien t'y faire ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tout ne t'appartient pas, tu ne dois pas être toujours au centre de tous les événements ! Et ce qui vient de se passer est suffisamment inquiétant et important pour que tu ne viennes pas nous gêner par tes stupidités !... »

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, puis entra dans le dortoir. Ginny se tourna vers Sirius.

« - Ne lui en veux pas, il est quelque peu sur les nerfs, comme nous tous... Mais il n'empêche qu'il y a une certaine part de vérité dans ses propos !... Remus, mon chéri, tu peux veiller à ce que personne n'alerte McGonagall ou Dumbledore s'il te plait ?... Ce serait préférable... »

Et, en guise d'argument, elle embrassa tendrement le lycanthrope, avant d'entrer à la suite de son frère dans la chambre...

**o§o§O§o§o**

« - Ah, vous voilà enfin! » s'exclama Hermione en voyant ses amis entrer dans le dortoir. « Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?... » s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la mine furieuse de Ron.

Ron se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'un des lits.

« - Non, c'est rien, je me suis... disons... un peu accroché avec Sirius... Harry, mon vieux, ça va ?... »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard rassurant.

« - C'est pas pire que d'habitude... Disons que j'ai été assez surpris, car je pensais être tranquille ici... »

« - C'est V... Tu-sais-qui ?... » s'enquit Ginny.

« - Oui, c'est lui... » répondit platement Harry. « Tu sais, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose d'essayer de prononcer son nom... »

Ginny grimaça.

« - Je fais comme je peux, ne m'en demande pas trop quand même... Ce n'est pas facile... »

Harry lui sourit. Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« - Mais comment a-t-il pu te retrouver ?... »

« - Mione, calme-toi ! le mieux ce serait que je raconte, non ?... »

« - Oui bien sûr... »

Elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami, qui l'enlaça.

« - Alors, que se passait-il dans ton rêve ?... »

« - Cela commençait comme un rêve tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, du moins pour moi... C'était l'attaque au Département des Mystères... Puis je me retrouvais projeté sur un champ de bataille. Beaucoup d'entre nous étaient morts... Il ne restait plus que Moi, Lily et James, et Sirius, jeune... Soudain, mes parents s'en allaient, criant que tout recommencerai jusqu'à ce qu'on l'aie vaincu... Ils devaient sûrement parler de Voldemort, car il est apparu devant moi. Il m'a alors dit, mot pour mot : « _Tu vois Harry, ton combat ne sert à rien, jamais tu n'es parvenu à me vaincre... J'ai vu bon nombre de générations défiler, mais jamais vous ne m'avez vaincu... Tu ne reviendras jamais dans le futur, et je régnerai alors en maître... Mon Moi de 1976 ne sait pas qui tu es, mais quoi qu'il advienne, il te tuera... Et le cycle recommencera... »_... Puis, il a fait défiler devant mes yeux les cadavres de tous ceux qui me sont chers, avant de me lancer un Doloris, me promettant une mort lente et douloureuse... »

Hermione poussa un petit cri de frayeur.

« - Mais alors, il est donc parvenu à te contacter du futur ?... »

« - Oui, sans doute... »

La jeune fille réfléchissait. Une partie du rêve de son meilleur ami concordait avec le sien... Mais alors, si ce qu'elle devinait était juste, leurs jours étaient comptés !...

« - Je dois vous avouer quelque chose... Je l'ai fait moi aussi, ce rêve, et même plusieurs fois... Du moins la partie de la bataille... Sauf qu'en plus d'Harry, il y avait Draco et moi...»

Ses amis la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

« - Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ?... » s'exclama Ginny.

« - Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires... »

« - Mais pourquoi toi aussi as-tu fait des rêves ?... » s'enquit Ron.

« - Je ne sais pas... Peut-être ais-je reçu des « interférences » ? Je n'en sais rien... »

Elle baissa la tête.

« - Cependant, je comprends à présent la signification de mes rêves et de celui d'Harry... »

« - De quoi s'agit-il alors ?... »

Harry avait demandé cela d'un air pressant, inquiet, comme pour confirmer des hypothèses qu'il avait aussi émises... Hermione lui serra la main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - J'ai lu quelque part que, dans la grande bataille d'Ysithïll, en l'an 1238, un élu avait également été désigné... Cependant, il dut également remonter le temps, et c'est au cours de son voyage temporel qu'il dut combattre son ennemi. Il échoua. Durant plusieurs générations, il échoua à chaque fois, et le futur ne pouvait se sauvegarder que grâce à ces voyages... Tout le monde l'ignorait, ce n'était que l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, le Yin et le Yang si vous préférez, qui mettait tout en oeuvre pour que ce voyage se produise, pour que le monde n'échoue pas dans le Chaos... »

La jeune fille repris son souffle.

« - Seulement, au cours d'un des tours de ce cercle vicieux qui le ramenait sans arrêt dans le temps, l'élu, qui se nomme Seïrjâ, emmena avec lui des compagnons. Normalement, l'élu seul devait faire ce voyage. Ce fut la _génération sacrifiée._ Au cours de la bataille, ils réussirent à vaincre le mage noir. Et le temps reprit son cours... Mais ils ne purent jamais rentrer chez eux. Ils n'existaient plus vraiment. Ils n'étaient jamais nés, n'avaient pas d'existence au sens propre. Mais comme l'on ne peut avoir deux fois la même personne en un monde, ils devaient choisir. Soit ils continuaient à vivre ainsi, en empêchant leurs parents de les faire naître et avoir une autre vie, soit ils laissaient le destin les tuer, au moment même où, quelque part dans le pays, ils renaissaient plus ou moins, sans jamais rien savoir de ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'ils avaient vécu, dans un monde changé, mais où, à cause de ces changements, ils ne devinrent jamais amis... Ils choisirent la seconde solution...»

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle murmura, la voix étranglée :

« - Je crois... Non, je suis sûre que...Nous sommes la nouvelle génération sacrifiée... »

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, et de cette histoire de « génération sacrifiée », ce qui est assez rare pour moi (je suis très auto-critique !)!

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS ? CAR C'EST LE SEUL SALAIRE DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS ? ET CAR ELLES NOUS ENCOURAGENT BEAUCOUP A POURSUIVRE !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que je pourrais m'améliorer !

Et pardonnez-moi si je ne fais pas toujours intervenir tous les persos, car c'est une fic qui en comportent beaucoup, et je ne peux pas toujours tous les mettre dans un chapitre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les oublie pas !

Merci de votre compréhension !

Allez, RDV au prochain chapitre !

Gros kiss à tous et à toutes,

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	14. Le calme après la tempête

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais vous savez, si vous voulez m'en donner un petit bout, je ne suis pas contre! Je ne pourrais pas prendre Sirius? Vu que JKR l'a odieusement laissé être assassiné...

**R.A.R:**

Jana Black:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Je pense que je ne mérite même pas la moitié de tous tes compliments! (quand je me compare à d'autres auteurs, ou quand je lis certaines fics, je reste oO devant leur talent!) Sinon, pour tes conseils de mangas, je ne connais pas D.N. Angel, mais une fille de ma classe m'a parlé de Fruits Basket. L'histoire a l'air vraiment sympa, mais je m'intéresse aussi beaucoup à la manière dont les mangas sont dessinés... (j'adore dessiner, et tu vas peut-être me trouver un peu critique, mais quand on a lu Mint Na Bokura... Tu me comprends?... C'est du haut de gamme!) Sinon, du même auteur que Mint na Bokura, je te conseille Marmelade Boy (une histoire où les parents d'une fille font un échange conjugal avec un autre couple, qui a d'ailleurs un fils, dont elle tombe amoureuse ect...) En tout cas, j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira! Kiss xxx!_

mag: _Deux reviews! Merci beaucoup! Oui, je sais que ça ressemble un peu à un poème, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il faudrait que tu fasses des paragraphe, car lire tout un bloc d'écriture serrée, ce n'est pas vraiment le top!lol!_

mag:_ Re! C'est quoi ce chantage a propos de la review? Grrr... Mais moi, quand ze poste un chapitre, tout ce que j'attends, c'est TA review (d'accord, ce n'est pas bien de faire du favoritisme, mais bon, je suis humaine, et puis, on finit toujours par avoir des chouchous!) Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire sur ta crise de narcicisme aigüe (j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte sur msn ), donc je réponds directement à tes questions. Merci pour ton compliment pour la story de génération sacrifiée, et si je me suis ennuyée à inventer l'histoire, c'est qu'ils sont bien cette génération! Quand à leur amitié et tout le reste, tout dépendra de leur choix à la fin de la guerre... (Beuh, c'est déprimant) Pour Draco, disons que, comme ils pensaient que c'était juste une crise de la cicatrice de Harry, et non pas toute cette histoire un peu zarb qui est sortie de mon cerveau, ils n'ont pas jugé nécéssaire d'appeler Dray (qui est, je le rappelle, l'ennemi juré de Harry! Quoique moins maintenant...) Pour Sirius, si tu veux encore le voir se faire rabaisser, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira! Et quand à ta folie, ne t'inquiète pas, nous devons être atteintes du même traumatisme!lol! Allez, bizzzzzz et à+ sur msn!_

Angel of shadow_ Mais non, je suis encore loin dans mon style d'écriture de quelque chose de bien! (j'adore m'auto-critiquer et entendre les autres démentir!) Sinon, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu! Allez, ciao bella!_

Miss Lup_ Merki pour tes compliments! Ils me font vraiment plaisir! Ce chapitre comportera moins d'action, mais il s'agit, comme son titre l'indique, du "calme après la tempête"! Allez kiss xxx!_

Lyane_ Disons, que si j'ai inventé cette "déstinée", c'est pour qu'au contraire, ils ne puissent pas vraiment la contrer (et un petit Hermione/Sirius qui se termine bien!) Mais ils devront affronter un choix cornélien (je suis en train de faire le Cid en français, ça doit déteindre!) après la bataille! Allez, bizzzzzz!_

diabella:_ Sirius en prétentieux (fabuleusement beau et follement séduisant certes, mais prétentieux) est une idée que j'avais depuis un petit bout de temps, et puis, disons, que j'adore le casser! (Qui aime bien châtie bien!) Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire crédible! Bisouxxx_

hermione malefoy:_ Merkiiiii!_

Amy Keira_ Et bien voici la suite!_

Thealie_ Et oui, il leur arrive que des malheurs aux petiots (bon, je me la ferme, ils sont plus âgés que moi!) Je suis contente que mon idée (tordue, certes) de génération sacrifiée te plaise! Bye bye!_

patmolgirl:_ Mici pour les 98, je n'en demande pas plus! (et je ne m'attendais pas à les avoir!) Pour la suite, ne désespère pas, elle est là!_

Rebecca-Black_ "Alors, asseyez vous en silence les enfants, nous allons commencer la leçon d'histoire sur la génération sacrifiée..." Je suis contente que tu trouves mon idée de génération sacrifiée crédible, j'avoue que je m'inquiétais un peu, mais cette idée me trottait depuis un bon moment dans la tête! Allez, gros gros kiss xxx et à! _

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 12: Le calme après la tempête... -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle murmura, la voix étranglée :_

_« - Je crois... Non, je suis sûre que...Nous sommes la nouvelle génération sacrifiée... »_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Un mince rayon de soleil vint caresser la joue d'Hermione. Elle grogna et voulu se retourner, quand elle sentit qu'un bras l'enlaçait fermement. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

_Mais mince, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?..._

Elle entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. La griffondore attendit quelques instants, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la lumière du petit matin, puis elle distingua les contours de la chambre des garçons de griffondor...

_La chambre des garçons ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel..._

Cette découverte lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Aussitôt, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle repoussa doucement le bras qui lui enserrait la taille, et se leva en titubant sous la fatigue.

Hermione s'était endormie aux côtés d'Harry, alors que Ron reposait _gracieusement_ de travers sur le lit qui lui faisait face, et que Ginny se courbaturait le dos sur un fauteuil.

Les quatre amis avaient longtemps discuté la veille, bouleversés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Alors qu'Hermione se remémorait les derniers évènements, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bâillement sonore.

Apparemment, Ginny venait de se réveiller...

« - Pff... J'ai mal au dos !... » bougonna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« - Ah ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu peux me dire ce que l'on fait ici ?... »

« - A ton avis ?... »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis compris.

« - Ah oui, j'avais... disons... oublié ce _détail_... »

« - Oui ce tout _petit_ détail... » souligna Hermione en souriant ironiquement.

« - Oh, ça va !... J'ai quand même le droit de dédramatiser la situation ! Allez, un peu d'optimisme que diable !... »

L'ancienne Weasley se leva, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

« - Ils ne sont toujours pas réveillés !... Ah, tous les mêmes, les mecs... »

« - Tu as une idée de la méthode que tu vas utiliser ?... » demanda Hermione d'un air malicieux.

« - Je me charge de Ron, tu t'occupes d'Harry... Mon cher frère a toujours détesté les araignées si je me souviens-bien ?... » murmura Ginny, comme pour elle-même.

Elle saisit sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha silencieusement du lit qu'occupait Ron. La jeune fille chuchota doucement une incantation et des araignées jaillirent dans une pluie d'étincelles vertes. Les insectes commencèrent alors à se promener de partout sur la couchette, ne se gênant en aucun cas pour se balader sur le dormeur.

« - Où as-tu appris ce sort ?... » s'enquit Hermione.

« - Tu sais, quand on a des frères se nommant Fred et Georges, il ne faut plus s'étonner de rien !... » répondit son amie, ne tentant même pas de dissimuler le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que Ron commençait à s'agiter.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement.

_Je me suis toujours dit que Ginny avait les idées un peu mal tournées !..._

La jeune fille s'avança alors vers le lit d'Harry, et se décida finalement à employer la bonne mais efficace vielle méthode du jet d'eau glacée...

Bientôt, les garçons se levèrent d'un bond de leurs lits respectifs, l'un hoquetant à cause de l'eau qui lui était tombée dessus, et l'autre tremblant de tous ses membres, le teint légèrement vert de frayeur, tentant désespérément de chasser les araignées restées accrochées sur lui.

De leur côté, les deux complices riaient allègrement de la frayeur qu'elles avaient infligée aux deux fainéants, oubliant momentanément leurs soucis.

« - Non mais vous êtes folles !... » fulmina Ron. « Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? C'est très dangereux et... »

« - Mais oui Ron, il est vrai que de toutes petites araignées d'un centimètre de diamètre et non venimeuses sont mortellement dangereuses, tout le monde sait cela !... » se moqua Hermione.

« - Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?... » demanda Harry qui achevait d'essuyer ses vêtements, « On ne vous avait rien fait, non ?... »

Ginny et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« - Et bien on l'a fait comme ça, pour vous réveiller, et pour détendre l'atmosphère... »

« - Pour détendre l'atmosph... Ah oui !... » maugréa Ron, se renfrognant.

Sa sœur s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Allez, relève la tête, il ne faut pas partir battus d'avance, sinon cela ne nous mènera à rien, hormis à notre perte... »

Ron sourit tristement.

« - Tu as raison sœurette !... Allez, hauts les cœurs !... »

« - Je suis content que tu le prennes ainsi... » dit Harry. « Au fait, il faudrait mettre au courant Lavande et Draco, non ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« - Ron, tu pourras te charger de Lavande... Quant à Dray... Nous n'avons pas cours avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui, et toi ?... » demanda-t-elle.

Ron grimaça.

« - On a Métamorphose avec eux avant le déjeuner... Je suis vraiment obligé de l'informer moi-même ?... »

« - Oui, plus tôt nous serons tous au courant, mieux ce sera... On pourra se retrouver ce soir vers dix-neuf heures dans la salle sur Demande pour faire le point ?... »

« - Pourquoi pas... » admit Harry.

Ginny regarda sa montre.

« - Il est sept heures... Ron, tu as encore le temps de rentrer discrètement dans ta salle commune... On te revoit en botanique ?... »

« - Pas de problèmes, d'ici là, j'aurai eu le temps de tout expliquer à Lavande... » répondit Ron en se tournant vers la porte. « Bon, je vais y aller, à plus tard !... »

Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main, puis quitta discrètement le dortoir. Harry dit alors :

« - Les filles, il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez dans votre dortoir... Et ne répondez pas aux questions que l'on vous posera... »

« - Pour qui nous prends-tu !... » s'exclama vivement Ginny, outrée.

Le jeune homme la rassura d'un regard.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est juste que j'appréhende la réaction des Maraudeurs... Déjà qu'on les a jetés de leur dortoir, et qu'ils sont très curieux... »

« - Je vois... Le calme et la patience seront des atouts indispensables aujourd'hui... » dit Hermione, d'un ton faussement serein.

**o§o§O§o§o**

« - NON BLACK! Pour l'énième fois aujourd'hui, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

On pouvait entendre l'hurlement d'Hermione résonner dans tout le Grand Hall. Les têtes se tournèrent en direction du vacarme. La jeune fille se tenait devant le grand tombeur du collège, et semblait visiblement faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas l'étrangler.

Bravo Mione ! Félicitations ! Du calme et de la patience ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment une réussite...

La griffondore soupira bruyamment et serra ses poings pour contenir sa colère.

« - Je vais te le répéter encore une fois... Cal-me-ment... Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et ce qui est arrivé à Harry ne te regarde en aucun cas... Et pour que tu ne te plaignes pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, je t'avertis que si tu tentes une fois encore, rien qu'une seule fois de me demander des informations, je te change en Ronflacks Cornu !... »

« - Mais... Ça n'existe pas... » balbutia le jeune homme.

« - Et pourquoi donc ? Leur non-existence n'a jamais été prouvée ! Luna y croit bien, elle ! »

Sirius leva un sourcil, hébété.

« - Luna ?... »

« - Arrgh ! Non mais, tu ne vas jamais arrêter de poser des questions stupides !... »

« - Non, ça ne va pas être possible ! Allez, tu peux quand même me dire ce qui s'est passé... On est amis non ? Surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, un peu plus tôt... »

Hermione écarquilla ses yeux.

_Non mais ! Il se prend pour qui ?... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de..._

La jeune fille ne put finalement pas se retenir, et la gifle claqua comme un coup de fouet. L'instant d'après, la majorité des élèves du collège pouvait voir Sirius Black, allongé sur le sol, se tenant fermement la joue, qui commençait à devenir d'une belle couleur vermillon.

« - Je t'avais prévenu ! Et estime-toi heureux ! Tu n'es qu'un sale goujat, pour ne pas employer de mots plus vulgaires... Comment oses-tu parler de ça ! C'était de ta faute en plus !... Et estimes-toi heureux que je ne te transformes pas en Ronflacks, car je suis douée en Métamorphose, et si cela est combiné à l'énervement que j'éprouve envers toi, je doute sérieusement que tu puisses retrouver un jour un corps humain ! » lança la jeune fille, la voix vibrante de colère.

Elle tourna brusquement les talons, et entra d'un pas rageur dans la Grande Salle. La jeune Westinger s'assit lourdement sur un des bancs de sa table, et fut rapidement rejointe par Ginny et Harry.

« - Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'ex-rouquine, en commençant à se servir à manger.

« - Si tu savais comme cela fait du bien !... »

« - Tu aurais pu quand même être plus gentille... » remarqua le Survivant.

« - P... Pardon ? Plus gentille ?... Harry, ce n'est certainement pas parce que dans un futur, qui est à présent condamné, cet espèce d'imbécile doublé de crétin deviendra ton parrain que je me dois d'être clémente !... » s'exclama vivement la jeune fille.

Harry mit ses mains devant son visage.

« - Eh ho, du calme, je n'y suis pour rien, j'essaie juste de donner mon point de vue !... Si tu le prends comme ça, je ne recommencerai plus !... Au fait, de quoi parlait-il, à propos de ce qui s'est passé la veille, plus tôt dans la soirée ?... »

Hermione croisa ses bras sur la table et y enfouit la tête.

« - Oh, rien, rien... Des idioties, c'est tout... »

« - Mione, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que si, effectivement, ce n'était rien, tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil !... » remarqua calmement Ginny.

« - Pff... Si vous y tenez... »

La jeune fille releva la tête.

« - Et bien, hier soir, je venais encore de refaire le cauchemar... Alors je suis sortie, comme à mon habitude me promener dans les couloirs... Seulement, Sirius m'avait suivi... »

« - C'est de ça qu'il parlait ? »

« - Minute, je n'ai pas fini !... Donc, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait sortir, et il m'a demandé des explications. Comme je commençais à m'énerver, il m'a entraînée vers la salle commune, de peur que Picott ne nous surprenne... Une fois sur place, je me suis dégagée et l'on a commencé à se disputer... Et... Oh, vraiment, c'est trop bête... »

« - Allez, te défiles pas !... » s'écria Harry, curieux.

« - Et bien, sans trop savoir comment, on s'est retrouvé très proches l'un de l'autre... Et Sirius a commencé à approcher sa tête pour m'embrasser... J'avoue ne pas l'avoir tellement repoussé, et l'on se serait vraiment embrassés si toi, Harry, tu n'avais pas eu ta crise !... Et maintenant il en profite cet espèce de sal... Arrgh... je le déteste !... »

Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ce n'est pas si grave ma belle, ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine... Son comportement d'aujourd'hui nous l'a bien montré ! »

« - N'empêche, vous êtes bizarres tous les deux, Sirius et toi ! » remarqua Harry. « D'abord vous vous disputez, puis la seconde d'après vous tentez de vous embrasser... T'es sûre que vous n'avez pas des sentiments refoulés ?... »

Hermione se jeta sur son meilleur ami et l'assaillit de chatouilles.

« - Ah, tu vas voir ! Tu n'as plus intérêt à dire des bêtises pareilles ! »

« - C'est bon, c'est bon... Tu as gagné !... »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en tentant de se remettre sur le banc, duquel il était tombé à cause des assauts de son amie. Il vit les Maraudeurs pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et Sirius lui jeta un regard furieux. Le jeune homme s'en étonna. Pourquoi Sirius lui en voulait-il ? Ils avaient pourtant toujours été en de bons termes... Il haussa les épaules, puis demanda à Ginny :

« - Et toi, tu n'as pas eu affaire à trop de questions ?... »

« - Il y avait bien Remus, mais je lui ait fait clairement comprendre que je ne dirai rien... Il est très compréhensif... Je l'adore !... »

« - Tu en as de la chance... » murmura Hermione, pensive. « Et toi Harry, tu as survécu ?... »

« - Difficilement... D'un côté il y avait James, et de l'autre Lily... J'avais plutôt pensé qu'elle s'acharnerait sur toi, mais elle a du être découragée, quand elle a vu ce que tu as fait subir à Sirius !... »

Hermione sourit.

« - Il y a de quoi ! »

Elle tendit la main pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, quand elle vit, à l'autre bout de la salle Draco se lever, et lui montrer de manière significative sa montre.

« - Mince... C'est bientôt l'heure, on ferait mieux d'activer!... » s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à accélérer le mouvement.

Harry et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, et ils purent rapidement partir dans les couloirs de Poudlard...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Le trio arriva essoufflé devant le mur du couloir de septième étage. La porte y était déjà, et ils se hâtèrent d'entrer. Dès qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil, Draco s'approcha d'Hermione.

« - C'est vrai ce que la belette m'a dit ?... Par pitié, dis-moi que c'est faux...Je n'ai aucune envie d'être mêlé à un truc de ce genre... Je ne suis pas un griffondor, moi !...»

« - Hermione, je t'en prie, explique-lui, je n'en peut plus ! » s'exclama Ron, exaspéré. « J'ai passé tout mon après-midi à tout lui répéter en long, en large et en travers, mais il refuse de me croire... »

La jeune fille prit place sur un fauteuil, pendant que les autres s'installaient çà et là, dans la pièce aménagée pour l'occasion en réplique de la salle d'entraînement de l'AD.

« - Dray... Tout ce que Ron t'a dit est on ne peut plus vrai... Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire... Tu sais, la ruse d'un serpentard ne sera pas pour nous déranger !... »

Le serpentard en question afficha une mine dépitée.

« - Et... Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenu hier soir, Lavande et moi ?... »

« - Parce qu'on ne jugeait pas important de le faire ! On pensait à l'origine que c'était juste une crise d'Harry provoquée par sa cicatrice, et que vous n'étiez pas vraiment concernés par l'affaire... »

« - Sympa... » grommela Lavande.

« - Tu sais, moi je voulais bien te prévenir, mais c'est ma sœur qui n'a pas voulu !... » intervint Ron.

« - Tu parles... » maugréa cette dernière, « Tu m'embêtais parce que, soi-disant je t'avais réveillé pendant que tu faisais un rêves des plus agréables où tu te trouvais en compagnie de Fleur Delacour !... »

Lavande se renfrogna.

« - Mais non ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi, je te jure, ne la crois pas ! » s'écria Ron.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Bon, vous arrêtez de vous faire des mamours ?... »

Les deux concernés virèrent au cramoisi et le fusillèrent du regard.

« - Oh, ça va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne fais que dire la vérité !... » ajouta-t-il, en levant les mains.

« - Pff... Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que ça, dont nous devons parler ?... » soupira Hermione.

Draco s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Écoute Mione, on sait que ce qui arrive est certes, grave, mais que pouvons-nous faire ?... Rien ! A part attendre, et profiter du temps qui nous reste !...La seule façon de contrer la mort, c'est bien de vivre ! Je me trompe ?... »

Hermione esquissa une petite grimace.

« - Tu as raison, mais j'ai si peur... »

Le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et la berça tendrement, pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles personne n'osa dire un mot. Il la relâcha enfin et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de sa « _sœur_ ». Il lui sourit.

« - Là... Ça va mieux ?... Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi... »

« - Il faut juste que je relâche la pression... »

« - Au fait, à propos de pression, tu as du sacrément te détendre, avant le dîner, en te défoulant sur Black !... »

« - Alors là, je te jure que je ne peux pas rêver mieux comme puching-ball ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« - Vraiment, là, je n'ai plus de doute, je commence à déteindre sur toi !... »

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et un new chapitre! Il n'y a, certes, pas beaucoup d'action, mais bon, c'était un peu obligé, non ?...

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER POUR ME LAISSER VOTRE AVIS !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs de fan fiction, et qu'elles nous encouragent beaucoup à continuer !

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, que je pourrais m'améliorer !

Allez, à, et RDV au prochain chapitre ! Enjoy !

Kiss à tous et à toutes,

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	15. Révélations et coups bas

**o§o§O§-Over the time-§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais vous savez, si vous voulez m'en donner un petit bout, je ne suis pas contre! Je ne pourrais pas prendre Sirius? Vu que JKR l'a odieusement laissé être assassiné...

**R.A.R:**

samikitty: _Lol! Oui, Hermione doit avoir des tendances violentes refoulées, mais bon, je pense que l'on aurait toutes fait comme elle, si Sirius nous avait à ce point énervées! (Et puis, Mione a quand même un p'tit bout de caractère, rappelle-toi le tome 3, la giffle à Malefoy...) En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Kiss xxx_

yza_ Merci! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon idée plausible! J'avais envie de changer un peu des autres fics avec des voyages dans le temps, bien qu'au début, je ne comptais faire qu'un voyage "normal"! Bizzzz!_

Jana Black_ Disons que comme je n'écris pas depuis très longtemps, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais je crois qu'au fil des chapitres je m'améliore, non? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

mag _: Moui, c'était un petit délire que j'avais dans la tête depuis un bout de temps! Pour Dray, je n'allais quand même pas le changer de tout au tout! On parle de Draco Malefoy quand même! Et puis il serait moins marrant! Pour mon côté sadique, je te jure que ce n'est qu'un apperçut, mais, je me répête peut-être, qui aime bien, châtie bien! (Avec Capucine, ne t'étonne pas, c'est toujours comme ça, on n'arrête pas de s'envoyer des vannes!lol) Pour Ron et les araignées et bien... J'en avais trop envie! (Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ron, mais bon... Et puis j'avais envie de rendre hommage à Fred et George! Snif!) Pour Sirius en Ronflack cornu, c'est un autre hommage, ce coup-là aussi déguisé, à notre chère Luna! Je vois (ou plutôt je lis) que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir envie d'étrangler une certaine nounou anglaise!lol! Pour finir, j'espère que ton ego "surdimensionné de soi-disant déesse" se trouvera satisfait car tu es effectivement ma revieweuse préférée (faudrait que je pense à lancer le concours de la plus longue review!lol) Allez, ciao et à+ sur msn! Et bonne chance poour tes révisions!_

Trinity1412_ Hello! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, je ne compte pas le tuer (je l'aime trop pour ça!) Et comme promis, je vais te faire un p'tit peu de Pub! Kisss xxx!_

hermione malefoy:_ Loool! Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont choux Mione et Dray!lol! _

eiliss_: Miciii!_

Lyane_ J'ai toujours adoré les histoires tordues!lol! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore les HG/SB, et il y en aura un dans ma fic, mais bon, connaissant mon esprit sadique, il mettra du temps à se former!lol! On devrait ériger un monument à Mione pour sa baffe, tu ne crois pas?... Allez, à+ et bon voyage!_

Thealie_ Pour le fait que Sirius fasse la gueule à Harry, je pense que c'est, de mon avis, plutôt une bonne nouvelle! Il commence à être jaloux!lol! Allez, bizzz!_

Amy Keira_ Et bien voici la suite!_

Miss Lup_ Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira! Bye!_

**Rappel des persos:**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**Pub:** Je voudrais juste aider une amie, Trinity1412, qui se lance dans l'écriture! Je voudrais vous conseiller de lire sa fic "Le pouvoir de L'espoir" et de l'aider dans ses débuts car elle se débrouille déjà pas mal! Lisez sa fic!

**Remerciement:** Je voudrais faire une grosse dédicace à **mag**, car j'adore ses reviews, et puis, ça lui fera un rayon de soleil dans le sombre ciel de ses révisions!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 13: Révélations et coups bas -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Près d'un mois s'était passé depuis la nuit fatale où le destin des six voyageurs temporels fut scellé, irrémédiablement. Ils s'étaient doucement remis du choc de la nouvelle, et reprenaient à présent une vie à peu près normale, du moins, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être...

Hermione, Ginny et Harry se trouvaient en classe de divination, pour leur dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël.

« - Pff... » maugréa Hermione, « je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'a forcé à reprendre cette matière, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps !... »

Elle s'_allongea_ un peu plus sur la table.

« - Fais comme moi, » suggéra Harry, « considère cette heure comme une heure de sieste... »

« - Cette matière a au moins le privilège de développer l'imagination !... » soupira Ginny. « Il n'y a que cette folle comme prof pour croire que nous avons réellement planché sur nos devoirs... Même toi, Hermione, tu as abandonné et tu as fait comme nous, de fausses prédictions !... »

La jeune fille grimaça une sorte de sourire.

« - Je m'en serai bien passée, mais bon, cette matière est tellement détestable qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on lui accorde de l'importance... »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - Combien je te parie que cette prof est assez sadique pour avoir jeté un sort à sa salle de cours, de manière à ce que les minutes s'étirent interminablement !... »

« - Il reste encore combien de temps ?... »

« - Une demi-heure, mais Dieu sait que c'est long, surtout pour mes nerfs durement éprouvés par les : _Oh, mon Dieu, mon pauvre chéri, c'est horrible, je n'ose vous dire ce que j'ai vu hier, dans ma boule de cristal ! La mort !..._ »

Les deux filles pouffèrent.

« - Très bonne imitation ! » approuva Hermione, « moi de mon côté, j'en ai marre des : « _ma pauvre petite, vous n'êtes pas assez ouverte pour comprendre l'art subtil de la divination, vous ne possédez pas le troisième oeil, et vous projetez de mauvaises ondes dans notre classe !... »_ Pff... Que ce soit dans le futur comme dans le passé, cette prof ne m'aime pas, c'est sûr !... Vous pensez que je devrais faire comme en troisième année, et me tirer de la classe ?.. »

« - C'est vrai que ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance », répondit Ginny, « mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire et à nous abandonner ici !... »

« - T'inquiète je... »

« - Miss Westinger et Finchter, Mr Knight, mon cours ne vous intéresse pas?... » s'exclama le professeur Trelawney, encore toute jeune.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers elle, d'un air faussement honteux.

« - Ne voyez vous pas que vous projetez de mauvaises ondes dans la classe, surtout vous Miss Westinger, et que vous gênez le travail de vos camarades ! C'est une honte ! Je retire cinq points à griffondor, pour chacun d'entre vous, cela va de soi ! Et maintenant, veuillez quitter la classe, que cela vous serve de leçon, vous ne pourrez pas écouter mon merveilleux récit sur les boules de cristal andalouses !... »

Hermione, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire difficilement dissimulé, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la classe enfumée en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Une fois dans le couloir, ils ne se retinrent plus, et laissèrent librement exploser leur allégresse.

« - Si j'avais su que c'était si simple de quitter la classe, je l'aurai fait plus tôt ! » s'exclama Harry, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Voyons, tu n'es pas sérieux, on va manquer le « _meeeeerveilleux »_ exposé sur les boules de cristal » se moqua Ginny.

« - Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe ! » remarqua Hermione.

Reprenant leur souffle, les trois amis retournèrent à la tour de griffondor pour déposer leurs affaires, et profiter des vacances qui leur avaient été accordées avec un peu d'avance, bien que leur renvoi du cours soit censé être une punition.

« - N'empêche, tu aurais vu la tête de Lavande, c'était hilarant ! », ricana Ginny, « J'adore cette fille, mais je ne comprendrais jamais son admiration sans bornes pour la vieille chouette ! »

Hermione acquiesça tout en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil, aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

« - Par contre, Ron lui, devait nous envier ! À le voir, on aurait dit qu'il serait sans problème parti à notre suite !... » dit Harry .

« - Le pauvre, je le plaindrais presque, à force de chercher à plaire à Lavande, il va devoir s'initier à la Divination... »

Les trois griffondors se reagardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis explosèrent de rire à l'absurdité de cette idée. Ron, s'initier à la Divination? Autant imaginer Voldemort en danseuse étoile!...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Draco courrait dans les longs corridors de l'aile Nord du château.

"- Pff... Pourquoi cette vielle folle a-t-elle voulu s'installer aussi loin?..." grogna-t-il, s'arrêtant pour souffler un peu.

Il reprit sa course et se retrouva devant le pénible escalier menant à la salle de Divination. S'armant de courage, il en entreprit l'ascension, et c'est en nage, le souffle court, qu'il arriva sous la trappe, encore fermée menant à la salle de classe.

Le serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

"- Bon, ça va, encore cinq minutes..."

Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol, croisant ses bras sur ses jambes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Le jeune homme avait dû inventer une excuse pour pouvoir quitter son cours d'Histoire de la Magie plus tôt. La sonnerie retentit.

"- Ah, enfin..." murmura-t-il.

Il entendit les chaises racler le sol dans la classe au-dessus de lui, et se redressa. Bientôt, la trappe s'ouvrit et une échelle se déroula. Quelques élèves commencèrent à descendre, ou plutôt à fuir l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle, et le regardèrent d'un air surpris, car il était étonnant de voir un serpentard attendant devant une salle où le cours qui venait de se dérouler était commun aux Griffondors et aux Poufsouffles. Certains par contre, le reconnaissant, le saluèrent. Draco attendit quelques instants, mais de moins en moins d'élèves sortaient la salle. Il fronça les sourcils, quand il entendit la voix de Ron.

Celui-ci descendait tant bien que mal l'échelle en rouspétant apparemment contre Lavande.

"- Je veux bien faire un effort, mais bon, quand même, c'est abuser! Ne va pas me dire que tu trouves la matière qu'enseigne cette vielle folle à ce point passionnante pour vouloir rester après les cours!"

"- Oh, Ron..." soupira Lavande, " Quand donc comprendras-tu que cet art n'est que subtilité! Tu es bien un garçon! Aucun sens de la finesse!"

Ron la regarda d'un air penaud.

"- Mais... Non, je n'ai pas dit ça!... C'est juste que..."

"- Que?..." s'enquit Lavande en levant un sourcil.

L'ex-rouquin recula d'un pas, cherchant une excuse. Il percuta alors le serpentard, que les deux Poufsouffles n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant, étant apparemment plongés dans leur discution. Draco les observait d'un air ironique alors que les joues de Lavande se teintaient de rouge. Ron, lui, ne se laissa pas démonter, et s'exclama vivement:

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici la fouine? Tu t'es décidé à quitter tes cachots suintants d'humidité?"

Le jeune Westinger leva les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'agresser, quoi qu'ils s'entendent un peu mieux depuis que ce fâcheux accident de potion les avait envoyé dans le passé.

"- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même, puis il reprit, plus fortement, "Merci, je vais trés bien Weasel, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... En fait je cherchais Mione, tu ne saurais pas où elle se trouve?..."

"- Et en quoi cela te..." commença l'ancien Weasley.

"- Non, elle n'est pas là." le coupa Lavande, sentant que la situation risquait de s'enveminer.

Puis, elle se tourna vers le Serpentard.

"- Hermione, Harry et Ginny ont été renvoyés du cours de Divination! Tu te rends compte? Mais quelle honte! Ils n'arrêtait pas de parler et de pouffer bêtement de rire, au lieu d'écouter les passionants discours du professeur et..."

"- Okay, ça va, je crois que j'ai compris! Je veux juste savoir où elle se trouve..."

"- Elle doit être à la salle des Griffondors, je t'y emmêne, si tu veux..." proposa Ron, espérant sans doute échapper aux récriminations de sa condisciple.

Draco lui adressa un regard compatissant et accepta d'un hochement de la tête.

"- Pas de problème! Bon, à plus Lavande..."

Ils descendirent rapidement les marches de la Tour et se séparèrent dans le couloir. Alors que Ron et Draco marchaient côte à côte, ce-dernier prit la parole.

"- Tu sais quoi Weasel, je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir te dire ça, mais t'es quand même assez courageux... C'est-à-dire que tu dois sacrément l'aimer Lavande pour la supporter..."

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté, et répondit lentement, comme pour peser le pour et le contre.

"- Oui, c'est vrai... Je crois que chaque jour je tombe un peu plus amoureux d'elle... Et puis, elle n'est pas comme cela tout le temps, disons que c'est son petit caractère, c'est ce qui fait son charme..."

Draco regardait dans le vide, l'air un peu absent.

"- Je te comprends... Finalement, tu n'es pas si mal que ça Weasel... Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'apprécier comme un grand ami, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que l'on puisse parler aussi librement..."

"- Et toi?..;" Demanda Ron.

"- Quoi moi?..." questionna le serpentard, jetant un coup d'oeil à celui qui n'était plus vraiment son ennemi.

"- Et bien... Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux?... Je ne parle pas d'avoir un crush, non, je veux dire, est-ce que tu es déjà tombé vraiment amoureux?..."

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa.

"- Et bien, pour tout t'avouer... Quand j'ai commencé à devenir ami avec Hermione, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle... Mais notre amitié est devenue si profonde que cela aurait tout gâché que d'avouer mes sentiments... Et à présent que nous en sommes venus à être aux yeux de tous frère et soeur, je me suis habitué à cet état des choses... Puis, mon amour pour Mione s'est mué en amour fraternel... Elle est la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eue, elle est le but que j'ai trouvé pour ma vie, elle a été mon seul espoir de me sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle mon père m'avait plongé... Je lui dois la vie, je lui dois le semblant d'humanité qui a réussi à trouver une place en moi... Je donnerai tout pour elle, car elle est la personne à qui je tiens le plus, je deviendrais fou si je la perdais, elle est un peu mon ange gardien, sauf que c'est moi qui me doit de la protéger..."

Ron observait le serpentard d'un air éberlué, jaais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci se laisserait aller à de telles confessions, et surtout avec lui... Draco avait la gorge nouée, ses yeux le piquaient. Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du poufsouffle.

"- Et à présent que cette histoire de génération sacrifiée nous a plus ou moins condamnés, je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour elle... D'autant plus que même si j'essayais de tout mon coeur de faire abstracion de cette fatalité, je ne puis à présent la nier... J'ai fait cette nuit moi aussi un cauchemard, le même que celui du balaf... Enfin, d'Harry et d'Hermione... Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que Ginny, Lavnde et toi le fassiez à votre tour... Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur... Non pas pour moi, mais pour Hermione..."

Le jeune homme semblait essoufflé, éprouvé par ces confessions... Ron se tut. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, et il se doutait que Draco ne le souhaitait pas. Tout avait été dit. Et puis, cela aurait brisé le semblant de complicité qui s'était insallé entre eux. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

Oui, tout avait bel et bien été dit, et rien ne serait sans doute pareil entre eux. Ils ne seraient jamais amis, mais ne seraient plus ennemis. Ils seraient alliés, et confidents à leurs heures perdues. La rivalité Malefoy/Weasley était tombée, pour laisser place à une alliance, qui faute d'être purement amicale, serait inébranlable.

Les deux jeunes hommes esquissèrent un semblant de sourire, puis prirent silencieusement le chemin menant à la tour des lions...

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Donc, on ne s'est finalement pas trompés..." murmura Hermione après que Draco lui ait raconté son songe.

"- C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu t'en parler de suite..." expliqua le serpentard, "je t'ai cherché toute la matinée dans le château, mais tu étais introuvable. Comme mon dernier cours de la journée était Histoire de la Magie, j'ai pu sans problèmes avoir la permission de Binns pour quitter la salle de cours, puis pour t'attendre devant la salle de Divination. Seul bémol, tu n'étais pas là!..." finit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille échangea un regard complice avec Ginny et Harry. Ils réprimèrent un nouveau fou rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron et à Draco.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?..."

"- Non, rien, rien, " répondit Ginny, "c'est juste... Un souvenir de notre renvoi du cours de Divination..."

"- Vous auriez pu vous abstenir!..." s'exclama Ron, sous le sourire moqueur de Draco, " par votre faute, j'ai du non seulement entendre Lavande se plaindre, mais en plus, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'essayer de me faire moi aussi renvoyer du cours! Elle me tenait presque en otage!"

"- Ne va pas me dire que ça te déplaisait, je ne te croirais pas..." dit malicieusement Harry.

Les oreilles de Ron se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur pourpre allant parfaitement bien avec la couleur de la salle des lions.

"- Que l'on soit à notre époque ou ici, et quelle que soit ton apparence, je constate que ton vieux réflexe ne s'arrange pas..." rit allégremment Hermione.

Alors que Ron bougonnait quelques excuses plus ou moins inaudibles, les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Sirius, voyant Draco et Ron, se dirigea aussitôt vers eux d'un air furieux.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici!" s'écria-t-il pour toute forme de salutation.

"- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ce sont nos amis Sirius et..." répondit Harry.

"- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Knight!" le coupa le jeune homme, l'air mauvais.

Harry semblait abasourdi par le ton mauvais qu'avait pris son futur parrain à son encontre. Draco, lui, jeta un regard méprisant au jeune Black et lui répondit sur un ton acide.

"- Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit griffy! Attention, tu risques de prendre la teinte de ta salle commune adorée... Ce ne serait pas très bien pour ton teint mon pauvre petit! C'est qu'il s'énerve vite le lionceau! Allez, retourne jouer au bac à sable et laisse les grands traiter entre eux!"

Le griffondor serra ses poings convulsivement, faisant apparemment de grands efforts pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du jeune homme.

"- Oui, c'est vrai ça, Black, de quoi tu te mêles? Va rejoindre James, bien que je le plaigne de devoir te supporter, et cesse de nous importuner avec tes crises de jalousie ou de je ne sais quel autre vice!..." murmura insidieusement Hermione, tout en plongeant son regard à présent argenté dans les yeux de Sirius.

Celui-ci déglutit difficlement. Il la saisit presque violemment par le bras, et la força à le suivre hors de la salle commune, malgré les protestations de ses amis.

"- Pourquoi est-tu ainsi avec moi?..." murmura-t-il, le regard noir, mais la mine peinée.

Hermione le regarda d'un air abasourdi, puis éclata de rire.

"- Tu me poses cette question à moi? Alors que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée ici! Mais te rends-tu comptes de l'absurdité de tes propos!"

"- Mais je pensais qu'après l'épisode des cachots, on était plus ou moins amis..."

"- Et bien tu pensais mal! Crois-tu vraiment que je sympathiserai avec un malotru, un espèce de goujat de ton genre? Certes, j'y ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, mais ce n'était que de belles illusions... Tu as bien essayé de profiter de la situation! Alors maintenant fous-moi la paix, tu me dégoutes, tu n'es qu'un raciste, un pervers, qui se moque bien des autres et qui pense avoir une morale quelconque!"

Hermione dégagea brusquement son bras de la main du jeune homme et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque celui-ci la prit par les épaules et la colla contre lui. La jeune fille eut le temps de voir son profond regard sombre, si envoutant, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse violemment, désespéremment, mais à la fois tendrement. La griffondor ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait que penser...

_Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que je fais?... Je vais encore me faire avoir! Je ne dois pas..._

Elle entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, et se laissa bercer, étant comme dans un état second... Soudain, dans un sursaut de conscience, elle le repoussa, mais ce ne fut que pour voir toute la tristesse qui se lisait dans les yeux de Sirius.

Ses lèvres étaient encore rougies du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il avait l'air perdu, il la contemplait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donnée de voir... Puis, il reprit son habituel regard méprisant.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais tu me rends fou! Je te hais, je te déteste... Je le sais, ça ne fait aucun doute..." balbutia-t-il.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'ujn coup de poignard dans le coeur d'Hermione.

_Mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'espérai?... Qu'il me déclare sa flamme inépuisable? Si même ç'aurait été le cas, comment aurais-je réagis?... Je ne l'aime pas, alors, cela n'est censé ne devoir rien me faire. Il a bien réussi son coup, il m'a ridiculisée, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, et moi, comme une idiote je me suis laissé faire!... Je..._

Une larme commença à rouler sur la joue de la griffondore. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle n'écoutait plus ce que lui disait le jeune homme. Elle essuya rageusement la goutte d'eau et releva la tête, prête à faire face, quand elle vit que jeune Black était apparemment de plus en plus gêné. Enfin, elle se raccorda à la réalité, et entendit les paroles du jeune homme, qui l'étonnèrent au plus haut point.

"- ... Mais en même temps chacune de tes insultes me blesse, chacun de tes sourires m'enchante, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Pardonne-moi... Je... "

Sirius la contempla quelques instants, puis, semblant prendre conscience de ses paroles et surtout, de ses actes, il tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers se trouvant non loin de là.

Hermione était encore sous le choc. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, et ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit cela? Il ne pouvait pas s'en tenir aux "je te hais", c'est beaucoup plus simple! Il m'a déjà suffisamment humiliée comme cela pour qu'en plus il m'embrouille!... Et puis... Oh non!_

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Il... Il m'a pris mon premier baiser!... Mais quel... Quel sal... Arrrrgh! Je vais l'étriper, le ..._

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La jeune fille tourna la tête, et vit Lily qui apparemment la cherchait. Quand cette-dernière apperçut l'état de son amie, elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"- Mione, mon dieu, que s'est-il passé?... "

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sangloter doucement, et c'est ainsi qu'elle raconta à Lily ses malheurs. La jolie rousse s'offusqua haut et fort de ce qu'avait fait Sirius, réussissant même à redonner le sourire à son amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle propose.

"- J'ai une idée pour qu'il arrête de t'embêter! Je vais dire à James que je suis d'accord de sortir avec lui, si il s'arrange pour que Sirius te foute une paix royale!"

La griffondore regarda la rouquine, d'un air étonné.

"- Mais... Lily... Non! je refuse que tu te sacrifies ainsi pour moi! Je peux trés bien me débrouiller seule, je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours fait!..."

"- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Il a trouvé ton point faible, et je suis sûre qu'il n'hésitera pas à l'exploiter, crois-moi!..."

"- Lily..."

"- Et puis, pour tout t'avouer, ça ne me dérange pas spécialement de sortir avec James..." avoua Lily en rougissant.

Hermione leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

"- En fait, depui quelque temps, j'ai plus ou moins suivi les conseils de ton frère... J'ai tenté d'être moins partiale dans mon opinion, et je me suis rendue compte que finalement, James n'est pas si mal que ça... En bref, l'hypothèse du fait que je pourrais sortir avec lui m'a semblé plausible, mais bon, après tous les refus que je lui ai fait, je n'osais pas lui en parler..."

"- Et tu t'es dit que l'idée de sortir avec lui soi-disant pour m'aider serait pas mal!"

" - Oui, c'est vrai, mais cette solution m'est apparue d'abord en pensant pour toi, puis c'est seulement après que je me suis dit que ça pourrait aussi m'aider!"

La jeune Westinger sourit chaleureusement.

"- Comme ça, on pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups!"

"- En effet!"

"- Au fait, pour quoi me cherchais-tu?..." s'enquit Hermione.

Lily fronça les sourcils et déclara.

"- En fait, c'est Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher... Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, et Draco sont déjà dans son bureau..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, et j'en suis sincérement désolée...

Mais bon, l'important est que j'ai posté ce chapitre, non?

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER, CAR LES REVIEWS SONT LES SEULS SALAIRES DES AUTEURS DE FANFICIONS, ET QU'ELLES NOUS ENCOURAGENT BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER!

Allez, gros kiss à tous et à toutes!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	16. Prophétie

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**RARs :**

mag:_ Kikoo! Wouaou! Que de reviews! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez! En tout cas, ça m'a vraiment fait plasir! Mais bon, la centième review a déjà été postée... C'est dommage pour toi! Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser sans récompense (héhé). Je pense que quand j'aurai fini la fic (là je n'ai pas le temps) Je t'écrirai un petit OS! Dédicacé bien sûr! Tu choisis le couple, je le fais évoluer (mais précise-moi si tu veux que ça finisse bien, car avec moi, on ne sait jamais!lol) Allez, kiss xxx!_

mag :_ Re! Je te remercie pour la review, elle m'a fait (comme toutes les autres) vraiment plaisir! Je plains tes pauvres doigts qui doivent être vachement abimés à force de taper!lol! Pour répondre à tes questions, oui le collège s'est à peu près bien passé (sauf qu'on a commencé à jouer au poker, pour de faux bien sûr, et on s'est fait choper!mdrr!) Sinon pour ton idée de série de OS, c'est pas mal! En tout cas, je te soutiendrai! Je n'ai jamais vraiment lu les Remus-Tonks (à part quand il y a un autre couple dans la fic, du genre Hermione/Sirius!) mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons! Mais ton idée n'est pas mal! Cependant, es-tu sûre que tout tiendra dans un seul OS, ou ne préfères-tu pas faire plutôt une mini-fic?... C'est comme tu veux! Et puis, au passage, merci pour le compliment! (Je lis la review au fur et à mesure!lol) Pour Voldy, fait comme tu le sens! Laisse-toi porter par l'écriture, c'est comme ça que je fais, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan en tête, j'écris comme ça me viens. Sinon, pour ton film, rappelle-moi de ne jamais aller le voir! Déjà que j'étais traumatisée par The Ring 2, alors là, j'imagine même pas! Et si tu compte faire un remake du film, pense à le mettre en NC-17!lol Allez, re-à+ et gros zibouxxxx!_

mag:_ Re-re!loool! Et bien je crois que je suis obligée d'opter pour déesse et non pour centième revieweuse... J'espère que cela aura au moins le mérite de flatter ton égo... Bah, c'est pas grave, on se refait ça pour la 150eme review!loool! Kiss xxx_

Trinity1412_ Et bien félicitations chère 100ème revieweuse! Ce chapitre t'est donc dédicacé! Bravoo! (Applause) Allez, kiss!_

Thealie_ Les confrontations entre Ron et Draco ne sont pas vraiment terminées, ils ne pourront pas s'empêcher de s'ennuyer mutuellement, mais une sorte de complicité tacite et de respect s'est installé entre eux... Pour Sirius, ce n'est pas encore gagné, ne te réjouis pas trop vite!lol! Et pour Lily, je m'arrange à ma manière! Et puis, je m'étais promis qu'elle serait casée avant Hermione! Allez, ciao et kisss!_

ewilan59_ Voldy en danseuse étoile... Mdrrr! Un gros délire! Bizzz!_

Hermylove:_ Merkiii!_

diabella_: Pour Sirius, et bien... c'est Siri, il faut pas chercher plus loin! Et pour le cours de divination, c'était un petit foutage de gueule contre la prof, que je trouve bien mérité!lol!_

Oceana-666_: Micii!_

Lyane_: J'espère que tu as bien récupéré de ta fatigue! Pour les relations entre les persos, je compte refaire encore plusieurs duos de ce genre entre les voyageurs, car il faut qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître, à s'apprécier, pour se préparer à ce qu'ils vont vivre... Les plus urgents étaient Ron et Dray, non?_

Namyothis_Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil! Tu as lu les trois chapitres d'un coup? Bravoo! Pour Mione et Siri, ça avance un peu à reculons! lol! Et pour Dray, il était important qu'il se trouve un point commun avec Ron! Kiss xxx_

Rebecca-Black_ Thanks!_

hermione malefoy :_Tu penses bien que Sirius, animé comme il l'était, n'allait pas rester en place! Et puis, je l'ai bien dit, ils marchaient! _

patmolgirl :_ Merci pour les encouragements!_

Amy Keira_ Et bien la voici!_

mag:_ Re-re-re (...)!lol! Le retour de la **pseudo** déesse! Pour le cours de divination, c'était un petit délire, vraiment, elle m'éclate trop l'autre chouette!lol! Pour Ronny et Dray, disons que comme les six voyageurs sont un peu tous dans la merde, ils doivent se serrer les coudes, et essayer de s'entendre (essayer...) Donc le premier différent à régler était bien sûr le conflit Weasley/Malefoy. Pour la tite romance entre Mione et Sirius, c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas visé loin! Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore gagné pour qu'ils se mettent en couple! Car même si Siri commence à éprouver des sentiments pour sa belle, Mione, elle, n'est pas prête à céder! Et pour le célèbre couple Potter et bien... Tu as déjà tout dit, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Et bon, vu que maintenant tu es en vacs, éclate-toi bien (et écris des fics!)lol! Bigs Kiss xxx! _

Trinity1412_ Re! Et oui, ils se rapprochent! Voici la suite!_

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**Remerciement:** Je dédicace ce chapitre à **_Trinity1412_**, qui a eu la gentillesse de me poster le 100ème review de cette fic! J'ai franchi le cap! (sortez le champagne!) À quand la 150ème?...

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 14: Prophétie... -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Lily abandonna Hermione devant la gargouille masquant l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Je me demande ce qu'il me veut... Sans doute cela a quelque chose à voir avec notre voyage dans le temps, vu qu'il a aussi fait venir les autres...

La jeune fille passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de se donner une figure normale, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis de larmes, elle aurait du mal à le cacher... S'armant de courage, elle prononça le mot de passe, que Lily lui avait donné.

« -_ Placamentum._ »

La gargouille dégagea le pan de mur qu'elle cachait, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Hermione s'empressa de le monter, et se trouva bientôt devant la porte du bureau de son directeur, qu'elle commençait à présent à bien connaître. Elle éleva la main et frappa doucement contre le battant. La voix étouffée du mage lui répondit.

« - Veuillez entrer Miss Westinger, nous vous attendions. »

La jeune fille poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, qui n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était trouvée. Ses amis étaient confortablement assis dans de petits fauteuils de velours grenat. Le professeur Dumbledore en fit apparaître un de plus, et s'exclama :

« - Miss Westinger, ou plutôt Granger devrais-je dire, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous ! »

Hermione s'empressa d'obéir. Draco, se trouvant à ses côtés, lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, voyant la mine qu'affichait sa « _sœur». _Elle détourna le regard, n'ayant guère envie de devoir supporter les questions silencieuses que lui adressait son ami.

« - Bien, » déclara le directeur, « à présent que vous êtes tous présent, nous allons pouvoir aborder le sujet pour lequel je vous ai convié. Vous vous doutez duquel il s'agit, je me trompe ?... »

Ginny prit alors la parole.

« - Vous comptez nous parler de notre... Voyage, si l'on peut l'appeler comme cela. »

« - Tout à fait Miss Finchter, vous avez raison. Je viens d'achever mes recherches concernant le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous. J'ai étudié dans tous les ouvrages possibles... Cependant, il me semble qu'il y ait un problème... »

Les six amis se jetèrent un regard. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient qu'il leur était impossible de rentrer chez eux, mais tous se demandaient s'ils devaient faire part au professeur Dumbledore de leur _destinée._

« - En effet, » continua-t-il, « les voyages dans le temps, qu'ils soient faits dans le futur comme dans le passé, sont tout à fait possibles... Ils sont, bien entendu, à manier avec extrêmement de précautions, mais là n'est pas la question. »

Le vieil homme croisa ses mains sur son bureau et les observa, un à un, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« - Donc, comme je le disais, vous renvoyer dans notre futur, et donc dans votre présent, est tout à fait possible. La préparation au voyage est certes longue, mais réalisable. Seulement, alors que je cherchais le meilleur moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, une curieuse chose m'est apparue. Je faisais mes recherches dans la magnifique bibliothèque du château de Windsor, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé une certaine boule de cristal, une sphère... D'après vos regards, j'en conclus que vous avez compris, où du moins que certains de vous l'ont compris... »

En effet, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient brusquement pâli. Ils se jetaient des regards affolés, redoutant d'entendre la suite, alors que Draco et Lavande ne comprenaient toujours pas ce que leur directeur voulait dire.

« - C'est... » balbutia Ron, « non... Dites-moi que je me trompe... »

« - Allez jusqu'au bout de votre pensée M. Finchter. »

L'ex-rouquin ne savait plus où se mettre, mais fini par relever les yeux et par répondre, plongeant son regard dans celui du vieux mage, comme pour confirmer ses doutes.

« - C'est... Une prophétie... »

Le mot avait été dit, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Pourtant, Draco et Lavande ne semblaient toujours pas convaincus, contrairement à leurs quatre amis, qui connaissaient déjà la puissance et la fatalité de ces sphères.

« - Et... Sauf votre respect, puis-je savoir en quoi cela nous concerne ?... » demanda Lavande, dubitative.

Dumbledore sourit doucement.

« - Sans doute comprendrez-vous mieux si je vous dis que j'ai trouvé sur cette sphère douze lettres... HG, HP, GW, RW, DM et LB... »

« - Je... Je ne comprends pas... »

« - Voyons Miss Brown, le professeur Trelawney ne vous a-t-elle jamais parlé des prophéties, de leur puissance et de la manière dont elles montraient à qui elles étaient adressées ?... »

Hermione sembla alors sortir de ses pensées.

« - Mais... Professeur... Je veux bien vous croire quand vous nous parlez de cette prophétie, et les initiales qui la gravent sont en effet les nôtres... Mais il manque quelque chose... Sur la prophétie d'Harry était aussi indiquée son année de naissance, et, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, aucune date n'est inscrite sur celle-là... »

Draco s'exclama alors :

« - La prophétie d'Harry ?... Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ! Depuis quand Potter a-t-il eu une prophétie lui étant destinée ?... »

« - Euh... Dray, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas le moment... Je, enfin, Harry t'expliquera plus tard, s'il en a envie... »

Ledit Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

« - Enfin... Où en étais-je ?... Ah oui ! Donc, comme je le disais, n'est-il pas étrange que cette prophétie nous concernant, chose qui doit encore être prouvée, ne comporte pas la moindre date ?... »

« - C'est en fait, après réflexion, assez simple ma chère Miss Westinger » répondit tranquillement le vieil homme, qui semblait amusé par la confusion de ses élèves. »

Ceux-ci lui prêtèrent dès lors une grande attention.

« - J'avoue avoir moi aussi été fortement surpris par la découverte de cette prophétie, et vous m'excuserez, je l'espère, d'avoir remis à plus tard mes recherches vous concernant pour me concentrer sur cet objet. Bien entendu, les initiales m'ont immédiatement mis la puce à l'oreille, mais, comme vous, l'absence de date m'intriguait. Alors, j'ai fait quelques études sur la personne ayant prononcé cette prophétie... Et, il faut vous avouer qu'une fois que je l'ai trouvée, il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour découvrir la suite, ou plutôt pour la deviner, ne pouvant briser moi-même la sphère... »

« - Qui donc a prononcé cette prédiction ?... » demanda Harry.

« - Il s'agit d'un jeune homme se nommant _Seïrjâ_ et ayant vécu autour du XIIe siècle. Il est illustre notamment pour avoir fait partie de la génération sacrifiée de cette époque, la dernière en date... »

Les six voyageurs blêmirent. Non seulement étaient-ils eux-même la nouvelle génération sacrifiée, mais en plus y'avait il une prophétie les concernant. Lavande tenta malgré tout de contredire leur directeur, bien que sachant que c'était peine perdue.

« - La prophétie ne nous concerne pas forcément... D'autres personnes ont sûrement ces initiales... »

« - Il n'existe qu'une seule manière de le savoir Miss Knight. Venez auprès de moi je vous prie. »

La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha du bureau d'un air peu rassuré. Dumbledore ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en tira un coffret de bois précieux, duquel il sortit la fameuse sphère. Hermione ferma à moitié ses yeux. Cette vue lui rappelait nombre de mauvais souvenirs, et elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur son amie, qui tenait le globe en main, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi en faire.

« - Et bien, laissez la tomber s'il vous plait, » lui demanda le directeur, « ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne se brisera que si, comme je l'imagine, elle vous concerne, vous et vos amis. »

Lavande échangea un coup d'œil avec ses compagnons. Il ne faisait nul doute que la sphère allait se briser... la jeune fille leva la main à hauteur de visage, contempla la prophétie une dernière fois, puis dessera sa prise. La boule semblat tomber au ralenti, et alors qu'elle touchait le sol, elle explosa en une myriade d'éclats de cristal.

Une légère vapeur blanche, mélange entre fumée et espèce fantomatique en sortit, et prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme, ayant à peu près une vingtaine d'années. Il était vêtu d'un costume médiéval, avait de longs cheveux châtains et d'envoutants yeux outre-mer... Il commença alors à parler, d'une voix mélodieuse, mais légèrement rocailleuse:

__



_Pour que l'équilibre revienne,_

_Que les ténèbres s'éteignent,_

_Que revienne la paix,_

_Qu'ainsi cela soit fait._

__



_Heureux sont ceux qui sont élus,_

_Car ils connaitront à présent leur destinée._

_Heureux soient-ils de servir leur monde,_

_Leur patrie et leurs proches._

_Heureux soient-ils de ne pas encore savoir,_

_Ce qui les attend dans le noir..._

_Les sacrifices seront rudes,_

_Les pertes cruelles,_

_Les choix décisifs,_

_La trahison mortelle._

_Six ils ont été, _

_Six ils sont,_

_Six ils seront,_

_Car autant faut-il d'éléments _

_Pour équiliber le monde._

_Trois femmes,_

_Trois hommes._

_Des opposés._

_Comme le blanc et le noir,_

_Le jour et la nuit._

_Une sera pour la lumière,_

_L'autre sera pour le feu._

_Une pour la terre nouricière,_

_L'autre pour l'air des cieux._

_La dernière sera pour l'eau,_

_Le dernier pour le temps._

_Six élus,_

_Six pouvoirs._

_Tous essentiels,_

_Tous primordials._

_Utilisez-les à bon escient,_

_Vous, nouveaux combattants,_

_La lutte sera dure._

_Les pertes seront lourdes._

__



_Pour que l'équilibre revienne,_

_Que les ténèbres s'éteignent,_

_Que revienne la paix,_

_Qu'ainsi cela soit fait._

__



Hermione esquissa une petite grimaçe.

_Ok... Prenons ça du bon côté, avec Harry et Ron, on s'est déjà sorti de cent fois pire, non?... _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et elle pu juger, à la vue du visage de ses camarades, que la situation n'était peut-être pas si rose...

_Bon... Je retire ce que j'ai dit!_

Les mains croisées sur le bois de son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore regardait attentivement ses jeunes élèves. Ainsi ne s'était-il pas trompé, la génération sacrifiée était revenue. La situation était-elle donc si extrême? sans doute fallait-il le croire... Il aurait toute fois préféré qu'il n'y ait pas cette histoire de génration, il ne voulait en aucun cas charger ses élèves d'une telle mission. Pourtant, il le fallait...

"- Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, n'est-ce pas Miss Westinger? Et quelque chose me dit que vous ne cherchiez qu'à repousser cette échéance, et non à me contre-dire, tout à l'heure... je me trompe?"

"- En vérité, non... Mais..."

Hermione se tut pour chercher ses mots.

"- Et la prophétie... celle d'Harry..."

Le directeur lui adressa un petit sourire.

"- J'ignore quelle est cette prophétie, et je pense que je l'ignorerai toujours, car elle n'a apparemment pas été dite, et n'a donc plus lieu d'être... Je suppose qu'elle concernait Mister Knight et notre _cher_ mage noir..."

"- C'est cela, professeur." répondit Harry.

"- Eh bien, disons qu'elle a malgré tout été prononcée, avec quelques modifications..."

Harry eut alors l'air soulagé. Le fait de n'avoir plus le poids de cette prophétie lui faisait du bien. Cependant, il s'inquiétait d'y avoir, plus ou moins volontairement, entraîné les autres... Lui, il était habitué à avoir sans cesse cette sombre menace pesant sur lui, et il craignait que ces amis, par imprudence ou non-expérience, ne puissent commettre une erreur irréparable, voire mortelle. Le Professeur Dumbledore reprit:

"- D'après ce que nous avons pu entendre, cette prophétie parle également de pouvoirs vous ayant été conférés... Je puis vous aider de ce point de vue-là, vous devrez vous-même découvrir lequel vous possédez, comment le manier et le maîtriser... Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, mais la vôtre: vous devrez faire de votre mieux pour la mener à bien, et je ne puis rien faire pour vous aider, à part peut-être quelque peu analyser la prophétie. Et également vous souhaiter bonne chance..."

Les six élèves hochèrent la tête, puis le vieux directeur se leva, les invitant à faire de même.

"- Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je ne vous retiens pas davantage. Profitez donc de cette belle soirée qui s'offre à vous pour décompresser, et bonnes vacances de Noël! Après celles-ci, je ferai venir à votre disposition quelques maitres, qui seront chargés de vous enseigner des rudiments de leurs arts."

Les étudiants saluèrent leur directeur, puis quittèrent la classe, tous plus ou moins désappointés et désorientés par cette nouvelle "avalanche" de nouvelles... Une fois dans le couloir, ils se rendirent compte qu'apparemment, leur entretien avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et que la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Aussi, ils hâtèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent bientôt à leur table respective.

Ginny et Harry, en se dirigeant en compagnie d'Hermione vers la table des lions, équarquillèrent leurs yeux de stupéfaction quand ils remarquèrent que, chose peu commune, Lily et James se trouvaient tous deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et de plus, que le bras de James était passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et ce sans que celle-ci ne semble avoir quelques envies particulièrement meutrières à son égard.

Hermione, elle, de son côté, esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Les confessions que Lily lui avait faîtes quelques heures auparavent lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle était satisfaite d'avoir ainsi quelques peu aidé son amie. Et puis, cela l'arrangeait aussi car, comme elle put le remarquer en s'installant, Sirius se tenait à l'écart d'elle, ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

Ginny et Harry s'installèrent respectivement à côté et en face d'elle, puis le Survivant s'exclama, se tourant vers James:

"- On a manqué quelque chose... Je me trompe? N'auriez-vous, Lily et toi, rien à nous dire?..."

James esquissa un sourire.

"- Nous? Rien du tout! En tout cas rien qui ne mérite d'être caché..." acheva-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser tendrement Lily.

Celle-ci semblait rayonnante, et quand elle se sépara de James, elle rougit quelques peu devant le clin d'œil malicieux que lui adressa son amie. Cette-dernière lui chuchota ensuite un petit merci, en jetant un coup d'oeil du côté du jeune Black.

"- En tout cas, félicitations!" déclara Ginny, "cela faisait si longtemps que vous vous tourniez autour que l'on se demandait tous quand vous finiriez par vous mettre ensemble! On commençait à désespérer!"

"- C'est sûr que de ton côté, ça a été plus rapide!" remarqua Lily, en jetant un regard appuyé sur Remus, qui avait rejoint sa petite amie.

"- Au moins ne sommes-nous pas aveugles", répondit en riant le lycanthrope, avant lui aussi, d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Hermione échangea un sourire avec Harry. Ils commençaient à se sentir de trop parmis tous ces couples. La jeune fille se leva brusquement et tendit la main à son ami.

"- Tu viens Harry, on les laisse ensemble!"

Des protestations commencèrent à s'élever.

"- Mais non, vous ne nous dérangez pas!" s'écria Lily.

"- Je n'ai plus le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami?" demanda innocemment Hermione.

Sirius se leva alors:

"- Si vous voulez être entre célibataires, je peux venir alors?..."

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son amie, qui avait froncé les sourcils et commençait à serrer convulsivement ses poings. Il répondit:

"- Nous souhaitons certes passer un moment entre célibataires, mais aussi entre amis... Tu n'en es pas vraiment un, je me trompe?"

Sirius allait répliquer, quand Lily se chargea de rappeller sa promesse à James par un violent coup de pied. Ce-dernier, se souvenant de la condition que lui avait imposé la jolie rousse, dit à Sirius:

"- Allez Siri, laisse-les, on se fera une petite partie de quidditch après, d'accord?"

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, mais finit par obéir et se rassit, alors qu'Harry et Hermione sortaient en souriant de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le couloir, le Survivant apostropha son amie:

"- C'était vraiment à cause des couples que tu souhaitais partir, ou à cause de Sirius?"

"- Au début, c'était vraiment pour laisser les autres tranquilles, mais j'avoue que cela nous offre une très bonne alternative!"

"- N'empêche que, à force de vouloir jouer ta maligne, on a le ventre vide..." grommela-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire.

"- Dites donc Mister Potter, ou plutôt Knight, votre mémoire souffrirait-elle de quelques séquelles? Dois-je vous rappeler quels délices se cachent derrière une certaine porte réprésentant une coupe de fruits?..."

Harry esquissa un sourire narquois.

"- Vous, la si sage et quelque peu bornée griffondore, grande militante de la S.A.L.E, me proposez de vous accompagner dans un pillage des cuisines de notre si belle école?..."

"- Parfaitement Mister, et je suis sûre de ne pas me leurrer en affirmant que vous vous feriez une joie de m'accompagner..." répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Harry la saisit alors brusquement sous les bras et les jambes et s'exclama:

"- Qu'attendons-nous alors?"

Et c'est dans un concert de cris de joie et de rires que les deux complices se dirigèrent en courant vers les cuisines.

Pourtant, dans l'ombre, une personne ne partageait pas leur joie. Sirius se tenait silencieux derrière une colonne et tremblait de rage, réprimant avec peine sa tristesse.

"- Potter, tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras!"

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard, mais comme je l'ai précisé dans mon OS "**_La mort des Amants_**", mon ordi à perdu tous mes fichiers, et je dois tout réécrire. Grrrr...lol!

J'essairai du mieux que je peux d'être plus régulière!

En attendant à+ et gros kiss à tous les lecturs et les lectrices!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	17. Bonjour nous venons du futur!

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**RARs :**

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, étant donné qu'il est plus de minuit à l'heure où je boucle ce chapitre, que demain matin je pars pour environ 20 jours en Pologne, et que je suis ddans un état proche de l'écrevisse à force de vouloir défier le soleil et tenter de bronzer sans protexions... Bref...

Je tiens tout de meme à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent! Merci à **Hestia Black**,** zaza**,** fullmetal6200**,** marie potter**,** diabella**,** eiliss**,** ewilan59**,** Lyane**,** mag**,** luluflo**,** Thealie**,** Trinity1412**,** Amy Keira **et** Rebecca-Black**.

Merci à tous et à toutes!

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 15: Bonjour, nous venons du futur!... -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Harry la saisit alors brusquement sous les bras et les jambes et s'exclama:_

_"- Qu'attendons-nous alors?"_

_Et c'est dans un concert de cris de joie et de rires que les deux complices se dirigèrent en courant vers les cuisines._

_Pourtant, dans l'ombre, une personne ne partageait pas leur joie. Sirius se tenait silencieux derrière une colonne et tremblait de rage, réprimant avec peine sa tristesse._

_"- Potter, tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras!"_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius avait réuni ses trois amis, les Maraudeurs, dans la cabane hurmante, pour ce qu'il appelait un "conseil d'urgence".

"- Allez Patmol, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que nous faisons ici, à 11 heures du soir, en plein mois de décembre, alors qu'aucune pleine lune n'est enore à l'horizon?..." soupira Remus.

"- C'est vrai, " remarqua Peter, "qu'as-tu donc de si important à nous dire ?"

Le jeune homme arrêta de faire les cent pas et s'assit lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux, aux côtés de ses amis.

"- Vous ne trouvez pas les nouveaux bizarres?"

"- Attends Sirius," s'exclama James, " retiens-moi si je me trompe, mais tu ne nous as quand même pas obligé de te suivre rien que pour _ça_!"

"- Oui et non... C'est juste que..."

L'animagus secoua la tête.

"- Donez-moi d'abord vos impressions sur eux, et je vous ferai part de ce que j'ai découvert."

Les trois autres maraudeurs se montrèrent aussitôt plus intéressés. Remus prit finalement la parole:

"- Et bien... Parmi les nouveaux, celle que je côtoie le plus est Ginny, tout naturellement. Il est vrai que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me cache des choses, mais je lui fais confiance. Mon instinct de loup-garou me fait sentir qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle veut faire paraître, mais il me dit aussi qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise..."

"- Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit..." remarqua James.

"- Je sais, mais je pensais aussi que cela était sans importance et ne vous concernait pas."

Peter continua:

"- Je ne les connais pas personnellement, mais Sirius a raison, du moins je le crois. Par exemple quand je vois Westinger, le frère, je précise, grimacer à l'entente du nom de Lucius Malefoy, alors qu'il ne le connait pas, ou quand Ronald commence à dire à Ginny: _"si maman savait"_, et qu'il se tait d'un coup, le visage triste..."

"- Oui," poursuivit James, " ou quand Harry ne semble pas le moins du monde se soucier de Lavande, alors qu'elle est sa soeur... On dirait des étrangers. Il y avait, il y a deux semaines, l'anniversaire de Lavande, et Harry ne le lui a même pas souhaité... C'est étrange."

Sirius regardait ses amis d'un air satisfait. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ces détails. Il déclara alors:

"- Et les avez-vous vu recevoir un seul hibou de leurs parents depuis le début de l'année? Non? Bizarre n'est-ce pas... D'autant plus que les familles Westinger, Knight et Finchter sont tout de même assez réputées... Et puis Hermione que l'on voit parfois lire des livres introuvables sur le marché... Je lui en ai une fois emprunté un, qu'elle t'avait d'ailleurs prêté Lunard, "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" je crois, mais la date d'impression est... 1994..."

James, Remus et Peter regardaient leur ami d'un air interloqué. Comment était-ce possible? Le jeune homme sourit, fier de son effet. Puis il ennonça mystérieusement:

"- Mais ce n'est pas tout... Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Harry et Hermione ont quitté la Grande Salle, j'ai voulu les suivre, et j'ai réussi à me dérober à ta surveillance. Car oui James, tu me surveilles, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué? Je suppose que Lily t'a imposé quelques conditions... Non?"

Le brun soupira.

"- Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça... Mais qu'as-tu donc bien pu faire à Hermione?"

"- Je ne sais pas... Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Elle m'agace, elle m'énerve, me met à bout, j'ai envie de l'étriper, j'ai envie de l'attraper, mais ce pour que plus jamais elle ne m'échappe..."

Sirius laissa son regard flotter quelques instants, tandis que ses amis le condidéraient, un air malicieux peint sur le visage.

"- Le coeur de notre cher Patmol serait-il occupé?" s'enquit joyeusement Remus.

Sirius le regarda d'un ar offusqué.

"- Moi? Amoureux de cette... cette... fille! N'importe quoi! Tu veux ma mort?"

"- C'est vrai que l'aimer est carrément courir au suicide," concéda Peter, "mais il n'empêche qu'elle te fait un certain effet..."

Le jeune Black tourna le dos à ses amis.

"- Puisque c'est comme ça, vous ne saurez pas ce que j'ai découvert..."

"- Sirius, ce n'est pas bien de faire du chantage..." se moqua James.

"- Je m'en fiche, soit vous arrêtez de faire des insinuations grotesques et de me poignarder dans le dos, vous que je considérais comme des amis, soi vous ne saurez rien!"

James leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Okay, tu as gagné... mais même si nous ne le disons pas à voie haute, nous le pensons, et nous savons que nous avons raison!"

"- Grmbl..."

"- Ça va Paddy, calme-toi!" dit posément Remus, "on se tait, allez, qu'est ce que tu as découvert?"

Sirius se retourna pour faire face à ses amis. Une petite lueur triomphante brillait dans ses yeux. Il commença alors:

"- Donc, comme je le disais, alors que je suivais Hermione et Harry, ils ont commencé à parler. Au début, ce n'était guère intéressant, mais à un moment, où ils se lançaient des petites piques, Hermione a dit à Harry "_Dites donc Mister Potter, ou plutôt Knight_"..."

James observa le jeune Black, les yeux ronds.

"- Mais... Elle s'est peut-être juste trompée..."

"- Je ne pense pas... Peut-être qu'Harry Knight n'est pas celui qu'il paraît. Peut-être est-il Harry Potter, ou peut-être même a-t-il un autre prénom... Et il doit sans doute en être de même avec les autres nouveaux..."

Les quatre maraudeurs se regardèrent d'un air grave. Oui, décidement, les nouveaux n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils voulaient laisser paraître... Et ils les forceraient à avouer la vérité, de gré ou de force.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione entra en riant allégrement dans la salle commune, accompagnée d'Harry. Tous deux revenaient des cuisines, ou ils s'étaient offert un petit festin et avaient profité pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme _avant_...

Appercevant Lily qui lui faisait de petits signes de main, Hermione abandonna Harry pour la rejoindre, tandis que ce dernier allait quelque peu bavader avec l'équipe de quidditch.

La jeune fille s'assit aux côtés de son amie, qui reposa son livre d'Arithmancie sur la table basse. Lily lui adressa un grand sourire.

"- Alors ma chérie, quoi de neuf, Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Harry et toi, pour fuir la présence _oppressante_ des couples?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"- Et bien on en a profité pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, chose qui commençait à nous manquer, et on s'est offert un petit festin aux cuisines..."

"- Je vois... Vous avez du bien vous amuser..."

"- Et toi, avec James, comment ça se passe? Tu m'as l'air épanouie."

"- Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surprise... Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être aussi gentil et attentionné... Il est adorable, un vrai ange, je ne regrette rien. Et je pense que je suis à présent plus que simplement attirée par lui..."

"- Se pourrait-il que Cupidon ait encore fait des siennes?" demanda malicieusement Hermione.

"- C'est fort probable..." répondit rêveusement la griffondor.

Hermione sourit à son tour largement. Finalement, Black avait peut-être une quelconque utilité...

_En tout cas, je suis contente de la voir si heureuse, elle le mérite... Et James aussi! Il a quand même passé deux ans à s'acharner, le pauvre..._

Puis, Lily commença à lui raconter avidement à quel point James était l'homme idéal, et ce, jusque tard dans la soirée.

Cependant, leur joyeuse conversation fut quelque peu perturbée aux alentours de minuit et demi, quand débarquèrent soudainement les Maraudeurs. Lily se leva brusquement, comme montée sur un ressort et se précipita sur James.

"- James! Ne crois pas que je vais être plus indulgente avec toi maintenant que l'on est ensemble! Où étais-tu donc, à cette heure-ci qui plus est!"

"- Mais voyons, Lily jolie, ne te fâche pas..." l'implora James, en lui faisant une petite moue.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

"- Pff... Tu es vraiment... Oh!..."

James venait de s'approcher pour lui voler un baiser. La jeune fille rougit instantanément.

"- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois..." marmonna-t-elle.

Le jeune Potter lui lança un regard reconnaissant et la remercia d'un autre baiser. Puis, Sirius, qui était resté en retrait durant tout l'échange, toussa légèrement.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers lui.

"- Hum... Lily, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à tous les élèves de quitter la salle commune, sauf Hermione, Harry et Ginny."

"- Mais... Sirius, ça ne va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

"- Oui, c'est vrai ça Black," ajouta Hermione qui s'était rapprochée, "tu as trop bu?"

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"- Je t'en pose des questions Westinger?"

"- Là n'est pas la question," intervint Lily, coupant court au début de dispute, " Sirius, pourquoi tiens-tu donc à faire quitter la salle commune aux élèves? Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison!..."

"- J'en ai une, mais je ne peux en parler maintenant... Je t'en prie Lil', c'est très important, crois-moi..."

"- Oui c'est vrai Lily... Crois-nous, c'est important..." continua James.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait guère quelle décision prendre. Son devoir de préfète lui soufflait de rabrouer ces impertinents, mais sa naturelle curiosité _griffondorienne_ lui disait de faire confiance aux garçons. Ce fut Remus qui, finalement, acheva de la décider.

"- Lily, je te conjure de nous croire... C'est vraiment sérieux, je m'en porte garant!"

"- Si tu es prêt à t'engager ainsi pour ces deux troubles-fête, je suppose que vous nous dites la vérité..." concéda la jeune fille.

"- Hey!" protesta James.

"- Je t'en prie, ne joue pas les offusqués avec moi, " dit-elle en riant, "être traité de trouble-fête est pour toi le plus beau des compliments!"

"- C'est vrai, c'est vrai..." reconnut-il.

Puis Lily se tourna vers le reste des élèves de la salle commune et s'écria:

"- Avis à tous les griffondors! Vous êtes priés de quitter la Salle commune! Ginny, Harry, venez ici!"

**o§o§O§o§o**

Une fois que tous les élèves, sauf notre petit groupe, eurent quitté la salle commune, les maraudeurs, Lily et les trois voyageurs temporels s'installèrent sur les canapés et fauteuils se trouvant devant la cheminée. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Lily se regardaient d'un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce que les maraudeurs mijotaient encore?

Sirius se leva alors et lança un sort de silence, afin que les autres élèves ne puissent entendre leur conversation. Puis, il s'écria:

"- _Collaporta_!"

Hermione se leva et demanda, tout en fronçant les sourcils:

"- Qu'est ce que tu fous Black?"

"- Tu verras bien, et bientôt ce ne sera plus toi qui poseras des questions..." grommela-til tout en perfectionnant ses sorts.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard, puis se rassit, l'air encore plus perdue et perplexe qu'avant.

_Qu'a-t-il voulu dire? Je sais bien que Black n'est pas très malin, mais là, il a l'air sûr de son coup... Merlin, que se passe-t-il?..._

Lily s'énerva à son tour:

"- Bon sang James, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe! À quoi rime donc cette mascarade?"

"- Et bien," répondit le concerné, " cela a à voir principalement avec Hermione, Harry et Ginny, ainsi qu'avec les trois autres nouveaux..."

"- Ah oui?" s'exclama moqueusement Harry, " et en quoi?"

"- Vous nous cachez des choses!" s'exclama Peter, dans un brusque élan de courage.

"- Oh, pas possible!" dit sarcastiquement Ginny, "on te cacherait des choses nous? On oserait? Tu veux quand même pas savoir quand j'ai mes règles non!"

L'ancienne rouquine semblait vraimlent énervée. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter Peter, bien qu'à cette époque-là il soit un peu moins déplaisant. Remus, lui, regardait sa petite amie d'un air étonné.

"- Ça va Gin?"

"- Oui, oui," soupira-t-elle, " c'est rien... Donc," reprit-elle, " vous nous soupçonnez de vous cacher des choses? Et bien dites donc, allez-y, venez-en aux faits, mais faites-le vite et soyez convaincants, car je ne me sens pas particulièrement d'humeur..." finit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Peter.

"- Je vais essayer de récapituler" dit alors James, "depuis quelques semaines, nous vous trouvons étranges... D'abord Draco qui grimace à l'entente du nom de Lucius Malefoy, alors qu'il n'est pas censé le connaître, ensuite Ron, lorsqu'il te fait des reproches Gin, et qu'il cite votre mère... Il s'interromp toujours, l'air triste. Ensuite toi Harry, qui ne te souviens même plus de l'anniversaire de ta _soeur_, Lavande, tu te rappelles? Et enfin toi Hermione, qui lit des livres dont la date d'impression est de 1994... Avouez qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions..."

Les trois amis s'étaient tassés dans leurs fauteuils, devant l'avalanche d'accusations. Tous trois semblaient mal à l'aise. Lily avait écouté les paroles de son petit ami avec la plus grande attention, et semblait elle aussi intriguée.

Sirius arborra alors un petit sourire victorieux.

"- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... Il y a bien sûr d'autres indices, comme le fait que depuis le début de l'année vous n'ayez reçu aucune nouvelles de vos familles, alors que celles-ci sont influentes. Mais le plus important je l'ai découvert pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui..."

Il marqua une pose.

"- Alors qu'Harry et toi, Westinger, vous quittiez la grande Salle, je vous ai discrètement suivis... Et c'est alors que je t'ai entendu l'appeler _Mister Potter_... Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela?"

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses deux amis.

"- On peut leur dire..."

"- Non!" protesta Harry, " ne te rappeles-tu pas ce que le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit? Tu le soutenais d'ailleurs fermement..."

"- Mais à présent cela ne sert plus à rien! Tout ce que nous avons connu n'existera plus jamais, nous sommes les seuls fragments de quelque chose qui n'est qu'un souvenir, une image, une idée..."

"- On se jette à l'eau?" proposa Ginny.

"- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix." Marmonna Hermione, puis elle se tourna vers les autres griffondors, " nous n'allons pas tout vous dire aujourd'hui, nous attendrons d'être avec les autres pour vous expliquer. Vous n'avez que deux choses à savoir pour l'instant."

Elle prit son inspiration alors que les maraudeurs et Lily la regardaient avec curiosité.

"- Tout d'abord nous nous appelons respectivement Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Lavande Brown et Draco Malefoy."

James laissa échapper un hoquet d'étonnement.

"- Puis, il vous faut savoir que... euh..."

Hermione souffla doucement puis murmura:

"- Nous venons de 1996..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà! C'est fini!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car je ne pense ps pouvoir publier avant la fin des vacances... Et oui, je ne serai pas souvent en France, et ce serait un peu dur pour moi de le faire, vous m'en voyez désolée...

En tout cas, good holidays à tous et lâchez les reviews!

Enjoy!

Kiss à tous et à toutes!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	18. Explications en vrac

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

Et oui, me revoilà, je sais, cela faisait longtemps. Je suis désolée, mais je n'étais quasiment jamais en France de toutes les vacances d'été, et les rares moments où j'y étais, ce n'était pas chez moi... Mais sachez tout de même que j'ai eu la chance de passer deux fabuleuses semaines au pays de notre sorcier préféré, et j'espère ainsi ne m'en trouver que plus inspirée! Enjoy!

**RARs :**

Estia :_ Merci, c'est gentil! Et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte finir la fic! D'aileurs, j'ai presque tous les derniers chapitres d'écrits, qui attendent sur mon ordi._

langedelanuit :_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé ainsi, mais bon, il fallait s'y attendre avec moi! Mon quotat de sadisme devait être particulièrement élevé ce jour-là. Et puis, comme tu le vois, les explications m'auraient pris beaucoup trop de place à écrire pour un chapitre, et je tiens à les faire de taille égale. Quant à "I hate you (...)", je comptes bien la continuer, mais je la laisse en suspens quelques temps, car je veux me dépêcher de finir cette fic, ayant enfin son shéma bien en tête!_

Kitsune-Maeda_ Merci! Pour la réaction des Maraudeurs et de Lily, tu verras dans ce chapitre si j'ai répondu à tes attentes..._

Sybylle_ Oh, que de compliments! Merci, vraiment, c'est très gentil._

Creme de moshi_ Eh bien, tu en as du courage de lire ainsi toute ma fic! Bravo! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'histoire de la génération sacrifiée (ce qui veut dire qu'en fin de compte, elle est passablement crédible, et pas trop compliquée!) Pour la suite, la voilà! À bientôt chère anonyme!_

tite fille de lavaltrou_ Merci, la voici!_

bloodymelou :_ Oh! Une nouvelle lectrice! Ça fait plaisir! Pour le tête des Maraudeurs&Cie, tu pourras la voir dans ce chapitre!_

lily potter 19 :_ Lily potter 19? Original! Les autres numéros étaient déjà pris? Lololol! En tout cas, voici ta suite! (Quant à l'écho, c'est un phénomène très fréquent qui arrive en montagne et qui... Ok, je me la ferme!)_

folle-de-toi_ La voici, mais c'est pas bien de donner des ordres, je pourrai me fâcher et te priver de chapitre!..._

Enora BLACK_Si tu lis la RAR, ça veux dire que tu as survécu! Et j'en suis bien heureuse! Voici donc la suite!_

zaika_ Merki!_

Oceana-666_ Eh bien, c'est notre tit Sirius, on ne le changera pas!_

Rebecca-Black_ Et bien voici la suite!_

Hestia Black_ Merci et voici la suite!_

Lilyana :_ Mici! Je sais, on me reproche beaucoup mon sadisme ces temps-ci (bizarre bizarre...)! Voici la suite!_

Lyane_ Merci, c'est gentil! Repose-toi bien! lol! _

mag :_ J'en déduis que mon chapitre t'a plu vu que tu fais preuve de compassion... Tant mieux, car je ne me sentais pas de faire un plaidoyer! Lol! En effet, la dernière ligne droite commence à être abordée... Et je sais à présent précisément comment va se dérouler la fin de la fic (dont j'ai déjà écrit un bout). Pour Peter, le moment n'est pas encore venu, mais il arrivera, je te le promets! Et puis je n'ai jamais dit que Sirius était bête! (Changement de sujet ()), c'est Hermione qui le pensait! Pour les rapports entre Mione et Siri, let's read and see! Loool! Sinon, pour Ginny, c'était un petit délire, et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est toute "engluée d'amour" que le caractère Weasley va s'ensevelir! Quant à mes vacances, merki, c'est gentil, je te raconterai tout via msn! Kisss xxxx!_

hermione malefoy :_ Merki, vala la suite!_

diabella :_ Voilà, la suite arrive, tu as survécu finalement! Tant mieux, comme ça tu vas pouvoir me retraiter de sadique (quoi que dans ce chapitre un peu moins!)_

Trinity1412_ Me revoilà, après deux mois de vacances, un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais avec moi! Merci qui?... Non, je déconne! Mais bonne lecture quand même! (Il faudra sérieusement que j'aille voir tes fic mais là c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de mettre les rar!)_

Amy Keira_ Merci, c'est gentil! Voilà la suite!_

Thealie_ Et bien voilà de quoi te satisfaire! Bonne lecture!_

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 16: Explications en vrac. -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Elle prit son inspiration alors que les maraudeurs et Lily la regardaient avec curiosité._

_"- Tout d'abord nous nous appelons respectivement Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Lavande Brown et Draco Malefoy."_

_James laissa échapper un hoquet d'étonnement._

_"- Puis, il vous faut savoir que... euh..."_

_Hermione souffla doucement puis murmura:_

_"- Nous venons de 1996..."_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione entrouvrit les yeux, mais enfouit sa tête sous la couette. Elle ne savait si elle aurait le courage de se lever. Cela faisait à présent deux jours que Ginny, Harry et elle avaient avoué la vérité aux Maraudeurs et à Lily.

Leur réaction avait été pour le moins mitigée, mais surtout explosive. James était devenu livide, et avait quitté la pièce sans un mot, allant s'isoler dans son dortoir. Depuis lors il ne leur avait plus adressé la parole, se contentant de les observer d'un air incrédule et trahi, en particulier Harry. Ce qui blessait bien sûr profondément le jeune homme. Remus, lui, s'était contenté de prendre Ginny dans ses bras, alors que celle-ci venait d'éclater en sanglots nerveux. Il l'avait embrassée tendrement dans les cheveux, et lui avait murmuré que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, qu'il s'était toujours douté qu'elle était spéciale vu qu'il l'aimait, donc un peu plus ou un peu moins, cela n'allait pas le déranger. Il n'avait absolument pas changé son comportement envers les trois griffonfors, ni envers les trois autres voyageurs temporels. Bien sûr, il restait curieux, mais attendait que les explications avec Ron, Lavande et Draco arrivent. Sa condition de loup-garou lui avait appris à se montrer plus tolérant envers les autres personnes différentes.

Par contre, la tolérance ne devait pas faire partie des principes de Sirius, bien au contraire. Hermione esquissa une petite grimace en se rappelant se souvenir.

Le jeune homme était tout d'abord resté muet sous la surprise de la découverte. Puis, il s'était levé d'un bond et s'était écrié qu'il s'était toujours douté qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Puis, semblant avoir fait le lien avec le nom de famille de Draco, il avait continué sur sa lancée en ajoutant qu'ils étaient des espions pour le compte de Voldemort, qu'ils mentaient. Il s'énervait de plus en plus, aidé pour cela de Peter qui semblait avoir pris le parti de Sirius. Agacée, Hermione s'était levée d'un bond, et lui avait craché qu'il croyait vraiment qu'Harry, le fils de James et Lily, s'allierait à Voldemort?... Ce n'est qu'une fois sa phrase finie qu'elle avait réalisé sa gaffe. Lily était devenue blême et avait murmuré, la voix rauque:

"- Le fils de James et moi? Harry est mon fils!"

Elle semblait avoir oublier que le-dit fils se trouvait là.

"- Oui..." avait répondu Hermione, hésitante, devant Sirius, Peter et Remus qui observaient la confrontation d'un air perplexe.

"- Tu veux dire qu'Harry est mon... Mon fils! À moi!"

"- Et à James," crut bon d'ajouter Ginny.

Lily se leva. Son visage avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et ses joues étaient parfaitement assorties à sa chevelure de feu. Elle regardait à présent Hermione d'un air furieux.

"- C'est pour cela que tu ne cessais de me rapprocher de lui, n'est-ce pas? Et dire que je te faisais confiance..."

"- Mais tu l'aimes, non?" demanda Hermione, l'air guère sûre d'elle. Harry lui lança un regard inquiet.

"- Là n'est pas la question." dit fermement Lily, balayant la question. " Ce qui est important c'est que tu m'as trahi, tu as abusé de ma confiance, tu m'as menti! Je te considérais comme une de mes meilleures amies, Hermione, si ce n'est la meilleure!"

"- Je ne t'ai pas menti effrontément," se défendit la jeune fille. " J'arrangeais la vérité, c'est différent, je ne pouvais pas tout te dire, mais je tentais au moins de garder le maximum de vérité dans mes propos."

"- Tu pouvais me le dire. Je te faisais confiance, je te confiais tout."

"- Dumbledore me l'a interdit. C'était trop dangereux, on aurait pu changer le futur, et cela aurait provoqué le chaos."

"- Et pourquoi nous révélez-vous tout, à présent?" demanda la préfête, amère.

"- Les choses ont changé... Maman..." intervint Harry.

Lily tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci la scrutait avec émotion. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui mit sa baguette devant son visage. Elle murmura faiblement:

"-_ Revelatum..._"

Une aura de lumière enveloppa le rouge et or, et il retrouva son vrai physique. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé en déclarant:

"- Fais attention, elle va te confondre avec James..."

Harry lui tira gentiment la langue, puis se retourna vers sa mère, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. De leur côté, Sirius, Remus et Peter, avaient le souffle coupé. Ils observaient avec des yeux exhorbités Harry Knight, de son vrai nom Potter, qui partageait tout de même depuis quatre longs mois leur dortoir.

Lily s'approcha doucement, et, tremblante, leva la main vers le visage de celui qui était, serait, son fils. Elle lui carressa doucement la joue, l'air bouleversé. Un flot d'émotion la traversa. Elle ferma les yeux. Une tendresse insoupçonnée la perçait de toutes parts. Un instinct maternel qu'elle ne se connaissait pas se réveillait en elle. Et, bien qu'Harry ne soit pas encore son fils, elle le reconnut. Tremblante, elle rouvrit ses yeux baignés de larmes d'émotion. Les deux paires d'émeraudes entrèrent en fusion et elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toute la force de l'amour qui naissait en elle pour le jeune homme, pour son fils, son fils, celui qu'elle avait donné à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Harry enfouit son visage contre les cheveux de la future Mrs Potter. Une légère odeur de lys fit remonter dans sa mémoire des bribes de souvenirs. Il entrouvrit les yeux, les larmes obscurcissant sa vision. Il entrevit Hermione et Ginny qui le fixait d'un air ému. Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard comme elle seule savait en faire, qui lui réchauffaient le coeur. Oui, maintenant, quoi qu'il advienne, pour lui, le pire était passé. Il avait retrouvé sa mère. Sa mère. Celle qui avait sacrifé sa vie pour lui. Cette personne dont il avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé, et qui à présent se trouvait en face de lui. Convaincre James serait plus dur, il le savait, mais il avait maintenant une famille. Sa famille.

Ginny et Hermione firent un signe aux trois autres garçons qui restaient bouche-bée. Elles les poussèrent doucement hors de la salle commune, laissant Harry et Lily profiter de ces retrouvailles autant que rencontre.

Hermione se retourna encore une fois dans les draps plissés. Oui, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que cela c'était déroulé. Depuis, Peter et Sirius restaient confus, mais continuaient à jeter des regards méfiants aux six voyageurs temporels. Lily passait la plupart de son temps dans sa bulle, et quand elle en sortait, rejoignait toujours Harry.

Lorsque Draco, Ron et Lavande avaient appris que les Maraudeurs et Lily savaient la vérité, Draco n'avait pû s'empêcher de grimacer et de lancer une remarque sarcastique. Mais, comme les deux autres, il admit par la suite que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Un léger bruit força Hermione à ouvrir les yeux. Ginny se tenait penchée au-dessus d'elle.

"- Bjour..." marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

"- Salut. Tu devrais arrêter de te terrer Mione, ce n'est pas sain."

"- Je sais ce qui est sain ou pas pour moi. Je profite de mes vacances, c'est tout."

Ginny soupira puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son amie.

"- Je t'ai connue plus combattante."

"- Tout combattant à droit à une permission." répondit placidement la jeune fille.

"- Bien, c'est comme tu veux, mais il n'empêche que je suis ton amie, et je suis en droit moi de m'inquiéter pour toi. De toute façon, tu vas bien être obligée de te lever. Maintenant que la plupart des élèves sont repartis dans leurs familles pour fêter Noël, on a décidé de donner une explication plus... détaillée. Enfin, avec Dray, Ron et Lavande."

"- Comme tu veux. Ce sera où?"

"- Dans la salle sur demande, à 17h00. Dans deux heures en fait. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te morfondre. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi. On ne s'en est pas trop mal tirés, non? Tu veux en parler?"

Hermione grimaça une sorte de sourire, et se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude.

"- Rien, c'est bête en fait. Un coup de blues en quelques sortes. L'officialisation de notre présence ici, sans moyens de retour m'a fait apparaître plus clairement certaines choses, que je savais bien sûr, mais disons qu'elles sont devenues concrètes, irrévocables... Jamais plus nous ne connaîtront 1996, du moins, notre temps là-bas est révolu. À part si l'on choisit de mourir avant notre date de naissance, ou plutôt de conception. Mais l'avenir ne sera pas le même, peut-être ne serons-nous pas les mêmes. Peut-être ne serions-nous même pas amis. Je resterai la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout exécrable, mais je n'aurai ce coup-ci aucun ami. Harry aura vécu et grandi dans une famille de sang-pur, Ron et toi ne connaîtrez peut-être même pas la pauvreté. Dray ne sera pas manié à ce point par son père. Et Lavande, je n'en sais rien. Il n'y aura pas l'épisode du Troll, jamais je ne serais ce que je suis aujourd'hui... Personne ne sera ce qu'il est à présent. L'avenir n'est peut-être pas aussi sombre que je me l'imagine, mais je doute qu'il soit plus joyeux quant à notre amitié. Mais en même temps mes parents me manquent, ma famille, mon côté moldu me manque... Mes amies et amis. Ma vie. Nos vies. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette époque, mais ce n'est pas la nôtre. Elle ne le sera jamais. C'est celle des Maraudeurs, de Lily Evans, de Rogue... De toute cette génération qui m'a toujours attirée et intriguée et que je vois à présent évoluer. Mais elle n'est pas la nôtre. Et la nôtre ne nous appartient plus. Le Trio de griffondor n'est plus. La fouine de serpentard non plus. Les gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, la timide Ginny Weasley et son grand béguin pour Harry Potter, Le tournoi des trois Sorciers, le bal de Noël, Harry qui court après Cho, Ron et Fleur Delacour, Cédric Diggory, les gaffes de Neville, les extravagances de Luna, notre excursion au Département des Mystères, l'évasion du dangereux Sirius Black, Buck, Hagrid et Norbert, Aragog l'araignée, Rusart et Miss Teigne, Touffu, Rita Skeeter et ses Magouilles, Pattenrond, Coq, Hedwige, tout! Tout cela, tout ce qui nous a forgé, n'existe pas, plus..."

Hermione releva la tête, le souffle court d'avoir tant parlé. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Ginny, comprenant la détresse de son amie, la prit gentiment dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Quand la brunette se calma, elle lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Il ya des peines et des peurs que l'on ne peut exprimer. La nostalgie en fait partie. Surtout celle de choses qui n'existent que dans les souvenirs de six personnes perdues dans les méandres du temps.

Ginny se releva lentement.

"- Allez, ça ira mieux maintenant. L'important, c'est que l'on soit ensemble, non? Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre ma chérie. Ne laisse pas un bonheur passé t'empêcher d'être heureuse à présent."

"- Je vais essayer..."

"- Et tu vas y arriver, comme toujours," finit Ginny en souriant. "À présent, fais-moi plaisir, habille-toi, je t'attends dans la salle commune. On a encore le temps de se faire une séquence émotion pendant une ballade dans le parc. Dépêche-toi!"

Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Ginny se tourna vers la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de son amie la rappela.

"- Ginny?..."

"- Oui?" répondit l'ex-rouquine.

"- Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci d'exister." dit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Ginny sourit doucement.

"- C'est normal. Tu es mon amie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire."

Puis elle quitta la chambre. Hermione papillonna des yeux puis s'étira doucement. Non elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à son amie.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent dans le Grand Hall du château et se mirent à arpenter les longs corridors, en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Toutes deux avaient les joues rougies par le froid hivernal et des gouttes d'eaux perlaient dans leurs cheveux, vestiges d'une bataille de boules de neige improvisée entre les deux griffondors. Elles pressèrent le pas et se trouvèrent bientôt au septième étage, où la porte de la salle sur demande était apparue. Elles l'ouvrirent et franchirent le seuil. Apparemment, Hermione et Ginny étaient les dernières.

La salle avait été aménagée comme lors des réunions de l'AD. Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient assis sur les coussins d'un côté de la salle, tandis que Ron, Lavande et Draco se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Harry lui s'était mis non loin de sa mère. Une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce. Hermione lança un bref:

"- Désolées pour le retard."

Puis elles allèrent toutes deux s'assoir en compagnie de ceux de 1996. Voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, Ginny s'énerva et s'exclama:

"- Mais réagissez! C'est pour vous que l'on est là tout de même! On ne va pas vous raconter toute notre vie. Seulement ce que vous voulez savoir. Vous posez les questoins, on vous répond, enfin, ça dépendra des questions bien-sûr."

Mal à l'aise, Peter se lança:

"- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici? À notre époque?"

"- Un accident," répondit Draco, " on était tous les six en retenue, pas de question sur la raison s'il vous plaît, avec notre professeur de potions. Je précise qu'il s'agit de Rogue - James et Sirius affichèrent une mine scandalisée - et nous devions ranger la salle de potions. Nous étions enfermés dans la pièce et la porte ne s'ouvrirait que lorsqu'_elle_ jugerait la pièce assez propre. Et j'ai eu, comment dire?... Un différent avec Potty, Harry, " précisa-t-il. " Nous avons commencé à nous battre et nous avons accidentellement heurté le placard contenant la réserve personnelle de potions de Rogue. Tous les flacons se sont fracassés par terre et les liqueurs qu'ils contenaient se sont mélangées, provoquant une horrible fumée noire. La suite nous ne nous en rappelons pas, nous nous sommes réveillés à l'infirmerie, à votre époque."

Leurs cinq amis les regardèrent d'un air impressionné, puis Remus pris à son tour la parole:

"- Et, pourquoi nous révélez-vous votre identité. Vous pourriez provoquer le chaos dans le futur..."

Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent un coup d'oeil triste, se rappelant que ce futur n'avait plus lieu d'être... Hermione répondit:

"- C'est assez compliqué et je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore ne m'en voudra pas si je vous mets dans la confidence. Connaissez-vous la légende de la génération sacrifiée?..."

Lily sursauta.

"- Celle qui était en l'an 1200 et quelques? C'est une histoire bien tragique certes, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec..."

"- Tout, " répondit Hermione, " cela a tout à voir. Nous sommes la nouvelle génération sacrifiée."

Un lourd silence tomba sur cette sentence. James se risqua à demander:

"- Mais qu'y a-t-il de si terrible dans le futur?"

Harry éclata d'un rire amer.

"- Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible, me dis-tu? Tu es bien marrant... Papa! Et oui, tu le sais bien, tu es, ou plutôt sera, mon père. Seulement, dans le futur, Voldemort est toujours là. Toi, Lily, et les autres Maraudeurs, deviendrez de brillants aurors, travaillant pour l'ordre du Phoenix. Seulement, Lily et toi, la famille Potter donc, serez menacés par le mage noir, et Dumbledore décidera de vous donner un gardien du secret. Devant Dumbledore, vous choisirez Sirius, mais plus tard celui-ci vous convaincra de prendre Peter, que personne ne soupçonnerait. Sirius avait des doutes quant à la fidélité de Remus, et inversement. Tous savaient qu'il y avait un traitre. Cependant, ce fut sans doute le plus mauvais choix que vous n'ayez jamais fait. Car c'était Peter le traitre!"

Le jeune homme un peu dodu sursauta de stupéfaction. Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, mais Harry continua son récit, le visage impassible, mais la voix tourmentée tour à tour de haine, de peine, de regrets, de tendresse.

"- C'est le 31 octobre 1981 que tout bascula. Peter avait fini par livrer ma famille au mage noir. Je ne devais avoir guère plus qu'un an. Voldemort est venu dans notre maison, à Godric's Hollow. Le voyant arriver, mon père, James donc, a dit à Lily, ma mère, de s'enfuir avec moi pendant qu'il tentait de le retenir. Il résista vaillamment, mais fut tué, car il refusait de rejoindre le mage. Voldemort se mit à poursuivre ma mère. Quand il la rattrapa, étrangement, il lui dit qu'il l'épargnerait si elle lui donnait son fils, c'est-à-dire moi. Ma mère a refusé, lui disant qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais son fils. Alors il l'a tuée. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi." Ajouta Harry, l'air bouleversé, revivant en pensée les cris qu'il entendait en présence des Détraqueurs. " Puis Voldemort s'est tourné vers moi. Il a levé sa baguette et a prononcé le sortilège de mort. Cependant, au lieu de me tuer froidement, comme le sort aurait dû le faire, il s'est retourné vers Voldemort, ne me laissant que cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front." finit-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et regarda avec admiration la fine cicatrice. Tous semblaient boulversés par cette histoire, même Draco et Lavande qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment, du moins pas dans les détails. Hermione continua alors l'explication.

"- Voldemort n'est pas vraiment mort, il est devenu comme une sorte de demi-être, un être à peine vivant, se servant des autres pour survivre. Sirius, ayant appris la traitrise de Peter, arriva peu après à la demeure des Potter. Trop tard. Il ne restait que des décombres, des ruines même, entrainées par la violence du sort, et au milieu, un bébé qui pleurait. Harry. Sirius étant son parrain, voulu le prendre. À ce moment-là arriva Hagrid, dépéché sur place par Dumbledore, qui pensait lui que Sirius était coupable. Hagrid n' étant pas au courant, consola Sirius, mais lui dit que Dumbledore l'avait chargé de prendre Harry. Sirius ne put que s'incliner, et il offrit même sa moto volante, ensorcelée, à Hagrid, pour le voyage. Puis, ivre de douleur et de vengeance, il partit retrouver Peter, pour le tuer. Il le trouva en plein milieu d'une rue moldue. Cependant, Peter se mit à crier à Sirius que celui-ci était coupable, comment avait-il pu trahir Lily et James... Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'avançait avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Peter lança alors un sort, une sorte de déflagration qui causa la mort de douze moldus, puis il s'enfuit en se transformant en rat, se coupant au préalable un doigt, faisant croire à sa mort. Sirius ne s'enfuit même pas. Toute envie de vivre l'avait abandonné. Il resta là et se fit embarquer par les aurors, qui arrivaient avec du renfort. Il était pris d'un rire nerveux, tout le monde le croyait fou. Au procès, il ne tenta même pas de se défendre, se sentant coupable de la mort de ses amis. Il se fit condamner à perpétuité à Azkaban." Acheva Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius, qui semblait ébranlé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pour la première fois aucune animosité ne s'y reflétait. Juste de la tristesse et de la compréhension. Harry prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra doucement. Ron continua à son tour.

"- Pendant dix ans, le monde des sorciers vécut en paix. Harry grandit plus ou moins heureux dans la famille de sa tante, les Dursleys - Lily grimaça. Il ne connaissait pas la vérité sur sa famille et croyait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Quand il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, les Dursleys la détruisirent, mais ils eurent en fin de compte la visite d'Hagrid, qui révéla la vérité à Harry. Puis lui, Hermione et moi, nous sommes rencontrés en première année. Bien que les débuts aient été houleux au départ, nous devinmes vite le Trio de Griffondor. Durant notre première année, une sombre affaire de pierre philosophale nous amena à mener bien des aventures, et à provoquer la seconde rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort, ce dernier voulant prendre la pierre. L'affaire s'est heureusement bien finie. En seconde année, la chambre des secrets à été réouverte, par l'intermédiaire du journal intime de l'héritier de serpentard, qui n'est autre que notre cher Voldemort, de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusort. Durant cette année, Hermione fut une des victimes du monstre, et Gin' fut retenue prisonnière de la chambre des secrets. Cela amena Harry à réaffronter son ennemi juré, cette fois sous la forme d'un fantôme de seize ans, et de combattre à l'occasion le monstre, qui n'étais autre qu'un basilic..."

"- C'était charmant, vraiment, de supers souvenirs..." railla Harry.

Ron le regarda d'un air malicieux. Harry, Ron et Hermione racontaient leur vie, se plongeant dans leurs souvenirs, oubliant un peu les personnes les entourants. Leur complicitée hors normes ressortait une fois encore et les liait aussi étroitement que cela pouvait l'être.

"- Je prends le relais?" demanda Harry.

"- Okay, comme tu veux. De toute façon, à la fin de la troisième année, j'étais légèrement retenu à l'infirmerie!" plaisanta son meilleur ami.

"- C'est vrai. Donc, en troisième année, un _dangereux criminel_ du nom de Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, dans le but, comme me l'a dit notre très _cher_ ministre de la magie, de me tuer. Bien sûr j'en ignorais la cause. Puis j'ai appris par la suite la version officielle des faits, comme quoi Sirius aurait vendu mes parents. Vous comprenez bien que je ne l'ai pas du tout apprécié. C'est également cette année-là que j'ai rencontré Remus, le professeur Lupin, qui enseignait les Défenses contres les forces du mal. C'est aussi cette année que j'ai eu comme cadeau de la part des jumeaux Weasleys, les frères ainés de Ron, une certaine carte. La Carte du Maraudeur." finit Harry en regardant ses parents.

James déglutit difficilement tandis que Lily lui jetait un regard soupçonneux.

"- À la fin de cette année-là, nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés tous trois à Sirius, qui a finit par nous convaincre de la vérité, aidé pour cela par le professeur Lupin, qui nous avait rejoints. Pour nous prouver la vérité, il nous a démandé de le laisser jeter un sort à Croutard, le rat de Ron. C'était un vieux rat tout pelé, amaigri, vieux, et auquel il manquait un doigt. Le sort lancé, il nous est apparut que Croutard était en fait Peter Pettigrew, qui se cachait depuis plusieurs années chez les Weasleys. Tout aurait pu bien finir si un... incident lié à la lune n'était pas survenu."

Remus blêmit.

"- Tandis que Sirius, métamorphosé en chien, tentait de retenir un loup-garou, Peter a réussi à s'échapper. Ron avait la jambe cassée et était à l'abri, mais Hermione et moi avons commencé à essayer de rattrapper Peter. Nous avons vite dû arrêter, car le loup nous poursuivait. Quand il s'est enfin éloigné, nous sommes restés près de Sirius, blessé. Cependant, des Détraqueurs, qui protégeaient le château cette année-là nous ont encerclés. J'ai réussi à les repousser avant de m'évanouir. Quand je me suis réveillé, on avait emmené Sirius et il devait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Aidés par le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai remonté dans le temps avec Hermione de quelques heures, grâce au retourneur de temps qu'elle avait pour suivre ses cours. Nous avons finalement sauvé deux vies. Nous avons sauvé Sirius grâce à Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid, qui devait être exécuté le soir même. En quatrième année a eu lieu le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Normalement, seuls des élèves d'au moins dix-sept ans pouvaient s'inscrire, mais quelqu'un de mal intentionné m'y a inscrit, ce qui m'a valu durant la troisième épreuve d'être projeté par un port-au-loin, en compagnie de l'autre champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, dans un vieux cimetière. Là-bas se trouvaient Peter et Voldemort. Cédric fut tué sur-le-champ. Puis on s'est servi de mon sang pour faire renaitre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les mangemorts ont étés appelés et j'ai été torturé, avant de finalement réussir à m'enfuir. En cinquième année, tout le monde, sauf mes amis proches, et l'Ordre du Phénix, me croyait fou. Personne ne croyait à la renaissance de Voldemort, et tous pensaient que je voulait faire mon intéressant. À la fin de l'année, le mage noir à réussi à infiltrer mes pensées et à me faire croire que Sirius était en danger de mort au Département des Mystères. Refusant d'écouter la raison, je m'y suis précipité, entrainant avec moi Hermione, Ron, Ginny, ainsi que Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood. Bien sûr c'était un piège. Voldemort voulait que je récupère une prophétie me liant à lui, qui disait que je devais soit le tuer, soit être tué, et inversement. L'ordre du Phénix est venu à la rescousse nous aider, mais Sirius à périt au combat de la main de sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange..." acheva Harry, amèrement.

Il promena son regard sur les Maraudeurs et Lily qui semblaient absorbés et abasourdis par son histoire. Sirius paraissait assez ébranlé mais sembla se ressaisir en murmurant un "ça ne va pas se produire". Harry se tourna alors vers Peter et dit doucement:

"- Tu comprends à présent pourquoi je ne t'aime pas. Je crois qu'à cette époque tu n'avais pas encore vendu ton âme. Puisse ceci ne jamais arriver."

Peter se tassa dans son coussin et hocha nerveusement la tête. Puis Sirius se leva et demanda alors:

"- Hem... Si cela ne vous dérange pas, est-ce que nous pourrions voir vos vrais visages?"

"- Hermione?" demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune fille soupira puis aquiesça. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry puis lança le sort, et fit de même pour Ron, Ginny, Draco et Lavande. Ceux-ci se transformèrent bientôt, et regardèrent avec plaisir leurs amis reprendre leurs visages habituels.

Les maraudeurs et Lily les observèrent attentivement, quand la future Mrs Potter brisa le silence en demandant:

"- Et toi Hermione?"

"- Moi. Ce n'est pas très important... Qui voudrait me voir de toute façon?"

"- _Moi_." dit calmement Sirius.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard d'ébène. Il lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil, ce qui la déstabilisa. Baissant la tête, elle marmonna le sort sur elle-même, confuse. Aussitôt, le même halo qui avait enveloppé les autres précédemment la prit, et elle redevint elle-même. Elle retrouva ses pétillants yeux noisette aux reflets d'or et sa peau hâlée. Sirius l'observa, les yeux malicieux, puis posa son regard sur Draco.

"- Ah oui," murmura-t-il, " y a quand même une différence."

Puis il reprit plus fort:

"- En tout cas, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni que choisir. Tu es belle sous les deux apparences..."

Hermione vira alors au rouge. Sirius éclata de rire et quitta la pièce, sous les regards soupçonneux de Draco et Harry.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilààà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Pour ceux qui se désespèrent pour le couple Hermione/Sirius, ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera (d'ici longtemps mais il arrivera!loool).

Sinon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre n'est pas très actif, mais il fallait bien que je fasse les explications et j'étais obligée de passer par là. Bien sûr j'aurais pu faire une ellipse, mais bon, j'aurais une peu gâché ce beau moment!

...En tout cas:...

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER CAR LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL "SALAIRE" DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET NOUS ENCOURAGENT ...BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER!**

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour m'améliorer!

Allez, à+ à tous les lecteurs et lectrices!

RDV au prochain chapitre!

Kiss of Stellmaria...


	19. Un Noël particulier

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Amis du jour, bonjour!** Quoi de neuf dans le petit monde de Des fics intéressantes? Des nouveaux chapitres? En tout cas, il y en aura au moins un, le mien! Pour une fois que je ne suis pas (trop) en retard. Loool! Je vous jure, (et ceux qui me connaissent aussi) je ne suis pas un modèle de ponctualité! Que ce soit en fics ou au bahut, à la danse, pout tout! Vive la fainéantise! Mais là, je me dépèche quand même un peu, car j'ai bien envie de finir cette fic! Non pas qu'elle m'ennuie, mais j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Et puis je dois avouer m'être poser le défi de la finir avant que la Tome 6 sorte en français. Mission impossible, mais soyons fous! **Enjoy!**

**RARs :**

**Amy Keira:**_ Merki! Pour la fin, j'avoue que je me suis fait plaisir! Et puis il faut bien que vous soyez contents de moi, sinon, à la fin, vous allez me trucider! Loool! _

**Enora BLACK******_ Pour la suite, la voici! Et pour Sirius, voyons, c'est universel! Il est adorablement génialissimement incroyablement super, gentil (hum, ça dépend!lol!) sexy... (ouiiii!)_

**fullmetal :**_ Waouh! Ta phrase est du grand art, si tu veux mon avis! Et je suis ravie de recevoir un salaire aussi admirablement tourné que le tien!_

**Bloody the slytherin :**_ Et oui, enfin les révélations! Depuis le temps qu'on (ou plutôt vous) les attandait! Pour le couple... Ça va, ça vient, ça repart puis ça recharge... patience! Quand à Harry et Dray, es-tu vraiment sûr(e) que ce ne soit que ça? Héhé... _

**hermione malefoy**:_ Merci c'est très gentil! Au début je me disais que ce serait peut-être un peu ennuyeux de tout re-raconter, mais je me suis finialement rendue compte que, oh surprise, cela me faisait plaisir, mais qu'en plus il en est de même pour vous aussi! Tant mieux!()_

**mag :**_ Ohhh... Une de mes revieweuses favorites! (C'est pas bien d'avoir des chouchous!) (Et alors, je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux moua!) (Tire la langue) Oula! Je doute parfois de ma santé mentale! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review! Il t'arrive toujours de ces trucs biens chiants! Loool! Pour la fic, et bien la paresse d'Hermione... Reflète tout simplement l'état un peu l'état " tête dans le cul" dans lequel j'étais en écrivant le chapitre! Pour les réactions eh bien... En ce qui concerne Remus, je le voyais le plus __indulgent, déjà du fait qu'il soit lui-même "anormal", ce serait injuste qu'il soit intolérant avec eux. Pour Sirius, et bien on est grande gueule ou on ne l'est pas (mais on t'aime comme ça Siri!) Pour James et bien... N'oublions pas de qui il s'agit! Imagine on te dit d'un coup que ton ami est ton fils! Mais là ça complique la chose vu que James est un mec! Ah... les hommes... Sont chiants quand ils s'y mettent! Pour Lily... (regard rêveur) une petit séquence émotion non? Et puis, je pense qu'en tant que mère, elle le sent jusqu'au fond de ses "tripes". En écrivant, j'avais envie de chialer... Pour les vrais apparences, ça me paraisait logique... Puis le petit commentaire... (Sourire béat)... Quant à Peter, il peut toujours être utile! Et puis après tout, on ne peut pas le condamner pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore fait (et ne fera peut-être pas). Pis pour Dray et Ryry qui vivra verra (et en l'occurence tu liras!) Lol! Allez kisss xxx! _

**diabolikvampyr******_ Merci pour la review!_

**simoi :**_ Hum... Les chapitres plus rapidement? (rougi) Qui ça, moi... (regarde le plafond d'un air innocent)... Maieuh! Je fais déjà rapidement non?... Et puis il y avait les vacances! Oh et puis zut, je ne suis quand même pas la plus lente des auteurs! (c'est vrai quoi!) En tout cas merci pour la review!_

**tadzio******_ (rougi) C'est vraiment très gentil! Pour le fait que Lily et les Maraudeurs ne soient pas trop choqués par la génération sacrifiée, c'est surtout parce qu'avec toutes les révélations qu'ils viennent d'entendre, une de plus ou une de moins... Et puis, ils ne se sentent pas vraiment impliqués, ils connaissent moins le sujet et surtout moins Voldemort que les autres. Donc tout un tas de raisons font que cela ne les choque pas énormément, mais ils ne sont tout de même pas indifférents! ('ttention là!) Pour les aventures de ceux de 90 eh bien... Qui vivra verra! Lol! Plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas faire plus d'une trentaine de chapitres à la fic, donc une fois celle-ci finie, vous pourrez laisser libre-cours à votre imagination! Pour les couples, je te le dirai bien, mais je devrai te tuer après! (hum... je vais vraiment finir par croire que j'ai un humour douteux...) _

**lina44 :**_ Merci pour le salaire! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas abandonner ma fic!_

**Diabella******_ Merciii! Pour le couple... Comme je le dis toujours, ça viendra (un jour...)!_

**lyane :**_ Merci, c'est gentil! Pour le chapitre, c'est vrai qu'il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'avais l'avantage d'avoir lu les Harry Potter de long en large, cinq fois chacun! (c'est dire!) Donc pour la mémoire, ça allait, tu t'en doutes! Quant à l'action, ça ne va pas tarder! _

**Estelle01******_ Merci, c'est gentil! L'action arrive!_

**luluflo4 :**_ merci! Pour le HG/SB, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, vu que je le dis dans mon résumé! Loool!_

**patmola :**_ Merci, voici la suite! Quant à me dépêcher, je fais comme je peux!_

**Thealie******_ Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé! _

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 17: Un Noël particulier. -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

La semaine s'était écoulée paisiblement. Les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient "digéré" les nouvelles et révélations qui venaient de leur être faites, et se sentaient plus proches que jamais des six voyageurs temporels. Grâce à cela, même les querelles entre Hermione et Sirius semblaient s'être calmées, l'esprit de Noël faisant le reste.

Toutefois, Hermione restait perplexe face au comportement du jeune Black. Lui qui lui vouait jusque-là une haine implacable, ce qui l'arrangeait bien vu qu'elle était réciproque, se mettait à se montrer galant, bien-attentionné et agréable à son égard. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui énervait le plus la jeune fille. En temps normal, elle aurait exulté de le voir ainsi se rabaisser devant elle, mais là, non. Elle éprouvait même du plaisir à être en sa compagnie, et il lui plaisait de discuter avec lui. Et cela l'horrifiait.

Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, elle s'était méfiée de cette gentillesse. Puis, voyant que Sirius ne semblait pas voir de mauvaises intentions, elle avait baissé sa garde, jusqu'au jour où elle s'était rendue compte du changement presque radical qui s'était opéré en elle. Depuis lors, elle évitait de se retrouver seule avec le griffondor, le fuyant presque.

Hermione secoua doucement ses boucles brunes.

_Non, je n'arriverai décidément pas à lire ce livre aujourd'hui... Il faut que je me change les idées._

La jeune fille referma brusquement son livre et le déposa sur une étagère. Elle se trouvait dans la salle-sur-demande, qu'elle avait aménagée ce jour-là comme la chambre qu'elle avait auparavant chez ses parents. Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'était décidée à aller trouver son "frère", et se dirigea donc vers les cachots pour le trouver. Elle longea quelques instants les murs suintants d'humidité, et ressera un peu sa cape autour de ses épaules. Les sous-sols du chateau étaient glaciaux. Elle se demandait comment Draco parvenait-il à vivre ici.

Hermione arriva bientôt devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

_Le mot de passe! Comment ais-je pu oublier le mot de passe! Hermione, tu vas de moins en moins bien... Arrgh, je vais commetre un meutre! Respire lentement ma fille, un, deux... un, deux... un, deux... un..._

Le passage s'ouvrit soudain brusquement devant la jeune fille qui sursauta sous la surprise. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait un jeune homme de seize ans environ, aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu. Severus Rogue. Hermione se dandina sur ses pieds.

"- Hey, salut Severus, ça va comme tu veux?"

Son futur professeur de Potions se tourna vers elle et répondit platement:

"- Tu veux voir ton frère?"

"- Euh, oui c'est ça."

"- Il est dans la salle commune. Moi je m'en vais!"

"- Tu es sûr que ça va? Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..."

"- C'est rien. C'est juste qu'il y a une petite dispute Black contre Black dans la salle, et ça a le don de me fatiguer les nerfs."

"- Sirius est là?"

"- Ouais..."

Hermione esquissa une petite grimace. Elle qui venait justement ici pour se changer les idées... Ce n'était pas une réussite! Elle souffla doucement et demanda au serpentard:

"- Sev', tu veux bien être gentil? Tu ne peux pas appeler Dray pour moi? Je ne me sens pas trop d'entrer à présent..."

Severus pencha la tête de côté. Bien qu'Hermione soit de griffondor, il avait pas mal d'affinités avec elle, tout comme les autres serpentards, grâce à son statut de soeur de Draco, qui s'était déjà fait une bonne place chez les serpents. De plus, la jeune fille avait une grande force de caractère qui forçait au respect, et ses différents avec Sirius l'aidaient en ce sens.

"- Pfff... Je ne te savais pas si trouillarde! Depuis quand as-tu peur d'affronter Black? Et même si je sais que tu n'apprécie pas beaucoup Bella, ce n'est pas une raison. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps, tu t'entendais mieux avec Black, non?" demanda Severus, suspicieux.

"- Ce n'est pas du tout ça, tu te trompes! C'est juste que... je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers-temps! C'est les vacances, je... Recharge les batteries. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tomber en pleine confrontation familiale... S'il te plait..."

Le serpentard la jaugea du regard, puis répondit en souriant malicieusement.

"- Non. Tu vas te débrouiller toute seule. Je suis sûre que tu feras des miracles!"

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis tourna les talons pour s'éloigner en sifflotant un petit air guilleret. Hermione fulminait sur place.

"- Alors là, je te jure que tu vas me la payer celle-là Sevy, tu peux en être sûr!"

"- Mais oui..."

"- Grmbl..."

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers le passage, qui était resté ouvert.

_Bon, allons-y, vu que je n'ai pas le choix. Pour Dray! _

Elle prit unr inspiration puis se dirigea d'un pas ferme dans le couloir suintant, qui la mena, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, à une immense salle aux colonnes de pierres, et aux couleurs vertes et argent. De nombreuses statues de serpents décoraient l'endroit et un feu crépitait dans la large cheminée de marbre, entourée de nombreux fauteuils de cuir noir. Le sol était couvert de riches tapis aux couleurs émeraude, et six lustres pendaient du haut plafond, ajoutant leurs faibles lumières à celle des torches.

Au centre de ce décor s'opposaient d'un côté Sirius, les cheveux pour une fois détachés, et de l'autre Bellatrix, sa cousine, fière et resplendissante de mépris et de cruauté.

_Ah... La famille..._

Entre eux, assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, Draco observait la scène d'un oeil morne, ennuyé, presque désabusé.

"-... Je t'ai prévenu Sirius. Ma tante t'offre une dernière chance de retrouver ton nom et la grandeur qu'il représente. Tu as déjà eu de la chance que nous soyons patients. Ceci est notre dernière offre."

"- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en ai rien à foutre! Ta famille n'est plus la mienne depuis bien longtemps. Votre patience, c'est surtout l'espoir de récupérer en votre sein un sorcier doué, et d'éviter le déshonneur que je vous porte!"

"- Ce n'est pas nous que tu déshonnores, mais toi-même! À trainer avec les griffondors, et pire, les sang-de-bourbe, tu deviens misérable, méprisable même!"

Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant l'insulte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée. Ou du moins indirectemment, étant donné que Bellatrix ignorait ses origines. La jeune fille toussota pour signaler sa présence.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle.

"- Ah, salut Mione, ça va? Quoi de neuf? Tu viens me délivrer d'ici? Je veux pas dire, mais je commence un peu à m'ennuyer..."

La jeune fille sourit.

"- Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'arracher à tes _amis_..."

Sirius grimaça.

"- Je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous? S'il te plait Mione..."

"- Depuis quand c'est Mione? Non mais, faut te faire soigner mon vieux!"

Le griffondor afficha une mine peinée. Hermione s'en voulut sur le coup, mais se dit qu'ainsi il comprendrait peut-être enfin qu'il fallait qu'il arrête avec son cinéma.

"- Allez, on vous laisse laver votre linge sale en famille!" lança Draco.

"- Bye Dray, bye Hermione!" dit Bellatrix.

"- Salut Bella!"

Les deux voyageurs temporels sortirent rapidement de la salle des serpentards.

"- Eh bien," souffla Hermione, "moi qui pensait pouvoir prendre du bon temps chez toi! C'est raté."

"- Tu l'as dit. Au fait, merci."

"- De rien, c'est normal _frérot_!"

Draco sourit doucement.

"- Tu sais que je t'aime petite soeur?"

"- T'as de la chance, c'est réciproque!"

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, endroit que tous deux chérissaient. Ils montèrent prestement sur le toit et restèrent un moment silencieux à contempler le paysage environnant, recouvert de neige. Cela donnait un aspect féérique au parc, comme s'il était couvert de milliards d'éclats de cristal. Soudain, Draco brisa le silence:

"- Au fait, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Black?"

"- Bella?" demanda innocemment Hermione.

"- Ne fais pas l'idiote! Je parlais de Sirius bien évidemment!"

La jeune fille soupira et ramena sa cape autour de ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre Draco et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"- Je ne sais pas. Il est bizarre. Il a totalement changé de comportement à mon sujet. Il est gentil, prévenant, agréable... C'est horrible mais tellement bien en même temps. C'est bien car je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un de super, d'intéressant et tout. J'ai vraiment l'impression de retrouver le Sirius de 1995. J'avais presqu'oublié qu'ils ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne... Mais en même temps c'est horrible. D'abord car cela me fait remonter des souvenirs de notre époque. Ensuite car j'ai peur qu'il ne cache un mauvais coup. Et enfin, car j'ai l'impression que je ne le déteste plus..."

"- Mione?"

"- ...Oui?"

"- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui!"

Draco avait tourné un visage inquiet vers elle. Il semblait vraiment horrifié par cette idée. Hermione le contempla quelques insants, bouche-bée de surprise, puis elle éclata de rire. Elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

"- Hey! Ne m'insulte pas! Qu'est-ce que tu commences à te faire des films? Il suffit que je dise un truc pour que tu t'imagines de ces choses! J'ai dit que je croyais que je ne le détestais plus et toi tu vas croire que je suis amoureuse!"

"- Ça va, tout le monde peut se tromper!"

"- Oui mais imagine l'effet que cela m'a fait! C'est si l'on te disait que tu étais amoureux de Goyle!"

"- Qu... QUOI! T... Tu te prends pour qui pour dire de pareilles horreures?" s'écria Draco, la mine profondément dégoutée.

La griffondor le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

"- Allez, calme-toi mon petit serpent! Je ne disais qu'un exemple. Mais sincérement, ça avait l'air de te déranger, l'idée que je puisse aimer Sirius, je me trompe?"

"- Ben... Non. En fait, déjà, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas tellement Black, peut-être un peu moins que toi, mais quand même. Et puis, je crois que je commence à prendre mon rôle de frère à coeur..." marmonna-t-il, gêné.

"- Ooh... C'est trop mignon! Tu sais que je t'adore! Tu étais jaloux?" demanda Hermione, souriant d'un air taquin.

Draco croisa les bras, et déclara, l'air fier.

"- Oui, j'étais jaloux! Et alors?"

"- Rien, mais fais attention, si tu continues comme ça, je pourrais bien moi aussi _prendre mon rôle de soeur à coeur._"

"- Oh non... Tu ne ferais pas ça tout de même?"

"- Siii! Et je testerai toutes tes copines!"

Le serpentard prit un air horrifié.

"- Allez, ça va, je serai gentille, ne t'inquiète pas! Au fait, il fallait que je te dise, ce soir, on fête le réveillon dans la salle commune, avec les Maraudeurs, Lily, et les quatre autres. Tu viendras, hein?"

"- Sev et Bella ne vont pas trop apprécier, mais bon, si cela contribue au fait que tu ne testeras pas mes copines, j'accepte!" plaisanta Draco.

"- Tu verras, ce sera super ce soir!" s'exclama Hermione.

"- Je n'en doute pas..." conclut Draco en se blotissant contre sa soeur, alors qu'ils changeaient de sujet, tout en observant le soleil se coucher derrières les montagnes entourant Poudlard.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione remontait de la Grande Salle, où elle venait de manger le repas du réveillon. Elle était en compagnie de Lily, Ginny et Lavande, les garçons trainant plus loin.

"- Pfff... Ces paquets-surprises sont vraiment infantiles..." grommela Lavande en fixant d'un air bougon une de ses mèches de cheveux qui avaient roussi à cause d'une explosion.

"- Ahlala Lavande, ce n'est pas si grave! Je suis sûre qu'une de tes dizaines de lotions miracles pour les cheveux t'aidera!" se moqua gentiment Lily.

"- Mouais. Mais j'aurais aimé être plus présentable..."

"- Pour plaire à Ronny? Vous n'avez toujours pas conclu?" railla Ginny.

"- C'est vrai ça, cela fait combien de temps que vous vous tournez autour? Trois, quatre mois, que sais-je? On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez rapides!"

"- Oh, tais-toi Mione! T'es mal placée pour donner des conseils! Tu as pas mal de garçons qui te tournent autour, et tu n'es pas capable d'avoir un copain!" rétorqua Lavande.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, l'air étonnée.

"- Des garçons me tournent autour? T'as fumé ou quoi?"

"- Mais oui je te dis, tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu sais bien que je suis une championne pour cela, non?"

"- Oui, mais... Je veux dire, qui me tourne autour?"

Lavande sourit malicieusement.

"- Je vais te le dire, mais attends, on rentre d'abord dans la salle commune, on sera tranquilles pour discuter. Les garçons doivent encore aller aux cuisines chercher du Whisky Pur-Feu. Il y en a en réserve, à ce qui paraît."

Les quatres amies pressèrent le pas. Elles montèrent rapidement les derniers escaliers restants, puis se retrouvèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe -_ Felicis_ -, elles entrèrent et prirent place dans des fauteuils autour du feu.

"- Alors, raconte!" s'empressa de dire Lily.

"- Hey!" protesta Hermione, "c'est quand même moi que cela concerne!"

"- Oh, j'ai quand même le droit! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait pour James!"

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tira gentiment la langue.

"- Alors, Lavande, dis-nous vite qui!" s'exclama Ginny. " Que j'arrête de me sentir coupable de laisser Mione quand je pars avec Remus."

"- Mais je ne t'en veux pas!"

"- Moi je m'en veux, c'est une raison. Alors?"

Lavande regarda son auditoire, fière de les avoir ainsi captivées.

"- Tout d'abord, mais c'est du passé, il y a eu Victor Krum. Il était fou de toi, et toi tu clamais haut et fort que vous n'étiez que des amis! Le pauvre, comme il a dû souffrir..."

"- C'est qui Victor Krum?" demanda Lily.

"- Un joueur de quidditch ultra-célèbre. Il est Bulgare, et il représentait Durmstrang au Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Et alors que toutes les filles se pâmaient devant lui, il a jeté son dévolu sur Hermione, de trois ans sa cadette." expliqua Ginny.

"- Wow Mione! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça!" s'exclama Lily.

"- Maisnonpasdutoutc'estjustequevoilàenfinbref..." marmonna la concernée, rouge écrevisse.

"- Ensuite, et ça aussi c'est du passé," continua Lavande, " il y a eu Ron. Il était fou de toi il y a quelques mois encore. Et je pense qu'il le serait encore si tu ne lui avais pas fait comprendre que tu n'éprouvais que de l'amitié pour lui. Heureusement pour moi! Il fallait que je t'en remercie."

"- De rien alors. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te rendre service!" plaisanta Hermione.

Lavande lui lança un regard reconnaissant, avant de poursuivre:

"- Ensuite, il y en a trois. Je pense que pour eux, tu n'es pas au courant. Il y en a au moins un qui n'est plus amoureux de toi."

"- Qui?"

"- Draco."

"- Dray? Amoureux de moi? Mais c'est impossible!"

"- Maintenant oui, mais quand nous étions encore en 1995, et bien, il l'était. Ça se voyait. Et au début de notre venue à cette époque également. À présent il t'aime toujours, mais d'un amour fraternel, peut-être encore plus immense. Il tient énormément à toi Mione."

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné Draco. Et elle l'aimait d'autant plus pour son courage face à son indifférence.

"- Et ensuite, il en reste deux. Qui est-ce?" s'enquit Ginny.

"- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre, mais mon instinct m'a rarement trompée. Le premier c'est... Harry."

"- Qu... Quoi?" s'exclama Hermione.

"- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre, mais il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec toi. Et comme il est jaloux lorsqu'un garçon te fait un compliment."

"- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je pensais qu'il réagissait un peu comme Ron le fait pour Ginny..." murmura Hermione.

"- Ne dis rien, ce sera le mieux. S'il ignore que tu sais, ce sera comme avant. Sauf que tu sauras. Et tu ne seras pas obligée de prendre une décision à la va-vite. Soit tu te laisseras tomber amoureuse de lui, soit non, et tu laisseras le temps faire le reste."

La jeune fille resta songeuse, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily. Celle-ci semblait ravie de savoir son fils amoureux.

"- Et le dernier garçon?" demanda Hermione.

"- Ça ne va pas te plaire."

"- Dis."

"- C'est Sirius."

"- QUOI!"

Hermione resta dans un état de choc durant quelques minutes.

"- Aha, très drôle, vous vous êtes donné le mot, c'est ça? Vraiment, vous voulez absolument que j'aie un infarctus."

"- De quoi?"

"- Draco et toi, vous êtes tous les deux dans le coup. C'est aprem, il me sort que je suis amoureuse de Sirius, et maintenant, c'est toi qui me dis ça. Vraiment..."

"- Hermione! Si je te le dis c'est que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas une blague. Draco ne m'a rien dit. J'ai bien observé Sirius, il est gentil, attentionné envers toi. Dès qu'il te voit, ses yeux brillent. Tu m'as dit qu'une fois, il a essayé de t'embrasser, et qu'après, il était resté confus, emmêlé dans ses sentiments. Si ce ne sont pas des preuves je..."

Lavande fut coupée dans son élan par le bruit du tableau qui glissait. Quelques secondes plus tard, les garçons déboulèrent dans la salle commune, à grands renforts de cris. Et alors que James et Remus s'installaient aux côtés de leurs copines respectives, Sirius s'installa d'office aux côtés d'Hermione.

Ses amies lui lancèrent un regard de connivence. La griffondor, elle, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sirius sortit de sa cape quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu et en tandis une à Hermione:

"- Alors Westinger, tu trinques?"

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits.

_Tu veux jouer à ça Black? Okay, comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après._

"- Volontiers. Et toi Black, tu bois ou tu as du mal à tenir l'alcool?"

"- C'est ce qu'on va voir!"

Et les deux "ennemis" avalèrent en choeur et cul-sec une bouteille chacun, buvant à même le goulot. Ils furent vite imités par leurs amis, et leur soirée du Réveillon ne leur laissa bientôt plus aucun souvenir...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et un new chapter de tapé!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

En tout cas:

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER CAR LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL "SALAIRE" DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET NOUS ENCOURAGENT ...BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER!...**

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour m'améliorer!

Merci à tous et à toutes!

Plein de kiss xxx! Enjoy!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	20. Qui a dit que la vie est un long fleuve?

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Wouaouh! Je m'impressionne moi-même! Lool! J'arrive à ne plus avoir (trop) de retard! C'est _miraculeusement miraculeux_ (ndMoi: ceci est un langage typiquement venu de ma planète, ne cherchez pas à en comprendre le sens!) En tout cas merci encore de me soutenir, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez! Revieweurs, revieweuses, je vous adooore! And now, place aux... Réponses aux reviews!**

**RARs :**

**Rebecca-Black:**_ Merci, c'est... hips... Gentil!_

**Bee :**_ Je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps... Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un espoir, et en tant que tel, soyons fous! Lol! Ce que j'écoutais comme musique en écrivant? Euh... Je sais plus moi! Du rock, assurément (de toute façon, il y a 90 de chances pour que ce soit ça!) Pour Mione et Sirius, ça viendra! ;-) Quand au fait de savoir si j'ai un copain en ce moment (oulala, que de questions!) et bien non, mais j'avoue avoir un très gros crush! En tout cas, toi tu as de la chance, si en plus c'est la copie de Remus, alors là, tu es vraiment gâtée! Moi ce serait plutôt le genre skateur/rockeur! Ciaoo! (j-14!)_

**Trinity1412 :**_ Merkiii!_

**Estelle01******_ Merci, voici la suite!_

**fulmetal :**_ Oh, ma chère revieweuse talentueuse! Je vois que l'on se vante (pas bien!), mais bon, je te pardonne! Quand à Lavande, sa réputation n'est plus à faire, je crois? Bizousss!_

**diabella :**_ Et oui, c'est la guerre (mais bon, ce n'est pas une surprise!). Pour Draco, je l'avais déjà dit dans un chapitre précédent. Quant à Harry, il faut voir les tous premiers chapitres, avant qu'elle ne se fâche avec lui... J'ai semé des indices tout le long, pour mieux les ressortir!_

**Lyane******_ Oh, tu sais, une fois qu'ils étaient ivres, ils ont tôt fait de s'endormir! D'ailleurs je le disais à la fin du chapitre! Quant à Sirius à Hermione, ça viendra!_

**mag :**_ Et oui, je suis un modèle de ponctualité! Quand à ta crise de narcissisme aigue, je crois bien que l'on va devoir te ramener dans une certaine petite chambre... Tu te souviens, elle était vraiment charmante, toute blanche avec des barreaux aux fenêtres... Pour Hermione, et bien, on ne la changera pas si rapidement dans ses positions (c'est comme pour la SALE), mais avouons que c'est moins désespéré. Pour notre cher Severus, je me disais qu'il était temps de le sortir un peu de son trou, et puis, il est sympatoche quand il veut. Quand à la fic que tu me conseilles, je la connais mais ne l'ai jamais lue... Irai sans doute y faire un tour. Pour Bellatrix, disons que Mione se force à être neutre, et puis, ça lui donnait une raison d'embêter Sirius! Quant à Harry, j'avais déjà laissé des indices, notamment dans le premier chapitre... Donc ce n'est en soit pas surprenant. Lol! Allez + et kissouilles!_

**Enora BLACK******_ Merciii! Pour Dray, il faut bien le faire intervenir! Et puis Mione a quand même un certain caractère, elle ne change pas vraiment, elle se révèle, c'est plus ça! Quand à Harry, c'est pas nouveau, va voir le premier chapitre (à croire que vous avez tous oublié un "petit" détail) Lol! Kiss!_

**samikitty******_ Et oui, gueule de bois en perspective..._

**Bloody the Slytherin :**_ Pour Dray, tu verras bien! ;-) Kiss xxx!_

**Sybylle******_ Voici la suite!_

**Thealie******_Je sais qu'Hermione change, mais il faut bien qu'elle grandisse. Et puis la Miss a toujours eu un sacré bout de caractère, il fallait juste qu'il se révèle! Quant au fait que ce soit centré sur elle, je n'avais jamais dit qu'il en serait autrement, mais je vais tenter de suivre tes conseils! Bises!_

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 18: Qui a dit que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille? -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sirius marchait lentement dans le parc de Poudlard. Il tentait de clamer en vain son coeur, qui battait la chamade. Il s'assit sur un rocher et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi moi? Que se passe-t-il?..."

Il laissa couler un regard torturé sur le lac. Depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis le réveillon ,de Noêl, dont ne subsistait que de faibles souvenirs embués d'alcool, il n'arrivait plus à controler ses réactions avec cette Hermione Westinger, ou bien Granger, peu importait. Et cela l'effrayait. Il se refusait d'admettre la seule solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit, bien que James et Remus l'encourageaient dans cette voie-là. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. c'était impossible. Surtout de cette fille... Elle était tellement...

_Détestable, ignoble, agaçante, amusante, touchante, jolie, espiègle... Arrgh! Mais je raconte n'importe quoi! Sirius mon vieux, faut te faire soigner! Je dois être en manque, c'est la seule solution possible. Combien de temps cela fait-il que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille? Un, deux mois? Quoique c'est vrai que Mione est... Non!_

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air rageur. Il se refusait à l'idée que cette fille ait réussi à lui voler son coeur, cela n'était jamais arrivé, et cela n'arriverait pas. Mais comment expliquer alors l'étrange sensation qui lui comprimait le coeur en sa présence et emballait ses sens?...

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Hey! Mione! Attends-moi!"

La concernée se retourna, pour appercevoir Lily, qui lui courait après, l'air essoufflée. Son amie la rattrapa quelques instants plus tard. Elles marchèrent un peu en silence, avant que la préfète ne le brise.

"- Tu aurais quand même pu m'attendre..." grommela-t-elle.

"- C'était bien ce que je comptais faire, si tu n'avais pas passé près d'un quart d'heure à faire un concours d'apnée avec ton petit ami, et ce, sous mes yeux!" s'exclama Hermione, la mine profondément dégoutée.

"- Oh, je suis désolée, mais tu comprends, James et est si... Merveilleux! Il est gentil attentionné, il est..."

"- Parfait! Oui, je sais merci. Et dire qu'il y a encore un mois tu le traitais de tous les noms. Je crois que ton insulte favorite étais _espèce de sale limace rampante grotesque et larvesque, va donc baver sur une autre!_"

Lily éclata d'un rire frais à ce souvenir.

"- Oui c'est vrai. J'affectionnai particulièrement celle-ci."

"- C'était vraiment trés... Imagé!"

"- Tu l'as dit!"

"- Mais il n'empêche que cela ne te disculpe pas de m'avoir fait assister à une des scènes les plus affreusement dégoutante de ma vie."

"- Oh, ne fais pas la chochotte!" dit son amie en lui donnant un coup de coude.

"- Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai même encore la nausée au souvenir de vos... Échanges salivaires."

"- Ce sont des baisers Hermione."

"- Je sais très bien ce que c'est. J'ai déjà eu des petits copains figure-toi. Et non, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas forcément au courant!"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Hermione continuait sur sa lancée.

"- Non, je te jure. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de vous montrer votre affection. Mais il y a certaines choses que vous devriez réserver à... La chambre. Et puis protégez-vous, Harry ne doit naitre qu'en 1980!"

"- Hermione!" s'exclama Lily en roulant des yeux, les joues cramoisies, bien que personne ne semblât avoir entendu les propos de la griffondore.

Hermione éclata à son tour de rire. Sa bonne humeur était revenue.

"- Oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez! Harry s'est souvent plaint de ne pas avoir de frères ou de soeurs!"

Lily lui donna un violent coup de coude.

"- Hey!"

"- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais protester! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?"

"- Pfff... Pas la peine de jouer à la vierge effarouchée!"

"- Hermione?"

"- Quoi?"

"- Tu es encore vierge?"

"- Oui..."

"- Alors ferme-là!"

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle l'avait bien cherché. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_Lily a sous-entendu qu'elle n'était peut-être plus vierge... Intéressant... Lil', attention à toi, je ne vais pas lâcher prise! Je sens que tu vas avoir droit à un merveilleux petit interrogatoire, organisé par mes soins!_

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et s'assirent aux côtés de May et Sandra, qui étaient rentrées des vacances de Noël la veille. Les cours avaient repris le matin-même.

"- Gin' n'est pas là?" demanda Lily.

"- Non, je crois bien que Remus lui a organisé une petite surprise..." répondit Sandra d'un air malicieux.

"- Et les garçons ne sont pas là?" s'enquit May.

"- Harry, James et Sirius sont restés au terrain de quidditch pour s'entraîner avant que la nuit ne tombe. Peter est resté les soutenir." expliqua Hermione.

Durant la fin des vacances, Peter s'était quelques peu fait "réintégré" dans le groupe. D'abord suspicieux et blessés après la découverte de leur avenir, les Maraudeurs l'avaient tout d'abord méprisé, puis, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de lui faire des reproches pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore commise, sinon à perdre un ami, ils le reprirent parmis eux. Hermione restait cependant sceptique. Même si Peter n'était pas un mangemort, rien ne prouvait qu'il ne le deviendrait pas un jour. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'à cette époque, il n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et pouvait tout aussi bien rester de leur côté dans la guerre.

"- Vous faites quoi ce soir les filles?" demanda Lily.

"- Euh... Moi j'ai des _cours de rattrapage_..." dit Hermione.

En fait, elle allait plutôt commencer les cours de perfectionnement que leur avait promis le professeur Dumbledore après la découverte de la prophétie. Lily étant dans la confidence, elle comprit le sens caché des paroles.

"- De rattrapage? Comment cela se fait-il?" s'étonna May. "Tu es la meilleure partout!"

"- C'est-à-dire que le programme que j'avais à Salem était un peu différent, et j'ai quelques lacunes qui seront bientôt comblées. De toute façon, je connais d'autre part des choses que vous ne savez pas, mais le directeur a jugé plus pratique d'éviter qu'il ne nous manque des connaissances."

"- Ah oui, Draco m'avait parlé de ces cours..." dit pensivement Sandra.

"- Ah bon?" s'étonna la griffondor.

"- Je veux dire..." dit Sandra en rougissant. "Il m'a donné un rendez-vous, mais il a dû le repousser à cause de vos cours..."

"- Un rendez-vous? Voilà qui est nouveau..." observa Hermione en levant ironiquement un sourcil.

Elle se tourna vers la table des serpentards. Draco y était assis et semblait plongé dans une conversation avec Severus Rogue.

_Et c'est lui qui me fait des scènes de jalousie fraternelle. Il va m'entendre celui-là! En plus il me fait des cachotteries. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais bon, je suis quand même contente qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur Sandra, c'est une fille bien. Bien mieux que toutes ces petites p... hum... qu'il avait l'habitude de collectionner._

En effet, Sandra Griffin était adorable. D'origine américaine, elle parlait avec un léger accent, et était douée pour la Défense contre les forces du mal du fait de ses parents aurors. Mais elle avait pour passion la Divination, et s'était ainsi rapidement liée d'amitié avec Lavande. Hermione la connaissait moins bien que cette dernière, mais elle savait que Sandra avait un coeur d'or. Elle reconnaissait aussi le goût de Draco pour les jolies filles. Sandra était grande, fine et élancée. Elle possédait une longue et fine chevelure jais, et ses yeux turquoise contrastaient avec sa peau assez mâte.

"- Et... Tu serais intéressée par lui?" s'enquit Hermione.

"- Eh bien... Je ne le connais pas vraiment," avoua Sandra. " Cependant, c'est ton frère, et il m'a l'air d'être un type bien. Oui vraiment... Et puis j'avoue n'être pas indifférente à son physique!" conclut-elle en riant.

"- Ohlala Mione, on va vite être délaissées toutes les deux!" s'exclama May. "Nous serons bientôt les seules célibataires du groupe! Si ce n'est pas malheureux..." dit-elle dramatiquement.

"- Tu l'as dit Mayly!" approuva Hermione. " J'espère que vous ne nous délaisserez pas trop toutes les deux, lorsque vous serez mariées et aurez plein d'enfants!" ajouta-t-elle, se prenant au jeu.

"- Pff... Arrête ton char Mione!" soupira Lily. " Combien je te parie que tu te marieras avant moi!"

"- Manque plus que le fiancé!" dit joyeusement Sandra.

"- C'est cela, c'est cela, je vais vous croire... Pfff..."

"- Oh, allez, ne boude pas!"

"- Moi, bouder? Jamais!" pouffa la griffondore.

"- Je préfère ça..." conclut Lily en se servant un verre d'eau.

Les quatre filles continuèrent joyeusement leur repas, délaissant leurs affaires de coeur pour s'éloigner vers celles de leurs camarades. Puis, elles se levèrent, et Hermione se sépara de ses amies. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore dans le bureau de celui-ci, où il devait leur présenter les professeurs chargés de leur perfectionnement. Draco avait déjà quitté la Grande salle, et Hermione dû donc faire le chemin toute seule.

La jeune fille pressa le pas. Sa conversation avec les trois griffondors avait pris plus de temps que prévu, et elle avait déjà quelques minutes de retard. Elle entra en coup de vent dans le passage menant au bureau, et fut vite devant la porte, qu'elle se hâta de frapper. Entendant la voix de son directeur qui l'invitait à entrer, Hermione poussa le battant, et, après avoir salué Dumbledore, s'installa en silence parmi ses amis.

Le vieux directeur contempla les six élèves d'un regard affectueux, avant de se lever et de claquer des mains. Aussitot, trois personnes apparurent dans le bureau. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise. On ne pouvait d'ordinaire transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

"- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire Miss Westinger," s'amusa Dumbledore, " on ne peut transplaner à Poudlard. cependant, vos futurs professeurs ne l'ont pas fait. Ils n'ont fait que se métamorphoser en lumière, et se déplacer à la vitesse de celle-ci. Je vous avoue que cette arrivée n'était pas non organisée. J'ai jugé que ce serait une bonne entrée en matière, et vous permettrait de voir de quoi vous serez capables d'ici quelques mois, vu vos potentiels magiques."

Les six élèves échangèrent des coups d'oeil, assez impressionnés et incrédules. Le directeur se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et s'exclama:

"- Bonjour mes chers, et bienvenue! Merci encore d'avoir accepté ma requête, je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant. Mais, veuillez m'excuser, je manque à tous mes devoirs, prenez place, je vous prie..." acheva-t-il en faisant apparaître trois fauteuils.

Les trois personnes y prirent place, puis Dumbledore les invita à se présenter. Le premier se leva. Il était de charmante figure, châtain aux yeux amandes, et était âgé tout au plus de trente ans. Il avait une stature imposante, et une immense aura magique émanait de lui.

"- Bonjour," dit-il d'une voix profonde, " je me nomme Alastor maugrey."

Hermione étouffa un hoquet de surprise, songeant à l'homme qu'elle avait connu en 1996.

_Après tout, cela peut s'expliquer. Il n'a pas encore connu les ravages de la guerre, ou du moins ceux-ci ne l'ont pas blessé. C'est vraiment du gâchis, quand je pense au résultat._

"- Je vous enseignerais les sortilèges les plus utiles et puissants, qui pourront fort bien vous être nécessaires. Ceux-ci seront autant des sortilèges connus, et redoutés, autant certains seront issus de la Magie Ancienne, chinoise, grecque ou égyptienne, des rites celtiques et elfiques, et vous seront infiniment plus durs à maîtriser. Je veillerai également à trouver et réveiller en vous le pouvoir qui vous a été conféré, bien que j'avoue avoir mon idée là-dessus. Nous essaierons de trouver ensemble toutes les possibilités que vous offriront ces nouvelles capacités."

Il leur adressa un petit sourire, puis se rassit, laissant place à une femme d'aspect spectrale et sauvage. Elle aurait sans doute semblé squelletique, si on ne devinait d'épais et puissants muscles. Habillée de noir et le plus légèrement possible- à savoir une courte jupe de cuir, sertie d'une ceinture à laquelle pendaient divers poignards et armes, un gilet sans manches, de cuir également, zippé. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux sertis de piques, et ses cheveux étaient tressés. Sur ses épaules, une cappeline de fourrure grise la protégeait, et l'on voyait en travers de son dos un carquois de flèches, un arc et un sabre.

"- Je suis Maria Contini. Ne vous étonnez point si mon nom ne vous évoque rien, je n'ai jamais tenu à être connue. Et pour tout vous dire, je ne me serais jamais déplacée si la situation n'avait pas été aussi cruciale. J'entends bien vous faire comprendre qu'une cause même à peine moins grave qu'une génération sacrifiée ne m'aurait pas dérangée de mes affaires. Je me devrai de vous enseigner le combat à l'arme blanche, et les différentes manières d'ensorceler celles-ci, de manières autant moldues que sorcières. Je suis également chargée de renforcer vos connaissances en matière de potions et poisons."

Maria se rassit majestueusement et toisa les six élus de son regard métallique, les transperçant dans leur âme comme dans leurs chaires. Au moment où la jeune femme croisa son regard, Hermione n'abaissa pas le sien. Elle soutenut celui de Maria, se rendant bien compte que celle-ci usait de legillimencie pour la destabiliser. Quand enfin elle cligna des yeux, elle s'apperçut que son adversaire avait imperceptiblement retroussé ses lèvres, dans un sourire presqu'invisible.

Le troisième professeur se leva. Il portait jusque-là un mantel sur les épaules et le capuchon lui recouvrait la tête, plongeant sa figure dans l'ombre. Il enleva celui-ci, et les élèves furent surpris de voir que la personne était en fait un jeune... adolescent. De quatorze ans tout au plus. La chevelure d'ébène et les iris violine.

"- Bonjoir à tous," dit-il d'une voix flutée, "je me rends bien compte que vous êtes assez surpris par ma présence. Je ne vous en veux pas, je m'y attendais, et votre surprise est justifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier plus jeune que vous pourrait-il bien vous apprendre. Rien, je vous l'accorde. Seulement, un point ne correspond pas. J'ai près de trente millions d'années. Un petit cadeau que Mère Nature m'a accordé. Quand je dis Mère nature, j'entends bien que c'est elle ma mère. Donc je pense que rien que pour cette raison, je ne dois pas être un sorcier ordinaire. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas de père. Mais bon, je ne vais m'éttendre ici sur ma vie privée, sachez juste que j'ai les capacités de parler et dompter tous les animaux et plantes existants. Et que je me nomme Niklaus. Juste Niklaus. Je suis chargé de vous transmettre mes connaissances, afin que vous en usiez du mieux possible."

Il se rassit, heureux d'avoir captivé son auditoire, et d'en avoir gagné le respect. Sa condition d'éternel adolescent n'était pas simple, et il se devait toujours de faire ses preuves. Dumbledore se leva et dit alors aux élèves:

"- Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Les horaires de vos cours vous seront communiqués. Vos professeur s'installeront au château, sous le titre d'assistante en potions pour Miss Contini, de stagiaire pour M.Maugrey, et d'élève tout simplement, pour Niklaus. Il rejoindra le dortoir des griffondors, car il y a dans cette maison plus d'élèves concernés, à savoir Miss Westinger et Finchter, et M.Knight. Bonne nuit à tous!"

Les élèves se levèrent dans un fracas de chaises. Draco partit le premier après avoir bisé la joue d'Hermione, qui ne se rappela que trop tard de le questionner sur Sandra. Le reste du groupe se sépara à un embranchement, Ron et Lavande partant vers leur salle commune. Ginny et Harry discutaient joyeusement des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, lorsqu'Hermione remarqua que Niklaus les suivait, tout en restant à l'arrière. Elle ralentit discrètement le pas pour le rejoindre. Le garçon semblait plongé dans ses pensées et sursauta lorsqu'elle lui parla.

"- Ça va?"

"- Hein? Oh... Oui, oui," balbutia-t-il.

"- Tu te nommes Niklaus, c'est cela? Je suis désolée, mais je pense que j'aurai du mal à me comporter avec toi... Vous comme avec un professeur."

"- Mais tutois-moi je t'en prie. Et comporte-toi avec moi comme avec n'importe lequel de tes amis, cela me comblerait de plaisir. Ces rapports enfant-adulte, élève-prof m'horripilent. Je trouve que ce n'est pas franc, et empli de faux-semblants."

"-... Ta vision des choses pourrait être étudiée, j'avoue n'avoir jamais considéré les choses ainsi avant."

"- Au moins à présent l'essaieras-tu!" Dit joyeusement le garçon." Tu es de Griffondor, c'est ça?"

"- Oui, tu ne t'es pas trompé."

"- Et tu t'appeles...?"

"- Hermione. Hermione Westinger."

"- Si tu es la fille Westinger, cela veut donc dire que ton vrai nom de famille est Granger. Et que celui qui se fait passer pour ton frère est le serpentard, qui se nomme... Malefoy, je me trompe?"

"- Non, pas du tout. D'où sais-tu tout cela?"

"- Les méandres de la connaissance sont impénétrables..." Murmura Niklaus d'une voix étouffée, avant d'éclater de rire. " En fait, c'est surtout qu'Albus nous a donné, à Alastor, Maria et à moi, des dossiers vous concernant, histoire de vous connaître un peu et de savoir à qui l'on aurait affaire. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de cas trop durs dans cette génération. La précédente m'avait donné du fil à retordre, donc j'appréhendais..."

"- Tu as formé la précédente génération sacrifiée!" le coupa Hermione.

"- En effet. Que crois-tu, il faut bien que je m'occupe. Au bout de quelques millions d'années, on fini par s'ennuyer..." dit espièglement le jeune garçon.

"- Alors notre formation n'est qu'un passe-temps pour toi?" s'offusqua Hermione.

Niklaus la regarda d'un air ennuyé, et s'arrêta de marcher, s'appuyant contre un pan de mur. La faible lumière des torches voilait son visage, mais Hermione pouvait percevoir la souffrance peinte sur ceux-ci.

"- Crois-tu sincérement que les aléas du monde m'intéressent maintenant. Non, votre formation n'est pas un passe-temps, mais qu'est-ce que la guerre changerait pour moi qui suis immortel. Même un accident ne me tuerait pas. Alors la guerre, tu sais, c'est surtout pour vous que je fais ça, car elle m'importe peu."

"- Et les gens que tu aimes et qui risquent de périr..."

Le garçon écata d'un rire amer et nerveux, tranchant.

"- Les gens que j'aime... Parlons-en. Cela fait des millénaires que je vois ceux que j'aime mourir. Je ne peux pas aimer. Je vois toujours les femmes que j'aime vieillir, partir, et m'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, plus vieux. La vieillesse est pour moi un Eldorado auquel je n'aurai jamais droit. Alors, au bout de quelques millénaires, j'ai fini par me résigner. Je n'aime plus. Je ne m'attache plus. Je n'ai plus d'amis. Mais parfois, sais-tu combien cela me hante d'imaginer que je vienne à mourir un jour, bien que j'en serai le premier à m'étonner, et que personne ne me pleure. Je passe ma vie à pleurer tous ceux que j'aime, mais personne ne me pleurera, jamais. Personne ne me regrettera, car je serai le seul à regretter. Les pouvoirs que j'ai sont de maigres consolations. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que la nature est ma mère. C'est vrai. J'ai vécu en son sein. Mais pourrai-je lui demander de m'ôter de ce dont elle m'a si généreusement pourvu? Non. As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un parler à la nature. Parfois, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est de redouter la mort. Moi je ne la crains pas. Je ne crains que la solitude. Si pesante, oh oui, si pesante. Depuis trop longtemps..." murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée.

Hermione se sentit confuse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le visage amenant et jovial de Niklaus ne soit qu'une façade. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé toute la souffrance qu'il cachait en lui. Elle s'avança vers le garçon.

"- Je... Je suis désolée Niklaus, je n'aurai jamais pensé que..."

"- Je me doute bien que tu n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne peux t'en blâmer. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi."

"- Mais pourquoi?" s'étonna Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

"- Va-t-en!" s'exclama Niklaus.

"- Et le chemin vers la salle commune? Comment vas-tu le retrouver?" continua malgré tout Hermione, blessée en son fort intérieur par le rejet du garçon.

"- Je me débrouillerai. Va-t-en, je t'en prie... Je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi."

"- Quoi?"

"- Tu m'as bien compris. Laisse-moi."

Hermione contempla quelques instants le visage du jeune garçon, tordu par la souffrance. Puis, prenant sur elle, elle tourna les talons, hâtant le pas pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se retourner. Quand elle pénetra dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard, ses amis s'étonnèrent de la voir avec le visage aussi défait. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues.

"- Mione! Ça va?" demanda Sirius, inquiet, s'approchant d'elle.

"- Oui, oui Black, laisse-moi. Juste quelques idées morbides."

"- Hey! Tu n'as pas de tendances suicidaires, rassure-moi!"

"- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Black, je tiens à la vie... Mais disons juste que..."

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

"- Je ne supporterai pas de voir mes amis mourir."

Sirius la regarda, étonné. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux. Puis, sans qu'il ne sache ce qui le poussait à le faire, faisant fit de la promesse de s'éloigner d'Hermione qu'il s'était faite, il enlaça doucement la jeune fille et le berça, calmant les sanglots qui la secouaient.

Personne ne vit une silhouette pénétrer discrètement dans la salle commune et monter furtivement les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Niklaus arborrait un petit sourire triste. En poussant Hermione dans les bras de Sirius, il était sûr qu'il ne s'attacherait pas à elle. Ainsi il ne gâcherait pas sa vie, comme il l'avait fait à de nombreuses jeunes filles auparavant.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilààà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

J'aime bien Niklaus, pas vous? Je ne pensais pas faire intervenir un autre perso, ou du moins pas lui donner autant d'importance, mais j'avoue que Niklaus a eu mes grâces.

J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous!

En attendant, RDV au prochain chapitre, et bien sûr:

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER CAR LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL "SALAIRE" DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET NOUS ENCOURAGENT ...BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER!**

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour m'améliorer!

Merci à tous et à toutes!

Plein de kiss xxx! Enjoy!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	21. Entrainements et inquiétude

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Que dire? Vos reviews me comblent, sincérement, merci! Pour les impatients de notre couple fétiche, à savoir Hermione-Sirius, ne désespérez pas, vous êtes bientôt au bout de vos peines! Voilà qui devrait vous rendre le sourire, je me trompe?;-)**

**RARs :**

**mag-com-dab-lol :**_ Ouaich, super ton pseudo! Loool! Et oui, déjà vingt chapitres! (Même si ce n'est normalement que le dix-huitième) Et en effet bientôt les 200 reviews! Je les attends avec impatience, c'est comme un "cap" à passer! Sinon, pour Sirius, je vois que ton imagination s'emballe vite (trés)! Tu me préviens pour le mariage? (Quoique j'en veuille bien un 'tit bout moi, si y a pas d'ouverture avec Adri... z'yeux de chien battu...) Sinon, pour Mione... Rhoo, je crois que c'est plutôt l'auteur qui s'est emballée (et puis il est toujours trés embêtant de voir un monde parfait tout plein d'amour quand de son côté... nada) Pour Sandra et Dray, je ne fais que l'évoquer, j'en reparlerai plus dans les chapitres suivants. Quand aux trois professeurs... Pour Maugrey, je l'ai toujours bien aimé, et ma foi, autant montrer encore un peu les ravages de la guerre. Pour Maria (j'ai emprunté son nom à "Lady Pirate"), elle est un peu "strange" mais je l'aime bien. Quant à Niklaus (pas Nikos, Niklaus! Ne m'insulte pas! Le nom est aussi tiré de "Lady Pirate". Tu devrais le lire, c'est génial!) et bien c'est mon chouchou du moment. Je l'adore! Valaa, je crois que j'ai fait le tour! lol! Allez, kiss kisss et à+ sur msn!_

**Enora BLACK******_ Alors, Niklaus se prononce comme ça se lit! Je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien! Si il est un peu vache avec Mione, faut le comprendre, être un rejeté de la nature, ça aide pas. Bizz!_

**Lyane******_ Merci pour la review, c'est sympa!_

**Lupini-filiae****** _Merci, c'est gentil et comme tu le dis si bien, Sirius powaaa!_

**Elfa :**_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite!_

**diabella :**_ Merkiii! Et oui, Niklaus joue un peu les entremetteurs ()! Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas la seule à rêver d'être à la place de Mione (moi la première)! Voici la suite!_

**luluflo4 :**_ Merci!_

**Trinity1412 :**_ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Gros kiss xxx!_

**phaine :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils! Ils me font plaisir, et je pense qu'ils vont m'aider. Pour le manque de suite à la cuite de Noël, et bien, elle va me resservir après, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas mis la suite directe à cette soirée. Pour le moyen d'arrivée des profs, je l'imagine possible. ce n'est après tout pas un transplanage, mais un métamorphose et un sort de vitesse (à savoir celle de la lumière). Pour l'âge de Niklaus, c'est vrai qu'à y repenser, ce n'est pas très crédible, mais ma fic n'est, dès le départ, pas crédible, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... () Quant à la possibilité de relation entre lui et Mione, je ne parlais pas forcément d'une relation amoureuse. Et puis elle n'est pas vraiment écartée, c'est plutôt que Niklaus a pris l'habitude d'éviter la compagnie des gens, et ses réactions sont parfois un peu "bizarres"! En tout cas merci encore pour ta review, car j'aime bien que l'on critique ma fic, car je ne pourrais de cette manière que m'améliorer. Bizousss!_

**Bee :**_ Kikoo! Je suis contente que t'aimes Niklaus. Sinon, pour les fics, j'ai des projets, mais je veux d'abord finir mes fics en cours, afin de pouvoir me consacrer à une seule (il ne faut pas en commencer plusieures à la fois, car sinon, c'est galère!) Si tu veux écrire des fics, commence par les OS, ça aide, et puis ça ne t'engage à rien! (1er prix de flemmardise, je m'y connais!) Quand à la chanson de Green Day, je ne la connais pas, mais écoute "Misery", de Green Day aussi, elle est trop space! Et puis il y aussi l'incontournable "Wake me up when September ends..." qui est géniale! Bon bref, je m'étale! Allez kiss xxx!_

**lina44 :**_ Merci pour ta review, et merci pour ta remarque également! J'essairai de la prendre en compte! En tout cas merci pour ton conseil, car c'est seulement en me critiquant que je pourrais m'améliorer! Allez bizzz._

**Rebecca-Black******_ C'est clair que ça ne doit pas être marrant. Mais en tout cas, je suis contente de constater que mon nouveau personnage est adopté!_

**Estelle01******_ Et bien voici la suite!_

**Thealie******_ Pour la ressemblance entre l'histoire de Niklaus et Merlin, j'avoue que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement en écrivant... Peut-être me suis-je indirectement inspirée de lui? En tout cas ta remarque pourrait être prise en compte! Kiss!_

**samikitty******_ Oulala, Niklaus a les faveurs de tout le monde à ce que je vois! Pour le lendemain de la soirée, ne désespère pas... (Héhé... mystère mystère...) Allez, gros bisous et merci pour le review!_

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 19: Entrainements et inquiétude -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Continue Hermione, allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça!"

Hermione croisa le regard pénétrant de Maria. Elle rajusta sa garde et abattit un nouveau coup d'épée sur son professeur. Son front était couvert de sueur, et ses cheveux s'y accrochaient. La jeune fille para adroitement le coup que son adversaire venait de lui infliger, et se releva d'une roulade. Cependant, elle se retrouva bientôt prise au piège, coincée entre un pilier et le mur du fond de la salle. Maria la tenait ce coup-ci.

_Non Hermione, ma vieille, pas encore. Ne la laisse pas de nouveau te ridiculiser, tu peux la battre, tu en es capable. Aie confiance, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct..._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qui était donc cette voix dans sa tête? Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car un coup l'atteint à l'épaule. Grimaçant de douleur, la jeune fille plissa les yeux. Une colère violente la prit au ventre et elle se redressa brusquement, levant son bras dans une ultime tentative.

En face d'elle, Maria Contini la narguait d'un petit sourire, superbe dans le sang qui l'éclaboussait. La jeune femme ne craignait pas la douleur. Hermione, elle n'y était pas habituée, et pardonnait difficilement le coup qui l'avait blessé à l'épaule. Elle fit sauter son arme de sa main blessée à celle valide. Il lui serait plus dur de combattre de la main gauche, mais une rage de vaincre venait de s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne se sentirait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vaincu.

Hermione s'élança et abattit de toutes ses forces la lame sur la jambe de Maria, au tendon, comptant ainsi la blesser suffisamment pour la gêner. Après tout son professeur lui avait appris elle-même cette technique. Affaiblir et épuiser l'ennemi pour mieux vaincre. Et curieusement, Hermione sentait ses forces lui revenir. Elle fondit de nouveau sur Maria et lui donna un coup de pommeau dans l'os de la joue.

"- Oui c'est ça Hermione, continue, tu en es capable, je le sais. Allez, bats-toi si tu es une guerrière!" cracha Maria, du sang coulant à flot de sa bouche blessée.

La jeune fille se réélança. Oui, elle voulait vaincre. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Plus que tout. Et alors qu'elle abattait un dernier coup, toutes les lumières présentes dans la salle s'éteignirent, plongeant les combattantes dans un noir complet. Hermione s'arrêta quelques insants, déconcertée. Mal lui en prit, car Maria lui assena un coup à la cuisse qui la fit hurler de douleur. Folle de rage, elle empoigna Maria par le col.

C'est alors que les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à scintiller, puis à se remplir de lumière, projetant des éclairs. Au-dehors, on entendit le tonnerre s'abattre, alors qu'Hermione se mit à léviter, entrainant Maria avec elle. La griffondor ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Maria si. Elle murmura un faible _Finite Incantatem_, étouffé par la pression qu'exerçait Hermione sur son cou.

Tout à coup les lumières se rallumèrent et Hermione se fit repousser d'un violent _Rictusempra_. Sa tête heurta durement la paroi de pierre, l'étourdissant, après quoi elle s'écroula, évanouie, rompue par la fatigue, les blessures et le choc.

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Laissez-moi voir ma soeur!" hurla Draco.

Le jeune homme était inquiet. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le combat puisse mal finir. Hermione s'était évanouie, il y avait trois heures de cela, et elle tardait toujours à revenir à elle.

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que les six élus avaient commencé leurs entrainements. Mars arrivait, amenant avec lui la fin de la morsure de l'hiver. Les cours avaient débuté tant bien que mal, et les élus avaient commencé à prendre connaissance de leurs dons. Ron avait été le premier à découvrir son pouvoir. Il l'avait fait accidentellement, comme cela avait été le cas pour tous les autres. Au cours d'un match de quidditch, auquel participait son équipe, son envie de gagner s'était faite si grande qu'il avait précipité un typhon sur ses adversaires. Ron possédait ainsi le pouvoir de contrôler l'air. Le poufsouffle avait été fier d'être le premier à trouver son don, faisant à l'occasion enrager Draco.

Le second, ou plutôt la seconde à avoir découvert ses pouvoirs fut Lavande. Elle pouvait ainsi maîtriser l'eau à sa guise. Elle l'avait découvert en faisant s'évaporer une grande partie de la neige recouvrant le parc, par un jour où, malade et ayant trop froid, elle avait pesté contre celle-ci. Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Ginny qui découvrit son don. Cela ne se fit guère discrètement, car elle le fit en plein cours de botanique. Enrageant de voir une fille de Serdaigle, Akima Leng, faire les yeux doux à Remus, un filet du diable avait commencé à gigoter, s'était enroulé sur la serdaigle, et l'aurait étouffée si Ginny n'avait perdu sa concentration à cause de la surprise de la découverte. Elle possédait le don de contrôler la nature.

Il ne resta alors que trois pouvoirs. Curieusement, ceux de Draco et Harry se déclenchèrent simultanément, une semaine auparavant. Le griffondor était en train de discuter avec Ginny, quand il vit Hermione se faire agresser, plus loin, par un septième année de serpentard, une brute épaisse qui était sans doute déjà enrolé chez les mangemorts. Bouillonnant de colère, il s'était levé pour l'apostropher, levant la main quand de celle-ci était jailli un jet de flammes. Draco arrivant à se moment-là, ne comprenant rien à la scène, avait levé les mains. Et le temps s'était figé. Sauf pour les quatre élus présents sur place.

Cinq des six pouvoirs avaient été trouvés. Ne restait plus que celui d'Hermione. La lumière. La jeune fille désespérait d'être la seule à ne rien avoir encore déclenché.

Draco se précipita vers Maria.

"- Vous avez vu ce que vous lui avait fait! Vous auriez pu la tuer! Vous êtes complètement folle! Jamais, en entraînement, nous ne nous en étions venus au sang. Quelques bleus tout au plus! Je..."

"- C'est bon, c'est bon," soupira la jeune femme, agitant la main d'un air fatigué, " j'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose, je te l'accorde. Mais sâche qu'au combat, tes adversaires ne se contenteront pas de te faire que quelques bleus!"

"- Sans doute, je le sais bien, mais il est encore plus sûr que si vous nous envoyez dans un état aussi pathétique et fatigué au combat, nos ennemis nous tueront sur le champ."

"- J'ai peut-être sur-estimé Hermione. J'ai placé de trop grands espoirs en elle."

"- Des espoirs? Voyez vous ça! Depuis le début, vous ne cessez de vous acharner sur elle, alors qu'elle est sans doute la meilleure d'entre nous au combat."

"- On peut voir ça ainsi," lui accorda Maria," Tu dis que je m'acharne sur elle. Moi, je trouve plutôt que je lui consacre plus de temps qu'à chacun d'entre vous, car elle est de loin mon élève la plus brillante, et obtinée."

Draco contempla son professeur. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de considérer les choses comme cela. Cependant, son inquiétude pour la santé d'Hermione le rongeait trop pour pouvoir pardonner à Maria.

"- Il n'empêche que ce combat aura au moins servi à quelque chose," continua la jeune femme. " Il nous a permis d'enfin révéler son pouvoir à Hermione."

Le serpentard se tourna vivement vers elle.

"- Ah bon? Comment ça je n'ai..."

"- Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas remarqué. Toutefois, lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes, je n'y étais pour rien. C'est Hermione. Sa rage a fait, comment dire, _exploser_ les lumières secondaires, puis sa haine a fait revenir la clarté par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione. La pièce était chargée d'électricitée. Elle a provoqué l'orage que vous avez entendu, et son trop plein de lumière s'est évacué par ses yeux, en deux rayons d'une puissance incroyable. Un peu plus et je serai devenue aveugle."

Draco resta bouche-bée, impressionné. Le pouvoir d'Hermione était de loin un des plus puissant, avec celui d'Harry. Bien sûr, les autres n'étaient pas négligeables, mais ceux-ci possédaient un réel don de destruction. Alors qu'il allait répondre à Maria, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Il en sortit Niklaus, accompagné par Alastor Maugrey. Le garçon s'approcha d'eux.

"- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mrs Pomfresh a décidé de la garder inconsciente pour pouvoir plus facilement soigner ses blessures. Elle devrait normalement se réveiller dans quelques heures."

"- Draco," dit alors Alastor, " Vous devriez rentrer en cours en attendant. Bien que votre lien de parentée avec Hermione vous permette de rester près d'elle, la sachant hors de danger, je vous prierai de rejoindre vos camarades, qui se font sans doute autant de soucis que vous. Vous passerez la voir après les cours."

"- Mais..."

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, tu n'as plus à t'en faire," le rassura Niklaus d'une main sur son épaule. " Je te raccompagne? Je dois moi aussi retourner en cours..." ajouta-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, qui fit sourire les deux adultes.

Draco regarda le garçon d'un air compatissant. Il savait bien que Niklaus aimait bien Hermione, et qu'il aurait pu facilement rester auprès d'elle, en demandant une dérogation au directeur, mais il avait préféré rentrer en cours, afin de le persuader d'en faire autant.

"- Okay," dit-il, vaincu, " j'y vais, mais ne croyez pas vous débarasser de moi aussi facilement, je reviendrai à la charge dès la fin des cours!"

"- On y compte bien," lui rétorqua Maria, joviale pour une fois.

"- Mais attention, ne tente pas d'user de ton pouvoir pour accélérer le temps des cours!" l'avertit Alastor.

"- Mais voyons, pour qui me prenez-vous?" s'exclama Draco, l'air faussement innocent, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il tourna enfin les talons et s'éloigna en compagnie de Niklaus. Cependant, malgré sa bonne humeur feinte, son coeur lui n'était pas à la fête. Il demeurait inquiet pour le sort d'Hermione, et un mauvais préssentiment lui opressait la poitrine.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Un raclement de chaises couvrit le bruit de la sonnerie stridente de fin des cours. Draco se leva d'un bond. Il était en classe de Métamorphose, pour le dernier cours de la journée, cours commun à tous les sixième année, toutes maisons confondues. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, pressé de retrouver Hermione, n'attendant pas les autres qui lui disaient de revenir. Durant tout le cours, Harry et Ginny, assis non loin, lui avaient demandé des nouvelles d'Hermione. Et plus loin, les Maraudeurs et Lily n'avaient cessé de l'interroger sur l'absence de celle-ci.

Draco arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il entra brusquement, se précipitant vers le lit d'Hermione, entouré de rideaux. Alors qu'il allait écarter ceux-ci, Mrs Pomfresh lui retint le bras.

"- Non, jeune homme, je ne crois pas vous en avoir donné la permission."

"- Mais elle est hors de danger, et puis, je suis son frère!" s'exclama Draco, énervé.

L'infirmière le regarda, ennuyée.

"- C'est ce que j'ai cru..."

"- Quoi? Mais que voulez-vous dire..."

"- Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai découvert en l'opérant qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie. Une maladie génétique, apparemment indétectée jusqu'alors. Ce qui veut donc dire que le danger n'est pas écarté...""

Draco vacilla dangereusement. Sa tête lui tournait. Hermione, gravement malade? Non, non, il ne voulait pas y croire.

"- Va... va-t-elle survivre."

"- Je l'ignore, il y a peu de chance, à moins que nous ne trouvions un donneur potentiel pour une greffe."

"- Une greffe?"

"- Oui, il faudrait prélever un ventricule pour son coeur. Toutefois, les chances de trouver une personne compatible sont très, très minces."

"- Puis-je essayer?" s'enquit Draco.

"- Pourquoi pas, je vais vous faire passer un test de compatibilité. Miss Maria Contini s'est chargée de passer une annonce parmis les élèves pour chercher des volontaires. Peut-être aurais-je de la chance avec toi, vu que vous êtes du même sang."

Le serpentard déglutit. Hermione et lui n'avaient jamais été frère et soeur, mais il espérait de tout coeur que le test marche. C'est pourquoi il s'y soumit aussitôt.

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Je suis désolée, c'est négatif." déclara Mrs Pomfresh trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

"- Oh non..."

"- Vous savez, même si cela aurait été positif, les chances pour que l'organisme de votre soeur accepte la greffe sont instables."

Draco laissa son regard dans le vide. Il se refusait d'accepter l'idée qu'il puisse éventuellement perdre Hermione. Mrs Pomfresh lui serra l'épaule de sa main.

"- Ça ira?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement.

"- Vous pouvez aller au chevet de votre soeur, si le coeur vous en dit, je dois recevoir plusieurs élèves volontaires pour le test."

Draco la remercia du regard et se dirigea le coeur serré d'appréhension vers le chevet de sa soeur. Mrs Pomfresh le regarda s'éloigner avec compassion, puis elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise du nombre d'élève se pressant devant l'infirmerie. Elle fit entrer un petit groupe de cinq personnes, et procéda ainsi de suite deux heures durant. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, Lily, James et Remus obtinrent le droit de rester à l'infirmerie. Ils venaient de passer leur test, ainsi que Sirius et Peter, qui étaient repartis après, Mrs Pomfresh ne voulant pas plus de personnes dans son infirmerie. Les jeunes gens avaient le visage peint d'anxiété et d'appréhension.

Lily sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule de James, tandis que Ginny, livide, serrait à la broyer la main de Remus. Ron et Lavande contemplaient le mur leur faisant face, perdus dans leurs pensées et souvenirs. Quant à Harry, il avait rejoint Draco aux côtés de son amie. Peter s'était prêté de bonne grâce au test, mais Sirius avait vivement protesté et déclaré véhément qu'il ne faisait cela que pour la cause humaine. Il s'était en effet volontairement éloigné d'elle ces derniers mois, tenant la promesse qu'il s'était faite, tentant de refouler ses sentiments. Et apparamment, même en la sachant aux portes de la mort, il ne parvenait pas à mettre de côté leurs différends. Malgré le climat de clémence qui s'était installé entre eux durant l'hiver, il semblait fort que cela soit fini...

"- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle?..." murmura Harry, brisant pour la première fois le silence pesant de la pièce.

"- Tu continueras, comme nous tous," répondit Draco, " et tu vaincras Voldemort, car c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que tu fasses. Et, avec un peu de chance, nous la verrons renaître en septembre 1980, et la regarderons grandir et s'épanouir de loin."

"- Oui, de loin..." murmura Ron.

"- Mais ce ne sera plus_ notre_ Hermione. Certes elle aura toujours le même nom, mais cette Hermione, celle que nous aimons, chérissons sera bel et bien morte. Tes paroles sont courageuses Dray, et je sais que tu es parmis ceux qui souffriraient le plus de sa disparition, mais elles ne sont que des illusions." déclara Ginny, la voix enrouée.

Draco releva la tête et révéla son visage baigné de larmes aux autres.

"- Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle meure, je l'aime trop. Si elle disparaît, c'est une partie de moi qui disparaîtra aussi. Je ne serai plus qu'un demi-vivant. Autant la rejoindre dans la mort."

"- Arrête Dray!" s'exclama Lily. " Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons suffisamment d'une mort sur le coeur pour que tu y ajoute la tienne, je t'en prie."

"- Lily a raison," affirma James, " et bien que je ne connaisse sans doute pas aussi bien Mione que certains d'entre vous, je sais et en suis certain qu'elle ne voudra pas que vous vous abandonniez ainsi à la lassitude."

"- Telle que je la connais," continua Remus, un sourire triste aux lèvres, "si elle s'apperçoit que nous ne continuons pas, elle reviendra nous hanter sous forme de fantôme."

"- Elle en serait bien capable." Accorda Lavande.

"- Elle nous poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que nous abandonnions." admit Draco.

Il poussa un soupir et s'étira sur sa chaise,. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue pâle d'Hermione.

"- Pourquoi ai-je donc perdu ainsi cinq années de ma vie à la détester?..."

"- Vous vous détestiez?" demanda Lily, levant sa tête des genoux de James.

"- Oh oui," approuva Harry, " ils se haïssaient plus que tout."

"- Vous comprenez, j'étais issu de la famille Malefoy, grande famille de sang-pur, et Hermione est d'ascendance moldue, autrement dit, elle est tout ce que mon paternel m'a appris à détester. D'autant plus qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Potter, ce qui rajoutait à mon dégoût!"

"- Elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie..." s'étonna James.

"- Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais d'Harry." expliqua Draco.

"- Ah oui c'est vrai..."

Harry eut un petit rire amer.

"- Et il a fallu que je me dispute avec elle pour qu'elle se jette dans les bras de son pire ennemi!"

"- Elle ne s'est pas jetée dans mes bras comme tu dis, elle m'a même donné un second coup de poing!"

"- C'est vrai, elle ne m'en a rien dit?"

"- Encore heureux qu'elle ne s'en soit pas vantée car..."

Draco fut coupé dans sa phrase par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit. Niklaus entra dans la pièce. Les Maraudeurs et Lily connaissaient sa véritable identité, car Harry, Hermione et Ginny la leur avaient révélé. Le garçon s'avança et posa un regard inquiet sur l'assemblée.

"- Comment va-t-elle?"

"- Son état n'est pas encore critique, mais disons que ce n'est pas très... réjouissant," l'informa Ron.

"- Je viens de quitter Maria. Elle s'en veut terriblement."

"- Ce n'est pourtant pas sa faute. Elle n'aurait pu empêcher la maladie de se déclencher. De toute façon, nous avions remarqué qu'Hermione était plus fatiguée ces derniers-temps," dit doucement Remus.

Niklaus se laissa lourdement tomber sur un lit. Sa phobie l'avait une fois de plus rejoint. Il était au chevet d'une personne qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours su qu'il était dangereux pour lui de s'attacher à la jeune fille, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'ignorer. Il avait cru au début qu'il était attiré par elle, mais il s'était détrompé en se rendant compte que c'était surtout une bonne, sincère, franche et solide amitié qui le liait à elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre au bout de deux mois seulement.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un grincement de porte. Mrs Pomfresh apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, le visage grave. Un silence pesant se réinstalla. L'infirmière se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer:

"- Je viens de finir de vérifier tous les tests. Deux cent quarante-huit au total. Ils sont tous négatifs." Elle marqua une pause.

Les élèves blanchirent dangereusement.

"- Tous sauf un. Celui de Sirius Black."

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilààà! C'est fini!

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Un peu plus d'action en perspective!

En tout cas, donnez-moi votre avis!

...En attendant, RDV au prochain chapitre, et bien sûr:...

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER CAR LES REVIEWS SONT LE SEUL "SALAIRE" DES AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS, ET NOUS ENCOURAGENT ...BEAUCOUP À CONTINUER!**

N'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour m'améliorer!

Allez, gros kiss à tous et à toutes!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	22. Reviens moi

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Hum... Oui, je sais, j'ai été longue, très longue... Oui, je suis difficilement excusable, surtout pour vous lâcher à un moment pareil, alors que je pensais finir la fic avant octobre... Mais bon, nobody's perfect! Et puis j'ai quelques arguments de compensation! Boulot comme toujours, bug avec internet (changement de modem), surcharge d'activitées et passe de lecture intensive... En tout cas, l'important est que le chapitre soit là, non? et puis je suis également très fière d'annoncer que le cap des 200 reviews est passé! Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier, surtout en prenant en compte le fait que je vous aie fait tant patienter! Mici encore!**

**RARs :**

**kendra :**_ Hum... La suite? (air innocent) Maieuh! Mince, ça peut arriver à tout le monde non? (Plaidoie)... En tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ma fic! Merci pour la review!_

**Pretty Diabless :**_ Ooh! Que de compliments... Merci beaucoup, ça fait plasir! (rougit) Quant à le suite eh bien la voici, en espérant qu'elle te plaira!_

**linoubell :**_Merci, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise! Voilà donc la suite (avec un peu de retard, je te le concède...)!_

**lubel :**_ Merci pour la review!_

**ellana :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ta review! kiss xxx_

**Mariecool******_ Merci pour le salaire! () Quant à l'histoire, je voulais changer un peu, et je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à te faire accrocher! Lol! _

**amanda :**_ Wow! Merci pour la review, elle a de quoi encourager! _

**kendra :**_ Mmh... Déjà vu quelque part ce pseudo... Ah oui, tu m'as remis une review plus loin! Hem... Je crois que je me suis faite attendre... (rougit) Encore merci pour la review!_

**salma :**_ Oh, merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil! Pour la suite, la voilà! (enfin...)_

**bee :**_ Les chansons?Euh oui si tu veux... (j'ai la mémoire courte...) C'est vrai que l'idée de mon chapitre précédent peut se préter à tous les couples... It's so romantic! Sinon pour Star wars, je suis récemment convertie, mais j'adhère (surtout depuis que j'ai compris l'histoire...)! Pour Sirius, je vois que tu partage ma passion! (sirii...) Quant au couple, ça va, ça vient et ça arrive!_

**Diabella******_Sirius est The Best, cela va de soit!_

**choupinette :**_ Wow, t'as eu du courage de lire tout ça d'un coup! Moi-même, quand je cherche à revoir mon évolution, je ne dépasse pas le sixième chapitre... (manque d'obstination peut-être, ou bien désolation face aux fautes?...) Je vois que beaucoup trouvent que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de changer le plan habituel des voyages dans le temps, même si ce n'était pas mon intention au début! Au départ, j'étais partie pour une petite histoire sans prises de tête, comme beaucoup l'ont fait avant moi, mais part une belle soirée (où je ne devais pas être très nette) j'ai eu une certaine idée un peu farfelue de génération sacrifiée... Et voilà que je me retrouve embarquée dans une histoire pas possible! Raah... Lol! Pas que ça me déplaise, mais ça complique un peu les choses! Heureusement que les reviews m'encouragent car sinon, j'aurai peut-être craqué car même si je n'aime pas le travail non-achevé, c'est quand même un peu dur... Oulà, je crois que j'ai fait une longue RAR! Lol! En tout cas merci pour la review!_

**Rebecca-Black******_ ... Ben quoi, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce serait Ronny? Une perche pareille, on ne la laisse pas passer! Kiss xxx!_

**elliotnaiss******_ Comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle perche! Sinon merci pour la review!_

**Estelle01******_ Merci pour la review!_

**Creme de moshi******_Lol! Merci pour la review!_

**Thealie******_ Je suis contente que ça t'aies plu!_

**Elfa :**_ Merki pour le salaire! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Mione je suis sadique mais pas à ce point! ()_

**Athena :**_ Une nouvelle revieweuse! Je suis ravie que tu te sois décidée à commenter! Je suis moi-même une grande fan du couple Hermione-Draco, mais j'aime bien cette tendresse qui change des histoires d'amour parfois un peu platoniques... Et puis Hermione-Sirius est mon couple fétiche! (je crois que plus il est improbable que cela arrive, plus j'aime!) En tout cas voilà la suite!_

**Kitsune-Maeda******_ À mon tour d'être en retard! Lol! Voilà la suite!_

**Lyane******_ Pour Sirius, c'est vrai que je ne pouvais passer à côté... () Pour la greffe, je sais bien qu'elle est impossible, mais je trouvais qu'il serait bien plus romantique qu'ils soient liés par le coeur que par un poumon... (esprit tordu, te revoilà!) Quant à Maria, même si je peux t'assurer qu'elle est indéniablement du côté du bien, il n'en est pas moins que c'est avant tout une guerrière, elle est assez recluse. On ne sait rien de son passé ect... Pour finir, voilà la suite! _

**samikitty******_ Hihi... On est sadique dans l'âme ou on ne l'est pas! Et puis vu sous un autre angle, cela fait avancer l'histoire! Pour la fin de soirée... Un petit flashback dans les prochains chapitres!_

**mag :**_ Deux chapitres certes, mais combien de temps avant le prochain!...() Pour le combat, disons qu'il vaut mieux s'habituer, car Mrs Pomfresh ne sera pas forcément là avec toute sa trousse de potions pendant la bataille! Lol! Pour les pouvoirs... Hmmm... C'est vrai que ceux que tu cites sont parmis les plus amusants dans certaines circonstances, les autres sont plus des moyens de pression, de combat. Pour Dray... Mon 'tit Chiwi! Lol! Quand j'ai relu cette scène, j'avais envie d'aller le consoler... (regard rêveur...) Pour ta fin sadique, je ne pense pas la faire, bien que comme bêtisier, ce serait pas mal... Mdrrr... Sinon, n'arrête surtout pas de reviewer, ça me permet de bien me marrer un coup! Kissouilles!_

**Sybylle******_ Et bien voilà la suite!_

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à Kendra qui a posté la 200ème review!**

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 20: Reviens-moi... -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Mrs Pomfresh apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, le visage grave. Un silence pesant se réinstalla. L'infirmière se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer:_

_"- Je viens de finir de vérifier tous les tests. Deux cent quarante-huit au total. Ils sont tous négatifs." Elle marqua une pause._

_Les élèves blanchirent dangereusement._

_"- Tous sauf un. Celui de Sirius Black."_

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Sirius!"

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris. Il était en pleine joute verbale avec Severus Snape, et fronça les sourcils en se demandant quel importun osait ainsi le déranger. En fait d'importun, il s'agissait de Niklaus qui s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers lui, les traits tirés par l'anxiété. Severus se tourna, lui aussi, curieux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Nick?"

"- Je... Mrs Pomfresh a enfin les résultats des tests..."

"- Oh..."

Sirius ignorait comment réagir. Bien qu'il se soit promis de se tenir éloigné de la jeune fille, son état le paniquait en son for intérieur, et la mine qu'affichait le jeune griffondor ne lui présageait rien de bon. Une puissante angoisse lui enserra le coeur.

"- Quels sont les résultats?" s'enquit Severus, préoccupé malgré tout du sort de la soeur de Draco.

"- ... Ils sont tous négatifs. Tous sauf un."

Sirius se détendit alors.

"- Mais tout va bien dans ce cas, c'est cool! C'est sympa de m'avoir prévenu vraiment. Au fait, simple curiosité, à qui est le test positif?"

"- Hum... C'est le tien."

"- Qu... Quoi!" s'écria Sirius, blême.

Il fouilla le regard du griffondor dans l'espoir vain de trouver une étincelle de malice lui expliquant qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais il ne rencontra qu'une tristesse infinie. Le jeune homme fixa alors le vide d'un air absent, sous le choc. Il refusait d'accepter cette nouvelle. Severus le nargua railleusement.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black? Tu refuserais ton aide pour une simple querelle? Ce n'est pas très noble... Pas du tout même. Pas digne d'un griffondor, si tu veux mon avis."

Sirius se tourna vers le serpentard, blessé dans son orgueil, et soutint son regard. Il répliqua d'un ton ferme:

"- La ferme Snape. Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait. J'irai."

Il lança un regard furieux au serpentard, hésita, puis partit en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers l'aile est du château, en direction de l'infirmerie. Niklaus jeta un coup d'oeil au serpentard, et sourit faiblement.

"- Tu sais que tu peux être génial quand tu le veux Snape." dit-il d'un ton reconnaissant.

Puis il s'en fut à la suite de Sirius, laissant le futur maître de potions hébété. Severus se ressaisit malgré tout rapidement et partit à son tour, se disant que, après tout, s'il avait fait une bonne action, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sirius pénétra dans l'infirmerie, où régnait un silence pesant, presque funéraire. Il vit les visages de ses amis qui arboraient toutes des expressions de peine intense, jusqu'à ce que Ginny le remarque.

"- Sirius!" s'exclama-t-elle. " Tu es venu!"

"- Voyons, pour qui me prenais-tu?" grommela le jeune homme tout en songeant que s'il y avait eu d'autres personnes positives, il ne serait pas venu.

Il se réprimanda aussitôt pour cette pensée.

"- Vraiment, merci Black! Tu sais que tu es un type super?" dit Draco, un sourire de gratitude intense illuminant ses traits.

Sirius l'observa, surprit. Jamais il n'avait vu le frère Westinger aussi heureux. Il devait vraiment y tenir à Hermione, que leur lien de parenté soit fictif ou non.

_Et toi aussi tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas Sirius? Tu tiens beaucoup à elle..._

Le griffondor chassa sa conscience de ses pensées, tout en répondant au serpentard. Puis, il alla rejoindre James sur un banc, et le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Sirius regardait attentivement le sol, plongé dans ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir ressentir autant de choses, et surtout aussi puissament.

Lui qui avait pensé avoir enterré ses sentiments pour Hermione, et ce pour que plus jamais ils ne refassent surface, s'était bien leurré. Une inquiétude sans nom lui rongeait le coeur et opressait son estomac. Une légère nausée s'empara de lui en regardant le lit entouré de rideaux de lin blanc où reposait Hermione. Dire que la jeune fille était étendue là, à proximité, aux portes de la mort. Cette simple idée lui arrachait le coeur.

_Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi faut-il que je m'en rende compte maintenant? Elle me hait! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..._

Une porte grinça doucement. Niklaus entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sirius, et lui adressa au passage un petit sourire d'encouragement. Sirius en fut surpris, mais ne releva pas. De longues minutes s'étirèrent interminablement. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce, tant le silence était pesant.

Soudain, les pas de Mrs Pomfresh retentirent sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie et elle passa la porte de son bureau, les bras chargés de documents et de potions. Elle déposa le tout sur une petite table roulante, puis s'exclama:

"- Ah, Monsieur Black, vous êtes là! Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venu. Nous allons pouvoir procéder à l'intervention."

"- Euh... Oui bien sûr" bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"- Quant à vous autres," ajouta l'imposante infirmière," vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir. Je sais que la situation n'est guère plaisante, mais il vaut mieux doubler nos chances, et ce n'est pas en trainant dans mes pattes que cela se fera."

Les jeunes gens se levèrent à contre-coeur, et quittèrent l'infirmerie avec réticence, mais tous savaient qu'il ne leur servait à rien de protester. Ils adressèrent tous au passage des mots d'encouragement au jeune Black. James, qui sortit le dernier, ajouta un petit commentaire qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

"- Tu verras, après ça, elle ne pourra plus te résister..."

Après quoi il partit à la suite des autres. Mrs Pomfresh attira son attention.

"- Monsieur Black? Monsieur Black, voulez-vous vous allonger dans ce lit s'il vous plait?"

"- Oui, bien sur!" répondit Sirius.

Il se raidit cependant en constatant que l'infirmière avait écarté les rideaux entourant le lit d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle en tremblant. Merlin qu'elle semblait pâle! Ses traits étaient crispés par la douleur et sous ses paupières closes ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Des restes de traces de sang, souvenirs de l'entrainement matinal qu'elle avait subi, salissaient sa peau livide. Sirius saisit doucement sa main. Elle était glacée. Il la frictionna tendrement en murmurant:

"- T'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets. Et même si tu me détestes après, j'aurai le bonheur de te voir vivre, car sans toi... Sans toi je ne suis rien..." finit-il dans un souffle.

Puis il s'écarta d'elle, le regard douloureux. Le jeune homme sentit une main sur son épaule. Mrs Pomfresh lui souriait avec bonhomie.

"- Allez mon grand, ressaisis-toi!" le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Sirius afficha un sourire crispé. Il était reconnaissant à l'infirmière pour sa prévenance. Mrs Pomfresh fit léviter un lit qu'elle accola à celui d'Hermione.

"- Allonge-toi là..."

Le jeune fronça les sourcils. Allongé là? À quelques centimètres d'Hermione... Comprenant son trouble, l'infirmière le rassura:

"- Ce sera plus pratique pour l'opération."

Sirius acquieça et obtempéra. Une fois allongé, il regarda fixement le plafond, nerveux. Il savait que l'opération serait lourde, autant pour lui que pour Hermione. Il inspira de grandes goulées d'air, comme s'il s'agissait des dernières. Inconsciemment, il chercha sous les couvertures la main d'Hermione, et la serra avec force, jusqu'à transmettre sa chaleur à la jeune fille.

Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha, un flacon de potion entre les mains.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien..." lui dit-elle gentiment. "Allez, bois-ça, c'est une potion de sommeil concentrée, tu ne devrais pas te réveiller avant demain."

Sirius tendit la main et saisit le breuvage, qu'il avala d'un grand coup, se retenant de grimacer à cause du goût. Rapidement, il sentit la fatigue prendre posséssion de lui et engourdir ses membres. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête et de regarder le visage d'Hermione, avant que de tomber dans les méandres du sommeil...

Mrs Pomfresh alla alors chercher ses instruments de travail et commença à s'activer au-dessus des jeunes gens.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Le reste des Maraudeurs et les cinq élus restants étaient réunis dans la chambre des garçons de griffondor. Tous savaient qu'à cette heure-ci, l'opération sur laquelle se jouait la vie de leur amie avait commencé. Harry déchirait conscencieusement des morceaux de parchemin depuis deux heures déjà, tentant de faire passer sa tension. Lily se trouvait derrière lui et lui frottait le dos, le consolant comme toute bonne mère l'aurait fait. Derrière elle, James avait niché son visage dans son cou, la berçant doucement. Sur le lit d'en face, Draco s'était allongé et chantonnait en boucle une mélodie. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à quiconque depuis leur sortie de l'infirmerie. Assis au sol, entre les deux lits, Remus, Ron et Ginny parlaient doucement de leur amie, se remémorant des souvenirs. Enfin, Peter était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil et, assise sur le bureau, Lavande balançait frénétiquement les pieds, fixant par la fenêtre les étoiles, tentant d'y lire une quelconque signification.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva. C'était Draco.

"- Elle va s'en sortir." dit-il, la voix rauque.

"- L'espoir fait vivre..." répondit tristement Harry.

"- Je te dis qu'elle va s'en sortir. J'en suis sûr. Sinon, la prophétie n'aurait plus lieu d'être."

"- Ce n'est pas faux," accorda Ginny, " mais n'oublie pas que ses chances sont... Minces..."

"- Je n'oublie pas. Heureusement que Black a accepté. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon, je l'aurais forcé."

"- Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire," répondit doucement Remus, "il l'aime."

"- Quoi... Qui aime qui?" s'enquit le sepentard, apparemment perdu.

"- Sirius... Il aime Hermione."

"- Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer!" grommela Draco.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Ginny, Lavande et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu. Ainsi ne s'étaient-elles pas trompées. Et cet amour sauverait peut-être leur amie.

"- Je m'en doutais..."

Harry avait relevé la tête. Son visage était fermé, mais ses yeux semblaient infiniment tristes.

"- Ça se voyait, mais j'ai préféré continuer d'espérer. J'ai vraiment été bête. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle le choisira. Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle l'aime. Je l'aimais en juillet, puis j'ai découvert les carnets de Sirius, et j'ai été jaloux. Pour rien. Mais à présent, je m'en rends compte. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Tout les sépare, mais c'est ainsi. Et moi je ne suis que l'ami. Le filleul... Mon parrain m'a pris la fille que j'aime. Quelle triste ironie..."

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Ses amis le regardaient avec compassion. Mais lui n'avait devant les yeux que l'image d'Hermione. Sa meilleure amie. La fille qu'il aimait. Et qui ne l'aimait pas. Du moins pas comme il le souhaitait.

Vaincu par l'évidence, il se leva, se dégageant des bras de sa mère, et partit de la chambre, allant s'isoler plus loin. Ses amis échangèrent des regards confus.

"- Le pauvre, il ne mérite pas ça, après tout ce qu'il a vécu..." murmura Ginny, se blotissant contre Remus.

"- L'amour n'a pas de loi, il a juste un roi ou une reine, à qui il se soumet..." répondit Lily, souriant tristement, touchée par la détresse de son fils.

"- Penses-tu que l'on devrait prévenir Hermione?" demanda Ron.

"- Non, elle le sait," répondit Lavande.

Un silence s'installa. Draco fixa attentivement toutes les personnes présentes. Si Hermione mourait, il ne serait pas seul, plus seul comme avant. Mais peut-on se séparer de son ange gardien?... Le serpentard reprit alors sa mélodie, retombant dans sa bulle...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sirius papillonna des yeux. Une douleur sans nom lui traversait le crâne de part et d'autre, et le jeune homme ne semblait plus sentir son corps, tant un mal atroce le paralysait. Il poussa un grognement.

Alertée par le bruit, Mrs Pomfresh accourut. Constatant que son patient commençait à émerger doucement du pays des songes, elle saisit une petite fiole contenant une liqueur pourpre et en versa queques gouttes dans la bouche du griffondor.

Sirius sentit un liquide amer couler dans sa gorge, avec des relents qui lui soulevèrent l'estomac. Une profonde envie de recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche le saisit, mais il pu rapidement constater que cela ne serait pas facile, car une main - du moins le supposait-t-il - lui tenait fermement la bouche fermée. Il avala donc à contre-coeur le liquide, et déglutit en le sentant glacial.

Cependant, quelques secondes après, le brouillard l'entourant sembla se dissiper, et les pensées de Sirius se remirent à leur place, en même temps que la douleur qui l'habitait s'atténuait. Le griffondor ouvrit les yeux pour de bon cette fois-ci, et se redressa difficilement sur un coude, grimaçant de la douleur que lui infligea son torse.

Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'infirmière, qui lui souriait gentiment. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Mrs Pomfresh, comprenant cela, s'exclama:

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Black, votre aphonie est tout à fait normale, elle se dissipera bientôt. Au fait, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde des vivants!"

Sirius esquissa un maigre sourire, puis, jetant un coup d'oeil vers le lit d'Hermione, de nouveau séparé du sien et entouré de rideaux, questionna du regard l'infirmière.

"- Eh bien, l'opération c'est très bien déroulée, cependant Miss Granger ne se réveillera pas avant deux semaines, le temps que son corps, s'il le fait, accepte la greffe."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça prendrait autant de temps. Il était peiné de savoir que la vie d'Hermione n'était pas encore sauve.

Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha alors de lui.

"- Ne vous en faites pas, elle s'en sortira. Cette petite a vraiment une ténacité peu commune, on dirait qu'elle a l'habitude d'en affronter des vertes et des pas mûres. Quoi qu'il en soit, la chance est de notre côté. Cependant Mr Black, veuillez avaler cette potion je vous prie."

Sirius s'exécuta immédiatement. L'infirmière poursuivit:

"- Je pense que vous êtes à présent presque totalement rétabli. Votre voix vous reviendra d'ici quelques heures, et vos membres vous feront souffrir sans doute un peu, principalement à l'emplacement de votre cicatrice, c'est pourquoi je vous prierai de passer à l'infirmerie tous les soirs pendant un mois."

Le jeune hommes jeta un coup d'oeil machinal à son torse. En effet, une grosse balafre le sillonait.

"- Je vais vous laisser vous habiller, vous pourrez ensuite quitter l'infirmerie. Merci encore de votre aide. Ne croyez pas que je vous chasse, mais nous avons, à cause de la fonte des neiges, une forte épidémie de grippes dues à des élèves se croyant déjà en été... des inconscients, je vous jure! Il vous faut donc libérer la place."

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement. L'infirmière lui fit un grand sourire, et après une petite tape amicale sur la joue, s'éclipsa dans son bureau. Le griffondor commença alors à se rhabiller, lentement, prenant soin de ne pas trop effleurer son torse. Puis, une fois qu'il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, alors qu'il était sur le point de la franchir, il suspendit son geste et regarda en arrière, en direction du lit d'Hermione.

Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Il murmura alors, inaudiblement:

_"- Reviens-moi..."_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Valààà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ce chapitre est un peu moins centré sur l'opinion d'Hermione (ce qui n'est pas bien dur!)

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais bon... On ne peut pas tout faire! Lool!

Et...

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER DE REVIEWS, CAR ELLES SONT LE FAIBLE SMIC DES AUTERS, D'AUTANT PLUS QU'ELLE NOUS FONT UN PLAISIR FOU ET NOUS ROUVENT QUE CE QUE NOUS ÉCRIVONS EN VAUT LA PEINE!

**N'hésitez pas à être critiques dans vos reviews, car c'est seulement ainsi que je m'améliorerais!**

Gros kiss à tous et à toutes!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	23. Le retour du Lord

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Hum... Oui, je sais, no comment pour mon retard. Mais je pense avoir des circonstances atténuantes! Voyez voir:**

**- L'année de 3ème est très dure pour une feignasse comme moi qui ne faisait que le strict minimum l'année précédente (préférant taper ses fics! )**

**- La sortie de 6ème tome m'a un peu chamboulé les idées par rapport à ma fic, que j'écrivais avant sans la moindre idée du tome 6.**

**- J'ai été quelque peu victime de syndrome de la page blanche, tragique pour les auteurs (même si j'ai le plan général de la fic en tête, je n'arrivai pas à écrire ce chapitre, il me posait problème allez savoir pourquoi...)**

**- de gros bugs internet par dessus le marché!**

**Pardonnée? pas tout à fait, je le conçois, mais un ch'tit peu quand même? Non?**

**Je voulais aussi ajouter un remerciement à tous les revieweurs, et donc: **Thealie, mixou, kendra evans, Zaika, Rebecca-Black, Pretty Diabless, Bee, linoa07, Diabella, Enora Black, Mag16, elliotnaiss, Lily Jolie, sunny'z, Malyca, Myo, lilytigress **mais à cause du nouveau système de je répondrai par mail et par le bouton "reply" quand j'en aurai le temps! Sorry, ça se fera petit à petit (d'ailleurs je trouve passablement stupide ce nouveau système mais bon...).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 21: Le retour du Lord...-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Un brouillard épais, glauque, marécageux, l'enveloppait. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle à cause des volutes toxiques qui volaient dans l'air. Elle essuya la sueur de son front, fébrile, et jeta un regard d'animal traqué derrière elle._

_Un froid sans nom emplissait l'atmosphère, et les vêtements détrempés de la jeune fille n'arrangeaient rien. Un puissant hurlement retentit. Elle leva les yeux._

_Haut dans le ciel, où du-moins dans ce qui en faisait office, une gigantesque bête noire volait. Les naseaux fumants, sa peau écaillée luisante d'humidité, elle déployait d'immenses ailes achevées de griffes tranchantes comme des lames de poignard. Un dragon._

_Ou plutôt DES dragons, songea la jeune fille, terrifiée en apercevant d'autres de ces animaux dans le ciel. Elle poussa un faible gémissement. _

_"- Je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir, qu'est-ce que je fais là?..." murmura-t-elle en une impuissante prière._

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était là, prisonnière de ce monde terrifiant et hostile. Combien de jours, elle l'ignorait. Que faisait-elle avant d'arriver là? Sa mémoire était comme un trou noir. Une chose était sûre: on la retenait ici. À chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à s'approcher de la lumière un tant soit peu, qu'elle pensait que ce cauchemard prendrait fin, une force invisible la ramenait en arrière, l'éloignait de son Graal._

_La jeune fille poussa un hurlement de fureur, grimaçant bientôt sous sa blessure au bras qu'elle venait de bouger. Elle entendit bientôt un bruit de galop derrière elle. Se maudissant pour son inconscience, elle reprit sa couse, se terrant dans les buissons morts, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la taille dans les tourbières..._

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sirius avait regagné la tour de griffondor à présent. Il y avait trouvé ses amis, s'inquiétant de son sort et de celui d'Hermione. Il les avait vite rassurés, mais s'était étonné de l'absence d'Harry. Ses amis avaient échangé des regards gênés et avaient répondu que le jeune homme avait désiré prendre l'air.

Cependant Harry ne lui avait que peu ou pas adressé la parole les jours qui suivirent, se plongeant dans un mutisme. Sirius avait bien tenté de le faire parler, mais ce fut en vain, le jeune homme éludant ses questions, s'éloignant en se gardant obstinément de croiser son regard. Le griffondor en était blessé, surtout qu'il se doutait que ses autres amis tentaient délibérément eux aussi de lui cacher la raison de la froideur d'Harry.

C'est en songeant à cela que le jeune Black se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch pour son entrainement. James était parti un peu avant lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme entra distraitement dans le vestiaire. C'est alors qu'il percuta quelqu'un. Sirius releva la tête et s'apperçut avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air à peu près aussi surpris que lui. Puis il se renfrogna et dévia de chemin pour pénétrer dans le terrain et commencer à s'échauffer sur un balai de l'école.

Sirius se tourna vers James, le visage toujours peint de surprise, et demanda:

"- Mais... Heu... Que fait-il là?..."

"- Oh... J'avais oublié de te prévenir" répondit James, " McManey est à l'infirmerie, oui, à cause des grippes. Harry est remplaçant au poste d'attrapeur, tu te souviens?..."

"- Ah..."

Sirius restait confus face à la nouvelle. Il n'était pas mécontent pour Harry qui avait plus d'une fois manifesté son désir de voler, mais il espérait que l'inexplicable tension qui s'était installée entre eux allait se dissiper. Le griffondor enfila rapidement sa robe de quidditch pourpre, puis se hâta d'aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers sur le terrain.

"- Bien," déclara James, " Nous allons, en guise d'échauffement, commencer par une série de passes."

Les joueurs se placèrent à divers endroits du terrain, et James lança le Souaffle à Thomas Keyton, un cinquième année, qui avait le poste de gardien. Thomas passa le Souaffle à un autre joueur, et ainsi de suite. Tout à coup, l'orage se mit à gronder.

"- Oh non..." marmonna May, qui était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, "pas ça..."

"- Ce n'est pas grave," dit James, "cela est au contraire parfait pour nous entrainer pour notre prochain match."

"- Il dit toujours ça!" lança la jeune fille à Harry. " On devrait dresser un monument à notre équipe en tant que pauvres victimes cruellement maltraitées par un maniaque du quidditch..."

Maugréant contre leur capitaine, les joueurs continuèrent leur travail, chacun s'entraînant à présent à son poste. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, la pluie commença à tomber durement de tous côtés. Sirius grimaça à l'encontre de James, qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne donna cependant pas l'ordre d'arrêter l'entrainement. Le griffondor donna un grand coup de batte pour se défouler et vit alors Harry qui avançait à l'aveuglette. Hésitant, Sirius s'approcha de lui.

"- Ça va comme tu veux? T'as besoin d'un coup de main?"

Harry esquissa une mine gênée.

"- Le sortilège de vue s'est estompé, et il est un peu dur de jouer sous la pluie avec des lunettes."

Sirius remarqua que son coéquipier avait mis une paire de lunettes rondes sur le nez. En effet, la myopie naturelle du jeune homme était revenue petit à petit malgré le sort d'apparence lancé par Dumbledore. Il lui sourit.

"- Oui, je vois ça. Attends, James lance toujours un sort sur ses lunettes lorsqu'il pleut... C'est quoi déjà... Ah oui! _Impervius!_"

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire franchement, pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, à Sirius.

"- Merci, c'est sympa. Je..."

Il s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague.

"- Quoi?"

"- Rien... c'est juste que ce sort... Hermione me l'avait lancé en troisième année quand on avait dû faire un match en plein orage."

"- Oh... Tu sais, elle nous manque à tous, mais elle va bientôt revenir."

"- Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça."

Harry contempla quelques instants pensivement le sol, à quelques dizaines de mètres sous lui. Les gouttes de pluie formaient des remous dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le terrain, et les éclairs s'y reflétaient. Le jeune homme releva la tête, le regard triste mais une mine déterminée sur le visage.

Le jeune Black le regarda, étonné.

"- Tu sais quoi? Je pense que vous serez très bien ensemble."

"- Qu... Quoi!" balbutia Sirius.

"- Hermione et toi. En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance, mais ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal!" dit-il d'un air menaçant, avant d'ajouter, malicieux," Et j'exige d'être le parrain du premier enfant!"

Sirius hoqueta, clignant des yeux d'un air perdu.

"- Mais..."

"- Harry! Sirius!"

Les deux griffondors tournèrent la tête vers le bas.

"- Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!" s'écria James, de mauvaise humeur. " Ça fait cinq minutes que je m'égosille! Vous descendez oui ou non? Quand je veux que l'on s'entraine, vous rouspétez, mais pas moyen de vous faire regagner terre quand la séance est finie!"

"- On arrive!" répondi Harry, avant de descendre jusqu'aux vestiaires en lançant un clin d'oeil à Sirius, qui mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir, restant là, hébété.

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Alors... Ça veut dire que tu abandonnes?..." demanda Ron.

Il se trouvait en compagnie de Lavande, Draco, Ginny et Harry au bord du lac et ce-dernier racontait ce qui s'était passé la veille lors de l'entrainement.

"- En gros, tu leur donne ta bénédiction de Saint." remarqua Draco, sarcastique.

"- Oh, ça va toi!" s'exclama Ginny, le poussant du coude.

Draco la regarda d'un air narquois avant de réitérer sa demande à Harry.

"- Alors, raconte-nous tout!"

"- Hey, c'est pas comme si ça te concernait." protesta Ron.

"- Hermione est quand même ma _soeur!_"

"- Pff... Par procuration, c'est tout." répliqua l'ex-rouquin.

Draco le regarda d'un air furieux et fit craquer convulsivement ses poings. Lavande, remarquant son manège, soupira et tenta de calmer le jeu.

"- Ron, voyons, tu sais très bien que Draco et Hermione sont frère et soeur par le coeur, faute de l'être par le sang, alors je t'en prie! Il souhaite seulement se tenir informé, et lui au moins n'en fait pas tout une montagne comme tu l'as fait pour Gin'!"

"- C'est bien vrai ça!" approuva la concernée.

Le poufsouffle se rembrunit et grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Harry avait observé la joute verbale avec amusement et reprit:

"- En bref, comme tu le dis si bien Draco, je leur donne ma bénédiction et espère qu'ils soient heureux ensemble."

"- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer ainsi d'avis?" demanda Ginny, curieuse.

"- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais une chose est sûre, si je ne parviens pas à avoir Hermione, cela ne veut pas dire que les autres n'y ont pas droit. Bien sûr je l'aime toujours, mais même les blessures les plus profondes guérissent, non? Et je sais qu'Hermione ne pourra être mieux qu'avec Sirius, et Sirius mérite Hermione. Et il n'osera jamais rien contre elle, ça se voit, et puis de toute façon, connaissant Mione..." acheva-t-il d'un air entendu.

Ses amis arborèrent également un sourire resplendissant.

"- Pas faux," admit Ginny, " _de toute façon,_ elle s'est déjà entrainée sur toi Dray, et vu le résultat, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter!"

Le concerné grimaça d'un air aigre. Malgré le temps qui était passé et l'évolution de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il gardait toujours un souvenir cuisant d'une certaine gifle... Il prit l'air le plus digne qu'il put et tenta de changer subtilement de sujet.

"- Hum... À propos de ma chère soeur... Peut-être devrait-on lui rendre visite? Qui sait si elle ne s'est pas réveillée... Cela fait tout de même une semaine et demie que l'opération a eu lieu!"

Ses amis opinèrent du menton bien que Lavande ne put s'empêcher de commenter: " C'est ça, défile-toi..." en le fixant d'un air narquois.

La petite troupe se mit alors en marche vers l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils croisèrent Lily et ses deux amies, May et Sandra. La rouquine se dirigea droit vers eux, la mine pâle.

"- Hermione elle..."

Les cinq amis froncèrent les sourcils et le serpentard s'écria:

"- Qu... Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?..."

"- Venez-voir, c'est horrible!"

La petite troupe sentit l'angoisse s'emparer de leurs sens et se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie. En entrant dans la pièce, ils virent les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh rassemblés dans un coin de la salle. Entendant l'entrée pour le moins peu discrète de leurs élèves, ils relevèrent la tête. Mrs Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche pour les réprimander, mais, déjà, toute fébrilité de leur part avait disparu.

Ils portèrent leurs regards vers le lit d'Hermione, dont les rideaux étaient écartés. La jeune fille était plus pâle que jamais, sa peau si transarente que l'on pouvait à certains endroits voir des veines bleues, les cheveux trempés et plaqués à son visage, de même que sa chemise de nuit à son corps, par la transpiration. La griffondor semblait en proie à une agitation des plus violentes. Ses yeux roulaient furieusement dans ses orbites et même ses lèvres semblaient être de couleur neige...

Ginny poussa un faible gémissement, se cachant d'une main son visage, ne pouvant supporter la vue. Lavande se réfugia dans les bras de Ron, qui serrait nerveusement les poings, le regard vide de toute expression. Draco, lui, fut plus actif.

"- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'a-t-elle!" gronda-t-il en se précipitant vers les adultes présents.

Ils se lancèrent tous trois un regard équivoque.

"- Je suis désolé M. Westinger, mais je crains que..."

"- Mais répondez! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle n'a jamais été aussi mal..." achèva-t-il en sentant le poids de la tristesse s'abattre sur ses épaules.

Il tourna son regard acier vers le lit de sa soeur de coeur, sentant une boule se nouer dans sa gorge à sa vue si frêle, si vulnérable... Il vit alors Potter s'approcher lentement de la griffondor. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et la regarda avec une tendresse infinie.

Harry écarta doucement quelques mèches de son front brûlant...

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Des yeux rouges flamboyants. Un rire suraigu. Une pâleur macabre. Une aura couleur nuit. Voldemort... et devant lui, la jeune fille, allongée à même le sol, les yeux ouvets fixant faiblement le vide... Et cette douleur... Cette douleur..._

**o§o§O§o§o**

Le jeune homme fut violemment projeté en arrière par un éclair de couleur verte. Il atterit durement sur le dos, sa main plaquée contre sa cicatrice. Celle-ci était d'une couleur sang.

"- Harry!" s'écria Ron. "Hey, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ça va?"

Le griffondor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étourdi. Autour de lui, les visages de ses amis le fixaient avec inquiétude. Cependant, il chercha du regard le professeur Dumbledore.

"- Professeur..."

Le directeur s'avança vers lui, l'air grave, le regardant fixement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"- Qu'as-tu vu?"

Harry se redressa sur un coude, grimaçant. Il massa distraitement son front et releva la tête.

"- Il... Il était là... Voldemort... Et Hermione aussi. Elle était... allongée par terre. On aurait pu le croire morte, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts, figés certes, mais ils semblaient fixer quelque chose... "

"- Où ça?"

"- Derrière moi... Je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était..."

"- Ou _qui _c'était" ajouta Lily en se rapprochant de lui, la mine angoissée.

Elle s'agenouilla près de Harry et l'aida à se relever.

"- Ça va, rien de cassé? demanda-t-elle.

"- Non, non..." grommela le jeune homme.

Ginny échangea un petit sourire avec Lavande. Ah, l'instinct maternel, on n'y changerait rien. Draco ramena cependant la discussion sur le sujet principal.

"- Vous voulez dire qu'Hermione est... possédée par ce psychopathe albinos?" grinça-t-il.

"- En quelques sortes oui." admit Dumbledore. "Nous n'en étions pas encore sûrs mais à présent, grâce à Mister Pott... Hum, Knight, je veux dire, et bien oui, il se pourrait bien que ça soit le cas. À 90 pour 100 de chances en tout cas."

"- Soyons optimistes," observa Ron, " 10 pour 100 de chances que tout aille bien c'est pas mal... Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça..." ajouta-t-il sous le regard noir du serpentard.

"- Professeur, vous avez bien une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire?" s'enquit Lavande. " C'est si horrible de la voir ainsi..."

Le directeur lui jeta un regard compatissant, puis il réfléchit un instant, se grattant la barbe. Ses yeux bleus dérivèrent un instant dans le vide avant de se poser sur Harry. Il s'éclairèrent alors.

"- Mais oui bien sur, comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt!... Enfin, il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une solution, mais cela pourrait nous faire avancer... Harry, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, est-ce que tu pourrais de nouveau toucher Hermione et tenter de voir ce qu'elle regarde? Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire, mais, ne laissons rien de côté."

Harry acquiesça immédiatemment, au grand désarroi de Lily, qui ne put rien faire malgré ses plaintes de "_ Mais enfin, laissez-le se reposer un peu, il va lui arriver quelque chose à la fin.._."

Le jeune homme s'avança alors vers Hermione. Avant d'effleurer à nouveau son visage, il se tourna vers ses amis.

Ron avait repris sa place aux côtés de Lavande et semblait anxieux. Lily, elle, continuait de grommeler, apparemment mécontente de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot. Ginny lui adressa un sourire encourageant. May et Sandra regardaient la scène en spectatrices silencieuses, pas sûres d'avoir vraiment tout compris. Quant à Draco, égal à lui-même, il semblait imperturbable, mais ses mains crispées témoignaient du contraire.

Harry prit alors une grande goulée d'air et avança sa main...

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Une douleur... La même douleur... Insupportable..._

_Un froid glauque et humide qui s'infiltrait jusqu'aux entrailles..._

_Le même regard cadavréique, cette peau livide et cet aspect décharné..._

_Le noir profond, absorbant tout sur son passage... Au sol, une frêle silhouette..._

_Hermione..._

_Harry se retint d'aller s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, la réchauffer..._

_Elle avait l'air d'avoir si froid..._

_Il tenta de tourner sa tête. En vain. Il recommença. Une douleur laçinante lui arracha un gémissement, comme si quelqu'un, pour de sombres raisons, s'amusait à lacérer sa chair en morceaux._

_Il devait résister, résister..._

_Non, c'était trop dur, il devait lâcher prise._

_Pour Hermione, il le faut..._

_D'accord pour Hermione. Que ne ferait-il pas pour elle... Un simple regard vers son corps fragile, si fragile, étendu à même le sol crasseux... Cela lui rendit son courage._

_Il se tourna, doucement, lentement, serrant ses dents du plus fort possible... Il n'en put plus, il hurla. Un hurlement inhumain. La douleur n'allait pas mieux, mais ça soulageait._

_Courageusement, il continua sa rotation. Lentement. Encore un peu... Un petit peu..._

_Il ouvrit ses yeux perlés de larmes de douleur et ne vit rien. Rien du tout._

_Si ce n'est... Cette lueur, là-bas, c'était quoi au juste? Harry plissa ses yeux._

_Maudite myopie, il n'arrivait pas à voir. Et cette douleur... Il n'arriverait pas à faire un pas de plus._

_Puis une idée lui vint. Il hurla._

_"- Hermione, je t'en prie, si tu m'entends, aide-moi... Aide-moi... Utilise ta lumière... Non ne l'utilise pas, deviens Lumière! Tu es la lumière, dans les ténèbres tu es la lumière!"_

_Il attendit quelques instans, entendant l'écho s'éloigner. Rien ne changeait. Il avait envie de lâcher prise, tout son corps le voulait, mais son esprit le refusait._

_Pour Hermione, pour Hermione..._

_Mais cette douleur..._

_Soudain, un éclat commença à s'élever derrière lui, allant crescendo. Il augmentait, augmentait. Harry aurait voulu se retourner pour voir, mais il savait que cela risquait de lui être fatal. Il attendit._

_Tout à coup la lumière lui faisant face augmenta également. Et une silhouette se découpa en ombres chinoises._

_C'était flou, très flou..._

_Harry plissa les yeux._

_Quatre pattes... Pattenrond peut-être? Il devait manquer à Hermione..._

_Non, ce n'était pas assez touffu. Mais quoi alors... Un chien..._

_Un labrador... Et malgré la lumière, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il était noir._

_"- Patmol... Non, Sirius... Ils partagent le même coeur... Ils partagent la lumière... Ils sont la lumière, ils sont liés par le coeur... Ils... s'aiment..."_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Harry tomba mollement sur le sol, à côté du lit de sa meilleure amie, livide, les lèvres en sang de les avoir mordues, la cicatrice saignant et son corps lacéré ...

**o§o§O§o§o**

J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu, et me premet d'excuser mon retard! (inexcusable je sais)

En tout cas je pense que vous en apprenez plus dans ce chapitre.

Je ne donne pas de date précise pour le prochain, mais maintenant que l'inspiration revient, vous pouvez l'espérer avant six mois!

Allez, kiss à tous et à toutes et merci encore pour vos reviews, qui sont le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfiction (outre le plaisir d'écrire!), bien que je pense que ma petite phrase ne soit plus si utile si j'en juge à votre engouement!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	24. Entre deux

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud (et assez rapide à votre goût?...). Pas de blabla inutile ce coup-ci, juste des remerciements aux précédentes reviews (auxquelles, je vais répondre, sauf pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, je suis désolée... Même pour ceux qui mettent leur adresse e-mail, je suis désolée, car mon mail bug et bon, je ne veux pas m'engager à répondre à cause de l'accumlation... désolée!). Donc merci à: **_Maria Potter1, LiLy Jolie, kendra evans, Rebecca-Black, Valalyeste, Les maraudeuses, lisou52, elisia, Enora BLACK, Thealie, diabella _**et**_ mary_

**Et surtout: Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 22: Entre-deux -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Harry tomba mollement sur le sol, à côté du lit de sa meilleure amie, livide, les lèvres en sang de les avoir mordues, la cicatrice saignant et son corps lacéré ..._

**o§o§O§o§o**

Il papillona doucement des yeux. Son corps lui semblait engourdi, plongé dans un état comateux profondément désagréable. Rassemblant ses forces, il releva ses paupières.

_Pas beaucoup de changement, fait toujours noir..._

Il garda les yeux ouverts durant quelques minutes, le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité du lieu, s'occupant en attendant à rassembler ses souvenirs.

_Nom? Harry. Âge? 16 ans... Année? Mmmh... euh... 199...77, oui, c'est ça, 1977. Ben quoi ce n'est pas évident! Je me rappelle... Les potions, ce crétin de Malefoy, les maraudeurs, Sirius, la prophétie, Hermione, coma... Ah oui, Hermione! Et... _

Harry releva péniblement la tête, retenant une grimace. Son corps était recouvert de bandages, transpercés de pourpre à certains endroits, un monticule de potions se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet. Il déglutit.

_Pas très beau à voir tout ça... Penser à remercier Pomfresh pour l'anesthésie._

Il garda sa position quelques insants encore, puis, s'étant repéré dans l'espace, il entreprit la difficile manoeuvre de faire basculer son corps vers la droite, direction du lit de son amie, car, bien entendu, le jeune homme se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Les ressorts de son lit émirent un grincement sinistre.

Il aperçut alors quelqu'un s'approcher de lui dans le noir. Harry plissa les yeux. Arrivé à la hauteur d'une des fenêtres, le visage de la personne se révéla.

"- Sirius?..." murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Le griffondor lui sourit d'un air apaisé. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

"- Oui c'est moi mon vieux. Content de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillé, on commençait tous à sacrément s'inquiéter. À ce qu'il parait, je n'étais pas là, donc je ne fais que rapporter, tu étais salement ammoché. D'ailleurs, si j'en juge à tes bandages, ça devait être un peu gore."

Il esquissa un sourire entendu. Harry reposa sa tête sur son oreiller en grognant.

"- J'ignorai que mes blessures étaient réélles. Je pensais que c'était plutôt psychique."

"- Faut croire que non. Les filles ont été très choquées, Lily vient te voir tous les jours, et je crois bien que même Westinger, le frère, est très inquiet malgré ses grands airs."

"- Malefoy un jour..."

"- Malefoy toujours!" acheva Sirius.

Harry se détendit. Il avait l'impression de retrouver _son_ Sirius, celui de _son_ époque, celui qui était son parrain, avec son air détaché dans ses meilleurs moments et ses manières goguenardes. D'ailleurs... Que faisait-il là?... Il leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur vers le griffondor, rassemblant ses forces pour parler. Sirius sembla devancer ses intentions car il prit la parole.

"- Tu te demandes ce que je fais là pas vrai? Ne parle pas, Pomfresh me tuerait si elle savait que je _t'épuise inutilement_. En fait, je dois rester en permanence aux côtés d'Hermione. Comme nous le savons, grâce à toi - Dumbledore a prélevé tes souvenirs grâce à sa Pensine - , Hermione et moi sommes en quelques sortes liés. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas ses pouvoirs et ne suis pas concerné par la prophétie et tout le tralala - on m'a tout expliqué -, mais on est quand même liés."

Harry se remémora la fin de son voyage psychique en Hermione. Il avait oublié ce _petit_ détail.

"- Et donc, ma présence l'aiderait, à ce qu'il parait. Je ne sais pas trop moi. Mais bon, si je peux la sortir de là, la sortir des griffes de l'autre psychopathe en lui apportant une contribution de pouvoir ou de je ne sais trop quoi, car il a bien réussi son coup l'autre Voldemachin, en l'empêchant de se réveiller, et bien je le ferais."

Sirius sourit d'un air convaincu, mais Harry avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Hermione, son regard se faisait vide. Il demanda d'une voix rauque:

"- Tu l'aimes? Tu aimes Hermione."

_Tout compte fait, c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question mais ne nous soucions pas trop des détails..._

Sirius regarda nerveusement en l'air.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me mettre avec Hermione?"

"- Tu l'aimes."

"- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai qu'elle me plait bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agace!"

"- Tu l'aimes." répéta Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"- Tu m'énerves."

"- Tu l'aimes, avoue!"

"- Oh et puis... Oui je l'aime, t'es content! "

"- J'en étais sûr," chantonna Harry.

"- De toute façon elle me déteste."

"- C'est à toi de voir..."

"- Tu m'agaces Potter."

"- Je sais".

"- Tu es pire que ton père."

"- Merci," répondit Harry, l'air ravi.

"- Ce n'était pas un compliment," grogna Sirius d'un air boudeur.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ginny se tressait les cheveux d'un air absent dans les toilettes des filles. Son front était marqué d'un pli soucieux qu'elle n'avait pas il y a encore quelques mois. Elle grimaça. Merlin qu'elle haïssait cette situation!

"- Lily! Grouille!"

"- J'y peux rien, c'est raz-de-marée..."

L'ex-rouquine sourit d'un air entendu au miroir. Certaines choses ne changeraient pas! Elle entendit la chasse d'eau se vider et la porte d'une cabine des toilettes claqua. Son amie arriva près d'elle, la moue dégoutée.

"- Binns et ses cours à rallonge! Il ne peut pas comprendre que les horaires sont faites pour être respectées! Ça se voit que c'est un homme..."

"- En plus, il est mort." ajouta tranquillement Ginny en achevant d'enrouler un élastique au bout de sa longue chevelure.

"- C'est clair. Quel ignare de la vie ce type!"

Ginny ricana. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de dire du mal, ces derniers-temps. Ses deux meilleurs amis entre la vie et la mort, le lord noir se rapprochant toujours plus, les entrainements épuisants et leur situation temporelle, tout cela était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle se disputait avec tout le monde, Ron étant très rudoyé. Même Remus n'y échappait pas, et elle le regrettait. Seule Lily semblait passer entre les mailles de ce filet venimeux, sans doute parce qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit. Son fils et une de ses meilleures amies étaient en danger de mort!

Les deux Griffondors ramassèrent leurs sacs et sortirent dans le couloir. Épuisées, elles décidèrent de remonter à la tour des lions. Elles s'y acheminaient en silence, quand Lily s'écria:

"- Harry! Je l'avais complètement oublié à cause de l'autre spectre! Je dois passer à l'infirmerie. Tu viens?"

Ginny hésita.

"- Je voudrais bien mais... J'ai promis à Remus de le rejoindre. Je lui dois bien ça, après mes sautes d'humeur..."

"- Ça ne va pas très fort?..." s'enquit Lily, compatissante.

"- On peut voir ça comme ça. Mais je l'aime, ça c'est clair, je l'aime à en crever, bien plus que je le croyais. Je... Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'attaches à cette époque, et il faut croire que tout l'amour que dépensais _avant_ pour tellement de personnes, je l'ai un peu concentré en lui... Mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment, c'est pas terrible... Je ne suis pas terrible."

"- Il doit comprendre..."

"- Sans doute mais... Il est humain, ormis son petit problème de fourrure, et j'ai peur de mettre sa patience à bout. On verra bien," ajouta-t-elle, s'armant d'un sourire guère convaincant. "Va rejoindre ton fils, Lil', je sais que tu en meurs d'envie."

La griffondor sourit elle aussi. Elle lui serra doucemlent la main et murmura "je te dis merde", avant de partir dans le couloir.

Ginny continua son chemin et parvint bientôt devant l'entrée de la tour des griffondors. Prononça le mot de passe, elle franchit le tableau et entra dans la salle commune. Elle apperçu rapidement Remus l'attendant près de la cheminée. Tout sourire, elle se rapprocha de lui et le sortit de ses pensées d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

"- Coucou mon chéri, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre?"

"- Non, ça allait," répondit-il doucement, " je viens d'arriver. On a croisé Bella..."

"- Et?..."

"- Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle aurait l'air plus humaine avec des cheveux roses..." acheva Remus, d'un air faussement songeur.

Ginny éclata de rire et posa son sac par terre, avant de s'affaler aux côtés de son petit ami, sur le canapé. Remus mit son bras autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit allègrement contre son torse.

"- Ça va mieux ma puce?"

"- Moui... Je voulais m'excuser d'être aussi à cran ces derniers-temps..."

"- C'est pas grave... Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour rien..."

La griffondor fronça les sourcils, mais répondit d'une voix posée.

"- Ce n'est pas rien Remus, c'est... Un concentré de contradictions, qui s'accumulent, ma solitude, et j'ai beau être forte je..."

"- Tu es forte. Les trois quarts des personnes que je connais n'auraient pu en supporter autant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas Gin', tout cela m'effraie, mais je resterai à tes côtés."

Ginny tourna un regard brillant vers Remus. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'embrassa fébrilement.

"- Je... C'est gentil... Mais ce que je voulais dire... J'ai besoin des bras d'une mère, de mes frères, de mon père... Quand on a vécu dans une famille nombreuse, c'est dur d'être seule à ce point. Heureusement que Ron est là... Et toi aussi..."

"- Je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ça..." remarqua Remus, amusé.

"- Justement, cela explique que je me sente si mal, malgré toi..."

"- Et cela justifie que tu t'en prennes à moi?" observa Remus, vexé.

Ginny ferma les yeux.

"- Non, non... Mais, sois compréhensif!"

"- Je crois que je vais te laisser un petit moment Ginny. Je t'aime et je comprends que tout cela soit dur pour toi, mais prends en compte mes efforts au lieu de prendre en compte ce que je ne peux pas faire." répondit Remus.

Ginny sentit qu'il se levait. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Remus attendit quelques secondes, puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il tourna les talons, à regrets. Ginny se mordit violemment les lèvres et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

"- Je suis idiote... Si idiote... Une petite fille gâtée, capricieuse, et pas courageuse pour deux sous... Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à griffondor? Qu'est-ce que je fous _là_?"...

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Lily! Il s'est réveillé!" s'écria Ron en voyant la jeune fille entrer dans l'infirmerie.

La préfète poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers le lit de son fils. Harry se tenait là, appuyé contre ses oreillers redressés dans son dos, l'air fatigué mais bien vivant. Lily s'approcha et le serra doucement dans ses bras afin de ne pas le blesser.

"- Harry, comme je suis contente! Quand t'es-tu réveillé?"

"- Cette nuit, sur le coup de trois heures," répondit une voix grave.

Lily se retourna et vit Sirius, assis près du lit d'Hermione, tenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

"- Il vaut mieux qu'il évite de parle," expliqua le griffondor.

"- Okay."

Ron, jusque-là assis sur un des lits voisins, en compagnie de Lavande, lui demanda:

"- Ginny n'est pas avec toi?"

"- Elle devait voir Remus..."

"- Elle préfère aller le voir alors qu'Harry..."

"- Ron!" l'interrompit Lavande, " Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Harry reprendrait connaissance pile aujourd'hui! Et puis ça ne va pas très fort entre eux en ce moment..."

"- Pas étonnant vu son humeur..." grommela le poufsouffle.

Lily soupira.

"- Elle en a bien le droit!"

"- Moi je ne craque pas. Je ne me défoule pas sur les autres!" argua le jeune homme.

"- Ou plutôt, tu le fais si souvent qu'on ne le remarque plus! Et puis tu es un _mâle_, tu dois te montrer _fort_!" le taquina Lavande.

Ron se renfrogna en bougonnant. Lily échangea un regard éloquent avec Sirius, spectateur muet de la querelle. Ils sourirent malicieusement. Puis, la préfête ramena son attention sur Harry. Il s'était endormi.

"- Oh..." chuchota-t-elle, " nous ferions mieux de partir, il est épuisé... Nous ne servirons plus à grand chose à présent, attendons qu'il se retape."

Ron et Lavande acquiescèrent et se retirèrent silencieusement. Lily allait les suivre quand elle s'approcha de Sirius.

"- Et _elle_, elle va mieux?"

Sirius sourit d'un air maussade.

"- Il n'y a pas tellement d'amélioration, mais physiquement, elle a l'air plus calme. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en elle, mais j'espère qu'elle nous reviens..."

"- Et toi, ça va?"

"- C'est okay. Je connais l'infirmerie par coeur mais ça va."

"- Je voulais dire... Tu tiens le coup? Émotionellement?"

"- Je vais devenir dingue," avoua Sirius d'un air coupable.

"- Tu veux que je reste te tenir compagnie?"

"- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà les cours à rattraper comme compagnie, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas de première qualité, je ferais avec." répondit le griffondor, ironique.

"- Alors à demain."

"- Oui, c'est ça..."

Sirius la regarda partir, puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione, songeur, caressant doucement de son pouce le dos de sa main...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Draco lançait machinalement des galets dans le lac. La nuit était en train de tomber, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, et quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne tourna pas la tête.

"- Harry s'est réveillé..." dit une voix féminine.

"- Je sais."

"- Tu ne vas pas le voir?.."

"- Je ne vais pas lui manquer. Et puis... Je sais d'expérience qu'il ne sera pas très bavard tout juste après s'être réveillé, ça me gênerait de lui parler sans qu'il puisse me lancer des pique, ça gâcherait notre conversation," dit narquoisement le jeune homme.

"- Ça va?"

"- Pour être honnête, non. Mais ça ne diffère pas vraiment des précédentes années de mon existence..."

"- Dray... Tu peux me parler tu sais. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Un peu obligé après la scène de l'infirmerie, mais bon... Tu peux m'en parler, même si je ne saisis pas tout..."

"- Écoute Sandra, je t'aime beaucoup, c'est vrai mais... J'ai besoin d'être seul."

La jeune fille se déplaça de manière à se retrouver face à lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent et ses yeux turquoises le sondaient d'un air inquiet.

_Elle est belle..._

"- Draco, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas tout comprendre, qu'on pourrait trouver mon comportement un peu déplacé, moi qui viens juste d'être mise au courant, mais j'ai envie de t'aider... Je... Savoir que tu es plongé dans tout cela... Hermione, Harry, Gin' et les autres aussi mais..."

Elle rougit, gênée.

"- Tu sais bien que... Que... Je t'apprécie Draco. Beaucoup... Depuis quelque temps je..."

Sandra remit nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, et approcha légèrement la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime, mais je t'aime tout du moins suffisamment pour être folle d'inquiétude..."

Draco la scruta silencieusement. Elle semblait si sincère, si attirante... Sans prévenir, sa tête se pencha vers celle de la griffondor et il joignit leurs lèvres, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et répondit ardemment à son baiser. Déséquilibrés, ils basculèrent dans l'herbe. Draco se retint d'un bras pour ne pas écraser la jeune fille, et éclata de rire.

Sandra sourit, amusée.

"- Tu vois que tu as quand même un peu besoin de moi!..."

"- Faut croire..." répondit doucement le serpentard en l'enlaçant.

Il se redressa et la laissa se rasseoir. Il se mordit les lèvres, une légère rougeur venant troubler ses joues pâles.

"- Je... Je ne te promets rien, je ne suis pas le prince charmant, et tant que tout _ça_ ne sera pas fini, je ..."

"- Je m'en contenterai..." répondit la griffondor en souriant. "Tu me plait tel que tu es, s'il faut attendre, je le ferai..."

"- Qui te dit d'attendre?"

La griffondor leva un sourcil.

"- Pas moi en tout cas, je ne le supporterai pas..." chuchota Draco, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres.

Au loin, de sa fenêtre, un vieil homme regardait ce spectacle, souriant, attendri. Il caressa la tête de l'oiseau de feu perché à son épaule.

"- Comme quoi, mon cher Tom, ta menace n'est pas si efficace si ta pire phobie, l'amour, survit, même le temps d'un entre-deux... Et cet amour ne fera que nous renforcer lorsque la menace sera au plus haut..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre! Pas de trame particulière, mais les points de vue de tout le monde...

J'espère que vous serez satisfaits!

And don't forget the reviews, becauseTHERE ARE THE ONLY SALARY OF THE FANFICTION'S AUTHORS, AND BECAUSE THEY GIVE US THE COURAGE TO CONTINUE OUR STORIES!

Anglais approximatif, je sais!

Allez, kiss à tous et à toutes, et RDV au prochain chapitre!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	25. Souvenirs et soulagement

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud... Je sais, une fois n'est pas coutume ces-derniers temps, ça fait looongtemps que je n'ai rien posté... (se cache le visage) :( Que dire d'autre sinon que j'en suis profondément désolée, et toutes les raisons du monde ne m'excusent pas (bon, j'ai eu quand même le brevet, et aussi un voyage de 3 semaines en argentine (au passage, j'fais de la pub: c'est géant, génial, merveilleux (en plus c'était pour un échange, donc l'ambiance est super!)), puis une opération des dents de sagesse (arrgh), un séjour dans les alpes (lieu où internet n'est qu'une lointaine chimère) et enfin un voyage en Pologne, plus le stresse de la rentrée et un certain manque d'inspiration!...) Cependant à présent, je vous rassure, c'est reparti, je pense pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout de la fic (il serait temps me direz-vous, presque deux ans tout rond après son lancement)!**

**Et voici les remerciements aux précédentes reviews (auxquelles, je vais répondre, sauf pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, je suis désolée... Même pour ceux qui mettent leur adresse e-mail, je suis désolée, car mon mail bug et bon, je ne veux pas m'engager à répondre à cause de l'accumlation... désolée!). Donc, pour les reviews anonymes, merci à: **_one-take-watson , Lycia , Adri Potter , dark angel , kendra Evans , mangel , kpuu, keana, **et** patmola. _**Pour les autres, promis, j'vous réponds avec la 'tite touche "replay"! **

**Et à présent: Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 23: Souvenirs et soulagement -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Sirius ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil. Il était toujours à l'infirmerie, et depuis quelques jours sa main ne semblait plus capable de se défaire de celle d'Hermione. Certains signes encourageants commençaient à apparaître concernant la griffondor, mais il était absolument impossible de définir quand la jeune fille se réveillerait. C'est pourquoi Sirius se sentait incapable de la laisser. Il était lui-même épuisé, tant par ses insomnies que par l'énergie que prélevait Hermione du fait de leur lien.

Sirius se tenait assis sur le bord du lit d'Hermione, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et caressait doucement son visage, remettant une mèche de cheveux égarée sur son front, traçant le contour de ses lèvres. Plus le temps passait plus il sentait l'emprise que la jeune fille avait désormais sur son coeur.

"- Tu vois, tu n'as rien fait pour, mais... Tu dois être un ange pour m'avoir à ce point enchainé..." murmura-t-il, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Elle semblait enfin apaisée et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, régulièrement. Son visage ne présentait aucune contraction, sa chevelure éparse sur son oreillé l'auréolait, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son visage.

Sirius la contemplait silencieusement et replongea dans ses ouvenirs, se demandant quand donc était-il tombé amoureux d'elle... Il y avait eu tellement d'occasions... La retenue dans les cachots peut-être? Non, c'était encore trop tôt... Le jour où les jeunes gens avaient failli s'embrasser, dans la salle commune de griffondor? Il y avait de ça mais... Sirius l'avait fait plus par désir et par jeu que par amour. Et le réveillon de Noël? Oui, peut-être bien... Cette fameuse gueule de bois...

_... les deux "ennemis" avalèrent en choeur et cul-sec une bouteille chacun, buvant à même le goulot. Ils furent vite imités par leurs amis, et leur soirée du Réveillon ne leur laissa bientôt plus aucun souvenir..._

_Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil frappant durement son visage. Il entrouvrit les yeux et fut accueilli par un mal de tête carabiné. Grimaçant, il voulut se lever, mais se rendit compte qu'un poids reposait sur lui... Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une certaine griffondor dormait paisiblement sur lui, la tête sur son torse... Et pas n'importe quelle griffondor, Hermione Westinger._

_Il déglutit difficilement, constatant d'un air rageur que son estomac commençait à se tordre et qu'une vague de chaleur envahissait son visage._

_"- Mon vieux, tu deviens un peu barré..." grommela-t-il._

_Il promena son regard dans la salle commune. Certains de ses amis étaient montés se coucher, mais d'autres, tels que Draco, étaient "élégamment" endormis en travers dans des fauteuils de la salle, plus ou moins loin. Il essaya de se relever, veillant à ne pas réveiller Hermione. Cependant, dès qu'il esquissa un mouvement, la jeune fille l'enlaça de ses bras tel un coussin, se pelotonnant contre lui._

_"- Veux pas me lever..." marmonna-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil._

_Sirius sourit, amusé et répondit d'une voix narquoise :_

_"- Si tu savais où tu es, je pense que tu changerais d'avis..."_

_Hermione fronça les sourcils et ouvrit finalement les yeux, se retrouvant le nez à moins de cinq centimètres de celui de Sirius. Elle rougit fortement. Curieusement, le jeune homme en fut ravi. Elle essaya de se relever, mais ses membres n'étaient apparemment pas en état de marche. Elle sourit d'un air embêté._

_"- Je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool..."_

_"- Je vois ça!"_

_"- Hum... Désolée mais tu vas devoir remplir ton office d'oreiller encore un peu! D'ailleurs, tu es très confortable..."_

_Elle esquissa un air malicieux. Le jeune homme en fut surpris. Il était rare qu'Hermione se montre si aimable avec lui. Et il s'étonnait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore traité de pervers. Sirius sourit en imaginant cela et répondit:_

_"- Allez, je suis dans un bon jour, installe-toi!"_

_"- Merci," chuchota Hermione d'un air ravi._

_Et pour ponctuer cela, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi mais une chose était sûre: elle avait pour une fois l'esprit entièrement apaisé. Sirius sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors qu'Hermione se réinstallait. Il était heureux comme il pensait ne l'avoir jamais été. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la matinée du 25 décembre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que bêtement, Sirius ne décide d'éviter Hermione, ayant peur des sentiments s'emparant de lui en sa présence, et même en son absence..._

Oui, c'était sans doute ce jour-là qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille. Sirius soupira et lui caressa doucement la joue.

"- Je crois bien que ces semaines passées à ton chevet m'ont appris à te connaître mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré... Je te connais par cœur, mais que donnerai-je pour entendre le son de ta voix..."

Il soupira et regarda le croissant de lune qui apparaissait par la fenêtre. Les étoiles l'entourant luisaient d'un éclat faible et tapissaient le ciel de diamants. Sirius songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti, mais curieusement, il ne le regrettait pas. Il se leva pour aller se recoucher, quand il sentit une légère pression sur sa main.

Sirius se retourna, inquiet et s'aperçut que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter. Inquiet, il passa sa main sur son visage, mais vit rapidement que cela ne suffirait pas à la calmer. Il hésita, puis lâcha sa main et sortit de l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers les appartements de l'infirmière qui se trouvaient non loin. Il frappa trois grands coups à la porte et attendit impatiemment. Voyant que Mrs Pomfresh n'arrivait pas, le griffondor releva la main, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, découvrant la jeune femme. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur à son intention.

"- Jeune homme, que se passe-t-il? Serait-ce...?"

"- Je ne sais pas, Hermione est très agitée, je... Je n'arrive pas à la calmer..."

Mrs Pomfresh acquiesça et alla chercher sa baguette et lança au jeune homme:

"- J'arrive!"

**o§o§O§o§o**

Harry revenait de sa séance de quidditch. Il bénissait les grippes qui s'attardaient et lui permettaient de s'adonner à son sport favori malgré son rôle de remplaçant. Entrant dans le Hall, il rencontra Draco et Sandra, qui discutaient, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. L'apercevant, ils lui firent signe d'approcher.

"- Hey!" s'exclama Sandra, " l'entrainement est déjà fini?"

"- Oui, James a été indulgent, il faut croire..." répondit ironiquement le griffondor.

"- Je n'ai pas vu May..."

"- Elle est restée pour discuter un peu avec les autres poursuiveurs. J'ai l'avantage de ne pas avoir de coéquipier direct, je n'ai donc qu'une seule tactique à retenir, et généralement elle ne varie pas beaucoup: attraper le vif!" plaisanta Harry.

Sandra sourit d'un air entendu et se rassit, Draco enlaçant aussitôt sa taille. _Ils sont mignons_, songea Harry, _et ça fait du bien de voir ce bonheur par les temps qui courent_. Draco dû deviner ses pensées car il demanda, l'air presqu'amical:

"- Et toi Knight, tu te cases quand, dis-moi tout?"

"- Quand n'est pas la question, mais plutôt avec qui?" rectifia Harry.

"- En effet, alors?"

"- Quand j'aurai trouvé quelqu'un... En ce moment, je panse encore un peu mes plaies..."

Le serpentard sourit d'un air compatissant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais après tout, lui aussi était passé par là. Soudain, tous trois entendirent des voix s'élever dans le couloir, de manière assez élevée. Apparemment, deux personnes se disputaient. Cependant, ils reconnurent bientôt la voix de Lily et d'un commun accord, Draco, Sandra et Harry se tassèrent dans l'ombre d'une colonne, échangeant un regard complice.

"- ... mais enfin, comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent!" grondait Lily.

"- Je ne suis pas indifférent, je l'aime bien mais sans plus... C'est juste un ami, point à la ligne."

Ils aperçurent bientôt Lily tourner à l'angle, en compagnie de James. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se planta face à lui.

"- Mais, James, voyons, c'est quand même, quelque part notre fils..."

"- Il n'est même pas encore _né_," soupira James, énervé.

"- Et Harry est quoi sinon? Il est bien là lui, bien vivant!"

Le-dit Harry se tassa encore plus dans l'ombre à l'entente de son prénom, mal à l'aise. Ses deux complices lui jetèrent un regard gêné.

"- Écoute Lily, je... C'est vraiment un gars super et tout, je m'entends bien avec lui mais... C'est surtout un ami pour moi, je ne le considère pas vraiment comme mon... _fils_..."

"- Pourtant il l'est," répondit durement la jeune fille.

"- Lily, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui... L'instinct maternel sans doute. Mais... Même si, dans un sens, nous sommes ses parents, il n'est pas notre fils, techniquement parlant, car à moins qu'il ne choisisse de mourir avant la date de sa conception, il est fort probable que... nous ne soyons _pas_ ses parents... C'est compliqué, mais je le vois ainsi..."

"- Mais..."

Les yeux de Lily devinrent brillants.

"- Je suis désolé Lily. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais ne m'impose pas une responsabilité pour laquelle je ne suis pas prêt, et que je n'aurais sans doute jamais à assurer avec lui. Laisse-moi être son ami, ne me demande pas d'être son père. Je n'ai que seize ans, ne l'oublie pas..."

"- Moi aussi."

"- Oui mais toi personne ne te contraint à adopter ce rôle, tu trouves cela naturel. Moi je ne peux pas, désolé. Pour moi, Harry n'est pas mon fils."

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lily et James s'approcha pour l'enlacer. Dans un coin de pénombre à quelques pas de là, Harry luttait contre une puissante envie de pleurer, anéanti par ces nouvelles et se maudissant pour sa curiosité.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ginny traçait des ronds avec sa fourchette dans sa purée. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle leva les yeux, excédée par les gloussements de Ron et Lavande qui étaient venus la rejoindre.

"- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui?" grogna-t-elle.

Ron lui fit les gros yeux.

"- On t'en fait des remarques quand tu es avec Remus?"

Lavande lui donna un violent coup de coude et Ron pâlit. Ginny, elle, baissa la tête, mélancolique. Cela faisait deux jours que son petit-ami l'évitait. Elle ne se posait guère de questions quant à la raison de cet éloignement, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

"- Je suis désolé Ginny, je ne voulais pas..."

"- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi, je suis de mauvaise humeur, je..."

Lavande alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Oh, ma chérie, je te comprends... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive de partout des passages à vides... C'est le quotidien de chaque couple!"

Ginny la regarda d'un air sceptique. Lavande sourit doucement.

"- Il faut bien que je trouve des raisons non? Je pense qu'il comprend tout à fait et quand tout sera fini, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Remus préfère éviter les disputes donc..."

"- Je suis horrible..."

"- Mais non, je te dis..."

Ron considéra sa petite sœur, hésita et dit, mu d'une soudaine inspiration:

"- Écoute, je lui ai parlé hier..."

Ginny releva aussitôt la tête.

"- Et?..."

"- Il ne compte pas te quitter. Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait trop pour ça. Pire, il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de te comprendre, d'après ses mots!"

"- Il s'en veut alors que je suis la seule coupable..." gémit Ginny.

Elle se prit la tète entre les mains, pressant ses paupières avec ses paumes. Puis elle se leva, décidée.

"- Je ne vais pas laisser la situation trainer comme ça, je vais aller le voir, m'excuser, je... Je ne le mérite pas, il est tellement gentil, et moi... Arrrgh, je me déteste!"

Les deux poufsouffle échangèrent un regard.

"- Allez, cours, vole Gin', ne le laisse pas t'échapper!" plaisanta Lavande. "Tu as trouvé ta perle rare, ne laisse pas un petit problème tout gâcher."

Ginny sourit, ravie. Elle se retourna et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, mais se retourna avant de sortir.

"- Lavande, tu es un ange, mais est-ce que tu peux m'accorder une faveur, que toi seule peut remplir..."

"- Oui, bien sûr, et ce serait?..." répondit la jeune fille, prudente.

Un air espiègle se peignit sur le visage de Ginny.

"- Je veux absolument que tu sois ma belle-sœur, alors bouge-toi je t'en prie!"

Puis elle sortit, laissant là deux poufsouffle arborant une belle couleur pivoine.

"- Lavande?..."

"- Oui..."

"- Je..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

Un griffondor et un serpentard marchaient côte à côté dans un couloir. Le rouge et or fixait obstinément ses chaussures, ce qui avait le don d'agacer suprêmement sa némésis. Draco observa Harry d'un air sardonique.

"- Alors le _balafré_, on fait sa crise post-pubère? On déprime parce qu'on est tout seul?"

Harry le fusilla du regard.

"- La ferme la fouine, je ne suis pas d'humeur..."

La-dite fouine sourit triomphalement. Subitement, sa mine se figea.

"- À cause de ça ou à cause de... ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?..." s'enquit le serpentard, mal à l'aise.

Le griffondor hésita.

"- Eh bien... Un peu des deux je suppose..."

"- _Il_ ne devait pas le penser..."

"- _Il_ le pensait."

"- Laisse-lui le temps..."

"- Ça fait quatre mois qu'il le sait."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Et moi qui m'embête à lui trouver des excuses, tu pourrais y mettre du tien et faire semblant de me croire..."

Harry sourit tristement.

"- S'cuse... J'fais d'mon mieux..."

Des pas rententirent dans le corridor. Ginny s'approchait d'eux, rayonnante.

"- Ohlala, qu'est-ce que je suis contente! Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux!"

Tous trois se retournèrent. Ron et Lavande marchaient quelques mètres plus loin, les mains entrelacées, se couvant mutuellement du regard. La demande de Ginny leur avait permis de franchir le dernier rempart de timidité qui les séparait, et la griffondor se réjouissait fortement pour eux, ajoutant à cela le plaisir d'avoir pu parler à Remus, même si le malaise entre eux était encore présent.

Les jeunes gens se rendaient à l'un de leurs entrainements auquel, exceptionnellement, leurs trois professeurs seraient réunis. En effet, les jeunes gens avaient considérablement progressé depuis les débuts de leurs entrainements, et Niklaus, Maria et Alastor avaient jugé bon d'intensifier le rythme et de leur apprendre à concilier les différentes méthodes apprises, d'autant plus que l'ombre du Lord noir s'étendait de plus en plus.

"- Hum... On ferait mieux de se dépêcher," remarqua Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, cadeau offert à son dernier anniversaire.

"- Hey les tourtereaux, activez le mouvement, vous aurez toute la soirée pour vous admirer respectivement et plus..." s'écria Ginny.

Lavande et Ron rougirent légèrement, mais obtempérèrent. Le petit groupe reprit son chemin et, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, croisa Niklaus.

"- Oh, vous êtes là! J'avais peur d'être en retard! Bah, comme ça je pourrai dire que je vous ai retenu..." plaisanta le garçon.

Ses yeux violine se posèrent sur Lavande et Ron et il sourit d'un air mutin.

"- _Aah, le printemps_..." chantonna-t-il de sa voix flutée.

Harry, Ginny et Draco éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron grommelait, bougon:

"- Franchement, vous abusez, on ne vous a pas fait autant de remarques, à toi Draco et à Ginny aussi..."

"- Non, pas du tout," se moqua cette-dernière, " tu m'as juste boudée pendant une semaine après m'avoir fait une scène digne d'une dispute conjugale!..."

L'ex-rouquin se renfrogna encore plus, mais Lavande l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Harry observait cela d'un air attendri.

"- T'inquiète pas 'Ry, ton tour ne va pas tarder..." le consola Ginny.

"- Oui, même sans ton statut de balafré en chef, les filles gloussent quand même sur ton passage!" ajouta Draco, le réconfortant à sa manière. "T'as du succès Potty, pas autant que moi certes mais..."

Harry lui donna une joyeuse bourrade dans l'épaule.

"- Surveille tes chevilles au lieu de te venter!..."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entrainements du cinquième étage. Arrivés au couloir correspondant, Niklaus se tourna vers les adolescents.

"- Bon, si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, officiellement, vous étiez avec moi et je vous expliquais quelque chose à propos des animagus momentanés."

"- Et... C'est quoi au juste?" s'enquit Ron, un peu railleur. "Histoire qu'on sache de quoi tu étais censé nous _parler_..."

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Niklaus.

"- Bonne idée! Bon, en gros, c'est un sort permettant de se transformer en animal, mais pas à volonté comme un animagus. Disons que c'est de la métamorphose avancée qui recquiert beaucoup d'énergie, contrairement à quand on est un animagus, car alors la transformation est sans effort, sans baguette et naturelle. Par contre pour les animagus momentanés nous pouvons choisir l'animal nous convenant."

"- Bien reçu," dit Harry, souriant.

Niklaus posa alors la main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna, pénétrant le premier.

"- Désolé du retard, j'expliquais aux élèves l'..."

Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Les cinq amis s'entr'observèrent, intrigués. Que se passait-il? Voyant que leur jeune professeur ne daignait toujours pas bouger, Draco s'avança et poussa Niklaus sans ménagement.

"- Bon, je te rappelle qu'on a un cours alors si tu nous laissais entrer..." dit-il, un brin irrité.

Cependant Niklaus semblait toujours tétanisé. Draco tourna alors la tête vers le centre de la salle, alors que les autres pénétraient à leur tour dans la pièce. Assise sur une chaise près du bureau, aux côtés de Sirius Black et entourée des deux autres professeurs ainsi que du directeur, se trouvait Hermione, réveillée, légèrement fatiguée mais rayonnante.

"- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir frérot..."

**o§o§O§o§o**

Et voilà donc ces dernières révélations, de quoi vous faire un peu cogiter jusqu'à la prochaine fois (bientôt, promis!)... Pas énormément d'action, mais prêtez attention à certains détails... ;p

Sinon, comme vous le réclamiez, le réveil d'Hermione, et aussi le lendemain du réveillon (certaines personne m'avaient reproché de ne pas l'avoir écrit, mais en fait, je l'ai omis délibérément, comme vous le voyez...)

Sinon, je vous annonce que nous touchons presque à la fin de cette fic: plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres de prévu, plus peut-être un épilogue...

Mais vu ma lenteur à écrire, ça va encore un peu durer! (pas trop, oui oui... )

Merci à tous les lecteurs et les lectrices (et aux revieweurs qui m'encouragent ou me conseillent (et me supportent! paix à leurs âmes...)), cela fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire vos messages!)

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


	26. La vie pour oxygène

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Buenos dias (o tarde) a todos! Pour une fois que je tiens mes promesses; voici le chapitre 24, en exclusivité inernétique! (oO) Pas de longs blablas inutiles (et puis franchement, je sais pas trop quoi mettre...), juste que rendez vous compte de votre chance: j'avais commencé ce chapitre il y a longtemps, mais il n'y avait que la moitié, or j'ai écrit la suite sur un autre ordi pendant les vacances. Elle se trouvait sur une clé USB, et mon père l'a... tout simplement vidée! J'étais limite en crise nerveuse, mais j'ai découvert avec un bonheur indescriptible que mon cher paternel chéri avait pensé à décharger sur mon ordi! (dans un coin naturellement presque inaccessible.. mais bon, l'important est que ça y soit!) On l'a échappé belle, non?**

**Bon, maintenant, je remercie tous les reviewers anonymes, à savoir: **_Adri Potter (et oui, promesses tenues, j'ai posté vite, hein?), nymphetamine666 (merci c'est gentil), et kpuu ( JTD too kpusse, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! )_**. Encore merci à tous! (merci public... Oui, bon, j'me tais! ;p)**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstrenir de tuer Sirius.

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**And now... Let's read and see... and review (?)!**

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 24: La vie pour oxygène -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Bonne nuit 'Mione," chuchota Ginny l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle lui sourit d'un air heureux et monta vers les dortoirs des filles. Hermione se calla dans son fauteuil, profitant de la douce chaleur du foyer de la salle commune.

"- Je crois bien que Mrs Pomfresh me tuerait si elle savait quel début de convalescence tu as subi... Et dire que je devais veiller sur toi, je remplis bien mal mon rôle!"

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Sirius, assis non-loin. Celui-ci la couvait d'un regard tendre, et la jeune fille s'en sentit rassénérée.

Elle s'était éveillée au petit matin, après une longue nuit de veille pour Sirius et l'infirmière de Poudlard. Celle-ci lui avait rapporté qu'ils avient bien failli la perdre au cours d'une brusque poussée de fièvre, mais "_décidément, tu ne prends pas ta vie à la légère! Tu ne semblais pas prête de l'abandonner!_", d'après ses dires.

En effet, les trois semaines d'horreur qu'elle avait endurées sous l'emprise de Voldemort lui avaient accru le courage et l'envie de revenir. Ces semaines d'épouvante, de souffrances tant physiques que psychiques lui avent aussi permi de réfléchir. À sa situation, à la guerre... Pour la première fois elle avait pris conscience de l'importance du rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer, et cela lui avait rendu foi à la vie.

À son réveil, Hermione, trop affaiblie et amaigrie, avait à peine pu ouvrir les yeux. S'en étaient suivis une série de soins intensifs qui durèrent près de toute la journée. Cependant, quoi que surprise au début, elle avait apprécié la présence de Sirius, qui pas une seconde ne l'avait abandonnée. D'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer, il lui avait parlé et raconté les dernières semaines, contant autant les choses anodines que les évènements majeurs, sans jamais se lasser de lui parler.

Dès qu'elle recouvrit la parole, les premièrs mots d'Hermione furent pour lui. Un "_merci_", tout simple, mais profond, lui témoignant toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et l'estime qu'elle lui attribuait.

Elle avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie grâce aux dons de persuasion de Dumbledore, qui avait argué à Mrs Pomfresh le bien-être que procurerait à sa patiente une sortie de cette pièce, le contact de ses amis et l'oubli, superficiel certes, de ce qu'elle avait enduré. L'infirmière avait cédé, à contre-coeur, il faut bien l'avouer car elle s'était quelque peu "approprié" la jeune fille, contre une promesse de repos absolu et de visites quotidiennes à l'infirmerie, plus une semaine de convalescence.

"- Je m'y attendais un peu," dit Hermione en riant doucement. " Mais cela fait tellement de bien de les revoir... Je ne me suis jamais autant inquiétée pour eux que quand j'étais en danger!"

"- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part," sourit Sirius.

Un silence plana quelques instants dans la salle puis Sirius se leva.

"- Allez Miss, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher. Tu n'as pas cours demain, oui je sais, à ton _grand_ malheur, mais il est souhaitable que tu récupères..."

"- Marre d'être dans un lit..." bougonna-t-elle.

Le griffondor grimaça, l'air amusé. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée, qu'elle soit revenue!

"- Tu veux que je te porte, ou tu parviendras à monter les marches seule?..."

Hermione se leva, prenant appui sur son fauteuil.

"- Bien que le sport et moi fassions deux, je pense que..."

Elle vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes. Sirius se précipita vers elle et la soutint fermement.

"- Tu disais?..."

Hermione afficha une moue dédaigneuse.

"- J'y arriverai!"

Et elle entreprit doucement, tenant fermement la rampe, l'ascension de l'escalier. Elle manqua par trois fois de tomber, mais parvint enfin au palier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hautain à Sirius, resté en bas.

"- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de cela?"

"- Je m'incline devant Son Altesse," répondit-il en esquissant une courbette moqueuse.

Hermione secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius recula légèrement, hésita.

"- Bon ben... Bonne nuit..."

"- Euh oui..." bredouilla-t-elle. "Sirius?"

"- Oui?" répondit-le jeune homme, se retournant.

Hermione enroula une mèche autour de son doigt, nerveuse. Elle se rapprocha de la rambarde.

"- Je... Eh bien, disons que... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je suppose que... On est amis... Enfin, je veux dire, de mon côté, je... Je ne te déteste plus. Du tout."

Un sourire lumineux se peignit sur la figure de Sirius.

"- Moi non plus. Je... Je ne pourrais pas de toute façon, même en me forçant alors... Et puis ça ne mènerait à rien n'est-ce pas? Et j'ai appris à t'apprécier..."

Le brunette sourit, taquine.

"- C'est sûr que je dois être plus agréable quand je ne parle pas!" souligna-t-elle, ironique.

"- Peut-être, ou plutôt quand tu ne me cries pas dessus! Sinon, je t'assure que j'adore entendre ta voix..." répondit Sirius, un brin charmeur.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'embraser. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'être sur le palier, place ayant l'avantage d'être dans l'ombre, tamisant quelque peu ses traits.

"- Alors... Bonne nuit Sirius..."

"- Bonne nuit Hermione..."

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement et recula de quelques pas, afin de conserver une vue sur la salle commune. La respiration étrangement rapide, elle observa, le cœur battant, Sirius disparaître vers son dortoir. Et bizarrement, elle ressentit un vide en elle lorsqu'il se déroba à sa vue.

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- Mmm... Quel bonheur de revoir cette chère Grande Salle!"

Hermione soupira d'aise en s'asseyant sur le banc de bois de la table des Lions.

"- Et quel bonheur de reprendre les cours, je me trompe?" fit Ginny ironique.

"- Voyons Ginny, je ne vois pas où est le problème d'apprécier les cours," rétorqua Lily, " d'autant plus que les ASPICs ont lieu l'année prochaine, et que peu d'entre nous ont le niveau requis pour entrer en septième année. En plus avec plusieures semaines d'absence..."

"- Déstresse chérie..." se moqua James, avant de s'avachir lui aussi sur un banc avec une exquise élégance.

"- Tu as pu rattraper les cours?" s'enquit Harry.

"- Oui, oui, pas de problèmes, Sirius m'a bien aidé, il faut l'avouer! J'aurai eu du mal sans lui!" répondit Hermione, rayonnante.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme assis à ses côtés et lui sourit. Un léger silence plana quelques secondes, pendant lesquels leurs amis se jetaient des regards équivoques. Puis, une voix brisa la quiétude ambiante.

"- Miss Westinger! Je suis contente de vous revoir!"

Le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers eux à grands pas, les pans de sa robe tourbillonants.

"- Je suis... Hum, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait mise au courant de votre situation. Étant tout de même sous directrice et responsable de votre maison... Comment vous sentez-vous, avez-vous bien récupéré?"

"- Tout va bien professeur, hormis des fatigues passagères, rien de bien embêtant."

La jeune femme sourit d'un air apaisé. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et poursuivit;

"- Le directeur m'a confié que Mr Black était chargé de vous aider pour les cours... Personnellement, je ne l'aurai pas choisi - oh, Black, je vous en prie, ne me regardez pas comme cela, vous savez que j'ai raison - mais bon... Si vous avez besoin de mon aide en métamorphose..."

"- Merci beaucoup professeur, j'y songerai, mais je vous assure que Sirius a été très sérieux dans ses devoirs, et puis, je pourrai de toute façon en juger tout à l'heure, en cours."

"- Bien. Miss Evans, veuillez apporter votre soutien à Miss Westinger en cas de besoin. Sur ce je vous laisse. Bon appétit."

Puis elle s'éloigna. La tablée se regarda, amusée.

"- Hum, elle pourrait le dire clairement qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi!..." grogna Sirius.

"- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, avouons-le," souligna Remus.

"- Et Lily, qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi?"

Il jeta un regard mauvais à la rousse, qui de son côté semblait hilare.

"- Hum... Déjà, je suis la meilleure, mon cher, ça me semble beaucoup! Il faudra t'y faire..." chantonna la préfète, moqueuse.

Sirius se renfrogna et grommela dans sa barbe inexistante durant le reste du déjeuner.

**o§o§O§o§o**

"- _Driiiiiinnng…_"

Hermione releva la tête des effluves montant en tourbillonnant de sa potion. Elle fixa sa mixture d'un air résigné, guère convaincue par le résultat. De toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour espérer l'améliorer, et elle devait se résoudre à la rendre. Elle soupira en remettant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, et se leva afin de l'apporter au bureau du professeur Walsh et, comme de bien entendu, le vieil homme renifla peu discrètement sa mixture d'un air profondément dégoûté.

"- Monsieur, je sais que ma potion est loin d'être une réussite et sachez que j'en suis profondément désolée mais… " tenta de se justifier Hermione, dépitée

"- Pas de mais qui tienne Miss. Vous avez manqué des cours, à vous de faire en sorte que votre absence passe inaperçue. "

« - J'ai manqué près de un mois… » Marmonna la jeune fille.

« - Et je n'en serais pas plus indulgent. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ? » S'enquit le vieillard, la fixant par-dessous ses sourcils broussailleux.

« - Cela ne se reproduira pas…" murmura Hermione.

Walsh la regarda quelques instants, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, puis agita légèrement sa main, signe qu'il n'avait dorénavant plus besoin de sa présence. La griffondor retourna à son bureau et fourra rageusement ses affaires dans son sac, avant de rejoindre Sirius dans le couloir, pendant qu'Harry subissait à son tour les remarques du directeur des serpentards. Voyant le jeune homme, elle le fusilla du regard.

"- Quoi ! " s'exclama-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, " qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ? "

"- Ou plutôt _pas _fait …"

Hermione pointa un doigt accusateur sur le jeune homme.

"- Tu étais censé me faire rattraper mon retard !.. "

"- Et qui s'amusait à me taquiner hier soir au lieu d'écouter ? " demanda Sirius, narquois.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent immédiatement au souvenir de la veille. En effet, elle n'avait cessé de se déconcentrer, préférant au rattrapage la discussion de Sirius, et se délectant intérieurement de sa compagnie… Comment avait-elle pu à ce point négliger le travail !

"- Je suis désolée, je … _ça _aussi ça ne se reproduira plus… » marmonna-t-elle, avec l'impression que le monde entier s'était ligué contre elle.

"- Non, ça va tu n'as pas à arrêter ! " s'exclama Sirius. " Je veux dire…" se corrigea-t-il, " évite juste de le faire pendant le rattrapage de potions, car nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre des lumières en la matière, mais il serait dommage que cela ternisse les autres séances… » acheva-t-il, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Hermione sourit d'un air gêné.

"- Tu as sans doute raison… Pour les potions, laisse tomber, je demanderai à Lil… Non, à Dray plutôt, comme ça je pourrai passer plus de temps avec lui ! "

Elle sourit joyeusement.

"- Bonne idée, " approuva Sirius, " c'est seulement dommage que cela raccourcisse notre temps ensemble... "

Profitant que le couloir soit vide, les élèves étant soit encore bloqués en classe, soit ayant déjà fuit depuis longtemps, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

"- Tu ne trouves pas ?.. "

Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il penchait la tête vers elle. Prise de panique, elle se dégagea des bras que le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à glisser autour de sa taille et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"- Je… Je vais voir Dray pour lui demander, okay ? "

Puis elle lui sourit d'un air nerveux et partit sans attendre sa réponse.

"- On se voit au dîner… " lança Sirius alors qu'elle était déjà loin, l'air dans le vague.

"- Du calme, mon vieux, " fit une voix derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna, un sourcil levé. Harry l'observait, appuyé contre la colonne de l'escalier descendant vers les cachots.

"- N'oublie pas qu'on parle d'Hermione, elle a beau aimer se donner des airs, elle est timide. Je pourrais presque dire que je la connais _comme si je l'avais fait _- ce qui n'est pas le cas, je te rassure. "

Le jeune Black rit d'un air étranglé.

"- Encore heureux, à moins que tu n'aies encore une grande révélation à me faire, du genre : je suis transsexuel ? "

"- Rien de ce genre, je suis un homme, bien heureux de l'être ! " rit à son tour Harry.

"- Sinon… Tu as tout vu ? Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ?.. "

"- Hum… J'étais là à partir du « _j'irai demander à Dray…_ », et, oui, je trouve que tu vas un peu vite ", dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. " Je me doute bien que le fait qu'elle t'apprécie à présent beaucoup te donne d'un coup une vive bouffée d'espoir, mais ne va pas croire que tu vas réussir avec elle de la même manière qu'avec les autres. La provocation, les manières… _physiques_ que tu utilise, ça ne marchera jamais. Cela ne fera que la faire fuir, aussi fort aura-t-elle envie de faire le contraire. Hermione est comme chacun de ceux de la « génération », sauf Lavande peut-être… Nous sommes tous un peu des enfants ayant beaucoup trop vu, trop tôt, ayant trop vite grandi… Hermione pourrait ainsi assister à une tuerie sans ciller, mais rester un mois ensuite en pleine tétanie. Elle pourrait passer sa vie à aimer un homme et s'enfuir en courant parce que celui-ci lui fait des avances trop… crues... "

Sirius hocha la tête.

"- Je vois un peu, oui… Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, merci vraiment Harry, t'es génial. Et je comprends à présent comment ça se fait que vous êtes meilleurs amis ; seuls des amis comme vous peuvent ainsi se comprendre, c'est unique ! "

Harry sourit franchement. Oui, il était le meilleur ami d'Hermione, et cela, personne ne pourrait le lui voler – il ne comptait pas Ron- car à force d'être tout le temps fourrés ensemble, tous trois – avec Ron donc- étaient devenus un tout, une entité à part entière. Certes ils ne connaissaient pas tout des secrets de chacun, mais une sorte de télépathie psychique et physique existait entre eux, et aucun petit-ami, amant ou mari ne pourrait l'avoir. Avec ses amis, il avait l'impression d'être invincible. Il souffrait toujours, même s'il avait fini par arrêter d'en vouloir à Sirius, et se réconfortait de l'envie peinte sur son visage.

"- Je sais, depuis six ans, je ne cesse de m'en rendre compte, avec encore plus de bonheur à chaque fois. "

Le griffondor sourit d'un air compréhensif. Puis se tournant vers la porte :

"- Lily, James, Rem' et Pete ne sont pas sortis ? " s'enquit-il, changeant de sujet.

"- Mmh... Lily engueulait James pour je ne sais quelle raison, Remus jouait les arbitres et Peter tentait de rassembler le courage d'affronter Walsh. "

"- La routine quoi ! "

**o§o§O§o§o**

Une douce mélodie s'élevait du piano. Hermione se laissa aller en fermant les yeux. Les notes s'égrenaient, douces, délicates, parfois hésitantes… Puis elles s'envolèrent en une joyeuse valse de sons, se mariant harmonieusement, montant toujours plus haut avant de se briser dans le silence qui ne dura pas, percé par un rire clair.

"- Que de souvenirs, tu ne trouves pas ? "

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Draco, assis au piano de la salle sur demande. Il avait l'air d'un enfant émerveillé à Noël, caressant doucement les touches de marbre de l'instrument. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le rebord du tabouret de velours.

"- Oui, c'est vrai… On se rejoignait toujours ici au début de notre amitié. "

"- Oui, à notre époque, " renchérit le serpentard, " on venait se rejoindre ici deux fois par semaine. Moi je jouais, et toi tu écoutais. J'adorais te regarder m'écouter, je n'ai jamais autant aimé jouer que pour toi tu sais ? " affirma-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

La jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue et se blottit dans ses bras.

"- Et moi, même si j'aimais déjà le piano, je n'ai jamais autant aimé que quand c'était toi qui jouais… Avoir mon propre pianiste privé, te rends-tu compte ? " Elle rit allègrement. " Et puis tu as ta manière de jouer qui est si… particulière… Tu te souviens, au début, on se voyait le soir, on se disait bonsoir, tu t'asseyais jouais, je t'écoutais, puis vers minuit, nous nous disions au revoir, et nous partions. Sans un mot. "

"- Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas encore grand-chose à nous dire…"

"- Et il fallait que la confiance s'installe aussi…"

Draco sourit et resserra son étreinte. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de son amie.

"- Il y a un an déjà…"

"- Oui, un an…"

Le silence se réinstalla. Draco se déplaça légèrement et prit les mains d'Hermione. Il les plaça au-dessus des touches et posa les siennes par-dessus. Il commença à les déplacer lentement, délicatement, procédant note par note. La jeune fille se souvenait de ce morceau qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lui inculquer. C'était une ballade romantique de la fin du XIXème siècle, dont elle était presque tombée amoureuse quand il la lui avait joué. Doucement, mécaniquement, les gestes lui revenaient. Elle put bientôt jouer seule, sans l'aide de son _frère_. Celui-ci l'enlaça alors à la taille et lui murmura :

"- Tu ne me quitteras plus, hein, promis petite sœur ? Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai eu si peur d'être à nouveau seul…" avoua-t-il.

"- Maintenant tu n'es plus seul, tu as Sandy…"

"- Mais comment vivre sans mon ange gardien ? " demanda-t-il, mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

Hermione se laissa aller contre lui alors que mourraient les derniers accords. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si, quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'il serait là, rien ne l'atteindrait. Ses doutes se dispersaient et elle oubliait tout, comme si le monde se résumait à eux deux, à cette pièce douillette et à son piano.

"- Plus jamais tu ne seras seul, j'ai assez vu la mort pour la fuir de toute mon âme. Le désir de vivre est ce qui m'a sauvé. Le désir de la vie et de tout ce qui va avec : amour, amitié… Mais sans elle, comment avoir tout cela ? Dès à présent elle sera mon seul oxygène, afin de ne plus te quitter, je te le promets. "

Les deux adolescents se ré enlacèrent tendrement. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait cru un jeune couple, vivant ses premiers émois. Mais il s'agissait d'un amour bien plus puissant que celui des débuts, il est de ceux qui ont trop vécu, qui aiment abusivement, pleurent éperdument et vivent passionnément.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Nouveau chapitre, empli d'émotions (limite vaseux...), et dernier de calme à priori…

Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le suspens… Héhé !

Toutefois, n'oubliez pas les reviews, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, bonnes comme mauvaises, sauf insultes !

Et n'oubliez pas que cela ne prend que deux seconde, deux secondes qui apportent beaucoup de bonheur à l'auteur, grâce au petit mister « **go** » en bas à gauche !

Kisses à tous (des fois qu'il y aurait des mecs… S'il y en a, signalez-vous !) et à toutes !

Amicalement, Stellmaria…


	27. Quand l'action arrive, l'amour suit

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstenir de tuer Sirius.

**Mille excuses… Certes, j'ai du retard mais moins que d'habitude, non ? Ce coup-ci, je ne vous ai pas laissé quatre mois sans chapitre ! Et puis je pense que vous me pardonnerez un peu vu la taille du chapitre (ce n'est pas flagrant avec la barre sur le côté, mais il fait deux bonnes pages de plus que d'habitude), et ce qu'il contient ! Je ne vais pas vous encombrer trop longtemps avec mes blablas, mais je voulais juste signaler une chose à propos du chapitre précédent. Pour le morceau de piano, j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de « _The Piano Duet _», des _Noces Funèbres_… Si vous voulez relire le passage en l'écoutant, je vous encourage, car d'une, le morceau est très joli, et de deux, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un peu de réalisme dans les fics ?**

**Et je finis comme d'habitude par les remerciements aux reviews anonymes, donc merci à : _noa171_ (mais désolée de te décevoir, la fic touche presque à sa fin, il en est d'ailleurs grand temps ! Mais je suis ravie que tu l'apprécies !),_ kpuu_ (c'est vrai, Jean-Christophe était mythique ! Tu me manques aussi, il faut que je trouve le temps de t'appeler… (ne connaissant pas ton emploi du temps, j'ai un peu de mal ! )), _Cindy2008_ (merci c'est gentil ! Pour les scènes d'actions, je tente de m'améliorer, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai un peu de mal à les écrire… Je suis plus à l'aise dans les dialogues. Mais j'y travaille !) et à _Noriane _(merci, c'est gentil !). **

**Et maintenant, voilà le rituel (ohlala, je me rends compte que j'ai pris beaucoup de petite habitudes « rituelles »! lool) : let's read and see !**

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 25: Quand arrive l'action, l'amour suit -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Un léger courant d'air rafraichissait agréablement la lourde chaleur de la fin mai. Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le réveil d'Hermione. Elle avait depuis rattrapé tout le temps perdu, et les séquelles de son coma n'étaient présentes que dans son sommeil, souvent peuplé d'un mélange de cauchemars et de souvenirs. Elle n'en soufflait mot à personne, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis par ce qu'elle considérait comme un simple détail. Elle profitait à présent de la vie, la savourant à tout instant, et tous se concentraient sur les examens qu'ils devraient bientôt passer, chaque étudiant se terrant dès qu'il le pouvait sous une montagne de livres, tant à la bibliothèque et dans les salles communes que sur les bords du lac – même s'il fallait bien reconnaître que le lieu n'aidait pas au travail. Les plus acharnés étaient néanmoins les élèves passant leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs, et notre petit groupe n'ayant rien de tel, il paraissait presque "au repos" par rapport à ceux-ci, sans toutefois minimiser l'importance des épreuves.

Les six "élus" continuaient fréquemment leurs entrainements spéciaux, presque quotidiennement. Ils n'étaient pas sans remarquer qu'une certaine frénésie nerveuse animait leurs professeurs, mais avaient décidé de ne pas en tenir compte plus que cela, sachant qu'ils auraient bien le temps, quand ils en sauraient plus, de s'angoisser plus que de raison.

Les élèves de sixième année de griffondor et poufsouffle profitaient du fait que le cours de divination ait sauté – apparemment, Trelawney avait vu dans sa boule quelque sombre présage, qui l'empêcherait de faire cours ce jour-là, aussi avait-elle préféré décommander par avance – pour s'accorder un moment de détente aux abords du lac. C'était aussi le cas d'un certain groupe de jeunes filles, bien que certaines aient du mal à comprendre la signification du mot _détente_.

« - Doonc ça me fait trois Véracasses pilées… Oui mais ce n'est pas compatible avec les rognures de Mandragula... Non, ce serait trop dangereux de les associer, je devrais peut-être essayer avec des filaments d'aile de chauve-souris ?.. »

« - Oui mais... As-tu pensé au mélange des gaz ?! Il y aurait bien trop de souffre à cause des Véracasses et si on ajoute à cela la membrane des ailes... »

« - … Cela provoquerait un effet de somnifère… Ooh non… Je n'y arriverai jamais… » se lamenta Hermione.

Lily la regarda d'un air sincèrement compatissant tout en feuilletant ses notes dans le but de trouver quelque chose pour aider son amie. Les autres personnes présentes – à savoir Ginny, Lavande, Sandra et May -, échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de continuer d'appliquer soigneusement son vernis pour l'une, et de répondre de concert aux questions d'un test du magazine féminin, _Sorcière-Hebdo_, « Êtes-vous une sorcière moderne ? » pour les trois autres.

« - Walsh a décidé de me coller au train en me donnant ce sujet-là ! C'était le plus dur… »

« - Il veut sans doute te pousser à explorer tes limites dans ce domaine. » rétorqua Lily, partiale.

« - Me _pousser à explorer _mes_ limites_... Et puis quoi encore ? Je les connais mes limites, ça fait deux heures que je ne cesse de les contempler. Et elles ne sont pas très grandes… » grogna la brunette.

Elle raya rageusement son parchemin, appuyant avec application, jusqu'à ce que sa plume se brise, éclaboussant d'encre sa main. Hermione étouffa un juron, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, bien décidée à rendre, pour la première fois de sa vie, feuille blanche.

« - Miooone ?... Dis, tu trouves que je suis d'un naturel patient ? » s'enquit Ginny, levant la tête de son magazine.

« - Nan. »

Le jeune fille se renfrogna et lui décocha un regard rageur.

« - Tu peux demander à Draco pour ton problème, tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de te venger sur nous ! »

« - Déjà fait. »

« - Ou à Snape… »

Hermione releva la tête, comme illuminée. Elle se redressa prestement et ramassa à la va-vite parchemins, plumes – brisées ou pas – et vielle sacoche toute usée – toute tentative de liquidation de la… _chose_ ayant échoué.

« - Merci Gin', tu es géniale, je t'adore, tu es ma meilleure amie, je te lèguerai toute mes affaires si je meurs. Et _oui_, tu es un ange de patience, tu me supportes non ? »

Puis elle s'élança en coup de vent le long de la pente herbeuse menant à l'allée principale, bientôt cachée par les fourrés. May et Sandra fixèrent d'un air abasourdi l'endroit où la griffondor se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt. Ginny soupira :

« - C'est injuste, elle avait beaucoup plus d'affaires intéressantes à notre époque !.. »

« - Intéressantes ? », pouffa Lavande tout en achevant de vernir son pouce, « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je dirais plutôt… _désespérantes _… »

« - Je ne parlais pas des habits, ne t'inquiètes pas, plutôt des livres, et de ses CD's moldus, parce que bon, si on veut de la vraie musique, n'allons pas la chercher chez les sorciers… Et puis une de ses cousines moldues lui avait offert de très beaux vinyles… »

« - Tout s'explique… »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« - Ma question va paraître idiote, » intervint-elle, « mais… Je veux dire… en quoi certains vinyles seraient plus intéressants que d'autres ? Ils étaient dédicacés ou quelque chose du genre ? Une édition limitée ?.. »

« - Il y a de ça ma chère, mais un vinyle tout court est déjà très rare… Tu verras d'ici quelques années arriver l'ère, ma foi un peu attristante, du _compact-disc_. »

Lily, May et Sandra parurent décontenancées, et Ginny et Lavande éclatèrent de rire. Un craquement sec de branche les fit sursauter, mais elles se détendirent en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de leurs amis "griffondoriens" – les maraudeurs plus Harry -, ainsi que de Ron.

« - _Compact-disc _? » répéta Peter. « Ce serait stupide de réduire leur taille, non ? On pourrait y mettre moins de musique... »

Ginny roula des yeux.

« - Mais non... Le principe c'est justement qu'on en met autant, voir plus, sur un plus petit format, qui est plus transportable. Bref … », puis elle ajouta, prenant un air faussement sérieux : « Remus mon chéri, toi qui es si intelligent... En quoi le fait de préférer une pizza à un porridge prouverait que je suis une sorcière moderne ?.. »

Le griffondor esquissa une mine amusée avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés de sa petite amie.

« - Les pizzas ne devaient pas exister au siècle dernier, tu ne crois pas ? » répondit-il le plus sérieusement au monde. « Et puis, qui de censé – excepté certains ancêtres… - accepterait d'avaler un… porridge ? »

La jeune fille récompensa Remus d'un léger baiser avant de noter la réponse. Alors que le reste du petit groupe s'installait, Sirius demanda :

« - Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? Où est Hermione ?.. »

« - En train de faire mumuse avec Snape », répondit tranquillement Lily, puis, voyant la mine choquée de Sirius – et pas seulement lui d'ailleurs -, elle crut bon d'ajouter « non, ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisante… Enfin, elle est bien avec Snape mais c'est juste pour son devoir !.. »

Sirius la fusilla du regard et se releva.

« - Je vais aller la voir, elle n'est pas en sécurité avec ce mangemort… »

« - N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas prouvé… » modéra Ginny (1) alors qu'Harry et Ron grognaient _très_ discrètement – vite imités en cela par James et Peter.

Le griffondor lui lança un regard éloquent et partit malgré tout.

« - C'est fou le nombre de fausses excuses que l'amour nous fait trouver… » commenta simplement Remus.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione descendit tranquillement les escaliers menant aux cachots.

_Trois heures de l'après-midi… Il doit être en train de travailler à sa salle commune, je l'imagine mal se mêler aux autres à la bibliothèque, ou même ne pas travailler et prendre du bon temps. C'est dommage quand même, il peut être sympathique… à sa manière bien sûr. Et du moment qu'on a gagné son respect._

En bas des marches, elle savoura quelques instants l'agréable fraîcheur du lieu. Un vrai délice en été. Puis elle reprit son chemin et parvint bientôt au cadre d'ébène supportant le tableau du grand Salazar en personne. Celui-ci afficha un air dédaigneux en la voyant approcher.

« - Le respect de l'individualité des maisons n'est plus ce qu'il était… Enfin, dites tout de même le mot de passe, si vous le savez. »

« - _Cigüe_. » ânonna crânement la griffondor.

Elle adressa un petit sourire hautain au tableau avant d'entrer dans le passage qui venait de se libérer. Comme d'habitude, elle fut saisie par la grandeur des lieux. On aurait dit un bâtiment entier dans le château plutôt qu'une simple salle commune adjacente aux chambres. On y trouvait en effet un fouillis de passages et de salles, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le trois autres maisons, qui se contentaient du plan établi.

_Pff… C'est injuste._

Hermione s'avança alors dans la salle commune proprement dite. Cependant… Aucun Snape à l'horizon. Une silhouette familière s'avança rapidement vers elle. Draco. Il affichait une mine nerveuse, voir inquiète. Il l'entraina dans le couloir.

« - Hermione ! Oh, tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis heureux que tu sois là… Il faut absolument que… »

« - Moi aussi Dray je suis contente de te voir – tu m'as manqué depuis quatre heures -, mais vois-tu, je serais encore plus heureuse si d'abord, tu m'aidais à trouver Snape – j'ai besoin de lui pour le devoir de Walsh, c'est mon unique espoir -, ensuite si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu à l'air aussi… Bref, on se comprend, et enfin, si tu me lâchais le bras, car mine de rien, le quidditch te muscle et tu me fais mal. »

Draco baissa son regard et constata, qu'en effet, il avait inconsciemment empoigné fermement le bras droit de sa _sœur_.

« - Désolé… » marmonna-t-il en la lâchant. « Écoute, excuse-moi mais je vais devoir déranger ta liste. On passe le numéro deux en premier, et tu me suis que je t'explique. C'est urgent. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air suspicieux de la griffondor.

Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle le suivit néanmoins sans protester dans une des salles adjacentes. En effet, il était assez rare que l'héritier Malefoy paraisse aussi agité. Refermant la porte de la petite salle – un débarras à en juger par l'état des meubles -, celui-ci se retourna vers elle la mine grave. Hermione s'adossa à une vieille table, les bras croisés. Il commença :

« - Je… Tout à l'heure, en revenant du cours de métamorphose, je me trouvais justement avec Snape, il m'a paru agité. »

« - Non, sans blague, lui ? L'iceberg personnifié ? »

« - Oui, lui », trancha sèchement Draco. « Il m'a servi une excuse complètement bidon –venant de lui, j'aurai imaginé un peu plus de prudence, mais apparemment, je ne suis pas une menace à ses yeux. Je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'à la statue de la Sorcière borgne. Et il a pris le passage secret dont tu m'as parlé. Je l'ai donc suivi du mieux que j'ai pu, ce n'est évidemment pas un endroit propice aux cachettes, mais bon, j'ai réussi à ne pas perdre sa trace. Il s'est rendu à "_La Tête de Sanglier _", tu sais, ce bar un peu louche… »

Hermione retint un maigre sourire en repensant à la si proche et si lointaine première réunion de l'AD.

« - Il avait rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?.. »

« - Je pense que c'est ça le pire. En tout cas ce le fut pour moi... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Draco avait l'air vraiment chamboulé. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« - Voldemort ne prendrait pas le risque de se montrer, surtout pour s'entretenir avec un simple étudiant de Poudlard… » réfléchit-elle. Puis, semblant comprendre, elle ajouta : « Draco, est-ce que c'était ton père ? »

Le serpentard leva la tête et croisa son regard. Argent contre argent à présent. Il cligna des yeux.

« - Oh… Je… Draco, est-ce que ça va aller ? » s'enquit la jeune fille.

« - Oui, bien sûr… De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, non ? » répondit-il d'un ton sec.

« - Dray… »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, gêné. Il tritura ses mains, mal à l'aise, contemplant tristement le sol.

« - Ça m'a fait drôle de le revoir. » lâcha-t-il. « La dernière fois remonte quand même à nos vacances de Noël de cinquième année. J'ai toujours refusé de le voir quand il était en prison. Je le détestais. Il était un homme aigri, violent, je pourrais presque dire fou. Et là, je l'ai revu. Je n'y étais pas vraiment préparé. Mais… Il était différent. C'était bien la même personne bien sûr... Comment t'expliquer ? » Il commença à aller et venir dans la pièce, tout en évitant le regard de son amie. « Je veux dire que c'était lui tout en ne l'étant pas à la fois. Là il est jeune, plein d'idéaux, un peu paumé comme nous tous, d'ailleurs, dans cette guerre, mangemorts comme résistants sont tout autant victimes. De leur innocence. De leur jeunesse. On les manipule. Ça a toujours été ainsi dans tous les pays, à toute époque, pourquoi cela changerait-il ?... Cependant… Je dois t'avouer qu'à ce moment là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de voir mon père. Pas Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort emprisonné dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban, pas l'assassin de centaines d'innocents, pas le fléau de ma mère… Non, juste mon père. Un agréable souvenir de mon enfance. L'homme qui me portait sur ses épaules, m'apprenait à monter sur un balai, riait avec ma mère en la couvant du regard… Il a été quelqu'un de bien, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je tentais de le nier en réfrénant mes souvenirs. Mais il faut bien que je l'admette Hermione, c'est mon père, et contre toute raison, malgré ce qu'il a pu commettre… Je l'aime.

Une larme coula le long de la joue diaphane du serpentard. La jeune fille restait interdite, n'osant pas prononcer un mot. Draco s'essuya d'un geste rageur.

« - Mais à quoi bon ? À quoi bon m'en rendre compte à présent, puisqu'il faudra bien le tuer, puisque, sans aucun doute, il mourra, comme tant d'autres, dans cette fichue bataille. Nous sommes tous trop jeunes pour vivre ça … Mais on sera bien obligés, de tuer, de commettre des crimes affreux. Et peut-être même que je me retrouverai face à lui. Et ça sera sa vie ou la mienne… Voilà à quel pitoyable avenir nous en sommes réduits. Car si je pouvais encore tuer le Lucius de notre époque sans grands état d'âmes, lui… Non… Lui, c'est mon père. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, trop tard sans doute. Je ne dois pas oublier non plus qu'il est un mangemort. Pourtant, si ce jour-là, nous devons nous affronter… Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… »

La griffondor l'enserra dans ses bras, le berçant. Elle saisissait le dilemme dans lequel était plongé son ami, et remerciait le ciel de ne jamais avoir à y faire face. Et le moins qu'elle puisse faire, face à ce désespoir c'était d'être là, présente, comme un phare dans une tempête pour que Draco sache qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme se redressa. Il avait retrouvé son masque, une constance absolument héroïque, mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à cesser de briller. Hermione déduisit qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler plus que nécessaire, ce n'était pas son genre. Et elle n'était pas du genre à insister sur ce point là. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, qui s'était un peu enrouée.

« - Donc… J'ai surpris leur conversation. Ils parlaient d'une attaque. De Poudlard. Ils comptent attaquer Poudlard afin d'en prendre le pouvoir dans cinq jours tout au plus, car ce sera le jour du début des examens. Donc tout le monde sera là. »

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Elle s'y attendait. Ça devait arriver. Mais… Repousser l'échéance avait toujours été assez rassurant. Elle était à présent au pied du mur. Elle s'était depuis longtemps préparée à entendre ça. Et également aux questions qu'elle poserait le moment venu. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

« - Ont-ils parlé des forces du Seigneur de Ténèbres ? »

« - Vaguement. Pas assez pour que mes renseignements puissent compléter ceux des espions de l'Ordre. Par contre… J'ignore comment mais ils sont au courant pour la prophétie… Dans les grandes lignes seulement. Mais ils s'y sont préparés. Ce sera sans doute moins facile que prévu. Pas que je prévoyais la bataille facile à la base… Disons que ça sera encore pire. » conclut-il avec sarcasme.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et lui adressa un regard de reproche.

« - On ne plaisante pas avec ça. »

« - Si on prend tout avec sérieux, l'ennemi aura déjà une sacrée avance vu qu'on sera morts d'angoisse. »

« - Hmpf… »

« - Tu disais ?.. »

« - Rien. Fais-moi noter de raconter des histoires drôles à ton enterrement, comme quand tu t'es transformé en fouine, afin que ce soit le dernier souvenir que les gens aient de toi. Et maintenant suis-moi on doit aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et tout lui raconter, qu'il puisse prendre des mesures afin de ramener discrètement les élèves les plus jeunes dans leurs familles, prévenir l'Ordre et le ministère et… »

« - Et c'est le boulot de Dumby, donc arrête de prévoir ce qu'il doit faire, il aurait l'impression que tu cherches à le commander. » la coupa Draco en souriant d'un air narquois, ce qui résultât à empourprer la jeune fille qui le poursuivit en le traitant de divers noms d'oiseaux – puis de ruminants quand sa réserve se fut épuisée – jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et ce dans l'ordre et la fermeté qu'exigeait la situation, ne semblant pas remarquer un certain griffondor qui l'attendait depuis une bonne heure devant la salle commune des serpentards.

**o§o§O§o§o**

« _- TOUS LES ÉLÈVES SONT PRIÉS DE SE RENDRE A LA GRANDE SALLE DANS LES PLUS BREFS DÉLAIS. TOUTE DESOBÉISSANCE SERA SUIVIE DE CHÂTIMENTS EXEMPLAIRES. VOUS POUVEZ PRENDRE QUELQUES AFFAIRES INDISPENSABLES DANS VOS DORTOIRS, À CONDITION QUE TOUS SE RETROUVENT AUX RASSEMBLEMENT AVANT SIX HEURES ET DEMIE, SOIT DANS UNE DEMI-HEURE ! JE REPÊTE, TOUS LES ÉLÈVES SONT PRIÉS DE SE RENDRE A LA GRANDE SALLE DANS LES PLUS BREFS DÉLAIS !_ »

Une grande agitation saisit tous les membres de Poudlard. Une telle annonce n'avait pas été faite depuis l'hiver 1964, où une véritable tempête avait eu lieu. Mais tous se doutaient que dans le contexte politique actuel, cela ne pouvait être ça. Comme lors de l'annonce ayant précédé celle de la tempête. Lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Les plus âgés commencèrent à se rassembler en petits groupes, et à parler à voix basse, la mine grave. Les préfets, eux, tentaient de calmer les plus jeunes, enclins paradoxalement soit aux crises de pleurs, soit au contraire à l'excitation et à l'indiscipline.

Toutefois, l'union de Poudlard, sentiment rare mais existant, se fit et tous, toutes maisons et âges confondus se débrouillèrent afin qu'il n'y ait aucun absent. Et lorsque le dernier élève pénétra dans la Grande Salle, les portes colossales claquèrent sèchement derrière lui et tous entendirent les grincements des divers verrous qui s'enclenchaient. Une terreur sourde s'abattit alors sur les étudiants qui rejoignirent tout de même silencieusement leurs places. Face à eux, debout sur l'estrade, ses mains agrippant fermement son pupitre, se tenait le directeur. Il attendit que les derniers murmures s'éteignent – chose qui ne tarda pas -, et commença à parler d'une voix calme, bien que forte.

« - Mes chers élèves. Je lis à vos mines que vous vous inquiétez. Je ne chercherai pas à vous détromper, mais vous prierai de garder votre sang-froid avec toute la rigueur possible. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous sont jeunes, et que je vous demande beaucoup. D'ailleurs, vous êtes tous jeunes. Nul ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. Mais c'est le cas. Cela est injuste, mais que pouvons nous faire ? Montrer que nous pouvons nous adapter, retourner la situation, nous battre et résister, le tout dignement. Car la dignité est parfois la seule chose qui peut nous rester. C'est pourquoi, je vous prie de la préserver. Afin de pouvoir vous dire que vous n'avez pas tout perdu. »

Il balaya du regard l'assemblée réunie devant lui. Un mélange d'innocence et de conscience. Une innocence violée, une conscience bien trop aigue.

« - Si je vous tiens ce discours, ce n'est pas pour une simple leçon de morale, vous vous en doutez bien. En effet, les faits sont là et je vous les énoncerai de la manière la plus épurée, simple et claire possible. Nous avons appris que Lord Voldemort comptait attaquer Poudlard. Nous savons tous que cela est une place forte de la magie, et cet évènement était prévisible. À présent, nous savons que cela aura lieu dans cinq jours. Lors du début des examens, afin que tous les élèves se trouvent là. »

Un murmure de panique commença à s'élever dans la salle, comme une vague grossissant sous la houle du vent. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsque le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« - Naturellement, il est impensable de vous laisser ici. C'est pourquoi une rame de train est prévue pour vous ramener chez vous dès demain. Si certains d'entre vous se portent volontaires afin d'apporter leur aide dans la bataille, cela est possible uniquement à partir de la cinquième année, et ce ne sera bien entendu pas une obligation. Ne restez que si vous êtes sûr de vous, de votre décision, de votre volonté. Des aurors et autres alliés investisseront le château dès demain. Pour cette nuit, nous allons nous organiser afin que vous dormiez tous dans la Grande Salle, par mesure de précaution, et car ce lieu est le plus concentré en magie de toute l'école. Les volontaires déposeront leur nom au professeur McGonagall demain matin. Vous aurez ainsi toute la nuit pour réfléchir. » Il fit une pause, comme réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pu éventuellement oublier puis reprit, « Et bien sûr je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, même si cette expression tient plus de l'ironie dans le cas présent. »

Le vieil homme agita ensuite sa baguette, faisant se relever tous les élèves, et toutes les tables, de mêmes que les bancs, lévitèrent afin de se ranger contre les murs de la Grande Salle, laissant place à une étendue de matelas, édredons et oreillers.

Les élèves commencèrent rapidement à s'organiser, développant une véritable entraide. Leurs mouvements étaient brefs, précis, efficaces. Nul ne doutait qu'aucun ne fermerait l'œil de la nuit et passerait son temps à parler avec ses camarades, mais aucun professeur n'avait le cœur à les réprimander.

Vers le fond, près des portes, un petit groupes de rouge et or finissait de s'aménager un espace, quand une jeune fille s'avança vers eux.

« - Hermione ! » s'exclama Sirius en allant vers elle. « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre en ne te voyant pas. Surtout que tu m'as pour ainsi dire ignoré devant la salle commune des serpentards. Où étais-tu ? »

« - Oh… Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu… » s'excusa-t-elle, appréciant cependant le fait que le griffondor se soit fait du souci pour elle. « J'étais avec Draco, c'est nous qui avons donné l'alerte. C'est Draco qui a surpris la conversation entre… » Elle hésita à donner le nom de Snape puis finalement, abandonna, « un élève et Lucius Malefoy, à _La Taverne du Sanglier_. Ils discutaient de l'attaque. »

« - Aah, il ya a donc bien des taupes à Poudlard ! Qui était l'élève ? »

Hermione esquiva son regard en faisant mine de chercher un matelas.

« - Oh, je ne me rappelle plus du nom. Je ne le connais pas… »

Sirius la contempla d'un air suspicieux mais ne releva pas.

« - Et ça allait pour Draco ? » demanda Ginny

« - Ça aurait pu être pire, mais j'avoue que ce n'est quand même pas terrible… »

« - Quoi Draco ? » demanda Lily, perdue.

« - Fais le lien… Lucius Malefoy, son père quoi ! » chuchota Ginny. « Il ne l'a pas vu depuis… Son incarcération. Et disons que leurs rapports sont… Assez complexes. »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui se trouvait en compagnie de Dante Rosier, chez les serpentards. Égal à lui-même, son visage était impassible mais en y faisant attention, on remarquait un air un peu perdu dans ses pensées, moins alerte. Les autres griffondors connaissant les faits le virent aussi mais se dispensèrent de remarque. Ça ne servait à rien. Le petit groupe finit tranquillement son installation et bientôt, tous furent plongés dans la pénombre. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les bavardages d'aller de bon train.

« - Qui compte rester ? » s'enquit Harry. « Ginny, Hermione et moi, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix mais vous… »

« - On va tous rester, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama James. « N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, vindicatif.

Les griffondors échangèrent un regard faussement embarrassé avant de rire doucement.

« - À ton avis ? Bien sûr ! » répondit Sandra, l'air enjouée.

« - Voyons James, c'est quoi cette suspicion ? » le taquina Lily.

James parut troublé.

« - Hum… Lily, tu sais ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligée de rester… »

« - Et pourquoi ? »

« - Enfin si tu peux mais… Fais attention je t'en prie. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… » avoua le jeune homme.

Lily s'attendrit et l'enlaça tout en l'embrassant. Les autres détournèrent le regard, gênés. Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota :

« - Ça ne me plait pas… Ils restent comme s'ils ne mesuraient pas l'horreur qui les attend. Pour fanfaronner, pour ne pas rester en arrière… »

Hermione, réfléchit, songeuse. Puis elle tenta :

« - Aurions-nous raison de les prévenir ? Peut-être que… Nous avons déjà affronté beaucoup de dangers, nous sommes endurants mais eux possèdent un atout. Il leur reste l'espoir. Un espoir bien plus grand que le notre, qui leur donne une force. Je… Ne la leur retirons pas, ce serait injuste pour eux… Tu ne penses pas ? »

« - Peut-être Hermione, peut-être… J'espère que tu as raison. J'espère que ton statut de Miss Je-sais-tout se révélera véridique, » la taquina-t-il. « Mais j'ai surtout confiance en toi. »

La jeune fille sourit tendrement et pausa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Sans nul doute, elle avait une chance infinie de l'avoir. _De **les** avoir_, rectifia-t-elle mentalement en songeant à Ron. S'ils n'étaient pas là… Sans doute serait elle morte de peur.

« - Harry… » chuchota-t-elle.

Son ami tourna la tête vers elle.

« - Ça ne te rappelle pas notre troisième année tout ça ? Le rassemblement dans la Grande Salle… »

« - Alors qu'on pensait que mon parrain était un assassin, » grogna le jeune homme.

« - Oui mais… C'était aussi une bonne année, non ? Tu as gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, on a sauvé Buck et Sirius… »

« - J'aime bien ta manie de placer Buck avant Sirius, » la taquina Harry. Puis il ajouta, surexcité, alors qu'Hermione lui tirait la langue : « non en fait cette année était géniale ! Tu as donné un coup de poing à la fouine ! »

Hermione fit mine d'être fâchée, mais elle ne put résister longtemps au fou rire qui gagnait son ami. Sirius, qui avait relevé la tête à l'entente de son nom, haussait les sourcils, surpris, alors que Ginny, se rappelant l'exploit de sa meilleure amie, même s'il ne lui avait été que narré, souriait à son tour. Les autres, n'ayant pas compris grand-chose, retournèrent à _leurs_ sujets. Ainsi, les discussions se poursuivirent par petits groupes jusque tard dans la nuit.

Certain, comme Harry et Hermione, se sentant nostalgiques et préférant penser à des choses plus réjouissantes, évoquaient les bons souvenirs et le passé. Beaucoup confiaient leurs peurs de la guerre, racontaient les horreurs que certains avaient déjà traversées, les pertes qu'avaient subies leurs familles. Certains hésitaient à s'inscrire le lendemain, pensant à leur mère, leur sœur, leur père, ou quelque autre personne pour lesquelles déjà ils représentaient la seule famille vivante. D'autres, plus jeunes, rouspétaient en disant à qui mieux-mieux qu'ils voulaient à tout prix se battre. Il est toujours plus simple de vouloir une chose qu'on était sûr de ne jamais avoir.

Puis, vers le coup de trois heures du matin, le professeur McGonagall exigea un certain calme et les pria de tenter, malgré la situation, de dormir. Les élèves obéirent étonnamment bien et chacun retourna dans son coin, attendant patiemment un sommeil qui tardait à venir.

Hermione était roulé en boule, une position qu'elle adoptait toujours instinctivement pour se rassurer. Mais étrangement elle était sereine. Ce n'était pas encore _le_ jour. Tous les élèves étaient encore là, et elle se sentait en sécurité. Pour le moment. Elle ne ressentait qu'une certaine appréhension. Rien de plus. Elle entendit soudain un froissement de draps à sa droite, et une main tapota son épaule. Se relevant à moitié, elle vit Sirius.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura-t-elle.

« - Rien… Enfin si. En fait… » Il paraissait nerveux. « Maintenant que les autres dorment… Je voudrais te parler. Ne crois pas que je ne me rends pas compte de la précarité de la situation. C'est pourquoi… »

Il prit une inspiration. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, intriguée.

« - Hey, ça va ? Tu sais, on a encore cinq jours, ne panique pas… »

« - Oui… Tu as raison, il y a pire, non ? Mais je voulais te dire… Je le dis surtout car je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour une autre occasion de te le dire, et puis même si je survis, peut-être que je ne retrouverai jamais l'impulsion qui me pousse aujourd'hui mais… »

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, amusée. Le pauvre semblait perdre pied. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, mi-anxieuse, mi-désireuse d'entendre la suite. Et soudain elle constata à quel point Sirius ressemblait, baigné dans ce clair de lune qui tombait du plafond, au Sirius qu'elle avait connu. Il avait enfin l'air mûr, conscient, profond. Tant de facettes qu'elles connaissaient à son époque et qui l'avait charmée. Et puis également… À présent elle pouvait se permettre d'espérer quelque chose. Car il semblait enfin… Accessible. Alors elle attendit, qu'il se décide, avec cette patience dont elle savait si bien faire preuve.

Sirius s'approcha doucement d'elle et murmura, la voix éraillée :

« - Je… Je sais que je pourrais le dire simplement, mais je ne suis pas doué pour la simplicité… Je voudrais une grande déclaration, mais je n'ai rien d'un homme de discours… Je te le dirai donc à ma manière, en espérant que, même si tes sentiments ne répondent pas, tu aies apprécié… Donc, quand on s'est connu… Je t'ai tout de suite détesté. Ton air parfait, ton audace, ton savoir, mais aussi ta largeur d'esprit… Beaucoup de choses qui ne m'ont jamais caractérisé… Sans doute est-ce pour cela que je t'ai détesté. Mais… Ces qualités, car malgré ce que je pouvais dire, il s'agissait bien de qualités, m'ont finalement séduit, profondément… Physiquement, tu m'as toujours plu, je dois l'avouer, mais… Plus j'en apprenais sur toi, plus les mystères t'entourant me délivraient des secrets inimaginables, plus je constatais que tu n'étais en fait que… Tu étais juste humaine. Et tu devais supporter cela. J'ai alors voulu te protéger, envers et contre tout, mais ce sentiment m'a effrayé. Et j'en suis revenu aux bassesses des débuts, alors même que le climat s'améliorait entre nous… Mais quand tu es tombée dans le coma… J'ai réalisé que je pouvais alors te perdre. Et toute l'ampleur de ma sottise ma sauté aux yeux… Et maintenant que je peux de nouveau de te perdre, je me risque à te l'avouer, bien que je me sois fait la promesse de ne pas te brusquer, de laisser aller les choses, et ce même si tu m'envois sur les roses, car je le mériterai pour ce que j'ai pu, durant les six premiers mois, te faire endurer… Mais je m'y risque donc et te le dis… Je t'aime Hermione Westinger, ou Granger, et si tes sentiments sont réciproques, si je dois mourir dans cinq jours je n'aurai pas peur de l'au-delà ou de l'enfer auquel je suis sans doute promis car les quelques jours passés auprès de toi m'auront fait connaître le Paradis. »

Hermione avait les yeux embués, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne vit pas Sirius s'approcher et déposer ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, comme une caresse. Alors qu'il allait se reculer, peiné du manque de réaction de la jeune fille, elle l'enlaça brusquement et joignit de nouveaux leurs lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, avec l'énergie du désespoir, de l'espoir, de l'amour tout simplement. Avec la passion et la maladresse des premiers instants. Avec l'ivresse d'un bonheur enfin à portée de main. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, ils se contemplaient dans la lueur mystique des étoiles, se faisant complices de cette romance.

Ils ne remarquèrent ni les regards attendris qu'échangeaient leurs amis et quelques élèves ayant assisté à la scène, ni le rayonnement sourd qui les enveloppait. Ils passèrent la nuit enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux, s'embrassant de temps à autre. Heureux comme deux bouts de cœur réunis.

**o§o§O§o§o**

: Rappelons que l'histoire se passe avant le tome six, donc certes, il est connu que Snape était sans doute déjà à l'époque à la solde de Voldy, mais personne ne sait qu'il va tuer notre cher papy Dumbledore et que c'est un grand méchant. Donc Ginny le défend un peu (très peu). Mais bon, je soutiens quand même la version des faits où Dumby devait mourir car il était trop vieux et où il a fait comprendre à Snape qu'il devait le tuer car bon ben une couverture d'espion, ça sert plus qu'un léger délai avant l'étape "mort" non ?

Et voilà !... Une fin un peu sur les larmoiements des violons, limite guimauve… Mais je m'en fous j'adoore ça ! Et comme je suis l'auteur… Vous devez endurer (ou apprécier, ce qui n'est pas plus mal !)

ENFIN !!! Vous entends-je dire, enfin, ils sont ensemble !!!! Et il a fallu … Quoi ?! 25 chapitres ??? Et bien on dirait bien que j'ai tenu mon pari d'être élue Sadique Suprême ! héhé !

Tout de même, il fallait le faire ! À votre place, je m'aurais tué ! lool

Bref, nous approchons toujours plus du dénouement !

Et vu l'état de surexcitation dans lequel je suis après avoir écrit ce chapitre, avec un peu de chance, je serais motivée pour en pondre un autre demain… Que je ne posterai que contre une bonne rémunération en reviews (je les mérite bien, non, après cette merveilleuse fin de chapitre ?)

Et puis un peu de chantage ne fait de mal à personne (ni à mon égo, ni à la musculature de vos mimine qui vont taper un 'tit message après avoir gentiment serré la pince de mister « GO »)

Bref bref bref…

Avec tout ça, ça fait quand même, allez, bien six heures que je me pète le dos sur ce fauteuil inconfortable à tenter de faire le rapport images bizarres que j'ai dans la tête et texte, ce qui n'est pas le plus simple !!!

Donc j'espère que ce chapitre enfin arrivé vous fera plaisir en cette rentrée d'après-Toussaint !

Bizz à tous (enfin, s'il y en a, il ferait bien de se manifester, sinon je mets qu'au féminin, ça me ferait moins de boulot tiens!) et à toutes !!!

Stellmaria…


	28. L'espoir fait vivre, l'attente mourir

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstenir de tuer Sirius.

**Que dire?.. Oui, je suis en retard, pour changer... Hum... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocté un chapitre de quand même cinq pages plus long que ma moyenne! Soyez heureux! C'est quand même un cadeau de Noël assez sympathique! (même si ça fait déjà trois semaine que je tente en vain d'achever ce chapitre... S) Bref... Doonc un _Zoy£uX NoWel_ à toutes !(personne ne sera vexé de toute façon! lol)**

**Quant à l'avancée de la fic... Et bien, disons qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, épilogue inclu... Oui, c'est triste, ça me fait tout drôle, mais il serait temps! Et comme ça je trouverai le courage de continuer et de finir (enfin) mes autres fics! Bref...**

**Un grand merci à tous les reviewers anonymes: **_eliz _**( merci c'est gentil, voilà enfin la suite!), **_hermy13127 _**(merci beaucoup!), **_Adri potter _**(et oui, ils sont ENFIN ensemble! ) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon petit passage sur Draco!), **_kpuu _**( et oui, j'ose dire "je m'aurais tué", car ô inculte amie, c'est une référence à la génialissime "guerre de boutons" (vraiment hilarant!), **_Rachel _**( merci beaucoup, c'est toujours sympa de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices! Je suis contente que ma dernière phrase t'ai plu! Moi zossi j'laime bien ), et **_Math _**( mercii! c'est gentil! Et puis, Harry est tout seul, le pauvre... '( Mais bon... Tu verras bien pour la suite!).**

**Et enfin, avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à dédicacer une certaine scène JP-LE à Capucine... Bizz, j'espère que ça te plaira! )**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!!**

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- Chapitre 26: L'****espoir**** fait ****vivre****, l'****attente**** fait ****mourir**** -§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

**J - 5**

Le soleil de mai illuminait d'une lueur chaude les marches du château. Sur celles-ci se trouvaient pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ceux qui devaient rentrer chez eux attendaient, et leurs amis leur tenaient compagnie. Ils tentaient de repousser au maximum l'instant de la séparation. Certains changeaient d'avis au dernier moment et couraient voir le professeur McGonagall afin de s'inscrire, d'autres –les plus jeunes - devaient à contre-cœur rayer leur nom, ayant reçu un hibou matinal de leurs parents…

Bientôt les calèches conduites par les Sombrals arrivèrent. Lily, en bonne préfète, contrôlait les embarquements des élèves de sa maison, glissant ici et là un mot réconfortant, ou un encouragement, s'efforçant de rester la plus positive et joyeuse possible car elle savait combien son attitude pouvait influencer celle des autres. À ses côtés se trouvaient Ginny et Hermione, qui l'assistaient dans sa tâche même si cette dernière semblait légèrement détachée de la réalité. Un sourire béat flottait sur ces lèvres et elle ne cessait de se retourner vers un groupe de garçon dans le hall d'entrée – les quatre équipes de quidditch se faisaient leurs adieux en toute amitié, regrettant de ne pas finir la saison et espérant de manière utopique affronter les mêmes membres si Poudlard voyait un jour une nouvelle rentrée scolaire. La jeune fille fixait un garçon en particulier, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

« - Hé ho, la Terre appelle Hermione ! Tu auras cinq jours complets, après, sans aucun cours, pour profiter de ton cher et tendre… » la taquina Ginny.

« - Mais… » protesta Hermione. « Bon, d'accord, tu as raison, mais quand même… Dire que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de à quel point je l'aimais… » ajouta-t-elle rêveusement.

« - Je l'ai toujours dit : il faut arrêter de tout refouler ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses deux amies échangeaient un regard complice. Elles n'avaient cessé de la taquiner depuis qu'elle s'était – enfin ! – séparée de Sirius pour aller les aider. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, elles en avaient bien le droit, après toutes les péripéties et les crises de larmes qu'elle leur avait fait subir quand elle doutait de ses sentiments. Lily lui sourit gentiment et lui dit :

« - Allez, mets un peu plus de cœur au boulot, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un tel bonheur en ce moment. Et puis, tu verras, si tu t'actives, le temps passera plus vite et tu le retrouveras bientôt, ton Sirius. »

Le griffondor acquiesça en souriant et se tourna vers une fillette de seconde année, qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air perdu.

« - Hey, ça va ? Comment t'appeles-tu ? »

« - Constance, » répondit-elle, levant un regard surpris vers Hermione.

« - Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? N'hésite pas à me le demander, je suis là pour ça ! »

« - Eh bien… » elle hésita « … Vous ne connaîtriez pas Damien Sawyer, à Griffondor en cinquième année ? C'est mon frère… »

« - Oh, oui je vois qui c'est... Un garçon châtain aux yeux bleus, remplaçant au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Tu veux sans doute prendre la calèche en famille… »

« - Non mais… Il s'est inscrit ce matin. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé et il s'est inscrit. Je dois le retrouver et le faire changer d'avis ! Je ne veux pas qu'il reste et qu'il me laisse seule ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, il n'en a pas le droit… » s'écria Constance en releva un visage plein de larmes.

Hermione se sentit assez chamboulée. Elle ignorait comment réagir face à la détresse de ce petit bout de fille, qui déjà n'était plus vraiment une enfant, seule, désespérée, minuscule au milieu de ses valises, comme noyée dans la masse.

« - Bon. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller voir les équipes de Quidditch là-bas, ils pourront sans doute te renseigner, il doit y avoir des amis de ton frère. Par contre quand tu le retrouveras, c'est toi qui devras te débrouiller avec lui car je ne peux pas intervenir. J'en suis désolée mais ça ne concerne que vous deux… »

La fillette lui sourit en guise de remerciement et Hermione l'aida à porter ses valises alors qu'elles se rapprochaient du groupe de garçons. Sirius la vit approcher et les rejoignit.

« - Que se passe-t-il? »

« - C'est... Est-ce que Damien Sawyer est là? »

« - Oui, je crois... Il est avec James! » s'exclama Sirius. « Mais pourquoi... Oh! Tu es Constance?» demanda-t-il en s'appercevant de la présence de la fillette.

La griffondor acquiesça silencieusement. Sirius interrogea Hermione du regard, mais celle-ci se contenta de répondre doucement:

«- Merci Sirius... Je te rejoins après d'accord? » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant avec Constance, une main sur ses épaules.

Se frayant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient un chemin dans la foule, elles parvinrent enfin à la tignasse couleur jais de James, facilement reconnaissable. À ses côtés se trouvaient May, parlant à grand renfort de moulinets de bras et un garçon plus jeune, silencieux, aux cheveux châtains et aux remarquables yeux d'un bleu transparent.

« - Damien? »

« - Oui? Oh... Constance...»

Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise, mais n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir car sa soeur se précipita dans ses bras en sanglotant. Damien l'enlaça fermement en fermant les yeux comme pour savourer la présence de la petite. Hermione sentit ses yeux la picoter déagréablement et chancela légèrement, tandis que James et May observaient la scène d'un air perdu. La griffondor leur fit signe de se retirer discrètement et bientôt la foule se referma sur le frère et la soeur, toujours enlacés, et pleurant à présent tous les deux.

Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas, la vue brouillée. Elle sentait un léger goût amer dans sa bouche alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Une violente envie de courir, de hurler, la saisit. Elle serra les poings. Soudain, un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et un corps chaud se colla contre son dos. Hermione releva la tête et sourit en reconaissant Sirius. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui et il la berça tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête.

« -Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein? Tu resteras avec moi, tu ne feras rien de stupide?»

« - C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, » la taquina-t-il. « Promis, je te collerais au train, rien ni personne ne pourra t'attaquer!»

Hermione sourit tristement, mais lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en grimaçant de façon comique. Sirius éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**o§o§O§o§o**

**J - 4**

Les élèves restants étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle autour d'une table unique. Pour une fois, les élèves se mélangeaient sans le moindre complexe, aussi Draco, Lavande et Ron avaient pu rejoindre leurs amis _griffondoriens_ sans la moindre difficulté.

«- Ron!!» gronda Lavande, dépitée, « arrête donc un peu de te goinfrer ainsi... C'est ... _charmant_, oui vraiment... D'une élégance à toute épreuve! »

«- Mais quoi! Je n'y peux rien, » protesta l'ex-rouquin. « Imagine seulement que je meure dans quatre jours, je n'aurais jamais l'âme en paix en sachant que j'ai bêtement laissé passer une aussi délicieuse tarte à la mélasse!»

Lavande, Hermione, Ginny et Harry se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser de concert un soupir à fendre l'âme. Puis Hermione jeta un regard sceptique vers son petit ami, constatant tristement que celui-ci semblait approuver les dires de Ron, de-même que James et Peter, un peu plus loin.

«- Aucun savoir-vivre...» grommela-t-elle, malgré tout en souriant.

Elle laissa son regard voguer un peu dans la Grande Salle. En plus de la table réservée aux élèves restés au château se trouvaient de nombreuses autres où mangeaient leurs alliés, arrivant de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour. Bien sûr, tous ne mangeaient pas ni ne logeaient au château, nombre d'entre eux avaient établi un campement derrière le collège, saccageant quelque peu le magnifique parc, chose qui serrait le coeur des élèves. Plusieurs clans de géants s'étaient également joints à eux, mais ceux-ci préféraient rester dans la Forêt Interdite le temps de l'attente, s'y trouvant plus dans leur élément et évitant ainsi que certaines rixes éclatent entre les différentes espèces, car nombre d'entre elles ne s'entendaient pas bien, par leur passé commun ou simplement par principe, avec eux.

Hermione contempla un peu ses amis, son coeur se serrant à la pensée que d'ici quatre jour, il ne resterait de certains que des souvenirs. Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur Harry et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis, ses âmes soeurs dans un sens, deux des hommes de sa vie. Ses deux grands frères... Elle se prit à rêver d'une réalisation de ce lien...

Puis la jeune fille glissa un coup d'oeil du côté des professeurs. Le grand Albus Dumbledore était égal à lui-même, discutant avec passion des caractéristiques des différents pots de chambre avec Filius Flitwick. Cependant, en se concentrant bien, on pouvait distinguer certaines ridules soucieuses se glisser dans son visage pourtant si rassurant quand il portait un regard tendre vers ses élèves. Le professeur McGonagall, elle, assumait avec la plus grande aisance son rôle de sous-directrice, et toute la dignité de la fière écossaise se faisait sentir. Elle trouvait malgré tout toujours le temps de réprimander un peu ses élèves dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Plus loin, Walsh échangeait ses points de vue sur les poisons utilisables pour le grand jour avec Maria, laquelle semblait l'agacer par son savoir apparemment bien plus étendu que le sien. Sentant un regard peser sur elle, elle releva la tête et vit Hermione. Elle lui sourit imperceptiblement et roula discrètement des yeux. La jeune fille pouffa de rire.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?» demanda May, qui était assise en face d'elle.

«- Oh rien... C'est juste...»

Mais déjà May se désintéressait de la conversation, en voyant s'avancer près de la table Amos Diggory. Il rappelait beaucoup à Hermione Cédric, ils avaient tous les deux la même prestance. Et beauté, elle devait l'avouer. Elle s'amusa quelques instants de la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de May, puis reprit sa petite observation. Elle fixait à présent Trelawney, qui était pour une fois descendue de sa tour. Celle-ci regardait Harry d'un air étrange.

_Aurait-elle eu une vision? Vu que c'est quand même elle qui a fait la prophétie à son sujet..._

Plus loin, Alastor Maugrey semblait sous le charme d'une auror française, qu'il avait galamment invité à sa table. Qui aurait-pu imaginer celui qui n'était pas encore_ Fol-Oeil _ se comporter avec autant de courtoisie, et sembler gêné par le simple regard d'une jeune femme? Hermione glissa rapidement sur le professeur Chourave, le professeur de Défense, le professeur Bibine et quelques autres moins importants qui enseignaient des options pour enfin arriver à Niklaus. Il semblait s'ennuyer fermement dans son coin, le professeur Dumbledore lui ayant demandé de s'installer avec les autres professeurs. Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel il répondit aussitôt, ravi de constater que non, il n'était pas mort et ne s'était donc pas transformé en en fantôme.

«- Tu veux venir?», lui suggéra Hermione, car il ne se trouvait pas loin d'elle.

Le _garçonnet_ haussa les épaules, mais s'empressa de changer de place, d'un air visiblement soulagé.

«- Ma sauveuse!» s'exclama-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle.

«- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le directeur a tellement insisté pour que tu ailles là-bas...»

«- Il voulait que je siège auprès des figures décisives bal bal bla... Bref, tout ça parce que j'ai quelques pouvoirs...» grogna-t-il, blasé. « Vous, vous avez de la chance, il ne peut pas vous exposer afin de préserver l'effet de surprise, car même si le détraqué de la baguette sait quelque peu qu'il risque d'y avoir _quelques_ obstacles, il ignore leurs visages... »

«- Eh bien, tu en sais des choses dis-donc!» le taquina Ginny, assise face à lui. « Tu connais tous les petis secrets les plans et tout? Wow...»

« - Que veux-tu, la classe, c'est tout un art!»

Les trois amis continuèrent à discuter joyeusement un bon moment quand Hermione sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle coula un tendre regard vers Sirius, assis à sa droite.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

« - Rien, mais me faut-il une raison?»

Hermione lui répondit par un simple baiser.

«- En fait, pour ce coup-là, il y a vraiment une raison, je voulais te mettre dans la confidence... D'ici quelques minutes, je sens que tu vas être en train de pousser des petits cris surexcités...»

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre la dernière remarque comme une insulte. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander des précisions, Sirius lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, l'air malicieux. Hermione ne put se défendre que par un piêtre petit "Humpf" outré. Elle scruta le visage de ses amis, cherchant une supercherie, puis elle s'apperçut que James avait l'air assez agité. Il regardait nerveusement sa montrer, et semblait cacher ses mains sous la table. Quelques instants plus tard, il se levait et lançait vers sa gorge un sort de _Sonorus_. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et toute l'assemblée sembla tout à coup se plonger dans le silence le plus total, hormis quelques chuchotis intrigués.

«- Excusez-moi sincèrement d'interrompre votre repas, » commença-t-il, « mais je souhaiterais avoir votre attention et votre témoignage à tous pour ce qui va suivre...»

Ses joues semblaient légèrement plus rosées que d'habitude et il chercha du soutien dans le regard de Sirius, qui chuchota un petit " Allez mon vieux!". Il prit alors la main de Lily et lui fit signe de se lever. La jeune femme parut désorientée, mais obéit malgré tout.

«- Comme tout le monde le sait ici, dans quatre jours se jouera notre destin de tous... C'est pourquoi je prends maintenant conscience du mien, de ce qu'il implique, et des personnes avec qui je veux le partager s'il m'est donné l'occasion de survivre.»

Il se tourna vers Lily, la couva du regard quelques secondes, puis mit un genou à terre. La préfète laissa échapper un petit cri.

«- James, que...»

«- Lily, je sais que notre passé n'a jamais été vraiment rose, et que c'est en grande partie grâce à l'aide de nos amis communs que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que nous sommes jeunes, mais ne le sommes-nous pas tous ici? Certains pourraient croire en nous voyant tous, bande d'adolescents voulant combattre pour une cause qui les dépasse, à un manque profond de maturité, à une envie de rebellion, de vivre, comme d'autres prennent de la drogue. En fait, à un manque de maturité. Pourtant, ils ont tout faux, notre innocence nous a été arrachée depuis bien longtemps, de même que notre enfance... Qui sont-ils donc pour pouvoir nous juger sous leurs grands airs?" ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'assemblée.

Puis reprenant en s'adressant à la belle rouquine qui attendait, émue et rouge d'embarras.

«- Lily, je le sais, je t'aime, plus que tout, et sans toi ma vie n'aurait pas de sens. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, je veux qu'on vive vieux et qu'on soit toujours ensemble pour accueillir nos petits-enfants. Qu'on soit réunis dans nos épreuves comme dans nos victoires, dans nos joies comme dans nos peines. Que l'on se dispute sur le nom de nos enfants, car tu voudras en appeler un Harry, et moi je soutiendrais Sirius... » Il rit d'un air nerveux. «J'aurais pensé te le demander autrement, en d'autres circonstances, en d'autres lieux, sans cette impression d'être oppressé par le temps. Mais voilà, le temps nous manque justement, ce temps que je veux passer auprès de toi jusqu'à ma mort. C'est pourquoi je te le demande, Lily Evans, veux-tu être ma femme?...» acheva-t-il en ouvrant doucement une boîte de velours, révélant un magnifique solitaire.

La jeune fille, qui avait depuis longtemps les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues, afficha un sourire éclatant de bonheur et se jeta dans les bras du jeune Potter en murmurant "Oui, oui je le veux".

La salle éclata tout entière en applaudissement alors que James passait la bague à l'annulaire de Lily. Hermione, Ginny, May, Sandra et Lavande se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent pour féliciter le couple qui s'embrassait avec passion, tandis que les garçons échangeaient des regards ravis.

«- Lily, je veux absolument être ta demoiselle d'honneur!» s'exclamèrent toutes les filles presque simultanément avant d'éclater de rire.

Hermione rayonnait de bonheur pour son amie, qui elle, était tout simplement resplendissante. Elle s'approcha alors d'Harry qui avait un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage.

«- Ça va Harry? J'ai comme l'impression qu'un de tes rêves se réalise, non?»

«- C'est encore mieux que je ne me l'imaginais...» murmura-t-il. « Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé comment cela s'était passé.»

«- Attention Potty, s'ils continuent à ce train-là, tu auras bientôt une ribambelle de frères et soeurs!» se moqua gentiment Draco.

Hermione éclata d'un rire frais, enivrée par tout ce bonheur. Sirius s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa.

«- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Tu as bien piaillé!»

«- Pas du tout je...»

Il l'interrompit d'un léger baiser.

«- Tu as la sale manière de me couper la parole. » râla Hermione, tout en se blotissant contre lui, savourant sa présence. Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, mais cela était accompagné d'un sourire béat.

«- J'espère bien qu'un jour, ce sera notre tour...» entendit-elle dire la voix de Sirius.

Et Hermione éclata en sanglots.

**o§o§O§o§o**

**J - 3**

Draco profitait de l'air frais qui glissait sur sa peau dans la douce tiédeur de ce soir de juin. Il avait pour une fois pris en compte les conseils de Ron et s'était dit que lui aussi ne pourrait jamais reposer en paix s'il ne s'était pas accordé une dernière séance de vol, prenant un maximum de risques afin qu'elle soit tout simplement inoubliable, et grisant tout son être. Il avait ainsi passé l'après-midi sur son balai, accompagné d'Harry, car ils avaient découvert à quel point leur jeu s'améliorait quand ils volaient ensemble. N'étaient-ils pas après tout parmis les meilleurs joueurs de leur époque mais aussi de celle-ci? Le Survivant venait tout juste de le quitter, jugeant que quelque quatre heures d'affilée de vol lui suffisaient pour la journée, toutefois Draco avait désiré s'attarder encore un peu.

Un peu plus bas, Sandra l'attendait. Il s'arrêta quelques instants dans les airs afin de l'observer. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos, alors qu'elle tournait fébrilement les pages d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Le serpentard s'était bien moqué d'elle en voyant le livre pour la première fois, mais la griffondor avait argué très justement que l'amour valait sans doute mieux qu'autre chose, et puis de toute façon elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir la concentration nécessaire pour quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il la regarda encore un peu et se fit la réflexion que s'il avait écouté son côté Malefoy, il l'aurait bien volontiers renvoyé directement chez elle menotée et baillonnée pour la protéger de la bataille. Et bien qu'il s'en soit abstenu, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Draco esquissa une grande boucle dans les airs et remonta doucement le manche de son balai, prenant de plus en plus de hauteur. L'air se faisait plus froid au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, mais le picotement du vent sur sa peau lui faisait savourer cette preuve que la vie coulait encore en lui. En effet, malgré la façade décontractée qu'il affichait, ne voulant pas délaisser son flegme habituel, il était terrifié. Une peur sourde coulait dans ses veines, bouillonante, comme de la lave en fusion, à moins que ce ne fut de la glace, il n'en était parfois pas sûr...

Bientôt, il dépassa la hauteur de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard et stabilisa enfin son balai. Par-derrière les montagnes, Draco voyait le déchainement de couleurs feu, rose, pourpre, grenat, vermeil, or et violine que le soleil couchant n'offrait qu'à ceux le contemplant de cette hauteur. Le jeune homme se laissa imprégner de cette merveille, merveille intemporelle. Il se sentait étrangement en paix, sans doute à cause de l'harmonie que lui offrait son pouvoir avec ces faits-là. C'était rassurant en quelque sorte de savoir que même si dans trois jours ils perdaient, toutes les bonnes choses de ce monde ne seraient pas anéanties. Ces choses qui étaient là depuis bien longtemps et qui seraient là encore bien aprés. Ces merveilles pour lesquelles leur future bataille, dans laquelle tant de vies, de destins, se confronteraient, se déchireraient, ne seraient qu'un infime grain de sable dans l'impitoyable sablier du temps, car même si tout était perdu, un jour le bien se rétablirait, car il en allait de l'équilibre des forces, car cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Le serpentard eut une pensée pour Niklaus, qui lui aussi se rendait bien compte de la futilité, en quelques sortes bien sûr, de cette guerre. Ce garçon qui en avait déjà tant vu, et qui était lui aussi intemporel. Draco ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, mais certains regards qu'ils avaient échangés lui faisaient ressentir une compréhension unique.

Draco entendit soudain une voix qui l'appelait, plus bas.

«- _Draco!..._»

Le jeune homme regarda vers le sol en direction de Sandra mais celle-ci était toujours plongée dans son roman. Un rayon de soleil vint alors brutalement se coller à son oeil.

«- Derrière toi!»

Il descendit de quelques mètres et aperçut Hermione, assise sur le parapet de la Tour d'Astronomie, lui souriant d'un air malicieux. Elle tenait une main levée dans sa direction et quand elle vit que son frère l'avait enfin remarquée, elle ferma son poing. Draco cessa alors aussitôt d'être gêné par le rayon.

«- Hey, c'est de la triche, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir contre moi!»

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et lui tira royalement la langue, avant de tapoter le parapet, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco atterrissait en souplesse sur le toit de tuiles rouge et s'écroulait joyeusement aux côtés de la jeune Westinger.

«- Ton nouveau centre du monde t'as enfin laissé rendre visite à ton serpentard de frère?»

Hermione tapa légèrement l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme et répondit:

«- Bien sûr, que crois-tu, je n'oublie pas ma famille dans les bras d'une jolie brune aux grands yeux turquoise, moi!»

«- Je ne t'ai jamais délaissée!» protesta vivement Draco.

«- Non, c'est vrai,» admit Hermione, « mais je préfère prévenir... Plus sérieusement je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir passer un moment avec toi, même si tu vas sans doute bouder parce que je t'ai empêché de faire joujou.»

«- Gna gna... » grogna élégamment le serpentard, « je ne fais pas joujou Miss, mais je pratique du vol de haute qualité! À ton avis, combien d'entraineurs de clubs se précipiteront, voulant à tout prix m'avoir dans leur équipe, d'ici un an?»

«- Aucun car Sandra les aura tous chassés par des maléfices, ne voulant pas que tu risques bêtement de tomber après avoir survécu... Car on va survivre, c'est moi qui te le dis, on va tous survivre, et l'on vivra en paix tous ensemble, hein Draco?»

«- Oui et l'on verra la prochaine neige tomber, puis nous assisterons tous au mariage des Potter où tu feras la folle dans ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Ensuite on angoissera un peu pour les ASPICs tandis que toi tu feras littéralement une crise d'apoplexie. Tu houspilleras Potty et Weaslette et eux échangeront discrètement des regards navrés... Et peut-être que nous aurons miraculeusement le droit de reprendre nos physiques originels et je retrouverai enfin ma magnifique chevelure!»

Hermione éclata de rire, hoquetant des " quand on est blonde c'est pas que physique, mais génétique...". Draco ne semblait pas trop comprendre, mais se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment. Il se leva et déclara majestueusement:

«- Puisque c'est comme ça, je descends, je dois rejoindre Sandra, moi.»

«- C'est ça, fuis-moi! » se moqua le jeune fille.

«- Tu peux venir,» répondit doucement Draco, une lueur revancharde dansant dans ses yeux.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un air méfiant et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand Draco la retint par le bras.

«- Non, non, je crois pas... On descend, mais autrement.»

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de le regarder d'un air interloqué que déjà il l'empoignait fermement et la plaçait sur son balai. Draco s'installa rapidement derrière elle et décolla avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de bouger. Il monta rapidement haut dans la ciel avec Hermione qui plantait ses ongles dans le manche du balai et l'insultait généreusement. Après cela, il plongea en piqué, la jeune fille hurlant à pleins poumons, faisant redresser la tête de Sandra, qui se demanda s'il n'y avait pas parmi les alliés quelques harpies pour faire autant de bruit.

**o§o§O§o§o**

**J - 2**

«- Remus John Lupin, viens par ici!» entendirent la majorité des griffondors présents dans leur tour.

Le sixième année tourna la tête vers là d'où venait de fuser la voix. Il apperçut alors une Ginny Finchter, ou Weasley, peu importe, follement séduisante selon lui, qui se tenait non loin, l'enveloppant d'un tendre regard.

«- Que me vaut l'honneur?» s'enquit-il l'air un peu moqueur, en se rapprochant de sa petite amie.

«- _Ça ..._» murmura-t-elle en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Remus se laissa faire quelques secondes, avant de demander en riant:

«- Et c'est en quelle occasion?»

«- Mmh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Peut-être en l'honneur du fait que je t'aime? Ou tout simplement que certaines _pulsions sauvages_ me prennent à chaque fois que je vois le loupiot de mon coeur...» murmura tendrement Ginny.

Elle saisit doucement sa main et le tira vers le canapé face au feu, lieu de prédilection du jeune couple, ainsi que de tous les autres si on y réfléchissait bien. Ce devait être un miracle qu'il soit libre. Ginny se blottit tendrement dans les bras de son petit-ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

«- Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux ce qui arrive à James et à Lily?...» demanda-t-elle.

«- Pour la huitième ou neuvième fois en deux jours, _oui_, mais n'essaie pas de me pousser à faire la même chose que Cornedrue, car sinon tu serais veuve avant même d'être mariée, vu que ton charmant frère m'aurait probablement étripé avec le plus grand sadisme!»

«- Et encore, t'as de la chance, ici, ceux qui auraient du être mes autres frères ne sont pas encore tous nés, ni en âge de te martyriser, quoi que je ne jurerai de rien connaisant les capacités de Fred et George!»

«- De charmants bambins, je n'en doute pas, heureusement qu'on a encore deux ans avant de les voir débarquer dans le monde vivant...» se moqua légèrement Remus.

Ginny esquissa un petit sourire. Parmis ses nombreux frères, c'étaient sans doute ces deux-là qui devaient le plus lui manquer. Avec Ron, ils étaient ceux qui avaient le moins d'écarts d'âge avec elle et elle songeait que leurs farces auraient été les bienvenues en cet avant-dernier jour de tranquilité. De plus, elle s'était peu à peu faite à l'idée, depuis qu'elle savait que Voldemort était revenu, que si bataille il y avait, elle serait entourée de toute sa famille... Ici elle n'avait que Ron... Elle réalisa alors brusquement que lui aussi pouvait périr, et que son appétit et sa mauvaise humeur si caractérisriques n'étaient pas éternels... Son coeur se serra violemment à cette pensée. Ginny se redressa légèrement.

«- Remus, tu m'excuses, mais je dois aller faire un tour...»

«- On ne devait pas passer la soirée tous les deux?» s'enquit-il, désappointé.

La jeune fille sourit doucement, émue par la mine dépitée et légèrement jalouse du griffondor. Elle l'embrassa doucement et lui murmura sensuellement:

«- Ne t'inquiêtes pas, tu l'auras ta soirée, et peut-être même ta nuit, qui sait?.. Juste toi, moi, du Whisky-Pur-Feu et la voute céleste pour seule témoin... »

Le "loupiot de son coeur" vira rapidement au rouge, en ayant du mal à déglutir, alors que Ginny éclatait de son côté de rire, avant d'ajouter:

«- Je dois juste aller voir Ron, tu sais, c'est mon seul frère et... Je m'inquiète.»

«- Bien sûr, » concéda Remus, « si le mien était toujours en vie, je ferais de même.»

La griffondor sourit tristement en carressant la joue de son petit-ami, puis sortit de la Tour. Elle salua gentiment la Grosse Dame qui discutait avec son amie Violette, puis elle longea rapidement les couloirs, se rappelant avec horreur la distance entre les deux salles communes. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de son frère, car sinon elle aurait pu se laisser porter par le vent. Étrangement, son désir de voir Ron se transforma bientôt en besoin tout au long du chemin, alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les jours à venir, et elle fut vite dans un état d'angoisse assez avancé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la majestueuse colonne masquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Celle-ci libéra le passage d'entrée avant même que l'ex-rouquine dise la moindre chose.

_Je pense si fort que ça?_ s'étonna Ginny.

Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et pénétra dans la colonne, qui se referma avant de commencer à tourner, faisant s'élever la plate-forme sur laquelle se tenait la jeune fille. Bientôt, le passage se rouvrit, dévoilant la claire salle à ses yeux, très jolie avec ses baies vitrées. Non loin se trouvait Ron qui s'amusait pour changer à écraser Amos Diggory aux échecs, tandis que Lavande feuilletait distraitement un numéro de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Ginny resta quelques instants songeuse avant de s'approcher doucement de son frère. Celui-ci ne la remarqua que quand elle posa une main sur son épaule

«- Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il s'est passé quelque chose?» s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatemment, car la dernière et d'ailleurs unique fois où sa soeur était venue chez les Poufsouffle remontait à la crise d'Harry.

«- Rien Ron, il ne se passe rien!» le calma aussitôt la jeune fille. « J'étais venue te voir c'est tout,» ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

«- Depuis quand tu viens me voir?» demanda Ron, un brin moqueur.

Ginny roula légèrement des yeux avant de répondre avec un sourire un peu triste.

«- Depuis que je sais que je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais le faire. D'ici deux jours...»

Le sourire quitta immédiatement le visage de son frère alors qu'un simple « _oh _» s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le silence plana durant quelques instants, pendant lesquels Amos se poussa un peu, gêné, pour rejoindre Lavande, qui elle aussi semblait assez émue. Ginny s'écarta un peu tandis que son frère se levait, et ils séloignèrent silencieusement. Ginny tripotait légèrement le coin de sa robe, nerveuse. Le poufsouffle, lui, semblait pensif.

«- Dans deux jours...» murmura-t-il. «- On va devoir se battre, pour nos vies, pour notre liberté, pour... Avoir le droit de se dire que l'on pourra toujours _le faire demain_... Pour un avenir... Gin' je ne sais pas si...»

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et fixa la griffondor d'un air perdu. Puis il l'enlaça fortement, et elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui, quelques larmes perlant à ses yeux. Ron serra alors possessivement sa soeur dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure.

«- Ginny je... Je t'aime, tu le sais? Tu... Si je m'écoutais je t'enfermerai dans une tour pour que jamais tu n'aies à les affronter.. Tu as toujours été mon unique soeur, si jeune me semblait-il même si... Comme tu me l'as souvent dit, tu n'es pas une gamine. Et je le vois bien maintenant... Tu es une magnifique fille, et tu es aussi la seule famille qui me reste...»

«- Toi aussi Ron, toi aussi tu es le seul frère que... Moi aussi je t'aime... Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit, trop occupée à me moquer de toi, ou à raler, à me disputer avec toi mais... Tu vas faire attention, hein, tu me le promets? Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir!» acheva Ginny en éclatant en sanglots nerveux.

«- Oui Gin', je vais faire attention, mais toi aussi, tu as intérêt... Je veillerais sur toi et... On survivra soeurette, je ne veux pas mourir, même si on peux renaître, je ne veux pas tout perdre, tout recommencer, tout manquer, te manquer... Nous survivrons ensemble, car nous sommes notre seule et unique famille...»

Ginny hocha la tête fébrilement avant de se laisser glisser au sol avec son frère, dans un couloir, toujours sanglotants et se murmurant des paorles de réconforts, des souvenirs, des encouragements... Car ils n'étaient que deux à pouvoir le faire ainsi.

**o§o§O§o§o**

**J - 1**

Hermione carressa tendrement la vieille couveture du livre, appréciant de la sentir s'enfoncer imperceptiblement sous ses doigts, respirant l'odeur si spécifique du cuir avec délectation. Le titre en or écaillé était presque invisible, mais pour elle, il suffisait de voir l'ouvrage pour lui donner envie de découvrir tous les secrets qu'il recelait...

Quelques poussières se faisaient voir dans le halo des bougies disposées çà et là. La lourde horloge surplombant l'entrée de la Biblothèque affichait onze heure et demie. Hermione soupira en songeant que leur ultime jour de repit était presque entièrement fini... La jeune fille était un peu nerveuse à cause de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire... Elle se donna une gifle mentale en se disant que ce n'était pas à la légère... Hermione saisit le volume d'un air décidé et se dirigea fermement vers une table un peu à l'écart, où Harry et Ron discutaient, affalés.

«- Assez ruminé,» dit la jeune fille en laissant tomber le livre sur la table, " j'ai une idée à vous proposer...»

«- Encore une idée?» demanda sarcastiquement Ron. « Tu sais, il y a une heure pour les idées et pour nous trainer à la bibliothèque, et une heure... Ben pour dormir!»

Hermione ignora la remarque de son ami et commença à feuilleter l'imposant livre sous le nez étonné d'Harry, qui avait fait l'effort de relever la tête. Il se résolut à s'informer:

«- Et... C'est quoi ton idée? Car tu es certes brillante... Mais un peu terrifiante parfois. Surtout quand tu commences à nous sortir des machins ancestraux et à les feuilleter avec une lueur de savant fou dans le regard.»

La jeune fille lui retrourna un regard à glacer un mort, puis esquissa malgré tout un léger sourire.

«- Je pensais que vous seriez quand même heureux que l'on passe ensemble notre potentiel dernier soir. Comme avant...»

«- Ouais, à fouiner dans la bibliothèque à propos de trucs qui ne nous regardent pas... Il y a tout de même des manières plus amusantes non?.. » marmonna le poufsouffle.

«- Ron! Et puis... Je voulais vous dire... J'ai une idée qui ne concerne que nous trois... Car vous savez combien je vous aime et... Vous êtes comme des frères pour moi. Je veux dire... Différemment de Draco, avec tout ce qu'on a traversé. Mes deux grand-frères possessifs qui m'ont toujours protégé, n'hésitant même pas à se prendre un sort de crache-limace... Vu qu'il ne nous reste peut-être que peu à vivre... J'aimerais bien que les liens qui nous unissent deviennent réalité.»

Les deux garçons se redressèrent d'un seul coup, beaucoup plus alertes. Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que Ron restait sans voix.

«- Mais... Tu comptes le faire comment? C'est... Ma foi, une idée pas vraiment déplaisante mais... Tu aurais pu nous en parler avant et puis, tu vas faire quoi, une modification génétique?»

«- C'est quoi une modification _gémétike_?» s'enquit Ron, l'air guère rassuré par ce terme inconnu pour lui.

«- C'est... Trop compliqué pour que je te l'explique à présent. Mais en fait ce serait plutôt comme un lien de sang, comme quand les enfants se font _frères de sang_, mais disons qu'il y a un certain cérémonial, une incantation et aussi, cela nécéssite un degré de confiance les uns en les autres assez élevé.»

«- Et ils laissent ce genre de livres à l portée de n'importe qui?' s'insurgea Harry. « À moins que... Hermione, tu l'as pris dans la Réserve?...»

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais détourna légèrement le regard.

«- Et puis, ça ne va pas marcher 'Mione, tu crois vraiment que j'ai _confiance_ en toi?» se moqua gentiment Ron. « Mais bon, livre de la Réserve ou pas, je suis partant pour le faire, même si tu nous sors de ces idées parfois... Mais là c'est une bonne idée, géniale même!»

Hermione rosit légèrment.

«- Merci Ron. Et toi Harry, tu acceptes?»

Le jeune homme regarda tendrement Hermione en songeant que cela l'aiderait à éradiquer ses sentiments de façon définitive et répondit doucement: «- Bien sûr 'Mione, ce serait vraiment bien.»

La griffondor sourit d'un air satisfait et vérifia une dernière fois qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la Bibliothèque. Après quoi, elle commença à sortir de son sac des craies, trois cierges blancs, une fiole et un petit coutelas taillé de façon élégante. Elle expliqua alors le processus.

«- Je dois tracer certains symboles au sol avec les craies, et disposer les trois bougies en triangle. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous devons nous placer à l'intérieur, et nous couper les deux paumes des mains. J'ai pris dans cette fiole un baume pour désynfecter et soulager la douleur. Puis nous nous mettrons en cercle et il faudra alors psalmodier l'incantation à l'unisson, le plus de fois possible, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de lien s'établisse entre nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous devrons le reconnaître, mais nous devrions nous en rendre compte dès qu'il sera là.»

«- Et... ce n'est pas dangereux au moins?» demanda Ron, un peu sceptique devant le petit couteau.

«- Non Ron », soupira Hermione, « tu penses bien que j'ai pris tous les renseignements possibles! Jamais je ne me serais permis de tenter l'expérience si je n'en étais pas sûre.»

Ron grogna quelque chose d'inaudible tout en mimant Hermione. Celle-ci l'ignora royalement et prit les craies pour commencer à tracer des symboles celtiques et des runes sur le plancher. Les deux garçons étaient très impressionnés, ne connaissant pas le quart de ces signes, et reconnaissaient là encore la portée des connaissances de leur meilleure amie. Puis Hermione demanda à Harry de disposer les cierges, ce qu'il fit non sans-mal du fait de leur minceur.

Quand enfin tous les éléments furent prêts, Hermione posa le livre au milieu du triangle de façon à voir l'incantation, et fit signe à ses amis de la rejoindre. Ron blêmit alors en voyant le coutelas.

«- On est obligés?..» gégnit-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le poufsouffle décida alors de passer le premier, tant qu'il en avait encore le courage. Il grimaça en sentant la pointe de fer s'enfoncer dans sa paume, mais parvint à rester assez digne. Vint le tour d'Harry qui lui demeura parfaitement stoïque : il en avait après tout connu des pires. Hermione lui demanda enfin de lui couper à son tour ses paumes. Harry hésita un peu, cela lui fendait le coeur de devoir faire cela, mais il s'exécuta. Hermione réprima un violent mouvement de repli face à la douleur et resta tant bien que mal assez impassible. Enfin vint la dernière étape...

Les trois amis se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, tandis que leurs souvenirs communs leur revenaient en mémoire. Ils s'empoignèrent de concert les mains et commencèrent à psalmodier lentement et distinctement l'incantation qu'ils déchiffraient sur le livre. Au fur et à mesure, ils n'eurent même plus besoin de la lire et continuèrent en se fixant, accélérant le plus possible. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui les entourait, du temps qui passait, de la lune qui défilait: seulement d'eux trois, telle une seule et même entité, dans un même cocon. Ils continuèrent encore et toujours et leurs voix commencèrent à monter haut tandis qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait dans leurs veines. Finalement vint le lien, qui s'établit entre eux en projetant une lumière blanche éblouissante, pure, les éclairant tous trois, les liant, alors même qu'ils sentaient une intimité particulière s'installer entre eux, qu'une explosion de bonheur, d'amour aussi, retentissait en eux.

Lorsque la lumière cessa, ils s'écroulèrent tous trois au sol, enlacés, épuisés mais souriants. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement dans leurs bras dans un ultime effort avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, tous trois entrelacés.

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Jour J**

La jeune _fratrie_ ne fut que réveillée le lendemain, à l'aurore, au son d'un lancinant chant de phénix. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et n'eurent même pas besoin de parler, ils le savaient...

_Le début de tout, d'une fin comme d'une renaissance commençait... La bataille allait s'entamer._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Et voilàà! Fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé! (c'était long, hein?)**

**Bref, je ne promets rien pour la date de postage, mais je vais tenter de profiter des vacances pour avancer dans l'histoire!**

**Et vous, profitez-en pour reviewer (sauf insultes, parce que là il y a un meeerveilleux petit bouton en forme de croix en haut à droite de l'écran! C'est trééés pratique, et comme ça vous serez débarrassés de mes insanités, et vous serez heureux, et moi zossi vu que je n'aurais pas eu à lire... Vos amabilités! ) )**

**Et Joyeux Now£l à toutes!!!**

**Bizz xxx**

**Stellmaria...**


	29. The end has no end

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:**Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui aurait malgré tout pu s'abstenir de tuer Sirius.

**Disclaimer 2: ** Le titre du chapitre est en fait le titre d'une chanson des Strokes. Écoutez-les, ça vaut le détour!

**Aww... J'ai un petit peu de retard? Tout petit peu?... My God, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé tous les chapitres de cette fic à m'excuser de mon retard! Il était doux le temps béni où, collégienne, j'updatais tous les quinze jours... Pour une fois j'ai de solides excuses... D'abord, d'énormes problèmes familiaux, surtout de santé (je ne m'étalerai pas là-dessus...). Ensuite, ma foi, la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre, sur lequel j'ai vraiment bûché (voyez donc la longueur...). Et enfin, mais cela concerne aussi d'autres auteurs, le rythme scolaire... )**

**En tout cas je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui prendront la peine de faire un tour sur ce chapitre! Et je remercie toutes celles qui l'ont fait incessamment dans le chapitre passé, et pour le faire correctement, je réponds personnellement à tous! Donc merci à:**

_nana potter_:Wow! Je m'excuse pour tes yeux! ;) Tu es une fan du couple HHe... Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue, mais j'écris une autre fic (que je vais peut-être continuer! ) qui traite de ce couple... En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes quand même ma fic! (et que ma vision des persos t'ait convaincue)

_Samantha_ : Devant tant d'insisitance je ne peux que m'incliner! ' Voilà enfin la suite!

_Sarina_: Pas besoin de tortures, la suite arrive! Je veux vraiment te remercier pour ta review car elle m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic a pu te toucher... Ça prouve que je n'écris pas que des choses tordues! ;)

_Rachel_: Tu as eu le courage de tout relire?! My god! Oo Je ne supporte plus de voir ce que j'ai pu écrire dans les premiers chapitres... En tout cas, merci pour les compliments. Pour Draco, si elle n'a pas fait de lien du sang, c'est juste parce que, officiellement, ils sont frères et soeur. Et puis n'oublie pas que dans la peur on tend à retrourner dans le cocon de départ... Quant à savoir s'ils vont tous mourir... Héhé, tu verras bien! )

_panthere2691_: À ce point là? Sincèrement, certaines fics sont bien plus cultes que la mienne! ) Quant à savoir qui meurt (ou non..?), tu as deux chapitres pour le découvrir... niark!

_moggliesmad_: Je ne sais vraiment pas comment font les personnes pour s'attaquer à une fic déjà longue! Quand je le fais je sais que j'aurai du mal à décrocher (pas terrible pour travailler alors!), donc c'est assez rare... En tout cas, je suis impressionnée! ;) Quant à ton impression, elle n'est pas vraiment fausse... D

_666Naku_: Eh bien voilà la suite!

_lys23_: Merci, et bonne lecture!

_lilyblack_: Eh oui, ça s'appelle le suspens! ;) Heureusement tu vas pouvoir te rassasier vu la longueur du chapitre! (j'suis fière!)

_Nacao_ : Pour ta demande quand à l'attente, c'est raté... S Vous y avez tous eu droit! En tout cas, que dire face à cette magnifique review qui m'a sincérement fait me sentir toute chose..? Et si tu t'es abstenue de reviews durant le précédents chapitres, celà valait la peine pour recevoir une review comme ça! Tous tes compliments me réchauffent le coeur, surtout pour les personnages... Quant à l'intrigue... Eh bien, à la base, j'étais partie pour faire une histoire de voyage dans la passé comme toutes les autres, avec un retour déchirant de tous dans leur époque... Mais j'ai eu l'idée de cette génération sacrifiée, et je me suis embarquée dans un douzaine de chapitres de plus, avec toutes les conséquences que ça entraine! ) En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre!

_lolaboop_: L'amour est bien là, quant à Harry... Let's read and see!

_lauralavoiepelletier_: Ma foi, si tu veux la guerre, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre!

_bulle-de-savon_: Mais de rien! Pour le "_et voilàà! Fini!"_, je te rassure, ce n'est que le cri de joie d'une auteur soulagée d'avoir enfin mené à bien son chapitre! ;)

_kpuu_: Voilà la suite Kpuss, arrête d'être aussi émotive (c'est les hormones! )!

_Adri Potter_: Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la présentation du chapitre. Ça fait un peu compte à rebours... P Bref, bonne lecture!

_eliz_ : merci pour la review, voilà la suite!

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**And now, let's read and see! '**

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- ****Chapitre 27: The end has no end ****-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Le début de tout, d'une fin comme d'une renaissance commençait... La bataille allait s'entamer._

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, se rattrapant à l'étagère des « _Mages marginaux et autres énergumènes_°». Il tendit la main à Hermione, qui la saisit rapidement, tandis que Ron se relevait de son côté. La jeune fille épousseta minutieusement sa jupe avant de se résigner à lever la tête. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille avant de regarder ses _frères_ et de souffler :

« - Ça y est, nous y voilà… »

« - On dirait bien, » murmura à son tour Ron.

Elle releva un peu le visage pour contempler les rayons du soleil qui se décomposaient en mille teintes au travers des vitraux, se recueillant un instant dans le silence juste troublé par l'ancestral chant de Fumseck, signe de fin comme de renouveau. La lumière baignait la pièce de carnations arc-en-ciel et rien ne troublait le silence, comme si la nature elle-même retenait son souffle pour prolonger ce dernier moment de paix, comme engourdi d'une douce torpeur, avant la chute finale dans le trou noir de la réalité. Une main s'abattit doucement sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle se tourna et se trouva face à Harry qui lui souriait tendrement, quoique avec tristesse.

« - Allez Hermione, il faut y aller, tenter de repousser l'inévitable ne sert à rien. Au moins pourrons-nous voir nos amis une dernière fois. »

La griffondor acquiesça, les yeux légèrement embués, mais souriante. Elle pressa délicatement la main de son ami, avant de la saisir et de tendre l'autre à Ron. C'est ainsi que tous trois poussèrent les portes lourdes et massives de la bibliothèque et descendirent, liés, jusqu'au Grand Hall. Une véritable multitude était assemblée là, et tous se mêlaient en harmonie, l'appréhension leur faisant oublier les rancunes inter-espèces. Tous étaient là, et il en arrivait de plus en plus de seconde en seconde : élèves, aurors, dragonniers, médicomages, mages et métamorphomages, gobelins, lutins, fées, êtres des forêts, et ce sans compter les géants restés au-dehors de même que les êtres des eaux, les nymphes ou les dragons.

Les trois amis se frayèrent un passage dans la foule, parfois bien obligés de jouer des coudes, et parvinrent enfin dans un renfoncement où ils avaient pu repérer leurs amis. Ceux-ci, les voyant émerger de la masse, se précipitèrent immédiatement sur eux.

« - Ron ! », s'écria Lavande d'une voix légèrement suraiguë. « Où étais-tu ?.. »

Le jeune homme s'empourpra légèrement alors que sa petite amie l'enlaçait comme un miraculé et répondit :

« - Je... Je tenais à passer ma dernière soirée avec Harry et Hermione. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule, mais tu sais comme nous sommes parfois… »

Lavande sourit à moitié, mais sembla totalement cesser d'en vouloir au Pouffsouffle quand celui-ci saisit tendrement son visage afin de l'embrasser. Hermione sourit à ce spectacle avant de se détourner, sentant une présence dans son dos. Sirius se tenait là, les traits un peu sévères. La jeune fille baissa le visage, embarrassée.

« - Excuse-moi… J'aurais dû rester avec toi, mais je ne suis pas encore habituée à tout _ça_… Et je voulais vraiment passer ma soirée avec Ron et Harry, car tu sais ce qu'ils représentent pour moi… »

« - Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? C'était peut-être notre dernière soirée et tu l'as passé avec… »

« - Avec mes deux meilleurs amis… Sirius, tu devrais comprendre ça, non ? Tu sais ce que c'est, avec les Maraudeurs, et je sais que face à eux, je ne fais pas encore beaucoup de poids dans la balance. Je commence, mais pas beaucoup. C'est pareil avec Harry et Ron, et tu sais bien que sans eux, je ne suis rien, et qu'ils sont tout pour moi, et mises à part les personnes qui sont intervenues au cours de notre existence, nous avons toujours été tous les trois. »

Hermione sentit une main lui relever le visage, et vit Sirius qui la couvait du regard.

« - Peu importe ce que tu crois 'Mione, tu m'importes de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Je comprends ton besoin d'être avec tes amis, et je ne le réfrène pas, mais je ne désespère pas de me creuser un jour une place plus importante dans ton cœur. »

La jeune fille l'enlaça doucement et chuchota : « Tu es en bonne voie… Je t'aime… »

Sirius tituba quelque peu sous les paroles de la griffondor alors que celle-ci riait doucement, avant d'avancer son visage qu'illuminait un sourire radieux, et de capturer ses lèvres. Hermione se blottit voluptueusement dans les bras du jeune homme, savourant l'allégresse qui s'emparait d'elle.

Leur instant de tendresse fut cependant interrompu par l'arrivée du corps dirigeant, commandé comme il se devait par Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci se détacha du lot en s'avançant davantage et prit la parole :

« - Chers combattants, et surtout chers élèves qui êtes restés, je ne vous encombrerais pas en discours vains. Je tiens simplement à vous souhaiter tous le courage et la chance possibles, puissiez-vous tous nous revenir. Faites de votre mieux, pour la victoire, pour ce en quoi vous croyez. »

Chacun observa une courte minute de silence, se recueillant ou puisant du courage dans le regard des autres, dans une poignée de main ou un baiser, observant à la dérobée tous les visages, voulant graver chacun d'entre eux d'une mine d'acier dans sa mémoire. Puis les grincements de la Grande porte retentirent et elle s'ouvrit lentement, centimètres par centimètre, laissant filtrer des rais de lumières. Enfin, l'espace fut suffisant et les combattants se massèrent, avançant plus ou moins lentement, d'un pas excité ou au contraire tremblant, mais tous sortirent dans le parc, entrainés par ce flux inexorable. Et là s'offrit à eux une vision qu'ils ne devaient jamais oublier. Tous les alliés étant restés dehors étaient alignés en rangs bien ordonnés, des dragons ne cessaient de passer en sentinelle au-dessus du château, accompagnés de sombrals malheureusement visibles pour bien trop de personnes. À l'Est, le soleil pâle se hissait péniblement par-dessus la crête des montagnes, étirant ses rayons, faisant rouler ses flots de lumières comme des rivières jaunes dans les vallées. Et à l'Ouest, comme tentant d'étouffer ce début d'espoir, des ténèbres impénétrables et tourbillonnantes, des rougeoiements comme sortis du plus profond des enfers et une effroyable fumée noire, empestant les chaires brûlées, montant du village de Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, ce paysage de cauchemar se compléta lorsque d'effroyables percussions et hurlements de harpies commencèrent à résonner dans les airs, glaçant les combattants avant même le début des combats.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione serra brusquement la main de Sirius, enfonçant ses ongles, prise d'un accès de terreur. Ses jambes lui paraissaient inutiles, pareilles à deux brindilles, comme lorsqu'on vient de courir une longue distance. Son ventre semblait lui faire défaut et son cœur, si pendant un instant il lui avait paru arrêté, il reprenait à présent de plus belle, faisant résonner des flux de sang dans ses tempes. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, les plissant à se faire mal, avant de finir par les rouvrir et de constater avec tristesse que tout était bien là.

« - Sir'… Je ne vais pas pouvoir… J'ai peur. »

Le jeune homme la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« - Si, bien sûr que si, tu vas pouvoir, » chuchota-t-il en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? Par ce que tu es courageuse. Tu ne connais pas assez la peur pour comprendre qu'il est normal de l'éprouver, car tu arrives toujours, tant bien que mal, à l'étouffer, à la reléguer en second plan. Et quand celle-ci parvient parfois à reprendre le dessus, tu penses être faible. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Et tu vas y arriver. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, ne refrène surtout pas cette peur-là, mais transforme-là en adrénaline, en énergie, et tu pourras vaincre... Et tu me reviendras. »

Son front se plissa légèrement de souci. Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille, puis, à regret, l'éloigna de lui.

« - Dumbledore t'appelle, tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre, il va vous donner à tes amis et à toi vos instructions. » Il lui pressa une dernière fois la main et se détourna en disant d'une voix enrouée : « Prends soin de toi. »

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, le dos droit, rejoindre ses amis et se placer dans les rangs. Elle murmura à son tour : « Toi aussi ». Elle croisa le regard de Lily qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant. La jeune fille se ressaisit et remonta les quelques marches du château en haut desquelles l'attendaient le professeur Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Niklaus, Maria et Alastor Maugrey, en compagnie des autres voyageurs temporels. Elle se plaça entre Ginny et Draco et attendit que le directeur prenne la parole. Celui-ci les regarda attentivement tour à tour et posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et de Lavande, les plus proches de lui, il commença à parler avec une voix inhabituellement lasse, étonnante après l'assurance qu'il avait prise durant son discours.

« - Mes enfants. Vous avez passé de longs mois à être préparés aux évènements qui vont suivre, à souffrir, à étudier mais surtout à progresser, et ce au péril de votre vie » compléta-t-il en regardant Hermione. « Ce jour que vous redoutiez est enfin arrivé, et je ne doute pas un instant que chacun de vous connaît les plans mieux que quiconque. Je vais toutefois vous les répéter encore, durant le temps que prendra l'installation de nos troupes. »

Il marqua une courte pause et ses sourcils broussailleux se plissèrent davantage, si cela était toutefois encore possible.

« - Vous savez donc qu'il ne sert à rien pour vous de rester groupés tous les six. Vous serez en conséquence par binômes, à savoir Harry et Hermione, Ronald et Ginerva et enfin Lavande et Draco. À chaque groupe sera associé, dans l'ordre, Niklaus, Miss Maria Contini et Alastor Maugrey, afin de veiller sur vos arrières. Les chefs de chacune des troupes ont pour mission de dégager le chemin afin que vous puissiez parvenir au Seigneur des ténèbres avec le moins d'encombres possibles, même si les combats ne seront pas exclus. Je vous recommande également d'éviter d'user de vos pouvoirs supplémentaires avant de parvenir à votre but, il nous faut préserver l'effet de surprise. Quand vous serez face à lui… Enfin, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, je suppose… Je crois bien que je cède moi aussi à la tentation de grappiller du temps. »

Le vieux mage esquissa un sourire affectueux et ses yeux semblèrent briller plus intensément. Puis il conclut, d'une voix rauque :

« - Je tiens seulement à… M'excuser. Oui, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir la force de changer cette prophétie qui vous lie, et qui vous force à combattre alors que vous n'êtes que des enfants. Je m'excuse également de ne pas être assez fort pour vous éviter d'avoir à subir le poids de cette guerre sur vos épaules. Mais je veux à présent vous assurer à tous les six de mon éternel soutien, et de ma promesse de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider dans votre tâche. »

Hermione regarda le vieil homme, émue jusqu'au fond de son être. À ce moment-là, Fumseck passa en planant au-dessus de leurs têtes, chantant sa mélodieuse complainte, et tous sans exception se sentirent quelque peu rassérénés. L'oiseau couleur de feu finit par se percher sur l'épaule du directeur, lequel leur indiqua alors de partir, les saluant d'un sourire, tandis que le professeur McGonagall se mouchait discrètement dans un tissus aux motifs écossais.

Les six adolescents s'éloignèrent alors lentement en direction des troupes, suivis un peu plus loin de leurs trois professeurs. Le silence devenant gênant, Draco parla, d'une voix aussi détachée qu'à l'ordinaire, quoi qu'un peu plus métallique :

« - Eh bien, cela pourrait être la dernière fois que je vois quatre d'entre vous… Je ne vous ai pas toujours aimé, c'est peu dire, mais à présent, je dois avouer que la perte de n'importe qui parmi vous me déchirerait… Donc évitez de mourir rien que pour m'emmerder » acheva-t-il d'un sourire railleur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire puis, après un rapide clin d'œil à Hermione, il s'éloigna lentement, les mains serrées dans ses poches, vers Alastor Maugrey. Lavande, de son côté, se détacha à grand peine du cou de son ex-rouquin et serra fortement les autres dans ses bras. Elle s'essuya fébrilement les yeux avant de sourire d'un air plein d'espoir et de s'écrier : « On se voit demain pour une soirée entre filles, n'est-ce pas ? » avant de s'éloigner rejoindre son groupe.

Les deux Weasley sourirent également courageusement aux deux autres griffondors et les enlacèrent tour à tour, gardant eux aussi un espoir imperturbable. Puis, alors que Ginny s'éloignait vers Maria, Harry, Ron et Hermione se pressèrent les mains, se rassasiant du flux de magie qui semblait véhiculer entre eux. Puis ils se séparèrent et Hermione ne tarda pas à voir Ron disparaître lui aussi dans la masse des combattants.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ginny trébucha fortement avant de se rattraper à l'épaule de son frère. Les ténèbres matinales avaient fini par prendre le dessus dans le ciel et il pleuvait à verse. Le sol maltraité par les combats se transformait en une boue glissante. La jeune fille remercia hâtivement Ron avant de raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette. Deux secondes plus tard, un éclair de lumière verte fonçait sur eux, forçant le frère et la sœur à se séparer. Ginny se retourna aussitôt et vit qu'une jeune élève gisait à présent au sol, livide. Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis, sortant de sa tétanie, chercha Ron du regard. Elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver dans la pluie qui tombait dru et les éclairs provoqués par les sorts...

« - Ron, par Merlin, où es-tu… » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où, selon ses souvenirs, il avait du aller lorsqu'une voix grinçante la fit frissonner.

« - Eh bien Finchter, que fais-tu donc là ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec ton… Lupin, parce qu'après ce que je vais te faire subir, tu n'en auras plus jamais l'occasion… »

Ginny fit immédiatement volte-face pour se retrouver face à une élève de type asiatique, qui ne devait guère être plus âgée qu'elle. Elle resta interdite, tentant de se rappeler son identité puis se souvint de la fille qu'elle avait presque étouffé avec un filet du diable, en botanique, quelques mois plus tôt.

« - Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? » fit son adversaire d'un ton hargneux. « Il est sûr que l'agresseur a souvent une mémoire défaillante… »

« - Non, je sais qui tu es ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Akima… Akima Leng, de… Serdaigle! Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu te faire mais c'était involontaire et… »

« - Involontaire ? Je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi ! Tu as dû sacrément bien te concentrer pour envoyer ton sort de manière si discrète. »

La griffondor réalisa alors que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas censés être connus et décida donc de jouer le jeu.

« - Je… Tu tentais de séduire mon petit ami ! »

« - Et alors ? » s'enquit la Serdaigle en esquissant une moue hypocrite.

Ginny tenta vainement de se calmer et finit par dire d'un ton las, en évitant le regard d'Akima :

« -Écoute, on pourra toujours régler ça un autre jour, mais là c'est la guerre et nos différends personnels ne doivent pas interférer… »

« - Non je ne crois pas. Surtout quand on n'est pas dans le même camp ! »

La Griffondor releva les yeux d'un air affolé et eut juste le temps d'éviter le _Crucio _lancé par son adversaire. Elle riposta immédiatement par le sort de _Chauve-furie_, dans lequel elle savait exceller, mais l'asiatique l'évita aisément. Ginny tenta alors de reculer afin d'accroître la distance entre elle et la mangemort. Cependant, celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à abandonner. Elle émit un léger sifflement et fut rejointe en un instant par trois des siens, transplanant en un grand _CRACK_.

« - Vraiment, de quel courage digne d'éloge tu fais preuve ! » ricana Ginny.

« - Oui, car tu vois, je tremble de peur devant une lionne telle que toi ! » ironisa la Serdaigle en faisant semblant de frémir.

Le petit groupe de mangemorts commença alors à se resserrer autour d'elle, tandis que la jeune fille sentait avec horreur un tronc s'enfoncer dans son dos. Elle était sans doute à l'orée de la forêt interdite, et ne se rappelait que trop bien des recommandations du directeur à ce sujet, à savoir qu'elle serait sans nul doute investie par l'ennemi : des détraqueurs ou certains loups-garous _consentants_. Elle n'avait jamais cherché de précisions sur ce dernier adjectif, mais elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait signifier.

Profitant de l'hésitation de Ginny, Akima lança avec d'une voix cruelle un nouveau _Crucio_. La jeune fille le prit de plein fouet et s'effondra au sol sous sa violence. Elle serra les dents, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à ses adversaires de l'entendre gémir, mais son corps était secoué de soubresauts de douleur, et elle n'était que trop consciente des lames qui semblaient la lacérer. Elle avait heureusement plaqué dans sa chute sa baguette sous son ventre et pendant que les mangemorts se délectaient du spectacle de sa souffrance, elle parvint à envoyer un _Furonculus_ à la Serdaigle. Celle-ci, prise par surprise, relâcha son attention sous la douleur qui l'assaillait à son tour et Ginny fut enfin libérée du sortilège. Elle se releva en titubant, le visage et les bras profondément entaillés, mais une lueur de haine pure brillait dans ses yeux. Elle cracha alors un _Rictusempra_ vers un des complices d'Akima qui allait riposter, puis renouvela son sort sur cette dernière. La jeune fille n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'en faire plus que déjà elle était de nouveau envoyée à terre par un coup venant d'un des deux mangemorts restants. Son agresseur s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la regarda froidement tandis que l'autre montait la garde, faisant apparemment peu de cas de ses deux camarades tombés. Le plus proche lui saisit fermement le menton et lui demanda d'un air doucereux :

« - Alors Finchter, quelle fin pourrais-je te réserver… C'est vraiment imprudent d'avoir ainsi abandonné ton cher frère. Oh, mais j'y pense, peut-être voudrais-tu qu'il vienne pour tes derniers instants ?.. »

Ginny tenta en vain de se relever, réfléchissant rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait la voix de ce mangemort… Un élève de Poudlard, encore ? Le mangemort claqua lentement des doigts et moins d'une minute plus tard elle vit arriver Ron. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre la chamade, fou d'espoir, mais quelque chose ne semblait pas coller. Ron avançait sans se presser, d'une démarche raide, le regard dans le vide, ne semblant même pas remarquer sa sœur.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Un _Impero_ c'est ça ?! »

« - En effet … Vois donc combien il sera délectable de forcer ton frère à assister à ta… Disons, exécution, et ce, sans pouvoir rien faire ? »

La griffondor sentit alors tout courage s'évanouir. Son regard commença à se brouiller, inondé de larmes tandis que son corps commençait à trembler nerveusement.

« - Oh, mais je viens d'avoir une idée », reprit la mangemort, « et si je forçais ton frère à te tuer ? Hein, Finchter, qu'en penses-tu ? N'est-ce pas digne des plus grandes tragédies ? »

« - Ordure ! » cracha Ginny. « Vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre immondice je… Si vous devez le faire, osez au moins regarder votre victime en face et non caché derrière ce masque grotesque ! »

Son bourreau hésita puis finit par soulever lentement sa cagoule révélant peu à peu un sourire sardonique. La jeune fille déglutit d'un air horrifié. Devant elle se tenait celui qu'une semaine encore auparavant elle défendait… _Severus Snape_.

« - Toi… » gronda-t-elle. « Tu n'es qu'un immense… »

« - Oui, je sais, entre autres ! Tu sais, ça me fait presque de la peine d'avoir à te condamner. Après tout, tu es amie avec les deux Westinger, et ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres, non ? Quoiqu'ils souffriraient le même sort que toi si je devais les croiser. »

« - Tu ne peux pas être aussi… Mauvais ! »

« - Si, ma chère, et même bien plus, crois-moi. Bien, maintenant que je peux te regarder mourir de mes propres yeux, face à face, comme tu le désires, je te souhaite bien du plaisir. »

Severus acheva sa tirade d'une tape moqueuse sur la joue meurtrie de la jeune fille, puis rejoignit son camarade mangemort, qui s'était posté plus loin, pour contrôler Ron. Ginny tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais ses jambes la trahirent. Elle vit alors Ron tourner mécaniquement la tête vers elle et tendre sa baguette, se mettant à avancer. Elle poussa un cri horrifié et se mit à reculer, se trainant sur le sol boueux. Son frère leva enfin sa baguette. La griffondor vira alors son regard de côté, la gorge nouée. Elle aperçut une petite pâquerette, préservée des sinistres, et se concentra dessus. Puis elle compta les battements de son cœur, chaque battement de plus la raccrochant à la vie. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…_ Ils semblèrent cependant continuer. Elle entendit alors un formidable grognement et vit une masse sombre passer au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille se recroquevilla, effrayée, puis rouvrit les yeux pour voir Severus Snape se débattant comme un dément contre un… Loup-garou. Contre un loup-garou aux yeux miel. _Remus._

Ginny tenta de l'appeler, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir. Deux éclairs rouges traversèrent son champ de vision, jetant à terre le second mangemort et elle vit une Maria plus qu'échevelée accourir. Elle se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ginny ! Gin', est-ce que ça va ? Je… Je suis désolée, je vous ai perdu dans la confusion ! Je suis inexcusable… Ces crapules de trolls m'ont prise en chasse et… »

« - Tout va bien je… Où est Ron ? »

Ginny se releva, prenant appui sur son professeur. La tête lui tourna un peu, puis elle sentit enfin la douleur des blessures qu'elle avait occultées. Elle grimaça, mais ne souffla pas mot.

Un peu plus loin, Ron était assis par terre, comme se réveillant d'un long sommeil. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains et semblait avoir du mal à se rappeler des évènements. Enfin, il prit conscience de sa sœur qui avançait en boitillant jusqu'à lui.

« - Ginny ! Oh, je… C'était affreux, je n'arrivais pas à réagir, j'étais comme… Heureusement que ce loup-garou nous a sauvé la mise ! »

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea bien vite et chercha Remus du regard. Il avait disparu.

« - Maria ? » appela Ginny. « C'était Remus… Je veux dire le loup. Mais comment a-t-il pu se transformer en plein jour ?! »

La jeune femme resta songeuse.

« - Je suppose qu'il a pris une potion. Qui ne doit guère être recommandée d'après ce que je sais. »

« - Il est en danger alors ! »

« - Certainement, mais bien moins que toi si tu étais en face de lui. S'il ne t'a pas attaquée c'est seulement parce qu'il est parvenu à se focaliser sur autre chose, à savoir Snape. »

« - Ce mangemort ! Ah, je l'étriperais ! » s'exclama Ron.

« - Je le crois bien », concéda Maria, « mais pour l'instant il faut progresser. Nous commençons à resserrer la localisation du Lord, mais la tâche n'est pas aisée. Ni le chemin pour y parvenir » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Donc ne perdons pas de temps et surtout ne nous séparons plus ! » s'écria-t-elle avec une bonne humeur forcée.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un sourire désabusé, puis se relevèrent en s'aidant mutuellement. Ils s'armèrent de courage pour le reste de leur chemin, et tentèrent avec l'aide de leur protectrice d'éviter ce coup-ci les lieux les plus fréquentés.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione se laissa glisser, essoufflée, le long d'un rocher. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'inspirer lentement, afin de calmer son pouls affolé, puis elle avala une gorgée à la gourde qu'elle avait pris le soin de prendre. La pluie ne tombait plus que sporadiquement, mais une lourde et oppressante chaleur estivale lui avait succédé, renforcée en cela par la tournure orageuse que prenait le ciel.

À deux pas d'Hermione se tenait Harry, accroupit, essayant à l'aide d'un miroir de situer les évènements de l'autre côté du rocher où les deux griffondors s'étaient abrités. Un bruissement de feuilles les fit tous deux tressaillir et ils se mirent en position de combat quand une tête juvénile sortit du bosquet adjacent. Niklaus leva la main en signe d'apaisement et se glissa discrètement auprès de ses deux protégés.

« - J'ai réussi à récolter quelques infos », chuchota-t-il. « J'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment du meilleur cru mais les oiseaux se font rares, et je ne me fie pas assez à certaines espèces pour les questionner. Voldemort devrait se situer plus au Sud, vers les montagnes et les nombreuses grottes aux abords de Pré au Lard. Mais ne nous faisons pas d'illusions, le chemin prendra encore un bon bout de temps, surtout si nous continuons à jouer de malchance comme précédemment. »

Harry grimaça ironiquement tandis qu'Hermione jetait un regard consterné sur la parcelle de bataille qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans le miroir. Les combattants ressemblaient tous plus ou moins à des prototypes de zombies sortis de leurs tombes habillés de haillons aux couleurs de l'école – ou autre – et les mangemorts ne se différenciaient d'eux que par les cagoules plus ou moins ajustées qui ne semblaient tenir que par la force de quelque sortilège. La haine des différents camps était féroce et tous combattaient avec un acharnement jamais vu auparavant, décuplant la brutalité des combats. Les trois compagnons eux-mêmes n'y échappaient pas, et se trouvaient de même recouverts de boue, de sang et entaillés à de nombreux endroits.

Soudain, un violent grondement retentit alors qu'un éclair de lumière éclairait de façon électrique la lande décimée. S'ensuivit alors un tremblement qui ébranla le sol à tel point que certains crurent que la terre s'ouvrait sous eux. Niklaus jeta un regard affolé autour de lui, perturbé.

« - Hum… Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler, mais ça ne me semble pas vraiment normal… »

« - Non, tu crois ? » ironisa Hermione.

Un nouveau fracas coupa Niklaus dans son élan pour répondre et les trois amis se recroquevillèrent derrière leur abri.

« - Bon, je pense qu'on n'a plus trop le choix, c'est parti pour durer », marmonna Harry. « Autant y aller et continuer d'affronter les combats. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent plus que par fatalité qu'autre chose, et après avoir inspiré un bon coup une dernière fois, ils retournèrent dans la tourmente. Ils restèrent cependant figés face à la vue d'ensemble : une fumée d'un noir d'encre montait du château désormais lointain, et l'on pouvait constater que ses plus hautes tours s'étaient effondrées. Des dragons passaient en rase motte tout autour, semblant s'amuser à qui démolirait le plus de murailles. C'étaient des Magyars à Pointe de couleur d'airain, environnés d'une lueur olivâtre caractéristique aux sortilèges impardonnables. Ils devaient sans nul doute être forcés par l'ennemi à contribuer à son œuvre destructrice car ces nobles animaux n'attaquaient jamais avec tant de férocité sans motifs d'énervement. Harry, Hermione et Niklaus restèrent donc hébétés face à ce spectacle, tétanisés face à cette cruelle beauté.

« - Attention ! Harry ! » hurla Hermione en voyant un éclair vert plonger sur son ami.

Le griffondor parvint à l'esquiver, quoique de peu, et se tourna pour trouver son agresseur.

« - Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher… » plaida Niklaus. « Harry, ce mangemort se fera sans doute tuer, ne gaspille pas notre temps. »

Hermione allait se joindre à ses prières quand elle vit Harry lever férocement sa baguette. Elle tourna les yeux et poussa un léger cri en reconnaissant Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry semblait habité par une fureur primitive et paraissait prêt à mourir pour avoir le plaisir de faire souffrir la jeune fille qui le narguait à visage découvert. Elle-même comprenait la colère de son ami, prenant d'autant plus son parti qu'elle était à présent la petite amie de Sirius. Mais… Elle avait déjà fréquenté, bien que rarement, la serpentard durant cette année scolaire et ne pouvait se décider à avoir envie de la tuer, surtout que celle-ci n'avait comme elle que seize ans…

Bellatrix de son côté ne semblait pas tellement s'en faire et avança d'un pas leste jusqu'au petit groupe.

« - Eh bien Knight, pourquoi me regarde-tu comme ça ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais _réussi_ à te tuer. »

« - Je t'avoue que le fait, entre autres, que tu l'aies tenté ne joue pas vraiment en ta faveur » menaça Harry.

« - Tu sais, ce ne serait pas très malin de ta part d'essayer de te venger, j'ai tout plein d'amis qui te surveillent, non loin, et qui veillent sur ma précieuse personne – après tout ne suis-je pas une Black ? »

Harry raffermit toutefois sa prise sur sa baguette, sa mâchoire se crispant encore davantage tandis que ses yeux se plissaient jusqu'à ne plus devenir que deux fentes. Bellatrix n'y fit guère attention et tourna son regard vers Hermione et Niklaus, passablement échevelés, qui se tenaient en retrait.

« - Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, « la sœur de ce cher Draco. Il est fort dommage que nous nous retrouvions face à face aujourd'hui car après tout, vois-tu, je ne te déteste pas trop, bien au contraire. Quoique maintenant que tu t'affiches avec mon traître de cousin, mon affection pour toi tende à se changer en ire… »

« - Tu sais _Bella_, pour le peu que ça m'affecte, méprise-moi autant que tu veux. Cependant, je peux me garantir d'un certain conseil et te dirai donc de cesser tes provocations car malgré ton assurance, nous pourrions sans mal te causer quelques dommages… Surtout que nous ne sommes pas aussi faibles que le laisse penser notre extérieur. »

La serpentard papillonna des yeux en minaudant, puis répliqua d'une voix tranchante.

« - Sale petite lionne, tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de parler avec une telle impétuosité à un membre de la famille des Black. »

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant quelque échappatoire, mais Niklaus la devança.

« - Il m'en coûtera au plus quelque magie, mais je te remercie de me l'avoir rappelé. »

Le "garçonnet" leva alors les bras et se mit à tourner les poignets, en murmurant une incantation. Aussitôt, un voile de poussière se leva, isolant les quatre élèves du champ de vision des autres combattants, puis Niklaus _saucissonna_ la serpentard, rajoutant au passage le sort qui avait augmenté les dents d'Hermione en quatrième année. Il fit ensuite signe à ses protégés de s'éloigner discrètement tandis qu'accouraient à grand renfort de cris les amis de Bellatrix. Ils furent déjà assez loin quand le sort d'opacité se dissipa et eurent tous trois le plaisir de voir une Bellatrix rouge de rage, pleine de terre et des dents de trente centimètres lui râpant le menton.

Les deux griffondors éclatèrent allègrement de rire.

«- Alors là Nick', c'était vraiment génial, un coup de maître!» pouffa Hermione.

«- Viens donc ici vaurien de mage,» gronda Harry, " que je t'embrasse pour m'avoir fait passer le meilleur moment de ma vie !»

Et sur ces paroles le survivant donna une franche accolade au garçonnet, qui rougit légèrement après qu'Hermione l'eut à son tour embrassé sur la joue. Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient d'amusement, mais les trois compères avaient un peu trop vite fait d'oublier la bataille. Un sortilège rouge la frôla, coupant au passage une mèche de cheveu et elle s'exclama, n'ayant pourtant pas perdu sa bonne humeur:

«- Allez, allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps en représailles!'

«- Plein sud?» s'enquit Harry, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

«- Plein sud! » confirma-t-elle.

Sur ce Niklaus se contenta d'indiquer leur droite et ils s'élancèrent en courant, poussés par quelque mystérieuse adrénaline, par quelque allégresse dans ce milieu funèbre, secoués d'un léger rire, presque _heureux_, d'être vivants, d'être tous les trois et de voir que la joie et l'humour signifiaient encore quelque chose. Les trois adolescent évitaient les sorts comme s'il se fut agi de jets d'eau, rampaient ou se collaient aux parois, ne perdant pas le sérieux de la tâche, mais un léger sourire marquait irrépressiblement leurs traits, et leur énergie semblait inépuisable.

Hermione courrait avec facilité, s'élançant à grande vitesse et s'en étonnait elle-même. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux amis et constata enfin le léger halo doré qui les liait. _Encore un des effets de cette foutue prophétie_, songea-t-elle. Cependant elle ne trouva pas de motifs pour en être fâché. Elle envoya à tout hasard un stupéfix vers un groupe de cagoules noires avant de s'écrouler aux côtés de ses amis, dans un carré d'herbe encore tendre, dans une cavité. Ils étaient tous les trois étendus par terre, le souffle coupé, étouffant parfois un rire nerveux.

«- Sommes nous donc à ce point fous pour rire aujourd'hui?» murmura Niklaus.

Harry tourna difficilement la tête vers lui et souffla, la voix rauque:

«- Pour tout t'avouer... Je n'en sais rien. Nous sommes sans doute inconscients, mais je n'arrive pas à... Depuis que cette joie nous a pris, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.»

«- Il vaut toujours mieux rire que pleurer, » asséna Hermione.

Niklaus grimaça légèrement, pas vraiment convaincu.

«- Je crois surtout qu'un sort est à l'origine de tout ça... Quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'un des aspects cachés de vos pouvoirs ou d'un maléfice, ce n'est guère le moment, mais profitons de l'avantage que cela nous procure.»

«- Niklaus, où sommes-nous?» demanda alors Hermione.

«- Eeh, selon mes estimations, nous avons avec succès contourné Pré au Lard - trop dangereux - et nous sommes à présent sur la place, mais du côté adverse. »

«- C'est-à-dire?»

«- On doit encore parvenir à traverser la vallée...»

«- Et c'est censé être... dur?»

«- Nous sommes à l'endroit le plus proche du seigneur des ténèbres, il a ici le dessus et le contrôle, malgré les combats qui peuvent s'y dérouler, et ce n'est pas sans vous dire que ça sera... Dangereux. Très. »

«- Eh bien, autant y aller tant que nous en avons le courage...» suggéra Harry.

Les deux autres ne firent aucune résistance et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le chaos régnant. Il leur fut force de constater qu'en effet il y avait ici une grande domination des cagoules noires. Ils recouvrirent donc par mesure préventive leurs visages de leurs capuches et commencèrent à progresser, sentant la nouvelle difficulté des combats. Hermione échappa à un sort de pétrification et répondit aussitôt de celui de chauve-furie que Ginny avait eu la bonté de lui enseigner. Elle enjamba quelques corps avec une mine dégoûtée, mais du aussitôt faire face à une nouvelle attaque, venant ce coup-ci de trois sorciers à la fois. Elle parvint à en renvoyer le premier, et à désarmer son second agresseur, mais elle vit avec horreur que le troisième filait droit sur elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, appréhendant le choc, mais rien ne se produisit, et à la place elle entendit un violent _Expelliarmus_ suivit d'un _Reducto_ redoutablement efficace. Hermione se retourna immédiatement et vit alors une jolie rouquine la regardant avec un sourire satisfait et lui faisant un clin d'oeil, entourée d'un brun à lunette et d'un petit châtain.

«- Lily!» s'écria Hermione, « James, Peter! Oh, mais que faites-vous là? Je suis si contente de vous voir!»

«- Nous aussi 'Mione» répondit Lily en la rejoignant près d'un bosquet, « mais notre présence ici est facilement explicable: nous vous avons suivis jusqu'ici.»

«- Ainsi Lily avoue enfin que notre condition d'animagi est très pratique!» fanfaronna James avec un grand sourire avant de serrer Hermione dans ses bras. « Laisse-moi faire ça, ajouta-t-il, vu d'où j'étais j'ai vraiment cru que vaurien de mangemort t'avait eue!»

Hermione rit allégrement, amusée, et fut vite rejointe par Harry et Niklaus.

«- Ce n'est pas très prudent d'être venus jusqu'ici, c'est le centre de l'ennemi », sermonna Niklaus.

«- Et alors? » répliqua Peter, « c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là! C'est le plus dangereux, donc pour vous aussi, et on ne sera pas de trop pour protéger vos arrières, surtout avec nos facultés d'animagis - Lily exclue.»

La rouquine lui tira la langue très royalement.

«- Nous devrions nous séparer, nous sommes trop visibles,» avertit Harry. " Papa, Maman, je suis heureux de vous avoir vu une dernière fois.» ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Lily lui répondit par un tendre sourire tandis que James paraissait, lui, un peu plus gêné. Puis les deux groupes se séparèrent, Harry, Hermione et Niklaus rassérénés par cette rencontre providentielle. Ils commençaient à descendre l'escarpement rocheux quand soudain, un hurlement de femme se fit entendre un peu plus haut. Paniqués, tous trois se retournèrent immédiatement, ayant reconnu la voix de Lily, et commencèrent à monter de façon désordonnée vers le bosquet. Ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leurs amis un peu plus loin. Lily était agenouillée sur le sol, pleurant à gros sanglots, les mains crispées sur un corps, et à ses côtés, James, l'air enragé et la baguette brillant encore d'un éclat vert, contemplait le corps allongé un peu plus loin d'un mangemort. Enfin, le corps aux côtés de Lily: Peter, le visage salit par la poussière, encore tordu par un cri.

"- Il m'a sauvé la vie...» hoqueta Lily, affligée. « Il a pris l'_évada_ à ma place... Oh mon Dieu...»

Hermione et Niklaus s'agenouillèrent immédiatement aux côtés de leur amie qui était passée si près de la mort, la serrant dans leurs bras et pleurant à leur tour pour Peter. Harry, lui, restait figé, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir triste. Désolé, choqué, si, et surtout soulagé pour sa mère mais inconsolable... Non. Il avança lentement et rejoignit James, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide de la vallée. Harry se plaça à ses côtés, lui sourit timidement, dans une esquisse d'assistance. Puis il se détourna, surveillant les alentours, l'oeil aux aguets.

«- C'était mon ami,» murmura son futur père.

"- Je le sais,» répondit Harry.

«- Mais ça ne te fait rien. Il a sauvé la femme de ma vie, ta _mère_, je le connais depuis longtemps et _jamais_ il ne m'a trahi. Et toi tu t'en fous. T'es peut-être même heureux. Alors va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de ton _soutien_.»

Le jeune homme recula, blessé. Cependant une chose retint son attention.

«- Tu as dit que Lily est ma mère, donc... Tu admets être mon père?..»

James le contempla d'un air hagard, comme ne l'écoutant pas vraiment, puis consentit à répondre.

«- Peut-être... Je n'en sais rien. Mais si c'est le cas, là, maintenant, j'ai honte.»

Puis il lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre sa fiancée, toujours éplorée auprès du corps du jeune garçon qu'elle avait toujours apprécié et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer et observa à son tour la vallée obscurcie de roches sanguines brisées, d'arêtes aigues et escarpées et d'hommes luttant en vain pour une vie si éphémère, pour le joug des plus grands. Il chercha ce que James avait bien pu y trouver de réconfortant, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver. Pus il fut saisi par la grandeur du paysage, sa somptuosité tortueuse, sachant enfin ce que son père y avait vu. Ce n'était pas du réconfort, car les choses somptueuses ne rendent ni heureux ni malheureux mais un sentiment de sa taille, de sa puissance par rapport à la vieillesse de ses roches, mais aussi le fait que la nature ne pouvait pas rester inconsciente du massacre, pourrait peut-être le - les - protéger. Il se détourna et appelant Hermione et Niklaus, il prit congé de James et Lily et recommença sa pénible descente.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Draco déchira vivement un bout de tissus de sa chemise afin d'en faire un garrot autour de son bras. Il serra les dents sous la douleur cuisante qui le saisissait, souffrant à la vue même de l'auréole pourpre s'étendant sur son épaule.

«- Ça va aller Draco?» s'enquit Lavande, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise avec le sang.

«- Tout baigne vraiment, je pourrai même supporter la violence d'un match contre les Gryffis, » ricana amèrement le serpentard.

«- J'essayais d'être _gentille_ tu vois, » rétorqua la jeune fille, rageuse.

«- Cessez donc de vous chamailler pour rien les jeunes! » s'exclama Maugrey qui tentait de se repérer sur sa carte, qui plusieurs fois déjà était tombée à l'eau. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus important? Malefoy, souffrez en silence et vous Brown, tentez si possible de cesser ces civilités pitoyables, ce n'est pas le moment.»

«- Vous savez, à force d'être aussi désabusé vous allez finir aigri,» se contenta de répondre Lavande avant de s'asseoir à même le sol.

Draco, quant à lui ne puit s'empêcher de songer avec mauvaise humeur qu'il avait fallu que des trois professeurs, il tombe sur le moins commode - Maria tentait au moins d'être sympathique. Ils étaient arrivés les premiers au lieu de rendez-vous, à quelques centaines de mètres du plateau d'où Voldemort dirigeait les opérations - et ce, il devait quand même l'avouer grâce à la persévérance du jeune auror. Le serpentard paracheva son bandage rudimentaire et lança un sort anti-douleur - qui n'aiderait pas sa blessure à ne pas s'infecter mais pour l'instant il n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire. Il se leva et se posta à la sortie de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge, observant avec dégoût le massacre humain se déroulant plus bas. Lavande ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, soupirant avec tristesse. Draco tenta alors un maigre sourire à son adresse.

«- Excuse-moi de t'avoir brusquée...» marmonna-t-il.

La jeune fille roula des yeux, signifiant que ce n'était rien mais parut heureuse de l'acte de son coéquipier. Ils observèrent encore un peu l'extérieur puis Draco commença à s'impatienter et à faire les cent pas.

«- Malefoy...» commença Maugrey.

«- C'est Westinger! » le coupa-t-il abruptement.

Leur protecteur serra les poings et reprit:

«- Bref, _toi_, arrête un peu de t'agiter de la sorte, tu me déranges et puis, on dirait une _fouine_...»

Draco s'arrêta brusquement, le visage virant au cramoisi et regarda Maugrey d'un air suffoqué alors que Lavande explosait de rire. L'auror, lui se contentait de l'observer d'un air ouvertement amusé et fier de lui, avant de replonger dans son étude de la carte.

«- Il n'y a pas de quoi se moquer,» grogna-t-il. «- Et puis, j'en ai marre, ils n'arrivent pas! Si on sortait voir où ils sont?»

«- Pas question, je travaille là.»

«- Alors juste Lavande et moi.»

«- Après tout le mal que j'ai eu à vous amener ici? Vous trouveriez un moyen de vous faire tuer.»

«- On fera attention, on n'est pas impotents!»

«- S'il vous plait Maugrey!» s'exclama à son tour Lavande, se joignant aux prières du serpentard.

Leur protecteur releva la tête d'un air fatigué et les scruta quelques instants. Puis il mit sa main dans sa sacoche et la fouilla avant d'en sortir un ruban argenté. Il le lança à Draco.

«- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda le jeune homme, retournant l'objet entre ses mains d'un air perplexe.

«- Une cape d'invisibilité. Avec ça, surtout, ne vous faites pas tuer. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour vous exposer, vous restez cachés, et vous rampez.»

Draco étouffa un immense sourire et remercia chaleureusement l'auror. Puis il déploya la cape et se recouvra avec Lavande. Ils sortirent d'abord sur la corniche et hésitèrent sur le chemin à prendre. Il leur paraissait plus logique de voir du côté par où ils étaient passés, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se perdre. À l'allée, ils avaient eu la malchance de passer par Pré au Lard, et ils y avaient affronté le plus gros des combats mais ils savaient que la tâche n'était pas beaucoup plus simple par les autres passages. Quand bien même il faudrait affronter moins de monde à leurs amis en passant par les montagnes, les escarpements et la raideur des lieux devaient être d'une pénibilité extrême.

Tous deux avançaient lentement, longeant les parois, et essayant de reconnaître quelques visages dans ceux qui passaient. Les personnes étaient cependant rares en ce lieu fort avancé.

«- _Aouch!_ Mon pied!» gémit alors Lavande.

«- Ah çà va, tu n'as qu'à prendre moins de place.»

«- Moi prendre de la place? Mais c'est toi mon cher, bien au contraire, qui prends tout avec ta _carrure d'athlète_» chuchota la jeune fille, vexée.

«- Et toi tu es sans doute la plus grande maladroite que je connaisse, c'est tout.»

«- Ta réplique est vraiment d'une maturité incomparable.»

«- Peut-être mais tu ne contestes pas, » rétorqua le serpentard d'un air sardonique.

«- Si je suis maladroite, ce n'est qu'après toi bien sûr.»

«- Quelle mauvaise foi. Tu veux parier?»

«- Bien sûr. Un crédit illimité pour ma prochaine visite chez Zonko.»

«- Marché conclu. Attention ma vieille t'auras intérêt à te trouver un boulot cet été, sinon tu vas finir sur la paille.»

«- Je n'en dirai pas autant si j'étais toi et...»

Leur querelle fut interrompue par une paire de main les saisissant par le col et les entraînant en arrière. Tous deux sentirent leur coeur s'arrêter avant de découvrir...

«- Sirius!»

«- _Chuut!_ Moins fort! À force de vous disputer si discrètement n'importe qui aurait pu vous découvrir! Même si j'avoue que l'enjeu du pari était alléchant...»

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent, gênés, comme des gamins pris en faute.

«- Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? » s'enquit Draco, déviant de sujet.

«- Hem... Je cherche James, Remus, Pete et Lily. On devait se retrouver dans ces environs. Ils ont suivi les autres.»

«- Et... Pourquoi si ce n'est pas trop demander?»

«- Pour vous protéger, naturellement!' répondit Sirius.

«- Et pas pour mettre votre grain de sel dans l'affaire, au risque de vous faire tuer?» ajouta Lavande, une lueur accusatrice dans les yeux.

Sirius recula de quelques pas, embarrassé.

«- Du tout! Qu'est ce que tu crois...»

«- Donc tu ne seras pas contre une interdiction formelle de nous suivre plus au sud, agrémentée d'une parole de sorcier t'engageant toi, mais aussi tes amis?»

«- Eeh... J'ai le choix?»

«- Non.»

Draco regarda Lavande d'un air admiratif. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi machiavélique. Sirius se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

«- Je pense qu'il faudrait attendre que les autres arrivent, non? Je ne peux pas m'engager à leur place, et puis, les paroles de sorciers peuvent être vraiment dangereuses, il ne faudrait pas rajouter un risque de plus à cette guerre, non?» tenta d'esquiver le griffondor, un sourire angélique fendant son visage.

Lavande esquissa une moue dubitative, et croisa les bras, stoïque.

«- S'il te plaaait!» implora Sirius. « Demande-moi n'importe quoi d'autre mais pas ça!»

«- Avoue ton amour incommensurable à Severus Snape.»

Sirius pâlit dangereusement et fit mine de s'évanouir. La poufsouffle soupira avec lassitude devant ces gamineries, mais préféra laisser passer, énonçant d'un ton sans appel:

«- Tu sais, il aurait mieux fallu que tu acceptes mon offre parce que je doute que ce que Maugrey ou encore Maria te feront subir quand ils te verront soit préférable.»

«- Ce sont des adultes responsables » se rassura Sirius.

Draco, lui, regardait d'un air profondément amusé la joute verbale. Toutefois, apercevant un mouvement sur leur gauche, il leva sa baguette en signe d'avertissement, réduisant les querelleurs au silence. Un certain remue-ménage avait lieu sur la route en contrebas. Deux mangemorts remontaient la pente en direction des quartiers généraux du Lord, apparemment en conflit. Ceux-ci gardaient néanmoins la prudence de parler à mi-voix, ce qui rendait impossible toute saisie de leur conversation, mais leurs gestes demeuraient éloquents. Soudain, l'un deux enleva d'un geste rageur sa cagoule, laissant apparaître une cascade de cheveux blonds. Plus haut, Draco étouffa un hoquet, reconnaissant avec effroi la figure paternelle. À ses côtés, Sirius s'agita:

«- Ce serpent de Malefoy, l'occasion est trop belle, il faut absolument que je...» Puis il se tut, se rappelant brusquement ce qui a présent n'était plus vraiment évident, c'est-à-dire les liens de parenté entre Draco et Lucius. « Draco je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais tu sais, je ne l'aime...»

«- Il n'y a pas de mal, je t'assure,» répondit le serpentard, le regard vide.

«- Et si on opérait une retraite?» suggéra Lavande. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas, même si nous sommes en supériorité numérique. Ils ont moins de scrupules.»

Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent à l'unisson et ils entreprirent de se retirer, silencieusement, quand un cri retentit:

«- Hey! Vous voilà vous. Nous sommes arrivés!»

Ils levèrent tous la tête, que ce soit les trois compagnons ou les deux mangemorts. Sortant du sentier s'avançaient de front Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, ainsi que Lily et James, vaguement en retrait. Ils semblaient tous passablement échevelés, mais la joie de revoir leurs amis en vie se peignait sur leurs visages. Ils ne remarquèrent cependant pas Lucius et son compagnon. Tout à coup deux éclairs rouges traversèrent la scène, et faisant volte-face, les alliés contre-attaquèrent.

Bientôt, la confusion fut telle que nul ne pu s'y retrouver. Les mangemorts, réagissant au quart de tour, et rameutant dix des leurs, chargèrent de sang- froid et l'air fut aussitôt empli de lumières vertes, rouges ou bleues, provoquant un feu d'artifice de couleurs qui n'avait rien à envier aux célébrations, sauf la joie. Tous furent très vite assourdis par les cris des différents sorts, créant une cacophonie chargée de haine et de menaces. Les rochers frappés par les sorts volaient en éclats dangereux et n'étaient que d'éphémères remparts pour quiconque voulait s'y abriter. Fort heureusement, le vacarme ambiant avait rameuté les trois professeurs qui incessamment coururent vers le lieu de bataille. Toutefois, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin prêter main-forte, on entendit deux _Avada kedavra_ lancés à peu de temps d'intervalle. Suite à cela, un grand silence s'abattit, tandis que deux corps tombaient au sol. Ensuite, tout ne fut plus qu'un concert de cris et de ressentiment.

Quand cela cessa enfin, tous les mangemorts étaient maîtrisés, et tous purent découvrir les deux personnes manquantes. À terre, la baguette encore fumante, expirait Lucius Malefoy, tel un ange déchu, le visage finalement serein, alors que Draco se tenait au-dessus de lui, la main tenant sa baguette agitée de tremblements violents et le visage figé, baigné de larmes. Enfin, plus loin, un second corps, une femme cette fois ci, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux formant un halo poisseux de sang autour de sa tête. Au-dessus d'elle pleurait un jeune homme, la serrant convulsivement dans ses bras, et murmurant le prénom de l'être aimé: _Lavande..._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Pfou...**

**J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir celui-là. Même si leur mort est prévue depuis longtemps, la mise à mort de Lavande et même de Peter est pénible...**

**En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié! (voyez donc la longueur!!! ' )**

**Il ne me reste que le plus que la plus dur: l'affrontement final.**

**Arrgh...**

**P'têtre bien que je cherche inconsciemment à repousser la fin... Mine de rien, ça fait longtemps que je suis sur cette histoire! Me demande si j'aurai le courage d'en recommencer une autre... En tout cas plus toute une épopée qui retrace toute l'année scolaire, c'est sûr!!! )**

**En tout cas, je vous laisse, et allez donc serrer la pince à mon ami le bouton "Go", qui est, dit en passant, un sacré carburateur pour écrire! ;) Toutes les critiques sont acceptées (sauf insultes, bien sûr, nous sommes des personnes civilisées!)**

**Alors à... j'espère moins longtemps que cette fois-ci!**

**;-)**

**Stellmaria...**


	30. Semper persevero

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:**Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent Johanne Kathleen Rowling, et nul million de ne me revient (auquel cas, j'aurai eu une chance auprès du prince William ')

**Yep. J'ai pris mon temps. Temps qui me manquait par bien des abords (boulot, problèmes puis exode au pays des caribous… Cool non ?). Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut, et j'espère que dans le bonheur (Gnéé ?) de voir ce chapitre, vous aurez une momentanée amnésie, m'évitant la lapidation. Enfin, du moins pour les quelques personnes suivant toujours cette fic. **--'

**Puis j'espère aussi ne pas avoir été trop influencée par le septième tome (quoi que non, je pense pas, vu que je savais déjà comment allait se dérouler ma fin). Car oui, je l'ai lu en anglais !!! Moi speaker fluently now. Mwé. Bref, l'espoir fait vivre. Mais bon, tout l'monde est heureux (ou pas) : Pas de spoileeers ! Niark.**

**Remerciements au reviewers auxquels, comme une auteur manquant à tous ses devoirs, j'ai oublié de répondre **_: Sarina, Sandiane, lily forever, Rachel, kpuu, ARKANGE, Rebecca-Potter, themissmalefoy, nana potter, Haluna, miss malefoy, Valalyeste, ladyalienor, lolaboop, Salcilia, Diabella, lillyy28, Liliepotter, cloé, marie, lola, EJ, Miiu et Sarah._

**Merci, ça m'encourage (et me culpabilise aussi vu ma lenteur ! S)**

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**And now, let's read and see! **

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- ****Chapitre 28: Semper persevero ****-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

Ron serrait désespérément le corps raidi de sa bien-aimée. Le sentir si malléable sous lui le rendait nauséeux. Il embrassait incurablement son visage, ses paupières qu'il venait, tremblant, de clore, ses cheveux rosés de sang, alors que doucement, Lavande Brown recouvrait son apparence première et que ses longs cheveux blonds formaient une macabre et céleste auréole, soulignant la pâleur de son visage. Harry s'approcha prudemment de son meilleur ami, retenant lui-même difficilement ses larmes, et s'assit à ses côtés, indifférent au sang. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Ron et le tira doucement à lui, le détachant du cadavre de Lavande. Le poufsouffle ouvrit de grands yeux hagards, laissant indifféremment déferler les ruisseaux de ses larmes sur ses joues, et s'agrippa comme à un radeau en pleine tempête au survivant, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, secoué de sanglots nerveux.

Plus loin, les réactions étaient diverses. Alors que Lily, déjà fragilisée par la mort de Peter, s'était recroquevillée en boule sous la surveillance James, Hermione, elle, pleurait dans les bras de Sirius, et Ginny, préférant différer sa peine en se laissant envahir par la colère, avait rejoint l'équipe professorale. Celle-ci, bien qu'affligée, gardait la tête froide et cachait les corps de son mieux, vérifiant la solidité des sortilèges. Hermione, voyant Harry rejoindre Ron, se détacha à son tour de Sirius et s'approcha doucement de ses deux amis, les enlaçant tous deux, et tentant de calmer Ron en lui transmettant un peu d'énergie, grâce à leur lien. Harry, comprenant sa manœuvre, entreprit de faire de même.

Cependant, personne ne semblait se soucier de l'absence de Draco. Celui-ci était en effet resté auprès du corps de son défunt_ presque_ père. Il le contemplait avec une tristesse éperdue, fixant cet archange blond qu'il venait d'abattre, sans remords préalable. Et pourtant!.. À présent, une culpabilité sans nom le rongeait, alors qu'un sentiment de perdition l'envahissait. Il lui semblait tomber dans un puits sans fond... Son père... _Son père!_ Il venait d'abattre son propre père, lui qui était sa chair. Il venait de perdre un homme qu'il aimait malgré tout. Il pensa alors à sa mère et un étourdissement le saisit. Il tomba à genoux, vomissant le peu qui restait dans son estomac. Les yeux embués, il regarda sa main avec dégoût et commença à la frotter, cette meurtrière, qui avait commis l'acte. Il la frotta avec violence, avec haine, avec honte aussi, laissant du sang perler des éraflures. Cette main, cette traîtresse! Le rouge carmin de son sang, couleur si joyeuse, semblait le narguer. Pris d'un brusque accès de folie, il saisit un couteau à sa ceinture et l'approcha avec malveillance de la fautive... Un éclair rouge l'envoya se cogner contre la paroi rocheuse.

Il se frotta le front, le teignant de sang, étourdi. Mais malgré son regard trouble, il reconnut Maria qui s'approchait de lui.

«- Es-tu fou?» siffla-t-elle.

Draco lui jeta un regard en biais, cherchant à l'atteindre de sa fureur. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et détacha son poignard de ses doigts serrés. Par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait apercevoir les autres qui le fixaient d'un air éberlué, même Ron.

«- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se vanter d'avoir vu un Malefoy perdre son sang-froid,» commenta la jeune femme.

«- C'est que vous n'avez jamais vécu chez moi.»

«- Draco, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser envahir par tes émotions, nous avons une guerre à gagner. Et puis tu te serais tranché la main.»

«- C'était le but,» grogna-t-il.« Foutez-moi la paix.»

«- Tu seras tranquille dès que tu le voudras mais...»

«- _LAISSEZ-MOI BORDEL!!!_ J'ai... J'ai tué mon... _père_...»

Il laissa à contre-coeur une larme, unique, glisser sur sa joue. À cette vue, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses meilleurs amis pour accourir auprès de Draco. Elle hésita cependant à deux pas de lui, le voyant fixer le vide, absent.

«- Dray, oh Merlin !... »

Elle tomba à ses côtés, craquant l'élastique retenant ses cheveux, les laissant retomber sur son visage terreux. Elle avança prudemment sa main vers la joue de son frère, et recueillit délicatement sa larme. À ce contact, il tourna enfin la tête.

«- Draco, ton père a tué Lavande. Certes, tu n'as pas empêché sa mort, mais ta réaction était légitime...»

«- Je n'ai même pas réussi à la sauver. Je l'avais vu lever sa baguette... Et j'ai tué mon père. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Je suis un meurtrier. Un _parricide_...»

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le laissant se confesser.

«- Et ma mère, que va dire ma mère? Son fils a tué son mari. Lucius était l'homme de sa vie, je le sais, ils s'aimaient... Mais de toute façon elle ne saura même pas que c'est moi, vu que je ne suis pas encore né. Tout ce que j'aurai c'est de la haine. Et je ne pourrais jamais naître. J'ai déjà l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi...»

Hermione, affolée à ces propos, jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Maria.

«- Il ne va pas disparaître si un de ses parents est mort?..»

«-... Non, je ne pense pas,» répondit la magicienne après réflexion. « Son lien avec Narcissa le retient et puis, il est _déjà_ né à votre époque. Eux ne sont ses parents que s'il décide de mourir, ce qui est à présent exclu.»

Draco baissa la tête, abattu, sachant qu'à présent il était condamné à rester. Hermione lui pressa la main et lui murmura tendrement: «- Je resterai avec toi.» Elle était surprise par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait prit cette décision, qui les rongeait tous depuis des mois, mais aucun regret ne vint l'assaillir. Le serpentard lui sourit et, jetant un regard au corps de Lucius, autour duquel la mare de sang s'agrandissait, il déclara:

«- Je viens avec vous. Je ne vais pas vous enlever encore un effectif pour cette satanée bataille... Mais je veux qu'on mette le corps de mon père à l'abri, pour qu'il ne soit pas abîmé et qu'il ait droit à des funérailles.»

«- Moi aussi,» lança une voix plus lointaine.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Ron se relever, déterminé, la mâchoire raidie.

«- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas,» continua-t-il. «- Mais comme pour Malefoy, je ne bougerai pas tant qu'on n'aura pas mis Lavande en sécurité.»

Leurs trois professeurs acquiescèrent silencieusement, saisis par la soudaine contenance des deux jeunes hommes, et par leur courage, eux qui venaient d'être brisés. Ils commencèrent à s'activer, enveloppant les corps de sorts protecteurs et les traînant dans une cache. Alors qu'on lui avait laissé dire adieu à Lucius, Draco remarqua un éclat. Il s'accroupit et saisit la main de son père. À son annulaire brillait la chevalière de la maison des Malefoy. Il la fit glisser précautionneusement et l'observa attentivement. Un dragon d'opale noire était incrusté au centre du disque d'argent. Deux serpents d'or blanc l'entouraient et l'inscription "_Semper nobilis_" était gravée en lettres courbes. Tant de souvenirs y étaient mêlés... De l'admiration à la fascination, de l'histoire de ses ancêtres aux sorts qu'elle renfermait, de la violence de certains coups aux jeux de rôle qu'il s'inventait quand son père la lui prêtait... Il se releva lentement, et la passa à son doigt.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Plus loin, Ron était en train d'attacher un pendentif représentant la lettre "_L_" autour de son cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco releva la main, lui montrant la chevalière. Ils se sourirent légèrement, unis dans un pacte tacite. Car non, Ron n'en voulait même pas à Lucius. Il en voulait à Voldemort. Tout était de sa faute, toujours. La mort de Lavande, de Peter, de Lucius, ses idées toutes faites, tout cela, _IL_ l'avait provoqué. Et _IL_ allait payer.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Il fallut au petit groupe de résistants encore bien deux heures de marche avant d'atteindre la place-forte du Seigneur des ténèbres, en haut du plateau. En effet, les moindres sentiers étaient étroitement surveillés par les sbires de Voldemort, et de toute façon un trafic incessant de soldats ou artefacts s'y déroulait. Ainsi, la voie sauvage fut préférable, bien que guère appréciable. Tous eurent au long de ce chemin sauvage leur lot de désagréments, les faisant protester et grogner, et n'aidant pas beaucoup à relever l'atmosphère générale, déjà pesante.

«-_ Cette chose_ que tu viens si aimablement de cogner avec ton coude est censée m'assurer la vue pendant encore quelques décennies, Evans.»

«- Et que faisait cette chose sous mon coude?»

«- Elle était censée s'abaisser de façon à faire la courte-échelle à ta fragile personne.»

«- Mon auguste personne tu voulais sans doute dire...»

Regard blasé.

«- Westinger, Evans, taisez-vous et avancez. Vous pourrez vous occire mutuellement en tranquillité en temps de paix,» gronda Maugrey.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard revêche puis Lily s'élança brusquement pour monter par-dessus le rebord. Draco, pris par surprise, tituba puis assura sa prise, et grimaçant sous l'effort, parvint à remonter la rouquine qui se retira en n'oubliant pas de lui écraser généreusement le pouce.

«- Griffondor de mes deux...» marmonna le serpentard avant de prendre appui à son tour, et de rejoindre le reste du groupe qui les attendait à la lisière des arbres, profitant toujours de leur couvert.

Hermione leva un sourcil, caustique, auquel il ne répondit que par un grognement étouffé. Traînant des pieds dans les feuilles mortes, il alla s'adosser au tronc mousseux d'un cèdre. Heureusement, Maugrey avait pensé à leur jeter un sort censé chasser les pensées noires et aider la bonne humeur... plus ou moins réussi sur lui, car il n'avait apparemment pas pu chasser son imbuvable caractère. L'ex-blond ferma un instant les yeux, sentant la fatigue qui transperçait ses membres. La journée s'achevait lentement, noyant le monde d'une lumière orgeat, cette même lumière qui l'avait tant apaisé quelques jours auparavant. Cela semblait toujours faire son effet sur le jeune homme, mais ses compagnons ne paraissaient pas en être atteints.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, rompant le silence pénible et monotone qui s'était installé dans le groupe, avait fusé cette question, posée par Sirius:

«- Hum... Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il manque quelques personnes? Où sont Rem' et Pete?»

Certains coéquipiers s'étaient entre-regardés, mal-à-l'aise. Les derniers évènements n'avaient guère laissé le temps de discourir. Finalement, Ginny répondit:

«- En ce qui concerne Remus, nous l'avons croisé. Il nous a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie, nous étions en assez mauvaise posture.»

«- En fait on m'avait lancé l'Imperium - Snape me l'avait lancé- et j'étais censé tuer Gin', qui était sans issue...»

«- J'ai toujours dit que Snape était ambigu!» triompha James, levant le poing en l'air.

«- Cette fois-ci je te soutiens,» pouffa Ginny. « Toujours est-il que je pensais vivre mes derniers instants quand un loup-garou - Remus- a attaqué les mangemorts, rompant le sortilège.»

«- Je le soupçonne d'avoir pris une potion forçant sa mutation,» expliqua Maria, « mais cela n'ôte nullement son côté dangereux. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons laissé aller. De toute façon, il est aussi fort que cinq sorciers.»

Les différents compagnons approuvèrent tous cette décision, bien qu'inquiets pour l'avenir du lycanthrope.

«- Et qu'en est-il de Peter?» demanda à son tour Ginny.

Un calme malsain s'abattit. Nul de ceux ayant accompagné le jeune homme ne semblait avoir le courage de prendre la parole et d'officialiser la nouvelle. Lily tritura nerveusement ses doigts, nerveuse, puis enfin lâcha d'une voix à peine audible:

«- Il est mort.»

Un silence de mort s'empara du groupe d'adolescents alors que Maria et Maugrey regardaient Niklaus d'un air de reproche.

«- Pa... Pardon ? » balbutia Sirius.

« - Comment... »

«- Vous deviez surveiller votre groupe.» grogna Maria à l'adresse de Niklaus.

«- J'ai surveillé Harry et Hermione!' protesta le garçon, « ce n'est que peu de temps avant la mort de Peter que nous avons vu que lui, James et Lily nous avaient suivi...»

«- Bon sang, que vous était-il donc passé par la tête! » s'emporta Maugrey en se tournant vers le futur couple Potter.

Lily étouffa un sanglot et James la prit dans ses bras, fixant d'un air coupable ses professeurs. Alors Harry prit la parole:

«- Il est mort en sauvant Lily. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Peter Pettigrew est mort en brave.»

Il échangea un bref regard avec James, puis poursuivit:

«- On ne peut les blâmer de nous avoir suivi, même si c'est totalement irresponsable. J'en aurais fait de même si les rôles s'étaient inversés. C'est pourquoi je refuse catégoriquement que vous les blâmiez. Ils viennent de perdre un être cher - deux même, avec Lavande - nous sommes tous épuisés et à bout de nerfs, je pense que le blâme devrait attendre la fin de la bataille, si fin il y a.»

«- Harry a raison,» renchérit alors Sirius. « Je viens d'apprendre la mort d'un de mes meilleurs amis, j'en suis consterné, mais pourtant, ce n'est pas en créant des tensions pour savoir à qui est la faute que nous pourrons arriver à quelque chose, » admit-il. « Tout le monde le sait, c'est dit dans tous les livres, la plus grande technique pour vaincre, c'est diviser les rangs ennemis pour mieux régner... Ne nous laissons pas avoir et au contraire soudons nous étroitement. Car sinon, autant renoncer.»

Maugrey fixa le jeune Black au fond des yeux, incertain. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, supectant trop tout ce qui pouvait toucher à la famille Black, et le savoir étroitement mêlé à leur mission ne le réjouissait pas. Toutefois, il ne pouvait réfuter ses paroles sans être coupable d'hypocrisie et d'aveuglement, choses qu'il honnissait le plus au monde. C'est pourquoi, prenant sur lui, il se détourna et bougonna:

«- Marchons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.»

Pourtant, les paroles de Sirius n'avaient pas effacé les germes de rancune et de culpabilité semés par Maugrey, et l'ambiance au sein du groupe d'alliés empirait à mesure des obstacles, des piques, et de l'avancée jusqu'à la place de Voldemort...

**o§o§O§o§o**

La lune ronde et pleine, telle du lait dans un bol, avait paru derrière les montagnes. Son double lui renvoyait son éclat resplendissant dans le lac souillé de sang du parc du château. Autour, des monceaux de cadavres démantibulés gisaient là, défigurés, les deux camps joints dans la mort, sans la moindre distinction. C'étaient d'autant plus d'étoiles scintillant dans le ciel pour toutes ces âmes envolées. Les combattants avaient déserté la plaine et, dévorés par un désir brûlant que justice soit rendue en ce monde en déclin, ils allaient tous, ignorant la fatigue et la douleur, vers le haut plateau où se jouerait le reste de leurs vies... Dès qu'ils avaient entendu, à la nuit tombée, le clairon incarné par un phénix annonçant l'imminence de la fin, ils s'étaient précipités. Bouleversés de voir cet animal légendaire, angoissés à l'idée des évènements mais aussi encouragés d'avoir survécu, aucun n'avait hésité, mettant de côté la fatigue, la tristesse, la faim ou la douleur. Tous, mangemorts comme défenseurs de l'Ordre avaient à présent entendu parler de la prophétie. De ces six personnes désignées - condamnées - à vivre ou à mourir pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, et par extension, du monde entier. Plusieurs noms célèbres avaient été proposés, mais on apprit ensuite avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'adolescents. Là encore, tous cherchèrent à découvrir les élus, donnant les noms de fils et de filles d'aurors réputés, mais fort heureusement, nul ne songea aux six - le nombre exact - nouveaux arrivants du château...

Les concernés, eux, restaient tétanisés à la vue du véritable campement qui s'étendait devant eux. Comment, en une nuit seulement, une telle implantation avait-elle pu se faire? À certains endroits, en plus des centaines de tentes, des hangars avaient été montés, de même que d'immenses cages pour de terrifiants dragons corrompus. Au centre de cette ville éphémère, une immense tente, presque un chapiteau avait été montée. Noire, colossale, ceinte d'armatures de fer terminées de piquants, elle arborait les blasons des plus importantes familles partisanes du Seigneur, ainsi que leurs devises, comme le fameux _Toujours Pur_ des Black, à la vue duquel Sirius grimaça. Au sommet, tel un étendard funèbre, pareil au drapeau des pirates, un oriflamme de six pieds de hauteur révélait une hideuse tête de mort verte, un serpent sortant de sa bouche.

Un grondement sourd venant du nord leur fit tourner la tête.

«- Excellent,» chuchota Maria, « les combats se rapprochent. Ça va attirer les mangemorts hors du centre du camp. On aura le champ libre pour s'infiltrer pourvu que l'on soit discrets!»

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé. À ce stade de leur avancée, nul n'avait plus peur, chacun était animé par un courage sourd, et une envie de vaincre, allant presque de pair avec une certaine violence, s'emparait de chacun d'eux. D'un commun accord, et conformément à un plan encore et encore répété, ils abaissèrent leur capuche sur leur visage, et reformèrent les groupes de départ.

«- Non, pas vous,» indiqua Maugrey à Lily, James et Sirius.

«- Pourquoi?! » protesta vivement James. « Nous sommes tout autant capables et... Vous avez besoin de chaque paire de bras.»

«- Oui, et les vôtres seront mieux employées ici. Vous indiquerez aux aurors qui arriveront par où nous sommes passés, vous serez ceux qui nous ont vu en dernier, vos informations seront importantes.»

«- Mais...» tenta Lily.

«- Non, » répliqua durement Niklaus. « Nous avons un plan de prévu, défini et répété au millimètre près. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Et en partie à cause de ça, nous avons perdu Lavande et Peter. Donc non, dans cette partie, la plus cruciale, je ne veux pas de vous.»

Le garçonnet avait les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant sa responsabilité dans la mort d'un des adolescents. Pourtant il laissait, comme à de rares occasions, percevoir dans son regard sa sagesse et sa maturité millénaires. Son importance et son autorité défiaient alors même celle de Dumbledore, et il ressemblait plus à une divinité emprisonnée dans un corps trop petit, ingrat pour sa grandeur qu'au joyeux gamin qu'il passait pour être la plupart du temps. Les trois griffondors se détournèrent, mal à l'aise, et s'accordèrent une poignée de seconde pour quelque dernière poignée de main ou accolade avec leurs amis. Sirius s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et la plaqua presque rudement contre lui, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Il posa sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne et huma avidement ses cheveux fous, qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage, tandis qu'Hermione retenait des sanglots tout en s'agrippant à la chemise de son petit-ami. Ils se détachèrent à regrets et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, sobrement, à peine comme un effleurement d'ailes de papillon.

Prenant sur elle Hermione dit avec tout autant d'émotion ses adieux au futur couple Potter, songeant quel bonheur ç'avait été de connaître Lily. Ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment, elle se repassait toute sa vie en boucle, songeant que ses bonheurs et malheurs n'avaient contribué qu'à rendre son existence plus riche encore. Avec une part de funeste, elle décida qu'elle n'aurait pas de quoi être déçue si sa vie devait s'achever ce jour-là, bien qu'elle ne serait pas contre une vie plus longue. Puis, tous prirent congé. Hermione se retrouva alors de nouveau avec Niklaus et Harry. Elle se rapprocha de son meilleur ami.

«- Toi aussi tu as cette impression? » lui souffla-t-il.

«- Laquelle?... La tristesse? la fatigue? ou juste le syndrome du magnétoscope?..»

«- Un peu de chaque mais surtout le dernier,» répondit Harry en souriant.

Hermione contempla ce sourire avec émerveillement. C'était comme un peu de pureté dans ce monde si sale, tellement détruit. Comme un rayon sur le visage crasseux de son ami. Elle lui saisit tendrement la main et la pressa.

«- Harry, sache que tu es une des plus belles choses de mon existence, » déclara-t-elle.

«- Toi aussi 'Mione, tu ignores même à quel point.»

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«- Comment ça?»

«- Et bien, sans toi mon existence aurait été bien brève!» ironisa Harry.

La jeune fille lui tira gentiment la langue tout en lui donnant une légère bourrade. Toutefois, l'heure de plaisanter était à présent passée. Les trois groupes ne devaient pas passer beaucoup de temps séparés, seulement réussir à pénétrer par les trois différentes entrées de la tente, neutralisant ainsi tous les gardes. Tous trois baissèrent davantage encore leur capuche noire sur leurs visages, bien qu'à cette époque-là leurs figures ne soient pas aussi connues, et ralentirent la cadence. Deux mangemorts se trouvaient à l'entrée est, qui discutaient avec vivacité.

«- ... oui, selon le maître, l'Ordre gagne du terrain.»

«- Pff... Ils sont animés de la rage du dernier moment. Ça leur passera vite quand on les aura terrassés! De toute façon, là, ils n'ont plus rien à perdre...»

«- Oui mais cette histoire de prophétie?»

Ricanement.

«- Quoi tu penses vraiment que six gamins boutonneux... AOUCH!»

Hermione balança un coup de masse derrière la tête du premier, tandis qu'Harry en faisait de même avec le second. Les mangemorts s'écroulèrent silencieusement. Niklaus leur lança à chacun un stupéfix, et ils leur prirent leurs cagoules, avant de rouler les corps dans un coin discret.

«- Le mien avait cousu son nom dans sa cagoule! _Bartemius Croupton Jr_. C'est dingue ça, non seulement ce type est un salaud de première, mais en plus... Il est vraiment crétin...»

Hermione haussa les épaules en pouffant de rire. Elle enfila à son tour sa cagoule. Les fentes pour la vue n'étaient pas très grandes, mais elles offraient au moins une perspective assez périphérique. Ils entrèrent imperceptiblement dans la tente. Des tentures toutes aussi noires que l'étoffe extérieure séparaient les différents quartiers. Partout, on entendait des voix qui discutaient et des armes que l'on revêtait. Le camp de Voldemort commençait à se préparer entièrement pour la dernière phase de la bataille.

«- À présent, » chuchota Niklaus, « il faut que, très discrètement, en appliquant toutes les règles d'occlumancie que nous vous avons apprises, vous localisiez la position de Vous-Savez-Qui. Au besoin, passez le relais de cette information aux autres, il ne faut pas qu'Il se sente surveillé plus que nécessaire. Notre force est dans le fait qu'il ne pense cette histoire de prophétie fiable qu'aux deux tiers. Et aussi dans son orgueil.»

Harry, Hermione et Niklaus commencèrent à avancer prudemment, puis, gagnant de l'assurance, plus normalement. Si, parfois, ils croisaient un mangemort, ils le saluaient d'un signe de tête discret, passant trop vite pour que l'envie lui prenne de discuter ou de reconnaître la personne, hormis pour le premier, car il fallait trouver une dernière cagoule pour Niklaus. Par chance, les mangemorts sous-estimaient les chances de parvenir indemne jusqu'à leur camp et ne pensaient rencontrer de difficultés qu'une fois sur le champ de bataille. Se guidant à l'aura maléfique du Lord, ils avançaient à la lueur de torches verdâtres accrochées aux murs, projetant une lumière glauque sur le passage. Une brume malsaine et humide flottait dans l'air, le rendant étouffant. Seul le sol des "pièces" était recouvert de tapis, ou encore de peaux d'animaux, les couloirs eux étaient majoritairement le sol de la montagne, rocailleux. Bientôt, presque avec surprise, ils arrivèrent dans _la_ pièce. Celle du Lord.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Draco avançait tranquillement, le visage caché par la cagoule de mangemort, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Enfin, cela avait quand même une part de vérité, car toute son enfance et toutes ses perspectives d'avenir à une époque se résumaient à ça. Cette cagoule, et un hideux tatouage de macabé dégueulant un serpent. Pas terrible pour le sex-appeal. Heureusement aujourd'hui, tout cela était loin derrière lui, et il s'apprêtait enfin à officialiser son émancipation, en allant botter le c.. du mage albinos.

À ses côtés, Maugrey, qui pourtant, malgré son jeune âge, était déjà un auror respecté et redouté, semblait franchement mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de triturer les rebords de sa cagoule, se frottant comme s'il avait peur que quelque once de magie noire l'imprègne et reniflant d'un air dégoûté.

«- Sans vouloir vous offenser, » glissa insidieusement le serpentard, « vous concurrencez sérieusement ma mère quand elle doit aller à une manifestation publique...»

Maugrey grogna furieusement, mais cessa aussitôt de s'agiter. Draco s'accorda un sourire ironique, fort heureusement dissimulé par la cagoule. Sa collaboration avec Maugrey s'était mieux passée qu'il ne l'avaient tout d'abord prévu. Draco redoutait qu'en l'absence de Lavande, absence qui se faisait malgré tout cruellement ressentir, son protecteur et lui ne parviennent pas à s'entendre, et finissent par s'entre-tuer. Étrangement, et après quelques efforts fournis de part et d'autre, malgré les piques qu'ils ne pouvaient - honneur oblige- s'empêcher de se lancer, leur duo avait fait merveille et ils s'étaient même surpris à apprécier leur équipée, tant par les gestes précis de l'un ou de l'autre, que par l'efficacité qu'offraient leurs efforts conjugués.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, se guidant plutôt à suivre l'aura des membres du groupe de Niklaus, qui avaient apparemment déjà repéré le Lord, plutôt que celle de la source elle-même, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente assaillie. Marchant péniblement à cause de la pénombre régnant sur les lieux, Ils eurent un sursaut en reconnaissant un groupe de trois mangemorts, dont un de taille plutôt menue, entrer dans une pièce.

«- C'est eux, non?» murmura Draco.

«- C'est fort possible... » grommela Maugrey. « Mais pourquoi Diable sont-ils entrés dans une pièce?»

«- Ils suivent l'aura de Volde...Mort. »

À peine Draco eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il lança un regard affolé à l'auror. Et si le Lord se trouvait justement dans cette pièce? Maugrey regarda fébrilement autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il les réouvrait.

«- IL est là, j'ai senti son aura.»

«- Il faut les tirer de là,» déclara résolument le jeune homme.

«- Merlin, comme la jeunesse peut être sotte. Et à ton avis, pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Pour l'affronter! Alors entre toi bien dans ton petit crâne que tu devrais cesser toute réflexion, sauf m'obéir car cela pourrait mal tourner.»

Draco serra les dents, furieux du ton de l'auror. Jamais encore on ne l'avait traité avec autant d'effronterie et de hauteur.

«- En attendant ce n'est pas vous qui allez sauver la communauté magique, » siffla-t-il en amorçant un pas vers l'entrée de la pièce.

«- En attendant,» répliqua Maugrey en lui agrippant le bras, « c'est moi qui vais te sauver la vie. Tudieu, tu vas te jeter comme ça, comme une fleur, dans les bras d'un maniaque qui n'attend que ça? Surtout que notre plan de départ était de s'infiltrer et d'attendre le tumulte pour attaquer. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance d'apercevoir Harry, Hermione et Niklaus, car ainsi, nous pouvons concocter un plan B. Il faut tout d'abord retrouver le troisième groupe, et aviser.»

Le serpentard sentit ses joues s'embraser, maudissant son mauvais caractère et son orgueil qui le faisaient toujours mal réagir. Se rangeant au plan de Maugrey, il se glissa avec lui dans l'ombre d'une tenture et attendit l'arrivée du troisième groupe.

Ginny Weasley-Finchter avançait en tête de groupe. Elle sentait qu'ils arrivaient enfin au lieu où Hermione devait les attendre. Soudain elle vit, un peu plus loin dans le chemin, deux mangemorts surgir et leur faire de grands gestes.

«- C'est qui ces gus?' grommela Maria.

«- Ils préparent une moldue-party, qui sait...» suggéra Ron, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa sœur.

L'ex-rouquine, constatant qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer les appels de leur "coéquipiers", se dirigea vers eux, et parla d'une voix sèche:

"- Que nous voulez-vous?»

«- Weaslette, c'est moi.»

«- La fouine, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?!»

«- Silence Ron, tu veux une cloche tant que t'y es?»

"- Mon frère est une catastrophe ambulante...»

«- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, ton frère?»

«- La ferme.»

«- Ouais, parfaitement et... Quoi, mais tu m'as injurié là, je rêve?»

Ginny soupira et emboîta le pas au petit groupe qui s'était déjà remis en marche. Bien vite, ils pénétrèrent dans un carré de tentures vide, où ils pourraient discuter à leur avantage. Maria lança aussitôt un sort de silence, par mesure de précaution et ayant conscience des élans dont témoignaient les jeunes gens dont elle avait la garde. Puis, se tournant vers Maugrey, elle demanda:

«- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où sont Hermione, Harry et Niklaus?»

«- Je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire mais bon... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, » maugréa l'auror. « Eh bien il se trouve que, guidés par l'aura de Voldemort, qui y a sans le moindre doute glissé quelque envoûtement pour qu'ils se fassent avoir aussi facilement, nos chers amis sont allés droit dans le mur et au lieu de trouver un planque, ils sont entrés bien gentiment dans l'antre du Lord.»

«- Merlin tout-puissant!» jura Maria.« Mais quels... enfin, ce n'est pas leur faute mais tout de même, voilà qui remet sérieusement en question nos plans. D'autant plus que l'on n'entre pas si facilement dans l'antre d'un mage noir en puissance, ils ont du être fouillés et reconnus, et qui sait quoi d'autre...»

«- Il faut aller les aider... Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, » admit Draco, « mais sans perdre trop de temps auquel cas ils risquent de mourir.»

«- Je pense plutôt que dans son infini sadisme, Voldemort aura quelque plaisir à les garder en vie jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. Non, il faut trouver un moyen d'attaquer - car nous y seront de toute façon réduits - mais de manière à ce que nous n'ayons pas en plus les mangemorts dans nos jambes.»

"- Si je peux me permettre,» lança Ron, « pourquoi...»

Il fut interrompu par un mangemort qui entra en sifflotant dans la pièce. Il se figea à la vue de ses cinq collègues en plein conciliabule.

«- Que faites vous là? ' gronda-t-il d'un air supérieur, « Vous devriez vous préparer pour la bataille plutôt que de bavasser.»

Les cinq alliés se jetèrent des regards affolés. On ne pouvait sérieusement songer à l'assommer d'un stupéfix, car ils seraient aussitôt repérés. Le temps commençait à s'étirer et la mangemort les observa d'un air soupçonneux. Il entreprit de s'avancer vers eux. Soudain, Draco eut une idée. Il brandit sa main devant lui. À son annulaire gauche brillait la chevalière des Malfoy. Draco plissa ses yeux sous son masque, se donnant un air d'importance, car il savait que son père avait toujours, même à ses débuts, occupé une place considérable dans les rangs du Lord.

«- M... Messire Malfoy?» balbutia le mangemort, se recroquevillant. « Excusez mon impolitesse, il était bien présomptueux de ma part de vous exiger des comptes... Oui, je comprends, une réunion de dernière minute... Un commando... Oui, oui. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous importunerais plus.»

Esquissant une révérence maladroite, il leva des yeux implorants, que Draco se délecta de fixer avec dédain. Puis, il se releva, et, partant à reculons, il referma soigneusement le rideau masquant l'ouverture de la pièce. Le petit groupe s'entre-regarda, soulagé.

«- Sincèrement, bravo Malefoy,» concéda Maugrey avec une voix presque amicale.

«- Je n'aurai pas mieux fait,» avoua Maria, « et mes méthodes auraient sans doute été moins subtiles et efficaces.»

Draco se rengorgea, tel un coq en pâte. Puis la situation se rabattit sur eux, les rappelant à leurs devoirs, et à la recherche de la meilleure solution.

«- On pourrait sonner une fausse alerte, de façon à ce que tous les mangemorts quittent le camp?» suggéra Ginny.

«- Non,» éluda Maugrey, « Il nous faut certes, moins de mangemorts, mais d'autre part, il nous faut des alliers pour les occuper.»

«- On peut aussi essayer de créer un pan de vision pour voir ce qu'il en est des autres, savoir leur situation nous aiderait,» proposa Draco.

«- Pas tant que ça. ce serait, au contraire, un perte de temps.»

« Euh, ça peut paraître stupide comme idée mais...» avança Ron.

"- Oui Ronald, » répondit doucement Maria, l'encourageant.

«- Eh bien, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que le plan de départ est le meilleur. Pourquoi ne pas s'y tenir, à quelques modifications près? Il suffirait pour cela d'alerter nos alliés pour qu'ils arrivent beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite, ou qu'il envoient un escadron en attendant, car deux cents hommes suffiraient. Nous, comme prévu et aux endroits stratégiques, nous nous terrerions et dès que la place serait investie nous pourrions nous porter au secours d'Harry, Hermione et Niklaus, avec un renfort de sort de guérison, et entreprendre enfin... Ce pourquoi nous sommes venus.»

«- Ron, tu es génial,» balbutia sa sœur.

«- En effet Finchter, » reconnut Maugrey, « c'est le moyen le plus simple tout en étant le plus efficace. Jolie inspiration.»

«- Yep,» ajouta nonchalamment Draco,« Hermione commence à déteindre sur toi, belette.»

Malgré ce qui pouvait aisément passer pour une insulte, un lueur de franche complicité brillait dans son regard.

«- Merci pour le compliment, la fouine, » rétorqua Ron, avec le même amusement dans les yeux.

**o§o§O§o§o**

La nouvelle arriva au QG des forces de l'Ordre un millième de seconde après son envoi. Les élus avaient besoin d'aide, et de diversion. On dépêcha aussitôt deux cent cinquante guerriers, parmi les meilleurs, à dos de sombrals, d'hippogriffes ou seulement de balais jusqu'au plateau sombre. Celui-ci, ne contenant déjà plus qu'un quart de ses forces, fut rapidement submergé.

À l'intérieur de la tente du chapiteau principal, dans la plus grande et luxueuse pièce, trois jeune gens, qui ne semblaient même pas majeurs, étaient bien mal-en-point. Après leur entrée d'une nonchalance fatale dans la pièce, ils avaient aussitôt été attrapés par deux mangemorts d'une taille et d'une robustesse impressionnante - ils avaient par la suite appris sans grande surprise que ces colosses se nommaient Crabbe et Goyle. Ceux-ci leur avaient sans ménagement arraché leurs cagoules, dévoilant leurs visages encore parés de traits enfantins aux yeux félons de Nagini, serpent du Lord, qui, lui, leur tournait le dos, assis dans un haut fauteuil de style baroque.

« - _Qu'avons-nous là mon fidèle Nagini ? Est-ce encore une de ces jeunes recrues à la tête trop brûlée, ou bien enfin ceux que nous attendions ?.._ »

Le serpent se louvoya de façon sinueuse en direction des deux captifs, faisant onduler ses anneaux de façon hypnotique. Ses narines en fente palpitèrent un instant, à quelques pouces du visage d'Harry, lequel sentit sa peau se parer de chair de poule, même s'il savait avoir lui-même un certain pouvoir sur les reptiles. Un long sifflement s'échappa de la gueule du saurien, alors qu'une langue fourchue dardait entre ses crocs acérés.

« -_ En ce cas..._ » siffla le Lord Noir en détournant son fauteuil.

Un visage décharné leur fît face, et s'il semblait un peu plus humain que lors de leur précédente rencontre, vingt ans plus tard, au Département des Mystères, cela ne semblait du qu'à l'absence du poids des années de fugitivité. Le mage noir se leva, déployant toute sa hauteur comme un élément de terreur supplémentaire. Il s'avança à pas mesurés, savourant son importance et les mines difficilement dissimulées de peur de ses prisonniers.

« - _C'était bien sot de votre part de vous aventurer jusqu'ici... Qu'avait donc ce cher Dumbledore en tête en vous envoyant combattre ? Des gosses. Pourtant, paraît-il que vous êtes six. Q'importe, nous attendrons, je ne veux pas vous gâcher le plaisir de vous voir mourir mutuellement, en récompense de votre stupidité. Mais cela n'empêche pas de faire connaissance, car il ne faut pas oublier "Connais tes ennemis "._ »

Il s'approcha encore, ses robes noires volant comme un essaim de ténèbres autour de ses jambes. Harry et Hermione, jetés à terre et les mains ligotées, se tenaient tant bien que mal à genoux. La jeune fille sentait toute sa bravoure fondre comme neige au soleil et elle lança un regard de pure terreur à son ami. Elle s'étonnait à présent de la force dont celui-ci avait du faire preuve lors de ses multiples rencontres avec son ennemi, force qui n'avait jamais flanché ni fui, réaction qui aurait pu être légitime. Harry tenta de la rassurer du regard mais il semblait tout aussi perdu : sans baguette et attaché, sans la moindre chance de réitérer l'exploit du _Priori Incantatem_ ou autre miracle ayant pu le sauver, il prit du moins l'initiative folle d'attirer l'attention du lord sur lui, afin de tenter d'épargner Hermione.

« - Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ? » grogna-t-il avec un ton de défi.

Voldemort l'observa avec étonnement. Jamais personne, même les plus effrontés, n'avait osé tenter ce que l'adolescent se risquait à faire.

« - Mais tout ce que tu voudras – ou pas – me dire mon garçon, » rétorqua le Lord avec raillerie. « Vos noms tout d'abord. »

Harry se troubla sous la question si prévisible. Pour la première fois, il hésita fortement sur la réponse à fournir. Puis, décidant de gagner du temps, il lâcha enfin :

« - Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. »

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Une fin de chapitre manquant encore de l'éclat d'une bataille finale, certes, mais cela nous occupera bien assez pour le prochain!**

**J'avais tout d'abord prévu de caser la fin de la bataille ici, mais le chapitre aurait eu une taille démesurée. Donc le prochain sera soit le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre (sans compter l'épilogue que je compte ajouter par la suite). Car il serait tout de même sacrément temps que je finisse cette fic ! A moins qu'inconsciemment je ne le veuille pas (carrément plutôt !).**

**Bref, sur ce…**

**Bonne review !**

_Héhé_

**Oui, c'est fourbe, félon, tout ce que vous voulez… Mais… Je vise les 400 reviews ! Ce serait sacrément bien, non ? (mais uiii, j'vous assure)**

**Allez, à la prochaine (qui sera, espérons le, plus proche que celle-ci ! )**

**Stellmaria**


	31. This time is over

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:**Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent Johanne Kathleen Rowling, et nul million de ne me revient, car le bonheur ne se compte pas en petite monnaie, et je suis plus que contentée par les reviews.

**NOTE :**** Je suis fière de moi : je n'ai pas trop tardé. J'arrive même à gagner le pari de finir la fic avant la sortie française du tome 7 ! J'en suis bien contente ! **_**Il était temps**_**. Mais bon, c'est quand même super triste… Bref, j'en suis encore toute émue, donc mon mot sera court. Encore merci de votre soutien !**

**Et merci aux reviewers **: _lily-forever _(mercii!)_, Rebecca-Black_ (ouais, t'as vu j'ai trop de l'espoir pour les reviews ! One day…)_, Pussy _(oublie les pierres pour la lapidation, le chapitre est là !)_,MiladyMOon _( vi, on va pouvoir re-collaborer !)_, Rachel _(je suis contente que tu aimes. Bref, apprécie (ou pas) la fin…)_, cece _(mercii)_ et lilly _(voila enfin la suite)

**Rappel des persos :**

- Hermione Westinger: Nom d'Hermione en 1975, où elle est censée être la sœur de Draco. Ses yeux ont à présent une couleur métallique.

- Draco Westinger: Nom de Draco en 1975, où il est censé être le frère d'Hermione. Il a à présent les cheveux châtains d'Hermione.

- Harry Knight: Nom d'Harry en 1975, où sa cousine est Lavande ; il a à présent les cheveux disciplinés, les yeux noisette et n'a plus besoin de lunettes.

- Lavande Knight: " " elle a perdu ses cheveux blonds, ils sont à présent bruns.

- Ron Finchter: Nom de Ron en 1975, il est censé être le frère jumeau de Ginny et est à présent blond.

- Ginny Finchter: " ".

- May Parker: Meilleure amie de Lily.

- Sandra Griffin: Deuxième meilleure amie de Lily.

Les pensées des persos sont (encore et toujours) en_ italique._

**And now, let's read and see! **

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- ****Chapitre 29: This time is over ****-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_Harry se troubla sous la question si prévisible. Décidant de gagner du temps, il lâcha enfin :_

_« - Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. »_

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voldemort haussa un fin sourcil, semblant déstabilisé.

«- _Pardon?... Potter et Granger. Tu mens_, » rétorqua-t-il comme une consatatation.

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur, ravi de l'incertitude de son ennemi.

«- Et pourtant... »

Un violent coup dans ses côtes l'empêcha de poursuivre. Relevant la tête, il vit un mangemort de haute et noble stature, une barbe taillée au couteau lui dessinant un visage féroce, essuyer machinalement la cane au pommeau en serpent d'argent avec laquelle il venait de lui asséner le coup. Il serra les dents, attendant que la douleur se dissipe.

«- _Merci d'avoir fait taire cette impertinent, Abraxas._ »

Immédiatement, Harry regarda Hermione, laquelle formait silencieusement sur ses lèvres le nom de Malefoy. Le mangemort était sans nul doute le grand-père de Draco. Une famille absolument charmante, vraiment.

Voldemort, de son côté, semblait vaciller entre rage et intrigue à l'égard de ses prisonniers.

«- Potter_... Comme Charlus Potter, le mari de cette chere Doréa?..._ » marmonna le Lord. «_J'ignorais qu'il avait une autre descendance que cet imbécile de griffondor._ »

Harry ne voyait visiblement pas de quoi son ennemi parlait. Il ne savait pas grand chose de sa famille paternelle, ses connaissances en la matière se résumant à un aperçu du Miroir du Risèd et à quelques récits de son parrain. Il était d'autant plus troublant de voir que Voldemort lui-même semblait en savoir plus que lui sur sa propre famille. Cette constatation l'attrista quelque peu.

Cependant, les interrogations du Lord ne furent qu'un bref répit, puisqu'il les balaya d'un mouvement de main dédaigneux.

«- _Ceci dit, peu m'importe ton ascendance, puisque tu sera mort bientôt. Juste le temps que la petite bande de têtes brûlées prétentieuses __qui__ vous a accompagné vous rejoigne. Usant de la même bêtise dont vous avez fait preuve..._ »

Il s'approcha de quelques pas et fixa longuement Harry, semblant perturbé par sa présence. Hermione constata avec angoisse que son ami retenait à grand peine une grimace de douleur. Sa cicatrice semblait s'être réveillée. Cependant, le jeune homme soutenait avec force le regard écrasant de sa némésis.

Voldemort se détourna et jeta un bref regard à Hermione, semblant revenir d'un long songe.

«- _Et toi... Granger, c'est cela? Une sang-de-bourbe à coup sûr._ »

Hermione serra les dents, se retenant de répliquer vertement à cette insulte.

«- _Tu ne m'es pas vraiment d'utilité. Je pourrais t'éliminer dès à présent._ »

Le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'insinuait le mage. Son souffle se fit saccadé. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir à présent. Pas après tout ce chemin parcouru. Pas aussi bêtement. Elle frissonna quand son ennemi lui effleura la joue d'une long doigt blanc. Un haut le corps la saisit.

«-_ L'impureté peut se cacher sous les plus innocentes apparences. Heureusement, certaines personnes se lèvent pour la dénoncer,_ » sussura le serpentard.«_ Car la vraie magie est le pouvoir _(1)_, il ne faudrait pas la laisser entre de mauvaises mains_. »

«- Sottises... » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Hermione pour elle-même.

«- _Pardon?_ »

Le ton de la voix glaciale était sans appel. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir une cane jaillir avant d'être violemment projetée à terre, le visage en sang.

«- Laissez-la. »

La voix de Niklaus se fit entendre, lui qui avait su se faire discret durant tout le début de l'entrevue. Son apparence d'enfant insignifiant l'y avait bien aidé. Cependant, au contact de tout cet environnement de magie noire, sa nature pure semblait protester: son aura irradiait de clarté.

«- Qui est ce freluquet?! » S'indigna Abraxas.

Il releva le garçon par le col, le remettant brusquement sur ses pieds.

«- Maître! Il s'agit de... »

«- _Un enfant millénaire._ »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un nouveau regard. Bien entendu, ils savaient la condition de leur ami et professeur, mais la lueur de convoitise apparue dans les yeux de Voldemort n'était pas pour les rassurer.

«- _Intéressant... Très intéressant. Emmenez-le._ »

Et sous leurs yeux horrifiés, ils le virent s'éloigner, impuissant. Autant qu'eux-même à présent. Chose dont ils prirent la pleine conscience en voyant deux nouveaux mangemorts entrer dans la pièce, baguette au poing. Et prononcer avec un calme terrifiant:

«- _Endoloris._ »

**o§o§O§o§o**

Le plateau où était établit le camp des partisans de Lord Voldemort était baigné d'un silence morbide. Seuls quelques hurlements étouffés, dernier souffle de vie de personnes mortes trop tôt, retentissaient, venant des combats en contre bas. Les marches saccadées des escadrons armés martelaient de leur rythme soutenu et sec le sol de glaise. Toutefois, le calme restait maître incontesté des lieux. Car nul ne pourrait prendre le plateau, pensait-on avec orgueil. Avec des Magyars et autres Boutefeux chinois sur le front, ce serait presque hérésie de le supposer. Et ce fut donc cette prétention douteuse qui remettait en question le sens des réalités des stratèges aux ordres de leur maître qui fut peut-être leur perte. Car personne n'était préparé à cette soudaine invasion, renversant tel un raz-de-marée la situation.

Dans une série d'échos de « _pop_ », deux cents alliés transplanèrent. Aurors autant que membres de l'ordre, villageois comme élèves, leurs traits se confondaient en un masque de fatigue, de haine et de tristesse. L'instant de flottement qui s'empara des rangs mangemorts leur coûta cher. Une dizaine d'entre eux se firent abattre. Puis, l'instinct de guerriers sanguinaires et impitoyables, à l'image de ce qu'ils devenaient tous au cours de cette bataille sans fin, repris le dessus. Visages non masqués, par faute de temps, les mangemorts s'élancèrent, déployant mille maléfices d'aura sombre, et bientôt, les deux camps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre dans une étreinte fatale.

Retournés à l'abri des sous-bois, Ron, Ginny et Draco observaient l'horreur de la destruction humaine, partagés entre le dégoût et l'envie sauvage de se joindre à leurs compagnons. Maria et Maugrey étaient descendus surveiller le terrain, souos la protection d'un sort de désillusion. Bientôt, ils les virent revenir.

« - Ces fous sont en train de transiter Hermione et Harry vers un coin plus reculé, » annonça Maria en désignant du menton l'extrémité du plateau, formant une sorte de pointe.

« - Nous n'avons pas vu Niklaus… Espérons qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de mal. Toutefois… Il faut vous préparer. Nous y sommes enfin, il n'est plus temps de reculer, » ajouta âprement l'auror.

Les adolescents s'entreregardèrent, prenant la pleine mesure de ses paroles. Ça y était. L'heure du jugement comme dirait certains. Ou plutôt…

« - De mourir ça ne me fait rien. Mais ça me fait de la peine de quitter la vie (2), » commenta sobrement Draco.

Ginny leva un sourcil moqueur. L'air profondément blasé du serpentard offrait à la situation une note incongrue qui était malgré tout plus que bienvenue. Elle lui attrapa la main, qu'elle serra légèrement.

« - De toute façon, quoi qu'il advienne on se retrouvera. »

« - Oui. Je vous retrouverai plutôt, car j'ai sacrément intérêt à ne pas crever cette fois-ci. J'ai plus de joker. »

Les oreilles de Ron s'embrasèrent légèrement. Il le savait, c'était la faute de Lucius si sa Lavande était… morte. Mais à présent, Draco risquait lui aussi cette funeste fin. Pire même. Car ce pourrait être la _vraie_. Il fit alors ce que lui, un Weasley digne et fier, n'aurait sans doute jamais osé penser faire : il lui donna une brusque accolade, gênée et sincère. Draco, extrêmement surpris par la chose, le fixait d'une mine ébahie.

« - Malefoy, » déclara solennellement le rouquin, « sache que… Je t'accepte pour frère. »

« - Pardon ?! »

« - Tu es le frère d'Hermione, elle est magiquement ma sœur. Bienvenue dans la famille. »

« - Quoi ? »

Mais sans se retourner, Ron se lança un charme de désillusion et entreprit de descendre sous le couvert des branches jusqu'au lieu indiqué par leurs professeurs. Ginny et Draco se lancèrent un regard perdu, puis, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, le temps des explications n'étant pas d'actualité. Une forte odeur de souffre les saisit à la gorge, résidus des sorts qui s'échangeaient à une vitesse de mitraillette. Tout dissimulés et désillusionnés qu'ils étaient, cela ne les protégeait point des sorts, aussi prirent-ils un maximum de précautions, sans toutefois ralentir la cadence : la vie de leurs amis, et par extension, l'avenir de plusieurs générations de sorciers se décidait cette nuit-là.

Bientôt, ils purent apercevoir, sous une arche de pierre druidique et à moitié écroulée, Voldemort. Cette vision les glaça d'effroi, les gelant jusqu'à l'intérieur de leurs membres. Plus que _S_on apparence, déjà exécrable, _S_on aura projetait des ondes d'une telle aigreur que les trois combattants sentirent leur courage et leur espoir diminuer de moitié. Comment eux, jeunes adolescents, certes ayant déjà enduré nombre de réalités mais toujours bien innocents, parviendraient-ils à venir à bout d'un tel monstre de maléfices ? Resserrant leur poing sur leurs baguettes, plus précieuses et importantes que jamais à leurs yeux, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Droit devant eux. Et sans fléchir.

Bien que le sort de désillusion soit presque entièrement levé, Voldemort ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Peut-être n'était-il toujours pas convaincu par la prophétie. Peut-être se délectait-il trop du tourment qui s'offrait en spectacle à ses yeux perfides. Ou peut-être encore attendait-il quatre personnes. Et non trois. Draco, Ginny, Ronald et Lavande. Or Lavande n'était plus…

Maria et Maugrey semblaient s'être évaporés. Leur mission était finie. Ils avaient d'autres combats à mener. D'autres vies à sauver. Détruire Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était pas leur bataille. Du moins pas personnellement. Ginny, située entre Draco et Ron, embrassa légèrement son frère sur la joue. Au cas où. Puis, prenant leur courage à deux mains, l'espoir vacillant mais le cœur vaillant, ils sortirent du couvert rassurant des sous-bois.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent à la vue de cette nouvelle perspective fut Harry et Hermione, ficelés du côté intérieur de l'arche, le corps martelé, le visage en sang. La seconde fut les sorts des mangemorts. Ginny évita avec brio un Endoloris venant sur sa droite. Elle répliqua violemment avec un sort de chauve-furie. A ses côtés, Draco s'élança, voulant atteindre les prisonniers. Il créa un bouclier autour de lui, assez fort pour repousser les sorts mineurs et lui permettre de son côté d'en envoyer. Il parvint de cette manière, grâce à ses réflexes rodés dès l'enfance à envoyer valser un mangemort dans les rochers, puis peu de temps après, à en taillader un autre. Ron, lui, envoya un sort d'aveuglement à un ennemi voulant s'en prendre à sa sœur, pris d'une rage incontrôlable à l'idée de perdre une autre personne chère à son cœur.

La nuit, en ses dernières heures de règne, était noire et glaciale, comme si l'air environnant provenait de la bouche même de la grande faucheuse. Tournant lentement la tête, l'arrogance peinte sur le visage, Voldemort observa ces déments qui pensaient avoir une chance de le destituer, lui, l'héritier de Salazar. Il aurait pu les éradiquer en quelques instants mais non, poussé par ce fou orgueil qui lui était propre, il rajouta une autre erreur à la longue liste de celles commises par son camp depuis le début de la bataille finale. Et préféra jouir de ce spectacle de mort.

Draco décida de se refondre dans la foule des combattants. Il rajusta à la hâte la capuche de mangemort qui pendait dans son dos, et appliquant la ruse serpentard il parvint à se faire oublier de la foule de ses adversaires. S'accroupissant derrière un rocher, lançant un ou deux sorts pour protéger ses coéquipiers, il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au lieu où étaient attachés Hermione et Harry.

« - Par Morgane, ils les ont drogués ! » grogna-t-il à la vue de leurs têtes qui pendaient mollement sur leurs poitrines.

Surveillant du coin de l'œil Voldemort, posté à vingt mètres de là, mais occupé à ses propres combats, il se fit connaître.

« - Potter ! Hermione, je… »

Il s'interrompit, voyant le peu de réactions provoquées par ses sollicitations. Ils ne pouvaient pas réussir cette bataille en étant que trois sur six. Même blessés, Harry et Hermione auraient pu être de quelque utilité. Mais drogués…

Commençant pour la première fois de sa vie à paniquer, Draco réfléchit à une quelconque solution pour les réveiller. Seulement, seuls les noms de potions complexes lui revenaient à l'esprit. Or il n'était nullement le moment de pratiquer cet art, aussi noble soit-il ! Sortant un couteau de sa ceinture – Maria le lui avait rendu, après s'être assurée que tout instinct suicidaire lui était passé – il se glissa derrière le pilier, le visage recouvert par la capuche sombre. Discrètement, il commença à sectionner les liens, car il ne pouvait compter sur la discrétion avec un sort. Et ces cordes étaient foutrement résistantes.

« - Malefoy ? _Qu'estcetufouslà_ ? » marmonna une vois pateuse à ses côtés.

« - La ferme Potter. »

Harry se tut, puis se mit à ronfler. Draco lui balança une baffe, le réveillant de nouveau. Le griffondor lui fit un sourire désolée.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux, autant fatigué qu'exaspéré. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Heureusement, il eut tôt fait de finir sa besogne. Et de se plaquer au sol alors qu'un éclair vert éraflait la colonne, faisant voler des éclats de pierre.

« - Et merde ! »

Il était repéré.

« - Potter, tu peux bouger ? »

« - J'crois… »

« - T'as intérêt. A mon signal, on court. »

Draco regarda avec inquiétude un groupe de mangemorts accourir dans leur direction, sans doute envoyés par leur maître. Les alliés firent barrage – il remercia alors la présence d'esprit de Maugrey et de Maria – mais peinaient à les retenir. D'un mouvement souple, il coula Hermione toujours assommée sur son épaule et s'écria :

« Go Potter ! »

Et ils s'élancèrent, tous deux courant maladroitement, l'un à cause de sa charge, l'autre à cause de ses blessures et de la drogue. Harry parvint de justesse à éviter un maléfice d'entrave, qui lui effleura l'épaule, créant une auréole de sang sur sa chemise. Draco créa un nouveau bouclier, mais remercia Merlin d'arriver enfin à couvert, car il épuisait son énergie.

« - Bordel, on va faire comment pour vous réveiller, hein ? »

« - J'sais pas, demande à Ron… »

Draco haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Potter n'était pas d'une grande aide. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« - Mais _oui_, Weasley ! Il est où? »

Mais Ronald Weasley n'était visible nulle part. Draco confia alors sa _sœur_ à Potter, non sans quelques craintes vu leurs états respectifs, et repartit dans la mêlée. Les combattants, Mangemorts comme Aurors, semblaient peu à peu prendre connaissance de l'identité des élus. Et à cause de cela, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il était plus menacé ou protégé, la situation passant d'un extrême à l'autre. Comme pour le contrarier dans sa recherche, une fine pluie glaciale se mit à tomber. Il se sentit fiévreux. Un éclat de cheveux roux lui parvint.

« - Weas… Evans ? »

« - Draco, où sont les autres ?! » s'écria la jeune femme, le visage balafré mais rongé d'inquiétude.

« - 'Cune importance. T'as pas vu Ron ? »

« - Je… Non ! »

Un Avada venait d'être lancé sur elle. Draco la plaqua à terre et le sort partit se perdre dans la foule, ôtant la vie à une autre personne.

« - Merci, » bredouilla la rouquine. « J'ignore où se trouve Ronald, mais j'ai vu Ginny plus loin… »

Le serpentard laissa paraître un ultime sourire puis s'éloigna. Lily l'accompagna un moment, permettant de se défendre en duo, mais bientôt ils se perdirent de nouveau. Fort heureusement, il parvint à trouver Ginny.

« - Où est ton frère ? »

« - Tu as libéré Harry et Hermione ? » haleta-t-elle, un filet de sang sortant de la bouche.

« - Oui. Répond. »

« - Là-bas, » répondit-elle frugalement, désignant le bord du plateau.

Puis, virevoltant avec agilité, elle enchaîna trois maléfices dans la direction où devait aller Draco, dégageant le passage. Et elle disparut à son tour. Le jeune homme vit alors apparaître le griffondor, un bras pendant sans vie, l'autre plus acharné que jamais à contrer l'attaque de trois mangemorts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient réussi à retourner au recoin rocheux où Draco avait laissé Harry et Hermione. Le survivant avait réussi, malgré les troubles le perturbant toujours, à repousser les quelques intrus ayant poussé vers ce renfoncement. La jeune fille, elle, semblait à présent plus comateuse qu'assommée. Ron haussa les sourcils à cette vue :

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« - Oh, une simple potion de sommeil mélangée à un brouilleur de sens. Simple mais redoutablement efficace. J'espère que tu pourras arranger ça. »

« - Et comment ? » répliqua Ron avec raillerie, « _Tu_ es censé être le génie en potion. »

« - Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en faire une. Alors pas de manière, belette, fais démonstration de tes pouvoirs. »

« - … »

« - Tu as bien dit que tu es le frère d'Hermione, _magiquement_ ? Or comme chez les griffis, jamais deux sans trois… »

« - T'as l'esprit rapide, » approuva ledit griffondor, ironique.

Après quoi il se pencha au-dessus de ses amis, tandis que Draco s'éloignait de deux pas, faisant le guet. Bien sûr, il avait songé immédiatement à leur lien magique. Cependant, il ignorait de quelle manière celui-ci se manifestait. A chaque fois que celui-ci avait agi pour les aider, cela s'était fait naturellement, sans préavis. Alors Ron attrapa doucement Hermione d'un bras, posant une main sur son front, puis entoura les épaules d'Harry de l'autre bras. Les deux drogués semblaient toujours aussi hébétés et lui-même se sentait un peu stupide. Alors il pensa voracement à leur amitié, si puissante et profonde, à leur lien désormais physique en plus de psychique et à tout l'attachement qu'ils se portaient tous les trois, qu'_il_ leur portait. Et alors, un voile parut se lever de leurs yeux, et après quelques papillonnements, ses deux amis retrouvèrent leurs sens.

Quelques explications plus tard, ils se relancèrent tous les quatre dans le feu de l'action. A présent, rien ne devait plus les arrêter. Il était temps. Des visages inconnus autant qu'amis défilèrent à leur côtés, résistant vaillamment ou déjà à terre : Amos Diggory, James, Evan Rosier, Sirius, May Parker, Sandra, Minerva McGonagall, Walsh…

Le petit groupe récupéra Ginny, qui affrontait avec vigueur des mangemorts voulant s'en prendre à Remus, blessé. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, le carnage était total. La pluie, toujours présente, défigurait les faces ruisselantes de pourpre, la boue formée par la glaise s'avérait trop souvent fatale en ce lieu rocailleux. Une odeur insoutenable saturait l'air, et les seules lueurs provenaient non pas des astres célestes mais des incendies créés par des sorts maladroits, transformant en bûcher des pans de paysages. Et au centre de toute cette hécatombe, Voldemort, superbe et effroyable dans son art.

Hermione, ravivée par la colère au plus profond d'elle-même, n'hésitait à présent plus à envoyer des impardonnables, tout en évitant toujours l'Avada. A ses côtés, ses amis et compagnons d'infortunes faisaient de même. Enfin, un dernier rempart de combats traversé, ou plutôt transpercé, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'inévitable.

« - _Tiens… Votre petit groupe de kamikazes semble être parvenu à se reformer ?_ » siffla doucereusement le mage.

« - Comme tu vois Tom, » rétorqua Harry avec effronterie. « Ta science n'est pas aussi exacte que tu le crois. »

« - _Potter… Tu tiens bien de ton sang, si ton ascendance est vraie. Mais je préfèrerai que tu me nomme Lord. Ce serait plus conventionnel_. »

Harry, un éclair meurtrier dans les yeux, envoya un Crucio sur son ennemi de toujours. Qui effaça le sort d'un mouvement de poignet.

« - _Ttt… L'espoir, ce vieil ami de Dumbledore. Le tien doit être bien diminué, non, pour faire un acte d'une telle… Stupidité ?_ »

Harry voulu s'élancer sur le Lord. Ron et Hermione firent alors front pour le retenir. Nul au dehors n'osait intervenir dans le futur duel, bien qu'il s'agisse plutôt d'un combat à cinq contre un. Cinq adolescents contre un mage immortel. L'inégalité était bien pire que ce qui pouvait paraître.

« - _Pour répondre à ton accusation, je dirai que j'aime observer des sujets face à l'adversité. Car tout compte fait je ne vous crains pas tant que ça, même à présent. Vous étiez… Mes rats de laboratoire_. »

« - Tiens, on connaît la science moldue, _Voldy_ ? » provoqua ouvertement Ginny.

Une profonde éraflure apparut sur sa joue alors que Voldemort bougeait son doigt en ce sens. Elle ne trembla pas.

« _- J'ai dis _Lord, » susurra-t-il de sa voix aigue. « _Vous n'êtes que cinq cependant. Mes obstacles ont tout de même été concluants._ »

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. A l'entente de ces mots, Ron se jeta sur Voldemort. Pris par surprise, celui-ci trébucha puis s'écroula par terre, alors que Ron lui pointait sa baguette sous le menton, les yeux tueurs. Sans se départir de son sourire, le mage se releva tranquillement, tandis que le griffondor le regardait avec ébahissement. Puis un brusque « Crack » se fit entendre. S'effondrant, Ron hurla à la douleur de sa jambe, réduite en miettes. Hermione et Ginny amorcèrent un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant la main de Voldemort se relever.

« _- Où en étais-je ? Oui, donc l'un de vous manque, apparemment. _Trois femmes, Trois hommes Des opposés » récita-t-il d'une voix perçante. « _Nous connaissons le refrain après tout._ »

Hermione commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Ce petit jeu de réplique où Voldemort semblait se complaire l'irritait encore davantage, si cela était possible.

« - _J'aimerai tout de même connaître votre identité avant de devoir… vous éliminer. C'est, soit dit en passant, un honneur pour vous. Toutes mes victimes ne peuvent s'en vanter_. »

Il releva la main, et tous tordirent leurs visages en une grimace de souffrance alors qu'ils recouvraient leurs traits d'antan. Voldemort avait bien entendu choisi la voie douloureuse pour cette métamorphose normalement indolore. Le Lord parut étonné en découvrant le visage de Draco, qu'il fixa intensément. Seulement quelques secondes.

Car après, comme une respiration longtemps retenue, un déferlement de sorts surgit. Harry bondit à coup de Doloris, Ginny exerça une fois encore sa spécialité, tandis qu'Hermione conjurait quelques maléfices de magie noire. Ron, lui, faisait son possible, souffrant d'autant plus de ses deux membres cassés et répétait inlassablement « Endoloris ». Quant à Draco, il n'hésita pas à briser le tabou et prononça le premier les mots « Avada kedavra ». Sans grand succès toutefois.

Voyant leur maître attaqué, les mangemorts déferlèrent en masse sur le lieu qu'ils évitaient quelques secondes auparavant. Une volée de poignards tranchants alla érafler l'abdomen d'Hermione. Ginny quant à elle fut brûlée gravement par un jet de flammes. Entr'apercevant le visage inquiet de Sirius, Hermione n'eut aucun état d'âme à le repousser loin des lieux d'affrontement. Le serpentard du groupe, rompu à la douleur, usait de toute la science apprise dans le domaine familial, et parvenait parfois à arracher des grimaces de douleur au maître de son père. Mais tous savaient que leurs pouvoirs spéciaux allaient devoir enfin entrer en lice. Avec un appui en moins.

Soudainement, un dôme de lumière verte enveloppa les combattants, généré par l'héritier de Salazar. Mangemorts comme alliés furent rejetés avec pertes et fracas au-dehors. Seuls restaient les cinq adolescents, boules vivantes de rage, et le Lord. Et un petit tas recroquevillé à ses pieds.

« - _Belle démonstration. Guère concluante cependant. Dans une autre vie, peut-être aurais-je souhaité vous avoir dans mes rangs, car vous en valez bien certains, _» commenta tranquillement Voldemort_. « Et peut-être auriez-vous eu le force de me vaincre. Mais à présent j'ai _ça_, et grâce à vous._ »

Il désigna d'un long doigt fin le tas à ses pieds. Tas étant un petit garçon meurtri et semblant à bout de force. Relâchant un peu la pression sur son dôme, Voldemort permit au garçonnet de se relever. C'était Niklaus.

« - _Voyez-vous, sans ce merveilleux petit présent, jamais je n'aurais eu la force de faire ce dôme par exemple. Enfin, j'y serai toujours parvenu après un ou deux sacrifices, la puissance d'une vie quittant la terre étant vraiment conséquente… Toujours est-il que… Me voilà invincible. Et immortel à l'image de ce charmant jeune homme._ »

Une expression de choc intense se dessina sur tous les visages. Bien que n'ignorant pas la puissance de Niklaus, ce contraste avec sa soudaine faiblesse, et sa toujours aussi fragile apparence physique étaient frappants.

« - Comment osez-vous… » lâcha Draco avec une froideur rivalisant celle de son interlocuteur.

« - _Plait-il ?_ »

« - Comment osez-vous utiliser une telle pureté pour la grandeur du côté obscur ? Ne vous reste-t-il donc pas une once de morale ? »

Voldemort semblait profondément diverti par cette réprimande.

« - Ma seule consolation est de savoir que ces deux extrêmes étant incompatibles, cette hérésie se retournera contre vous. »

« - _Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive pas, rassure-toi. Et je poursuivrai l'œuvre de Salazar. Plus besoin de basilic, tous iront au bûch…_ »

Entendant parler du monstre de la chambre, Ginny ne put retenir un gémissement d'horreur. Des souvenirs parfois occultés de son année d'effroi à la merci du fantôme adolescent de ce mage lui revinrent. Son attachement de l'époque à Tom Jedusort la révulsa.

« - Vous. Ne. Ferez. Pas. Ça. »

Voldemort grimaça. Il commençait à en avoir assez, ses nouveaux jouets l'agaçant par leur résistance. Il allait falloir s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait que trop attendu pour le pouvoir suprême. Lentement il leva sa baguette.

« _- Et pourquoi pas ? Petite impertinente, je pourrais commencer par toi, pour me frayer le chemin vers mon but ultime_. »

« - Voyons Tom, tu tuerais tes semblables ? » gronda la voix de Ginny, animée par une sorte de folie. « Oui, le pauvre, Tommy, un sang-mêlé. Sa mère sorcière morte à cause de son moldu de père… »

Ses amis observaient, horrifiés, l'emportement de la rouquine.

« - Mais oui, je sais tout de toi. N'avons-nous pas partagé une âme ? Te souviens-tu de Mimi ? De ton père, Tom ? Des tes grand-parents ?... Je sais aussi pour Mrs Coles, à l'orphelinat. Pour le meurtre que tu as mis sur le dos de ton oncle Morphin… »

« - _ASSSEZ !_ » hurla Voldemort d'une voix hystérique, reprenant des accents serpentins.

Il leva alors sa baguette, des étincelles vertes crépitant à son bout. Tout ce qui s'ensuivit se déroula en une fraction de secondes. Hermione repoussa Ginny de la trajectoire du sort mais trébucha et se retrouva au sol, sans défenses. Son amie hurla et voulu se relever pour l'aider, alors qu'Harry et Draco étaient projetés en arrière par un champ de lumière généré par Hermione. Et alors que l'éclair vert du deuil fusait, que les yeux se fermaient, attendant l'impact… un corps s'écroula.

Les yeux en écarquillés, Nikalus était étendu au sol, sans vie. Son petit corps était couché de telle manière que l'on pouvait devenir le sursaut de ses dernières forces pour se placer face au sort. Et se sacrifier. Car affaibli comme il était, il devenait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être : humain.

Hermione hurla, avec l'impression qu'un couteau se plantait profondément dans son cœur. Sans se concerter, les larmes ruisselant sur leurs visages, les cinq élus projetèrent leurs pouvoirs. D'abord Ron, envoyant d'une rafale valser la baguette de Voldemort, il l'encercla d'un tourbillon sans fin. Levant les bras au ciel, les yeux plissés par l'effort, le rouquin projeta le Lord, toujours résistant, de plus en plus haut vers le sommet du dôme. Puis Draco, lui venant en aide, ralentit le temps alentour, permettant une plus grande mobilité d'action. Le serpentard, toujours haineux, persécuta le Maître des mangemorts des sévices du temps.

Ginny, toujours hoquetant, en appela à la Nature. Immobilisant les bras de leur adversaire, des lianes sortirent du sol de roches, comme par miracle. Voldemort tenta de s'en défaire, ralentit cependant par les pouvoirs de ses adversaires. Jurant et maudissant, il usait de la magie sans baguette. Un de ses sorts toucha Harry, transperçant son giron. Le jeune homme s'écroula à terre, le sang coulant à flot de son ventre.

« - Harry, oh Merlin… »

« - Bouge, Hermione, c'est ton tour. Tu dois nous sauver, ne perd pas de… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un filet de sang semblant s'évertuer à sortir de sa bouche. Pâle comme neige, Hermione leva les mains et sentit bientôt la chaleur bienfaisante de la lumière jaillir en elle. La nuit fut levée, et le soleil flamboyant réapparut. Toutes les créatures de la nuit s'envolèrent, et l'on entendit le hurlement perçant de Voldemort face à tant de clarté, déchiré de douleur. Hermione se détourna, cherchant du regard son meilleur ami. Ron, Draco et Ginny s'étaient accroupis près de lui.

« - Il manque l'eau… » murmura-t-elle.

D'un commun accord, Draco, Ginny et Hermione, les seuls à ne pas être estropiés, conjuguèrent leurs efforts afin d'invoquer un _aqua_ suffisamment puissant pour compenser l'absence de Lavande. Une immensité d'eau parcourut le plateau et les autres lieux d'affrontements, éteignant les feux maléfiques provoqués par les armées obscures, devant soutenir leurs forces. Ces feux, comme autant de parties de Voldemort disparurent en le laissant diminué. Sa peau commença à se flétrir, ses robes à fumer…

Contre l'avis des autres, Harry se releva, vacillant. Levant ses mains dans un ultime effort, une colonne de feu percuta violemment Voldemort. Ce feu l'ensevelit, l'enroba, l'enveloppa et l'étreignit étroitement, formant une boule compacte. Le visage du survivant ruisselait de sueur, il ne parviendrait pas à tenir longtemps. Sa cicatrice commença à saigner. Son corps entier était saisi de spasmes. Joignant leurs efforts aux siens, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Draco invoquèrent à leur tour leurs pouvoirs et rajoutèrent tour à tour leurs puissances à celle du survivant.

Puis, simultanément, la boule explosa et Harry s'écroula au sol, livide. La déflagration fit imploser le dôme, projetant tout un chacun dans les airs, son souffle balayant tout le plateau. Et alors qu'elle allait s'écraser contre un rocher, Hermione songea, à l'instar de ses amis : _Nous avons vaincu._

**o§o§O§o§o**

Blanc. Silence. Un bourdonnement sourd dans les oreilles. Une perceuse qui vrille le crâne. Une barre de métal entre les côtes. Allongée sur un lit de clous.

Les draps de coton usés lui grattaient la peau. Etendue mollement, un sortilège d'alimentation projetant une lumière violette sur son visage, la jeune fille semblait en proie aux pires tourments. Bientôt, le soleil qui agressait ses yeux plus tôt dans la journée sombra de l'autre côté. Elle se risqua alors à retenter l'expérience. N'est pas griffondor qui veut ! Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, se plissant par intermittence. Sa vue était brouillée, comme si elle n'avait pas usé de ce sens depuis longtemps. Contrairement à l'ouïe.

Lorsque sa vision se stabilisa enfin, Hermione reconnut le décor familier de l'infirmerie. Et plus qu'autre chose, plus que sa douleur ou celle de ses amis, sa première pensée fut, baignée d'un réel soulagement : _Poudlard n'a pas été détruit._ Un sourire força la commissure de ses lèvres à cette constatation, mais ne dura pas longtemps. La réalité tend à vous rattraper bien trop vite. La douleur également.

En effet, plus que la douleur physique, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer avec force. Lavande. Niklaus. Morts. Deux noms si chers. Et combien d'autres encore ? Laissant la douleur l'envahir doucement, Hermione sentit de lourdes et tièdes larmes rouler sur ses joues. La tristesse qu'elle s'était refusée d'éprouver sur le moment, le cœur changé en pierre par l'horreur et les évènements, elle la ressentait à présent. Ecrasante. Destructrice. Tel un raz-de-marée. A ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à s'ajouter des sanglots, martyrisant son corps par leurs secousses. Lavande… Elle ne la reverrait plus. Elle et sa divination. Ses commérages. Son amour exalté pour Ron. Son espièglerie… Et Niklaus. Inconsciemment, et même si elle savait qu'il pourrait mieux faire office de grand-père, elle l'avait considéré comme son petit frère. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Son réalisme et sa lucidité lui manqueraient. Comment parviendrait-elle à présent à voir clair en elle. Il fut également son compagnon d'étude. Un des seuls avec Remus et Lily. Et il n'était plus. A seulement quatorze ans. Et beaucoup de milliers d'années de plus. Mais sans avoir eu la chance de _vivre_.

Puis elle songea aux autres. Harry, Draco, Ginny, et Ron. Eux aussi étaient dans le dôme. Avaient-ils réchappé au choc ? Surtout Harry et Ron, déjà gravement blessés. Et les maraudeurs ? Et Lily ? Comment s'en étaient-ils sortis ? Adolescents dans un combat à mort, l'exemple de Peter avait suffit à prouver leur impuissance. Puis surtout, Hermione songea à Sirius. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais avec lequel elle n'avait pu aimer au grand jour que depuis peu. A cause de futiles prétextes. Elle ne pourrait se pardonner sa disparition. Il fallait qu'il vive. _Il le fallait_. La jeune fille laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Alertés par ce bruit, Mme Pomfresh accouru. Un large sourire lui fendit le visage en voyant sa patiente éveillée, faisant fi de ses sanglots.

« - Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de voir que vous en avez réchappé ! »

« - Vous de même, » répondit faiblement Hermione, heureuse malgré tout de voir ce visage familier.

« - Je m'attendais à votre réveil d'un moment à l'autre. Malheureusement, le sommeil m'a vaincue, » plaisanta allègrement l'infirmière. « Je suis désolée de mon retard. »

« - Vous semblez bien joyeuse, » constata Hermione tout en laissant l'infirmière s'affairer autour d'elle.

Pomfresh rit légèrement, puis força la jeune fille à boire une gorgée de potion anti-douleur. Son goût était, comme à son habitude, positivement atroce, mais un certain soulagement se diffusa très vite dans le corps meurtri.

« - J'en ai toute les raisons. Vous-savez-qui n'est plus. Et j'ai la chance de soigner l'une des Cinq. Ce n'est pas donné à tous. »

« - L'une des Six, » corrigea Hermione. « Vous oubliez Lavande Brown… Ou Knight, comme vous préférez. »

« - C'est vrai, » murmura l'infirmière, songeuse. « Pauvre petite. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Toutefois, sachez Miss Granger – et non Westinger – que vous tout comme vos camarades êtes des héros. »

« - Ils en ont tous réchappés ? » s'exclama Hermione, le cœur s'emballant.

Pomfresh se mordit les lèvres mais à l'instant où elle allait répondre, la porte de son antre s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur. Hermione vit alors avec plaisir nombre de ses amis entrer en fanfare dans l'infirmerie. Tous étaient décorés de bandages et nul ne semblait avoir échappé aux blessures mais ils semblaient tous vaillants.

Sirius atteignit le premier le lit, le visage rayonnant. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un salto, et – profitant de la potion qu'elle venait d'avaler – se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Très vite, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un léger baiser, égal au dernier qu'ils avaient échangé avant leur séparation. Des étincelles brillaient dans leurs yeux respectifs, mêlées à des larmes de joie.

« - Tu as tenu ta promesse… » murmura Hermione, au comble du bonheur.

Lily, James et Remus les rejoignirent alors, le lycanthrope savamment lacéré. Hermione n'osait imaginer par quelles tortures ses congénères l'avaient fait passer. Lily portait des cheveux bien plus courts, et son amie en compris la raison en remarquant ses sourcils brûlés. Quant à James, malgré ses nombreuses coupures, le trait choquant le plus son visage était l'incommensurable tristesse - que son sourire n'effaçait pas - que ses yeux reflétaient. La jeune fille les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, la voix coupée par l'émotion.

Puis apparurent Ginny et Draco, béquilles et attelles en renfort, mais bien vivants.

« - Comme de bien entendu, on a tout pris niveau blessure, » maugréa faussement Draco alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

Hermione eut ensuite beau scruter le lieu du regard, elle ne vit nulle présence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« - Où sont Harry et Ron ? Encore en train de se faire soigner, non ? Ils étaient mal en point, » déduit-elle.

Cependant, sa certitude fut bien vite ébranlée lorsqu'elle constata la gêne qui venait de s'installer. Mme Pomfresh se racla discrètement la gorge, triturant ses potions entre les doigts. Elle se détourna et alla chercher au grand étonnement d'Hermione une chaise roulante moldue, qu'elle ramena près du lit de sa patiente.

« - Messieurs Weasley et Potter ont effectivement subit d'importantes séquelles. Cependant, je suis heureuse de vous faire savoir que Mr Weasley se porte mieux. Il est actuellement au chevet de votre ami, dont l'état est plus critique. Bien plus critique. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser en miettes à ces mots-là. L'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond n'aurait guère était différente. Un étourdissement la saisit, et elle demanda, la voix éraillée :

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? Il va quand même bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Je vais vous mener à sa chambre. Il est en soins intensifs, même si cela ne changera pas la donne. Venez, je vais vous aider à vous asseoir dans ce fauteuil. »

La jeune fille entendait les paroles sans les comprendre. « _Soin intensifs_ » ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pas pour Harry. Que voulait-elle dire par « _ne pas changer la donne_ » ? Rien, bien sûr, rien. On parlait du survivant après tout. Elle se hissa péniblement sur les coudes et se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil, retenue par l'infirmière. Puis celle-ci se plaça derrière elle et les roues se mirent en marche. Hermione jeta un regard perdu à ses visiteurs. Évaluant les expressions. Ginny et même Draco semblaient ravagés. La rouquine laissait briller une larme, s'agrippant avec défi à un cil. Puis elle passa au futur couple Potter. Et elle n'eut plus de doute. Rien ne pourrait décrire le visage de Lily à cet instant là. Dévasté. Ne reflétant que la douleur. Elle savait feindre, oh oui, très bien. Rien n'aurait pu le laisser penser quand elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie. Et là Hermione reporta son attention sur James. Et sa tristesse prit alors un nouveau sens. Ce n'était pas Peter. C'était Harry. Son fils. Remords. Culpabilité. Souffrance. Désolation. Ce mélange indescriptible des plus sombres émotions.

Bientôt, elles avaient passé la porte. Les longs couloirs de Poudlard étaient silencieux. Seul résonnait le _cri-cri_ grinçant des roues du vieux fauteuil. Comme une sinistre ritournelle. Hermione fixait ses genoux, son cerveau anesthésié. Elle ne voulait plus penser. Plus réaliser. Harry n'allait pas mourir. Non. _Non_. **NON**.

Arrivées non loin du bureau de Dumbledore, le convoi solitaire s'arrêta. Une petite porte de bois se tenait là. Pomfresh l'ouvrit et poussa son élève à l'intérieur. Il ne s'agissait que de l'antichambre, et Hermione y vit Dumbledore. A son approche, le vieil homme se leva.

« - Hermione, nous n'attendions plus que toi… Harry et Ron t'attendent dans la chambre. » Il se rapprocha. « Sois courageuse. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander au vu des derniers évènements mais sois-le. »

La jeune fille ne remarqua même pas le ton pour une fois informel, voir paternel de son directeur. Son regard restait accroché à la seconde porte, entrouverte. Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras affaiblis, elle s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la chambre.

Elle n'osait relever le regard aussi prit elle le temps de refermer le battant. La chambre était sombre, les rideaux refermés. Une ou deux bougies éclairaient la scène. Harry était contenu dans un cocon de magie bleu électrique, et semblait se confondre avec le blanc des draps. Ron, assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, paraissait défiguré. Chacun de ses membres semblait souffrir d'une contusion. Il l'observa avancer en silence.

« - Ronald, » murmura Hermione.

Elle projeta dans un ultime effort sa chaise et se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de son meilleur ami, humant son odeur, se délectant de sa présence. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses larmes se remirent à couler, telle une source intarissable.

« - Il… Il est m… mort ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« - Non. Pas encore, » répondit Ron, d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione releva la tête et fixa son ami dans les yeux.

« - Explique-moi… »

Le rouquin eut un air malheureux. Il reprit cependant contenance, laissant son regard vaguer sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Son frère.

« - Il… peut survivre éternellement. Dans le coma et dans ce cocon. Ou il peut se laisser mourir pour revivre. C'est assez simple au bout du compte, non ? »

Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps fragile de son amie.

« - Il était quasiment mort quand l'Ordre l'a retrouvé. Accablé par son lien avec V..Voldemort. Presque plus de sang. Ecrasé contre un rocher. Méconnaissable. Les médicomages ont fait un bon boulot. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Levant sa main, il traversa le cocon protecteur pour remonter vaguement les couvertures sur le torse de leur ami.

« - Si on lui enlève le cocon, il se réveille. Et peut vivre en autonomie, quoi… une heure. Je lui ai parlé, j'en ai eu l'occasion. Tout a été très vite. Mais il veut mourir. On lui manquera mais nous serons toujours là. Et puis nous reverrons aussi Lavande de cette façon, pourquoi pas lui ? Il aura enfin une enfance avec ses parents… James le reconnaîtra. »

« - James… Il était détruit tout à l'heure. »

« - Je sais… Mais ce qu'il a dit et fait comprendre à Harry l'a profondément blessé. Harry veut reprendre à zéro. Tu es aussi un peu en cause. »

« - Moi ? » balbutia Hermione, choquée.

« - Oui toi. Il t'aimait. Il t'aime toujours. Et tu sais la puissance que l'amour a sur Harry. Il aurait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Et il souffrait de perdre de cette façon ton amitié. »

« - Il ne l'a pas perdue. »

« - Je sais, » soupira Ron. Il carressa tendrement la joue de son amie. « Il voulait vraiment tout reprendre. Il ne t'en veut pas, tu comprends ? C'est juste… Une accumulation. Et puis je pense que plus que tout autre, il a le droit à une nouvelle enfance. »

Hermione hocha la tête, songeuse. Bouleversée même. Elle contempla ardemment Harry. Ses cheveux en bataille. Sa cicatrice, toujours présente. Sa peau laiteuse, qui ne semblait pas connaître les bienfaits du soleil. Son corps mince mais durci par l'existence. Un peu de barbe sur les joues. Comment le laisser partir ? Comment ne _pas_ le laisser partir ? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à une solution. Elle saignait de l'intérieur, véritable plaie humaine. Ron reprit, comprenant la peine de son amie, peine partagée et en tout point égale.

« - Il a voulu attendre que tu te réveilles. Il m'a chargé de te parler. Puis il veut que nous enlevions le cocon. Il aura une trois-quarts d'heure de conscience, durant laquelle nous pourrons être nous une dernière fois… Le trio d'or, non ? Parce qu'après ce ne sera plus le cas. Nous, en tant qu'entité, nous ne serons plus. Puis il va sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et s'éteindre comme dans un sommeil, sans douleur. Jusqu'à sa _re_naissance. »

Les lèvres de Ron tremblaient, réprimant à grand-peine sa tristesse. Hermione approuva et, se forçant à sourire, elle ajouta :

« - Soyons joyeux pour lui. Pour _nos_ dernières heures. Plus qu'un ami, nous perdrons un frère… Et puis, la mort est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue, non ? »

Se contraignant à l'imiter, Ron acquiesça. Prenant sa baguette, il toucha la bulle. Il prononça quelques mots et elle eut tôt fait de disparaître. Harry cligna des yeux, révélant ses deux émeraudes, si connues... Reconnaissant ses deux meilleurs amis, les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur, il sourit. Se redressant sur un coude il énonça :

« - Je… Vous voulez jouer aux échecs ? »

Les yeux brillants, Ron et Hermione acceptèrent. Le jeune Weasley fit apparaître un échiquier puis il fit asseoir Hermione sur le lit. Tendant sa baguette, les murs se vêtirent de tapisseries rouges et or. Le sourire vacillant mais on ne peut plus sincère, le cœur au bord de l'implosion, ils commencèrent à jouer.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry gagna.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Hermione et Ron descendirent en silence de la chambre du défunt. Toujours en silence, il sortirent et s'assirent dans le parc. Parc remis à l'original. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais personne n'allait oublier.

Comme ayant perdu une partie d'eux-même, ils pleuraient tous deux, enlacés comme deux enfants. Ayant perdu leur frère. Leur passé, leurs souvenirs.

Bientôt, seuls ou en petits groupes, des personnes les rejoignirent. Lily et James. Ginny et Remus. Draco, Sandra et May. Puis Sirius. Une commune douleur tranchait leurs traits. La lumière lunaire faisait briller leurs larmes. Une nuit pour se souvenir. Pour ne pas oublier. Ni Harry, ni Lavande, ni Nikalus, ni Peter, ni aucun des nombreux autres. Tous figés dans une affliction collective. Puis la nuit passa. Et le matin le trouva toujours là.

Nul n'avait dormi, mais les larmes s'étaient taries. Dans l'après-midi, les enterrements seraient célébrés. Sur le plateau. Il faudrait bien y retourner…

Une ombre fugace se dessina devant eux. Relevant la tête, ils virent une petite fille courir, les cheveux au vent, le sourire aux lèvres. Les voyant, elle s'arrêta, et s'écria :

« - Il n'est pas mort ! Mon frère, Damien, n'est pas mort ! »

« - Constance ?.. » tenta Hermione, se remémorant la fillette perdue qu'elle avait aidé quelques jours plus tôt.

« - Oui ? Oh bonjour Hermione ! Tu ne trouves pas ça _magnifique _? Tu-sais-qui est mort, il a été vaincu par de grands mages ! On va pouvoir vivre en paix, ce temps de terreur est terminé ! La vie est belle, non ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire léger puis partit en sautillant. Les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent. Oui, c'était terminé, pour de bon. La vie avait vaincu. Hermione sentit Sirius déposer un léger baiser dans son cou, lui qui n'avait osé s'approcher d'elle durant sa douleur nocturne. La jeune fille sourit vaguement. Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard de ses compagnons temporels restants.

« - Ce temps est fini. On dirait bien que nous sommes de l'ancienne garde à présent, » fit remarquer Draco.

Oui, à présent, c'était eux, ceux de 1976. _Ce_ temps-là était bel et bien fini.

**o§o§O§o§o**

**..…T.H.E E.N.D…..**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_**Le **__**temps**__**passé**__** n'est plus, l'autre **__**encore**__** n'est pas, Et le **__**présent**__**languit**__** entre **__**vie**__** et **__**trépas**____**Bref**__**, la **__**mort**__** et la **__**vie**__** en **__**tout**__**temps**__** est **__**semblable**___

_ Jean Baptiste Chassignet._

**o§o§O§o§o**

: seule référence au T7, je suis désolée. Enfin, ceux qui l'auront lu comprendront la référence au fameux et bien attristant « Magic is might ».

: Une jolie citation de Marcel Pagnol. Pour le plaisir !

**Pas grand-chose à dire de plus. C'est la fin. Je chiale. J'en peux plus. Je savais depuis longtemps qui allait mourir. Et arrivée devant j'ai bloqué, j'ai chialé. Ça fait sept heures que j'écris, je n'ai pas fait mon boulot. **

**Et je pleure.**

**Bref, ça doit toujours faire ça. Et ça fait mal.**

**Merci d'avoir suivi.**

**Merci d'avoir supporté mes retards.**

**Merci de m'avoir conseillée et de m'avoir donné confiance.**

**Et je vous promets, bientôt, un épilogue.**

**Et peut-être le remaniement des vieux chapitres, si la folie me prend.**

**Mes amitiés sincères,**

**Stellmaria**

**Enfin, Olivia.**

**(depuis le temps, je peux signer de mon prénom, non ? )**


	32. Over the time

**o§o§O§- Over the time -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:**Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling, et nul million de ne me revient, car le bonheur ne se compte pas en petite monnaie, et je suis plus que contentée par les reviews.

**NOTE :**

**Tout d'abord et avant tout, je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes ayant reviewé depuis le début. 388 reviews (à l'instant où j'écris) wahouu :D Ça met le baume au Coeur (et encourage à écrire!). Bref, je voudrais très sincèrement tous vous remercier. Donc merci à :** une lectrice!, missmalfoy7138, bubblepoetic, Crystal, lenore59, viseversa, Ptitoon, Ninia Black, Lily-x-Lily, Dogywoman, Fingolfin, Rachel, lilichoco, fanaloka, lily forever, Diamsley, teddyjes, Jess alias Teddyjesmarjopotter, lilly, cece, Rachel, MiladyMoOn, Pussy, Rebecca-Black, lola, EJ, -x- (miko)marie, Cloé, Liliepotter, Miiu, Miiulillyy28, Sarah, Salcilia, lolaboop, Valalyeste, miss malfoy, Haluna, Titagaya, themissmalefoy, Sandiane, Asura01, nana potter, Sarina, Samantha, panthere2691, moggliesmad, lys23, lilyblack, Nacao, Math, Lil'Ashura, 666Naku, hermy13127, eliz, Noriane, bulle-de-savon, Klo0nahnoa171, kissesnymphetamine666, gurthwen, Adri potter, one-take-watson, the lord of shadows, Serena, Lycia, Adri Potter, lauralavoiepelletier, Cindy2008, dark angel, hindouch, laura, ladyalienor, mangel, Moony-San, kpuu, Keana, Danielove, L. Wells, Khlow, Thealie, likyboy's, Les maraudeuses, Lily Jolie, Valalyeste, Rebecca-Black, Mary, diabella, Maria Potter1, Elisia Lisou52, Lilytigresse, Noisette, Malyca, Sunny'z, Kendra, Lilly Jolie, Elliotnaiss, Mag-mus, Linoa07, Pretty Diabless, Zaika, Kendra evans, Mixou, Linoubell, Lubel, Hermy94, Ellana, Mariacool, Amanda, Salma, Bee, Choupinette, H3ll-y, Crème de moshi, Elfa, Athena, Kitsune-Maeda, Samikitty, Mag, Sybille, Enora BLACK, Lyane de Rivesen, Werewolfsdaughter, Elfa, Trinity1412, Phaine, Lina44, Estelle01, Fullmetal, Bloody the Slytherin, Hermione malefoy, Barbotine, Cimoi, Tadzio, Lina44, Lyane, Luluflo04, Patmola, Estia, Langedelanuit, Tite fille de lavaltrou, Bloodymelou, Lily Potter 19, Folle-de-toi, Zaika, Rasetsuna, Hestia Black, Lilyana, Amy Keira, Zaza, Marie potter, Eiliss, Lenore59, Hermylove, Namyothis, Patmolagirl, Yza, Jana Black, Miss Lup Lup, Angel of shadow, Drucillia, Lunathelunatique, Lolo Evans, The lord of shadows, Nami, Ytac, IthilIsilwen, Missou, Zillah666, Melaina, L'Anonyme, Sinwen, Elaur, Sinwen Periedel, Miss BlaBla, Ange de la mort, Etincellet, Nfertari, Raphou, Mathy, Kali, Stephanie, Lili's angy.

**Pfiooou, ce fut long à recopier, j'espère n'avoir ni oublié ni répété personne ! (l'ordre est aléatoire, au fur et à mesure du recopiage et du filtrage pour éviter les répétitions) Mais bon, c'était le moins que je puisse faire, de vous citer, tout**_**es**_**, vous qui m'avez encouragée! ;)**

**Tout ça pour dire qu'écrire OTT fut une aventure vraiment merveilleuse, qui m'a suivie assez longtemps. Comme vous le constatez sans doute, mon écriture a bien changé entre les tous premiers et les derniers chapitres (c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non?), et ma vision des personnages, de l'écriture d'une fiction et du monde en général a changé de même. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je les remette à jour... Quand j'en aurai le courage. Bref, cet épilogue, et **_**Merlin**_** sait que c'est dur d'en écrire un est le dernier texte concernant le petit monde potterien dans le cadre d'OTT. Si quelqu'un veut s'amuser à écrire la suite, il le peut, mais ce ne sera pas moi qui le ferai... En tout cas faites-le-moi savoir, ce serait mieux, et je serai ravie de suivre ces nouvelles pérégrinations!**

**Bref, cette fic fut aussi une preuve que je peux mener un projet à bout. C'est assez gratifiant, je trouve. Et j'espère vous retrouver avec un plaisir réciproque quand je m'attellerai à un autre projet (la fièvre potterienne me ronge toujours...)**

**C'est donc ici que nous laissons notre chère génération de 96, appartenant au passé, que l'on retrouve les jeunes et que l'on se prépare pour un avenir... Qui ne sera pas conté. **_**Enjoy**_

**o§o§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§- ****Epilogue: **_**Over the time**_**-§O§o§o**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_The past with its pleasures, its rewards, its foolishness, it punishments, is there for each of us forever, and it should be. _Lillian Hellman

_**13 juin 1985, Neuvième année de la Paix retrouvée**_

«- Neville Leonius Londubat! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu essaies de faire?»

Le garçonnet leva un regard honteux du sac à main de sa mère. Retirant rapidement ses mains, il les croisa dans son dos. Alice se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixait son fils d'un air furieux, les lèvres pincées. Elle avait l'air, du point de vue de l'enfant, absolument terrifiante. Neville déglutit et reposa la preuve de son forfait, c'est-à-dire le sac, sur le guéridon.

«- Euuh... Je... »

«- Oui Neville? Qu'as-tu donc à me dire?»

«- C'est pas moi, M'man, c'est Harry!»

«- Neville! Comment oses-tu accuser ainsi ton meilleur ami?! Je honte de toi mon fils.»

La jeune femme avança d'un pas vif vers son fils, avec la ferme intention de lui faire un sermon concurrençant les beuglantes. C'est alors qu'un mouvement latéral attira son regard expert - après tout, n'est pas auror qui veut! Alice se tourna silencieusement, ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit sur le tapis moelleux du petit salon. Le rideau face à elle ondula légèrement. Rapide comme un stupéfix, elle dégaina sa baguette et écarta le bout de tissu d'un prompt coup de poignet, révélant un second garçonnet. Petit, il arborait une indomptable touffe de cheveux jais et deux yeux émeraudes brillaient derrière l'écaille d'une paire de lunettes.

«- Harry Peter Potter...»

«- C'est moi M'dame Londubat,» répondit l'interpellé d'une voix fluette.

Alice leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle maudit une énième fois Franck pour l'avoir convaincue d'avoir un enfant si tôt. Elle maudit également Hermione Granger-Westinger, sa collègue, d'être une si bonne amie et d'avoir favorisé les rapports entre son filleul adoré, Harry, et son fils. Elle attrapa son sac, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à l'intérieur afin de vérifier que tout était en place, puis elle saisit les deux garnements par la nuque et les mena dans l'entrée.

«- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous emmener passer le week-end chez ce cher Maugrey.»

Harry et Neville écarquillèrent les yeux, angoissés. Cet auror à la réputation reoutable et au caractère de chien leur avait toujours fait peur. En plus, il avait une profonde cicatrice descendant de sa tempe jusqu'à sa clavicule tout simplement abominable. Aux dires confus de leur "tonton" Ron, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat, après tout il avait toujours sa jambe et son oeil, et était encore jeune, mais ces remarques leur paraissaient bien étranges. En plus la conjointe d'Alastor Maugrey, Maria Contini, rappelait par sa carnation pâle et son amour pour Goethe les vampires hantant leurs contes. Quant à leur enfant, petit brun de sept ans du nom de Niklaus, il avait hérité des caractères combinés de ses deux parents. Alors non, ils refusaient d'avoir à y aller.

«- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous adresser un long discours, nous devons aller chez Florian Fortarôme, après tout c'est aujourd'hui que tatie Ginny revient de son voyage en France. Il ne faudrait pas tarder. Cela fait longtemps en plus que vous ne l'avez pas vue. Vous êtes contents au moins?»

Le deux enfants hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, des sourires angéliques peints sur la face. Alice les aida à attacher leurs capes aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley pour Harry - il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Ron - et vert bouteille avec des grenouilles sautillantes pour Neville. Elle saisit ensuite de chaque côté une main et quitta l'appartement. En descendant les marches de l'élégant immeuble, elle reprit la parole:

«- Les enfants, je veux que nous restions en bons termes. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher le retour de Ginerva par des querelles égoïstes n'est-ce pas?»

«- Non, non, il ne faut pas.»

«- En plus Ginny elle apporte toujours des cadeaux!», renchérit Neville.

«- C'est pourquoi vous devez m'expliquer pour quelle foutue raison vous fouilliez dans mon sac? »

Ils venaient d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Alice se tourna vers les deux amis, qui se mirent alors à fixer obstinément le sol.

«- Nous ne sortons pas tant que vous ne m'avez pas expliqué.»

« ... »

«- Pas de glaces sinon.»

« ... »

«- Ginny sera _trèès_ déçue de vous rater. mais ce sera votre faute. Elle pleurera, même, à cause de vous. À cause de votre manque de courage.»

« ... »

«- _Par les satanés caleçons de Merlin, vous allez me répondre, Oui?_»

Les deux garçonnets frémirent devant les accents menaçants - et le manque certain de retenue - de l'auror. À contre-jour de la lumière filtrant au travers des carreaux de la porte, elle possédait une aura digne des Walkyries peuplant leurs imageries.

«- Pardon Maman, on ne voulait pas!»

«- Oui Madame Alice, on vous jure, on voulait pas vous fâcher... Mais c'est de votre faute!»

«- Ma... Pardon?»

«- Oui... On a vu que 'Mione avait oublié une photo, vous vous souvenez?»

«- Elle était bien emballée, et tu m'as toujours dit qu'on emballait les choses importantes, hein Maman?»

«- Donc forcément on a voulu la voir.»

Alice se rappela soudain. Hermione était venue boire un verre chez elle la veille, après le boulot. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elle l'avait prévenue pour le retour de Ginny. Neville et Harry étaient supposés être dans le jardin de l'immeuble, à faire des essais sur des balais pour enfants, sous la tutelle Ron. C'était en effet lui, qui travaillait à présent au Département des sports magiques du Ministère, qui les leur avait rapportés des éliminatoires pour la prochaine Coupe. Hermione déprimait un peu, comme chaque année à cette période-là, alors que tout le monde se préparait pour fêter dignement ce jour commémoratif de la fin de la Grande Guerre. Neuf ans avaient déjà passé. Cependant, pour l'ancienne griffondor comme pour certains de ses compagnons, ce jour symbolisait trop fortement tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Leur passé, et un peu de leur identité. Et même si ce que la jeune femme avait à présent lui plaisait, cette nostalgie annuelle ne se dissipait pas. Elles avaient longuement discuté autour de deux coupes de Xérès, tant et si bien qu'Hermione avait accepté de s'épencher avec franchise, chose qu'elle évitait en-dehors du cercle restreint que formaient Ron, Draco et Ginny. Elle avait sorti une photo soigneusement protégée de son sac, et l'alcool avait si bien rempli son office qu'elle l'avait oubliée sur la table basse. Alice, de nature curieuse, en avait profité pour se pencher dessus, puis l'avait mise dans son sac afin de la rendre dès le lendemain à sa propriétaire.

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme vit que son fils et Harry la fixaient toujours d'une mine inquiète.

«- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, nous penserons à présent à insonoriser les pièces. Mais que je ne vous reprenne plus à fouiller, cela pourrait vous coûter des bricoles. Comme vos balais...»

Elle se délecta de la mine effarée des deux chenapans. Retendant les mains, elle saisit leurs quenottes et sortit enfin dans le soleil éblouissant baignant le Chemin de Traverse. Le temps était délicieux, chaud mais agrémenté d'un léger vent qui rendait le tout supportable. Des chouettes s'empressaient entre les différentes ruelles tortueuses et les fleurs carnivores proliféraient aux balcons. La voie principale grouillait déjà de monde, tel un patchwork de capes multicolores: après tout l'occasion était de taille.

Alice entreprit alors de se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule ambiante, resserant sa prise sur les enfants. Bien vite, ses pensées se redirigèrent vers la photo. Elle avait été prise depuis la Pensine d'Hermione. Ou plutôt de l'unique souvenir qu'elle avait accepté d'y déposer, afin de pouvoir le visiter librement quand les idées noires la pesaient. Son amie était restée vague sur le sujet, mais Alice avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'_avant_. Avant la victoire.

On y voyait trois enfants. Presque des adolescents. Ils étaient installés sous un bouleau, à proximité d'un lac. Du lac de Poudlard d'après ce qu'en déduisait Alice. D'autres élèves plus ou moins âgés étaient visibles en arrière plan. Mais Alice devinait que le plus important, le plus captivant étaient les trois enfants au centre. Ils devaient avoir onze ans, peut-être douze. Un rouquin polissait amoureusement un échiquier, un badge à l'effigie de Griffondor luisant sur sa chemise. Une brunette aux cheveux touffus était assise droite contre le tronc de l'arbre, un livre semblant peser plus lourd qu'elle installé sur ses genoux. Enfin, un garçon aux cheveux jais, très maigre était allongé sur le ventre entre les deux et paraissait plongé dans un album photo. Tous trois interrompaient leurs activités de temps à autres et discutaient allègrement, plaisantant. Une maturité surnaturelle se lisait sur leurs traits, mêlée cependant à une fantaisie enfantine. Cela dérangeait et ensorcellait tout à la fois.

Hermione n'avait pas donné beaucoup de précision, aussi Alice ignorait l'exacte origine de la photo. Cependant, étant intelligente, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de supposer... Et de réfuter par la suite, voulant laisser les souvenirs à leur juste place.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Alice ne se serait pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient arrivés sans la pression légère qu'exercèrent sur ses mains les quenottes des deux enfants. Clignant des yeux, elle reconnut à la terrasse fleurie située quelques vingt mètres plus loin un large groupe d'amis joyeusement rassemblés. Aucun autre enfant n'était présent pour le grand malheur d'Harry et Neville, mais Alice savait qu'ils appréciaient également cette solitude du fait des chouchoutages. Étant d'un an plus âgée à l'époque de Poudlard, la jeune femme ne fréquentait assiduement ce petit groupe d'amis que depuis quatre ans, c'est-à-dire à peu près depuis qu'elle avait Neville. L'autre mère du groupe était la flamboyante Lily Evans Potter. Elles s'étaient connues en mettant au monde leurs fils, le même jour, couvrant le couloir de semblables insultes à l'égard de leurs maris, qui avaient face à cette farouche adversité sympathisé, prédestinant leurs fils à se connaître. Subséquemment, leur amitié avait perduré et les Longdubats avaient rapidement été accueillis à bras ouverts. Alice regrettait parfois d'être occupée à ses devoirs de mère quand elle voyait les autres sortir. Toutefois la jeune femme supposait que le cap des vingt-cinq ans commençant à être passé, nombre d'entre eux allaient passer du statut de jeunes actifs fêtards et férus d'expériences - pour certains du moins - à celui de parents plus ou moins responsables. Sa part revancharde se gaussait doucement à cette perspective.

Franck l'aperçut soudain. Il devait les avoir rejoints dès sa sortie de bureau.

«- Alice! Enfin...» râla-t-il en souriant.

«- Madame passe trop de temps à se pomponner?» taquina gentiment James Potter, chef des aurors - donc le sien - en écartant sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari.

La jeune femme lâcha avec bonheur les deux enfants, agités à la vue du magasin de Quidditch se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rue. Que Franck et le couple Potter travaillent à présent à contenir ces monstres!

«- Que puis-je contre le temps mon cher James - oups! Patron - si je dois courir après nos fils aux tendances cleptomanes. De vrais _maraudeurs_, j'ai le regret de le dire.»

Elle fit un rapide tour de table du regard, saluant au passage. En plus de son mari et des parents d'Harry, Drago Malefoy sirotait tranquillement le cocktail dernier cri - _Lemonberries, toute l'acidité des fruits, les joies du cidre en plus!_ - les jambes aristocratement croisées. Ronald Weasley, plus roux que jamais, s'occupait d'arranger l'espace pour caser tout le monde autour de la table. Ginny et Remus Lupin étaient aux dires du rouquin en intérieur en train de passer leur commande. Quant à...

«- Miione!»

Guère surprise, elle suivit du regard le trépidant petit Harry dévaler la terrasse pour se suspendre au cou de sa marraine préférée et vénérée. Derrière elle Sirius ramassait son sac qu'elle avait fait tomber vaincue par l'enthousiasme du gamin.

«- Bonsoir tout le monde!» s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, rendant le bagage de cuir à sa petite amie, laquelle se faisait d'office entraîner vers un siège tout désigné par son tyran de filleul.

«- Hullo Sir'» répondirent en écho James et Remus, lequel émergeait à son tour avec sa femme, des coupes de glaces des plus riches et appétissantes entre les mains.

Le brun sourit largement et attira à lui une chaise de façon à rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ginny, l'air soulagé d'avoir achevé son périple sans aucun accident, déposa sur la table un plateau surchargé de Bieraubeurre - dix au total - et de deux jus de framboises - Draco avait bien défendu la cause de l'éducation de la jeunesse mais ç'avait apparemment été un échec. La brillante rouquine se laissa donc tomber avec un plaisir largement apparant dans le seul fauteuil en osier libre restant. Repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait devant le nez, elle esquissa une moue amusée.

«- Mmh... Je suis fort contente de vous revoir tous. Les voyages de noces à Paris ont ceci de lassant qu'ils ne se déroulent point à Londres. Mais tout c'est bien passé, j'ai comme qui dirait pris mon pied. Merci de le demander.»

Hermione éclata largement de rire et ébouriffant la chevelure de sa meilleure amie elle souffla:

«- Ce doit être un vrai bonheur pour toi au retour de ton séjour paradisiaque de retrouver toutes nos têtes de déterrés victimes du quotidien! Mais je suis contente de te voir - elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue - même si je sais grâce aux miracles de la téléphonie nombre de détails de ton périple.»

«- Pas de fausse propagande s'il te plaît Monette - Ok, ok, _Hermione_ - chérie. Je suis aussi resté en contact avec mon loupiot d'amour grâce à cette arnaque de félétone - quelle idée d'avoir une protection anti-hiboux dans votre hôtel - et ce n'est pas vraiment miraculeux. Tu te souviens, après j'ai eu une extinction de voix!»

Alors que James opinait avec conviction de la tête, Hermione Lily et Ginny éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, tandis que Ron et Draco leur lançaient un regard blasé. Le couple Longdubat suivait lui avec un amusement plus qu'évident la discussion. Remus, quant à lui, souffla doucement, grommelant un "je vous avais pourtant expliqué comment ça marchait". D'une brave tentative afin d'éviter l'exposition prolongée de ses amis aux moqueries générales, il saisit une choppe de Bieraubeurre qu'il leva, s'éclaircissant la voix:

«- Je propose de porter un toast à la réunification de notre charmant petit groupe!»

Enthousiasmés par l'idée, tous saisirent vivement une choppe. Alice subtilisa les deux verres de boisson à la framboise et les tendit aux deux garçonnets.

«- Mais j'n'ai pas soif!» marmotta Neville.

«- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde boit? C'est quoi ce machin rouge, vous voulez nous empoisonner, personne d'autre n'en a!» chuchota Harry, la mine inquiète.

«- Du jus de framboise mon chéri, » répondit tendrement Lily, tournant la tête vers lui. « Tu te souviens tu en avais bu chez Mr et Mrs Brown l'autre jour, avec la petite Lavande. Tu en as redemandé à plusieurs reprises.»

Le visage du petit brun s'éclaira. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami et lui murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille. Neville afficha aussitôt un petit air malicieux, vite repris par le jeune Potter.

«- M'man, pourquoi on n'a pas la même chose que les grands?»

Alice tordit sa bouche en une grimace. Jetant un regard hésitant à Franck elle répondit:

«- C'est parce que... Eh bien, vous obtenez le droit d'en boire quand vous avez passé vos BUSEs. C'est une sorte de récompense. Mais avant vous n'avez pas le droit.»

«- Parfaitement, » conclut Franck, « sinon ce serait injuste envers tous les autres enfants. Tu ne voudrais pas être injuste envers tes amis, non?»

Neville fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

«- Mione!» plaida Harry en se tournant vers sa marraine.« On ne peut pas en verser un peu dans nos jus? Ça ne se verra même pas. Tu sais on a quand même quatre ans trois quarts!»

Il afficha ostensiblement sa main, le cinquième doigt à demi-plié. L'ex-griffondor roula des yeux. S'apprêtant à répondre, elle croisa les regards furieux et emplis de menaces des deux mères en présence. L'éducation serpentarde dispensée par Draco refit surface en son esprit et elle déclara, le plus suavement du monde, et ravie de passer sa charge sur les épaules d'un autre:

«- Je pense que tu devrais demander à ton parrain mon chéri. Après tout, il est supposé t'initier et faire ton éducation.»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Ron, qui n'avait jusque-là suivi le débat que de bien loin, vaguement somnolent sous la chaleur. Se sentant cerné, il lissa machinalement sa chemise. Croisant les yeux verts supliants de celui qui fut un temps son meilleur ami il soupira et lâcha:

«- Merlin, donnez-lui ce qu'il veut. Il ne sentira rien, ça se boit comme de l'eau cette boisson. Laissez-moi rester le parrain le plus cool du monde à ces yeux. Et à titre d'information, Hermione tu n'es qu'une sale perfide.»

«- Je sais mon Ronny d'amour.»

«- Tu sais que tu t'offres au pugilat Weaslette? Tu as toujours voulu être martyre, ce n'est pas nouveau mais il y a le fait et la manière. Là ça va être glauque.»

«- La ferme Malefoy.»

«- Je veux dire, ce n'est même pas glorieux. Se donner en pature à de la mère en furie... Tout ça pour un môme. En plus il n'est même plus balafré. Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont rien foutu de douteux dans ta boisson?»

«- Malefoy, tu sais que Maugrey m'a appris un sort très intéressant. Métamorphose en petit nuisible. Ça te dit?»

Malefoy se renfonça sensiblement dans son siège et abaissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en signe de négation. Ron se tourna en se grattant la nuque, mal-à-l'aise, vers le reste de l'assistance. James soupira, gêné:

«- Oh allez Lil', laisse faire. C'est vrai ça, on ne lui propose pas du Whisky Pur-Feu. J'avais déjà goûté à de l'alcool quand j'étais encore plus jeune que lui.»

«- Ta mère sera ravie de l'apprendre.»

«- Espèce de serpentarde à la manque!»

«- Un problème Potter?» grommela Drago, un sourcil arqué.

«- Non, non... Si! Lily, tu es en train de me menacer de façon vile et basse. C'est presque du chantage ça, tu le sais?»

«- Tu acceptes de saouler notre fils.»

«- Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Enfin! Je suis sûr qu'Alice n'y met pas autant d'objections.»

La jeune femme sourit avec effronterie.

«- Tu veux parier, Patron?»

Le Maraudeur se renfonça d'un air boudeur dans son fauteuil. Ginny esquissa un sourire forcé.

«- Et ce toast?»

L'harmonie revient bien vite sur les différents visages, et tous levèrent à plusieurs reprises leurs verres à leur amitié, au futur, au passé, à la coupe de Quidditch, aux enfants, aux futures unions, aux ruptures - Draco protesta que non il n'était pas en échec amoureux à cause du souvenir persistant de Sandra -, à la baisse du prix du logement, aux chaussettes d'Albus Dumbledore, à l'entrée en école d'éveil à la sorcellerie des jumeaux Weasley - une hécatombe -, à la probalité nulle que Ron ne finisse pas avec une rouquine, aux six ans de la moto de Sirius, au lancement d'un nouveau journal - _Le Chicaneur_-, à Touffu - le nouveau chien d'Hagrid -, à la future année prochaine - avec juste six mois d'avance- ... Sans remarquer un Maraudeur au visage espiègle et aux rires en jappements de chien qui versa discrètement, derrière son dos un peu dans sa boisson dans les verres des deux enfants présents, sous le regard entendu de Ron et Draco, pour une fois en parfaite entente.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les adultes commençaient à être un peu abîmés, et les enfants à s'endormir, une photo tomba d'un sac à main sous l'effet d'un coup de chaise. Poussée par un léger vent estival elle voleta vers les marches de l'établissement, qu'elle finit par descendre, fatalement. Arrivée à destination, sa composition fut vite baignée par les éclats de feux d'artifices explosant dans le ciel pour le bonheur de la foule de sorciers rassemblés ici en commémoration de ce soir particulier, de ce jour-même, pour les souvenirs qu'il appelait et les promesses qu'il rappelait. Bien vite nul ne fut en mesure de remarquer cette petite photo cornée abandonnée sur un bout de trottoir.

Celle-ci semblait être d'un autre monde, semblable mais en quelques sortes parallèle. Ses bords de papier glacé autrefois pointus s'étaient adoucis au fil du temps et des contemplations que l'on devinait nombreuses, éperdues et nécessaires. Les couleurs y étaient comme fanées malgré le souvenir du futur que l'image renfermait. Le décor présenté était bien connu de la population transitant dans cette rue, sa majeure partie y ayant évolué, aimé et mûri, y quittant l'habit de l'enfance pour la toge du monde adulte. L'herbe grasse et d'un vert frais comme une prairie ondoyait sous l'effet d'une supposée brise. En arrière-plan se voyait un château, _le_ château devrait-on dire, chaque individu du peuple sorcier se l'étant tôt ou tard approprié. La grisaille de ses murs n'en attristait pas l'aspect, bien au contraire, par un étrange effet que l'on pouvait facilement attribuer aux milliers de sortilèges qui le nimbaient, il était éclatant, fier et droit, attirant. Sur ses marches, qui menaient sans nul doute au majestueux Hall d'entrée et au Grand escalier, plusieurs adolescentes bavardaient âprement. Deux fillettes indiennes, qui semblaient jumelles, recoiffaient avec soin leurs cheveux d'ébène. Un blondinette assise à leur côté feuilletait avec avidité un magazine sur la couverture duquel on pouvait lire "Sorcière-Hebdo", babillant avec joie. Quelques mètres plus loin, à peine, une rouquine rougissante aux cheveux coupés au carré jetait un regard derrière son épaule, en direction de l'arbre occupant le centre de la photo. Elle suivait sans se presser une petite blonde rêveuse, portant une converse différente à chaque pied - une rouge et une verte - et tentant de trafiquer une de ses ubuesques boucles d'oreilles en betteraves pour les orner d'une paquerette, qui venait d'être cueillie. De l'autre côté de l'arbre coupant l'image en ses deux tiers on pouvait voir un jeune adolescent blond, narguant un petit joufflu. Le blond portait l'écusson de serpentard et tout en ses lèvres pincées et son nez pointu réflètaient la mesquinerie. Il tenait dans sa main une petite balle transparente semblable à un Rapeltout. Le garçon joufflu paraissait hésitant. Des plaques rouges de colère s'affichaient sur ses joues mais ses regards fuyants indiquaient sa frayeur. Un peu en recul derrière le blondinet, deux colosses aux visages pourtant encore poupins se tenaient, impassibles, les bras croisés. En arrière-plan une équipe de Quidditch s'entrainait, multipliant toupies et salto sans la moindre coordination, sous l'air blasé et très tenté de prendre une batte pour l'abattre sur le crâne de quelqu'un du capitaine.

Enfin, au centre, devant le bouleau autour duquel toute la scène convergeait, devant l'étendue d'eau au bord de laquelle il avait poussé se trouvaient trois adolescents. Trois amis. Des âmes soeurs. À la gauche du trio, un rouquin déguingandé au nez en trompette et au tee-shirt à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley - jurant abominablement avec ses cheveux - largement affiché sous la chemise réglementaire, tenait précautionneusement un échiquier sorcier entre ses mains. D'un geste attentif et nécessitant toute son attention il l'astiquait, les sourcils froncés et l'air plus concentré encore que pendant un examen. Sur sa chemise était agraphé un badge où l'on pouvait lire, à la faveur de la lumière, "La Coupe aux Lions". À la droite du Trio, était assise une petite et menue adolescente. Brunette, ses cheveux formaient un amas de boucles absolument exceptionnel, aussi les avait-elle tant bien que mal tirés en arrière à l'aide d'une pince. Se mordillant les lèvres, elle semblait captivée par la lecture d'un gigantesque et antique volume tout corné. Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures et laissait librement tremper ses pieds dans l'onde encore glacée. Un sac énorme aux coutures sur le point de craquer reposait à son côté, on pouvait le supposer empli d'autres ouvrages. Enfin au centre du petit groupe était affalé un garçon maigrichon, allongé sur le ventre. Petit et malingre, il portait d'énormes lunettes d'écaille de forme ronde et ses cheveux étaient semblables à une forêt de lianes jais inextricables. Ses cheveux étaient obstinément abaissés sur son front mais on pouvait apercevoir comme le début d'une écorchure. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur un album photo qu'il feuilletait avec délice, et se relevaient de temps en temps pour observer ses deux amis. On pouvait alors se rendre compte de leur vert profond et ensorcellant, comme un parfait reflet de l'herbe de ce parc enchanté. Les trois amis conversaient calmement, savourant le silence, mais surtout l'harmonie intime qui les liait et la douce et nécessaire présence de chacun d'entre eux.

_Pffuit..._

Un autre coup de vent. La photo continua son périple, et s'enfuit avec la mystère qu'elle contenait.

_Partie_ l'équipe de Quidditch prête à remporter, sans encore le savoir, le prochain match inter-maison de la saison. Ses membres étaient retournés au jardin d'enfant.

_Parti_ le trio de bavardes, commères sans précédent mais aussi jeune filles au coeur tendre, défendant avec fierté et constance les valeurs de leur maisons. Toutes les trois étaient retournées organiser une dinette entre poupées de porcelaine, bien loin encore des tracas adolescents.

_Parti_ le duo de rêveuses timides. L'une s'en était allée joyeusement patauger au milieu des nouvelles encres d'imprimerie multicolores commandées par son père adoré, l'autre savourait une soirée entre amis, ressassant des souvenirs et couvant du regard son époux, l'envie de faire participer une hypothétique descendance aux prochaines promotions de Poudlard grandissant en elle.

_Parti _le garçonnet joufflu qui se faisait rudoyer, empli de doutes, incertain de ses actions et encore plus de lui-même. Il s'endormissait à présent en douceur contre le sein de sa mère, suçotant son pouce et tenant de la main restante l'index et le majeur de son père, pour que quoi qu'il arrive, ses parents se rappellent de sa présence.

_Partis_ les trois serpentards racketteurs aimant imposer leurs lois. Les deux plus grands s'en étaient retournés, retrécis, dormir en leurs lits de chêne et combattre les monstres chimériques peuplant leurs chambres trop noires. Le blondinet, lui, riait allègrement à la terrasse d'un glacier, tentant d'accrocher le regard d'une jeune femme assise plus loin. Dépité, il se lovait contre sa soeur d'adoption et s'ingéniait à la faire raler.

Enfin parti le trio d'or ornant l'image.

_Parti_ le rouquin amateur d'échecs et de quidditch. Le coeur encore émietté, il regardait avec attention son filleul s'endormir entre sa meilleure amie et Lily Potter. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur l'amie que cette-dernière saluait. May Parker, une ancienne camarade, devenue une jolie jeune femme. Cela tombait bien pour lui, il la connaissait aussi. Une étape de franchie.

_Partie_ la fillette studieuse aux cheveux en brousailles sauvages et au front plissé par la concentration. Elle plaisantait à présent avec le blondinet malfaisant de la photo et envoyait un baiser moqueur à l'adresse de son petit-ami. Lequel lui sourit tendrement mais serra avec angoisse, le coeur tambourinant, l'écrin contenant un bague qu'il avait dans la poche.

_Parti_ le petit binoclard maigrichon au regard d'émeraude. Partie l'écorchure de son front. Il faisait semblant de s'assoupir aux côtés de sa mère. Son regard cependant coula vers son père, qui plaisantait avec ses meilleurs amis. Puis s'arrêta sur son parrain et sa marraine. Et il sourit. Et il sourit. Et il sourit. Pour lentement glisser au pays des songes...

_Par delà le temps..._ **1**

**o§o§O§o§o**

_On ne __recommence plus, mais se souvenir, c'est presque recommencer._Charles Nodier

**1: **À savoir le titre: Over the time. )

**Voilà enfin "Over the time" est fini, avec un épilogue eponyme qui prend à mon avis tout son sens à présent. J'espère n'avoir oublié aucun personnage, je me suis efforcée de faire mention de chacun au moins une fois. Puis j'appréciais l'idée d'inclure les Longdubats... Je voulais éviter de sombrer dans le genre "commémoration". Dites-moi si c'est réussi (et si ce n'est pas trop gnian-gnian. C'est ma grande angoisse... --')**

**Et je ne suis pas contre quelques ultimes reviews. C'est toujours motivant, non-plus pour écrire un nouveau chapitre, mais tout simplement pour le quotidien!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse pour la dernière fois sur cette fic. En espérant vous avoir divertis...**

**Bisous à toutes,**

**Olivia, alias **_**Stellmaria**_** (et longue vie à ALCDM! D)**


End file.
